Queen of Hearts
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: Arthur knew his feelings for Guinevere were not caused by magic as his father claimed. With no other choice, Arthur and Guinevere leave Camelot accompanied by their truest friends. However, the time of The Once and Future King still draws near, and with Camelot in danger they know they must return to save the kingdom they still care for, and live the life that's been foretold.
1. Not An Enchantment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Not An Enchantment**

* * *

Arthur paced back and forth in his father's presence chamber as he awaited The King's arrival. His romantic getaway with Guinevere had been spoiled when his father and Morgana had happened upon them and he feared his father's reaction to catching him with a servant. Hearing footsteps approaching he turned his anxious gaze on the door as his father strode in. Before Arthur could even open his mouth Uther burst out laughing and clapped his son on the shoulder.

"I thought you would be furious." Arthur said with a sense of relief.

"I was young once, I am more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls." His father replied and Arthur felt himself relax.

"Well I am sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best."

"No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue obviously." Arthur felt his blood run cold as he tensed up once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can never see this girl again." Uther said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You just said that no harm had been done." He argued and Uther's joking demeanour turned serious in an instant.

"You've had your fun now it must come to an end."

"What does it matter that Guinevere's a servant?" He tried to reason with his father though ultimately knew it was futile.

"The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage."

"But I can't marry someone I don't have feelings for."

"Your first duty is to Camelot."

"I care about-"

"I cannot allow this, I forbid it." Uther stressed.

"You can't forbid my feelings anymore than I can. I won't deny it any longer, I love her." Arthur felt his anger rising at his father's clear attempt to keep him from Guinevere; he would not be separated from her. "I love Guinevere."

"You leave me no choice, she's banished from the city." The King replied as he began to walk out.

"You can't do that!"

"She has three days to leave, to return is on pain of death."

"She has nowhere to go, her life is in Camelot!"

"You have caused this to happen, Arthur." As his father laid the blame at his feet Arthur truly saw the man others had said existed, one who would not bend, nor take the blame for anything. "My decision is final."

"Please!" Arthur begged. "Do not banish her. I give you my solemn word never to see her again."

"You've made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl."

"No! I-"

"This is for your own good." Arthur did not try to stop his father this time as he left, knowing that if their fight continued right now they would come to blows. With his heart feeling heavier than it had ever been, Arthur followed his father out the door, though headed for his own chambers, hoping to find Merlin there.

"How did Uther know where to find you?" Merlin asked when Arthur burst into his chambers.

"I don't know. You were the only person who knew where we were." His tone was somewhat accusatory, though it was clear he did not want to believe his friend – for although he would never admit it that is what Merlin was – could betray him so.

"I didn't tell him!"

"Oh, maybe something you said gave it away." It was far more likely that Merlin accidentally gave away their location than a betrayal.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You know Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"

"You'd be surprised!" He retorted a little too vehemently, for Arthur took note.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The manservant replied after a moment. Arthur let it drop for now; there were more pressing matters at hand. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Arthur admitted. "But I must do something. I cannot allow the woman I love to be banished from her home."

"We'll think of something." Merlin tried to reassure him and Arthur heard that note in his voice again which spoke of something deeper. However, any questioning he might have done was interrupted by Morgana's arrival.

"Leave us, Merlin." He said, and his manservant did so most unwillingly. He waited outside while Arthur and Morgana talked, shooting her a distrusting look when she left a few minutes later.

"What did Morgana say?" He demanded, entering Arthur's chambers without knocking as was his custom.

"Why does it matter?" Arthur wanted to know. He had moved to the window and was looking out over the city towards where he knew Guinevere must be packing by now.

"It doesn't." He backpedalled, trying to play it off as nothing. "Just curious." With a sigh Arthur turned to face Merlin.

"She said she was sorry this had happened and asked what I planned to do."

"And you said?"

"I said I would leave with Guinevere." He admitted. "I would leave with her and upon my father's death we would return and Guinevere would take her rightful place by my side as Queen." Although Merlin's face was expressionless Arthur could tell his mind was hard at work. "What are you thinking, Merlin?"

"Nothing." Was his quick reply.

"It's clearly not nothing. Spit it out!"

"It's really nothing."

"You're hiding something from me." He was once again suspicious.

"No I'm not. You yourself said I couldn't keep a secret to save my life."

"And you disputed that."

"Well it's still nothing."

"Merlin…" He warned.

"It is nothing, I promise. But if it turns into something I will let you know." It was obvious that that was the only response he was going to get, and though he didn't like it, Arthur knew he'd get nothing else out of his manservant.

"Fine. Don't tell me then." Turning he went to the table and picked up his sword before making his way to the door. "I'm going to the training grounds. Work off a bit of steam before I go see Guinevere again." The training grounds were exactly where a frantic Merlin found Arthur a few hours later.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"I just saw some guards dragging Gwen into the castle." He huffed out. With a horrified look Arthur took off, closely followed by Merlin. The two arrived at the royal presence chamber and Arthur threw open the doors before the guards even had a chance.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, trying to mask his worry at seeing Guinevere kneeling on the floor with her hands bound.

"This poultice was found under your pillow." Uther replied, holding up the offending item.

"You had my chambers searched without my knowledge?"

"Clearly it was necessary. This is some kind of love charm, you were under its spell."

"That's ridiculous!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I know how I feel! I'm not enchanted."

"Can you tell me how it came to be in your room?" Uther held the poultice up once more, letting Arthur get a good look at it.

"I don't know, but I don't believe Guinevere put it there."

"Until its spell is broken I can't take anything you say as the truth." Turning from his son, Uther pointed at the next person to be blamed for sorcery in his kingdom. "Her father consorted with sorcerers."

"My father was a good and innocent man and you executed him." Guinevere replied, not looking up at The King.

"So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?!"

"No!"

"My lord, whatever this poultice is, I do not believe Gwen is responsible for magic." Gaius tried to intervene.

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius." Uther's words held a warning for the physician to stay silent. "Arthur is under her spell that is the only explanation for his behaviour."

"Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong!"

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments." His father responded. "She will be burned at the stake.

"No!" Arthur's tone was now desperate.

"Restrain him." Uther ordered when his son surged forward.

"You can't do this!" Arthur yelled as two guards came to hold him back.

"My lord, at least give Gwen a fair trial!" Gaius implored, heedless of his King's previous warning.

"I have all the evidence I need."

"I'm begging you!" Arthur tried again. "We will leave Camelot. Never return. Just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!" Guinevere turned and looked at Arthur with wide eyes, not sure if she was believing what she was hearing. He would give up the throne for her? Although she knew Arthur loved her, that Uther's claims of sorcery were entirely untrue, she did not know he loved her more than his kingdom.

"My son would never do that." Uther insisted. "It is proof beyond doubt you are enchanted."

"I will never forgive you for this!" Arthur spat out.

"She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You will see that I was right. Take her away."

"No! Guinevere!" Arthur renewed his struggles against the guards as two more came forward and grasped Guinevere's arms, hauling her to her feet.

"Arthur!"

"No!" Finally breaking free, Arthur rushed forward and pulled his love into a kiss before the guards were able to grab him again. "I will always love you." He whispered as Guinevere was dragged from the room. When the doors closed behind her and the guards had taken their place in front of the doors once more, those holding Arthur released him.

"I know you do not see it now, still being under her spell. But I am right, Arthur, and come tomorrow when she is dead and the enchantment is lifted you will thank me." Uther spoke from his place on his throne. All the anger Arthur felt came forward at his father's words and he released a great roar, drawing his sword and turning it on his father, holding it to The King's chest. The guards situated around the room lurched forward, some drawing their own swords while others merely held the hilt, though none made a move against their Prince.

"I will thank you for nothing." Arthur growled; his furious eyes boring into his father's now shocked ones. "I am under no enchantment and Guinevere is no sorceress. It merely suits your needs to have her declared one, no matter how falsely. That woman you would see dead is the woman I love! Not because of some enchantment, or some spell, but merely because of the kind, generous, wonderful person she is. Though I don't expect you to understand love."

"Do not understand love? How can you say that when my love for you is-"

"You love me only so far as it suits you." Arthur pressed the tip of his sword a little further into his father's chest. "I see that now. All that you care about is your power and yourself. You only care for me so long as I fit in with your plans and no further, for if you truly cared about me you would see my love for Guinevere is real, and you would never wish upon me the pain of losing her. I meant what I said, that I would never forgive you for this. This is not over. I will do all I can to see Guinevere released and if by chance you stop me, know that as of the moment Guinevere's life leaves her, I will no longer have a father." Arthur pulled his sword away from his father and stormed out of the chamber, Merlin closely following behind him. They ended up in The Prince's chambers, unsurprisingly, and Arthur collapsed into the nearest chair with his head in his hands while Merlin stood quietly to the side, allowing his master and friend the time he needed. Over an hour passed before either moved and they only did so upon hearing guards take up positions outside Arthur's chambers shortly before a clamour was heard in the courtyard below. Arthur went to investigate and saw men setting up a pyre.

"It appears my words did nothing to dissuade my father." Arthur said.

"We must find a way to save her." He replied.

"How? There are guards outside my door, guards in the courtyard below…it's impossible." When Arthur turned his way, Merlin saw a look of absolute heartbreak in his eyes. "I can't lose her, Merlin. I can't watch her die." Merlin stared at the other man for a moment, warring with himself and trying hard to find an alternative solution. However, the desperate and devastating look in his friend's eyes was enough to sway him towards the solution with the highest probability of success, regardless of if he had spent the last few years hiding it.

"What if I said I could save her? That I could get her out of the dungeons, you out of this room, and all three of us out of Camelot?" Arthur stared at him for a moment before turning back to look outside.

"Don't be absurd, Merlin. What could you possibly do?" As if in answer, the pyre outside went up in flames without having been lit. Thankfully no one was near it at that exact moment, though everyone in the courtyard jumped away in fear before scrambling to put the fire out. Arthur turned to face Merlin once more, believing the unprovoked fire to be too much of a coincidence, but also not believing for a moment his manservant had anything to do with it. Keeping his eyes locked on Arthur's, Merlin muttered a few words and his eyes flashed gold. The jug of water that sat on the table a few feet away lifted into the air and floated towards a nearby cup and, with another muttered word. began to pour itself.

"I have magic." He all but whispered, finally averting his gaze as Arthur's eyes grew wide with shock. "I was born with it. I can't help it, but I am a sorcerer, Arthur."

"N-no. That's impossible."

"Why? Because I'm your servant? A bumbling idiot? Why is it so hard to believe I have magic?"

"Because…because you're _you,_ Merlin. Magic and those that use it are evil, and you're…not."

"That's what your father has told you. What your father would have everyone believe. The truth though, is that magic is naught but a tool. Just like a sword or axe, magic can be used for good or evil, depending entirely on who wields it. Evil is in the hearts of men, not in magic." This confident, strong Merlin was one Arthur had never seen before and he wasn't sure what to make of him. "I don't expect you to change your thinking overnight, and if you hate me for it and never want to see me again I will understand." He sounded far from happy at the thought of that. "But let me help you. Let me save Gwen and then…then you never have to see me again if you don't want to." With the mention of Guinevere Arthur's mind snapped back to the task at hand.

"I don't…I don't know what to think, Merlin. To learn, after all these years, that you have _magic…_ " Arthur shook his head trying to clear his mind. "I'm shocked, and hurt, and beyond angry that you've kept this from me. But you are right that Guinevere needs help. We will talk after. I want you to explain all this properly and give me time to think." Merlin nodded, happy at least that he wasn't being told to go to hell and having the guards set on him. "But Merlin," Arthur's serious tone drew the warlock's undivided attention. "Even through my confusion, hurt, and anger, I can see that there is at least some truth to your words that not all magic is evil. You have been in my service for years now and could have killed me at anytime but haven't. Even knowing now that you have magic…I still cannot believe you are evil. Just know that I have yet to decide if your words apply to all magic, or just yours." Again Merlin nodded, though he was unsure how to react to Arthur's statement. It was more than he had let himself hope for, that Arthur would not immediately banish him from his side or declare his magic an abomination. "Now…how do we save Guinevere?" The plan was quite simple. Arthur would take down the two guards outside his door, leaving them alive if at all possible to deliver a message to his father, and between him and Merlin they would get to the stables and Arthur would prepare three horses while Merlin, who's movements were neither restricted nor watched, would get Guinevere out of the dungeon. They would then meet at the side gate and leave for an as of yet undetermined place. When night fell they put their plan into motion. Arthur threw open his door with sword in hand while Merlin carried a couple bags with a few belongings and a purse full of coins.

"Apologies, My Lord, but The King has ordered you remain in your chambers." One of the guards said, eyeing Arthur's sword wearily. Arthur smirked and flipped his sword menacingly in a circle.

"Come now. Do you really believe that two of you can stop me?" The two guards looked to each other and the smaller, weaker of the two nodded, indicating he would go for help before quickly running off. The one that remained was dealt with in but a moment as Arthur used his momentary distraction against him. The guard found his sword knocked out of his hand and the hilt of Arthur's sword coming down on his head, knocking him out. Arthur and Merlin then took off down the corridor after the other guard only to find when they turned the corner that he was already unconscious on the ground.

"I wondered when you'd be making your move." Sir Leon said from his place leaning against the wall.

"Leon…you did this?" Arthur asked, indicating the guard. Camelot's First Knight nodded.

"That was the easy part, let me tell you. The hard part was waiting by your chambers with no one growing suspicious. I can't tell you how many servants stopped to ask me if I, or the men I was supposed to be training, needed anything. Finally had to tell one of them that The King trusted none but me to keep you in your chambers for them to leave me alone."

"And The King knows nothing of you being here?" Arthur's suspicion was obvious, made even more so because he had yet to put away his sword.

"No, he doesn't." All manner of joking left Leon's eyes. "I am on your side in this, Arthur. Gwen is no sorceress and anyone who thinks so is deluded. The King has gone too far this time, and I won't watch her die."

"You speak as if you know her well." Finally Arthur sheathed his sword, believing Leon's words even if his last comment surprised him.

"She is nothing more than my friend, though a lifelong one at that." Arthur still looked confused. "She did not tell you that we grew up together? Us and her brother, Elyan?"

"No."

"I'm not terribly surprised. Gwen is nothing if not proper and when we both ended up in the citadel she told me that publically having an association with a servant would diminish my prospects as a knight."

"That does sound like her." Arthur had to agree.

"Her mother was maid in my family's household. As you know my mother does not exactly follow the proper order of things in regards to a person's station in life, so Gwen and Elyan shared in my lessons when we were little, and we played together too. Gwen is arguably my oldest friend, I've known her almost since the day she was born." Leon felt the need to explain and Arthur was glad for it.

"That actually explains a lot. I've noticed the smiles she sends you." Leon's expression turned worried.

"You didn't think that she and I…? Sire, I swear-" Arthur held up his hand.

"Absolutely not. You knew of my feelings for Guinevere even if you never _officially_ knew. Besides, I know Guinevere loves me, as I love her. The smiles she sent you were affectionate, even loving, to an extent, but never like _that._ I was curious about them, but knew that Guinevere would tell me in her own time."

"As touching as this conversation is, perhaps we can continue it _after_ we have rescued, Gwen." Merlin suggested.

"Right." Arthur and Leon agreed. With their new ally it was easier to make it to the stables and less heads had to be bashed together; with the word of Camelot's First Knight that The King had summoned Arthur, none of the guards they passed questioned why he was out of his room. Even so, they knew it would not be long before the guards they had knocked out would awaken and sound the alarm so they dare not tarry.

"You've got the horses, I'll meet you at the western gate with Gwen." Merlin said before taking off. Leon looked to Arthur confused.

" _He's_ going to get Gwen out of the dungeon?" Arthur sighed and paused for a moment before deciding to be entirely truthful.

"There's something you need to know about Merlin…"

* * *

 **A/N - Another Merlin fic! This was written awhile ago, though I've done a fair bit of editing.** ** **Mostly rated T, though chapter 3 is more M rated.** 23 chapters total, all of them finished, just needing a final edit, so there should a few chapters posted each week!**

 **Review please!**


	2. Escape from Camelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Escape from Camelot**

* * *

Merlin crept into the dungeon unnoticed having put a sleeping spell on the guards and approached the cell he knew Guinevere occupied. She was lying on the thin straw mattress, facing away from the door and though she appeared to be sleeping, Merlin knew better.

"Gwen!" He hissed and she turned when he first spoke, proving him right that she had been awake the whole time.

"Merlin!" She whispered back as she scrambled towards the cell door. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out."

"But how? The guards-"

"Are asleep. Arthur and Leon are getting the horses ready and are waiting for us at the western gate.

"Arthur _and_ Sir Leon?" Merlin laughed at her shocked expression.

"Don't be so surprised."

"I'm touched more than anything. I know how hard he worked to become First Knight, and to throw it all away for me…"

"As he told Arthur and I, you are his oldest friend. You are well loved, Gwen. Don't forget it."

"Thank you, Merlin." She gave him a watery smile as tears came to her eyes. "Now how are you getting me out of here? Do you have the key?"

"Ah…about that." He seemed a bit hesitant now, which confused her. "Just…promise not to scream alright?" Before she could ask what he meant he had raised his hand towards the lock and muttered a couple words. His eyes flashed gold and the next thing Guinevere knew the door to her cell swung open. Guinevere looked to Merlin in surprise, though he noted the lack of complete shock on her face that had been on Arthur's, and he had to remind himself that Guinevere was much more observant than Arthur; if she had not still looked surprised he'd have thought that she had known.

"I knew you were special, Merlin." She said after a moment, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I get the feeling I don't even know how special you are yet."

"You don't hate me?" He had to ask. "You don't think magic is an abomination and those who practice it evil?"

"I cannot deny that magic has caused much harm to Camelot, and even to myself. But I am not so ignorant like Uther to paint magic and everyone who uses it with one brush. There are many forms of good and evil in this world, and I believe that magic is only one of them." Merlin smiled, happy to hear her words and gave her a quick hug.

"Now just try to convince Arthur of that." He said as he began to lead her out.

"I've not doubt he's already reached that conclusion. But he's still Arthur, so it will take some time for him to admit it." They made it to the western gate without any trouble thanks to Merlin's sleeping spell. As Arthur pulled Guinevere into his embrace, Merlin noted the look Leon was sending him. It was one of interest, though thankfully not fear or mistrust. Clearly Arthur had told Leon about his magic and like Arthur himself, Camelot's now former First Knight was reserving judgement.

"We should leave while we have the chance." Merlin said after giving the two lovebirds a moment. No complaints were heard and the four mounted up and rode throughout the night. They made it to the border and made camp off the road to allow themselves and their horses some rest.

"We sleep for three hours, no more." Arthur instructed. "I want to put as much distance between us and Camelot as we can. I shall take first watch. Leon, you can relieve me in an hour and a half." Leon nodded and removed his sword, placing it next to the spot of grass where he would bunk down for little more than an hour.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Merlin asked as he started a fire.

"Not further north into Meredor I should think." Said Leon. "Even if Odin's kingdom is technically an ally his hatred of Uther is well known. It's far too risky, he'd recognize Arthur on sight, and who knows what he'd do."

"The trouble is that that applies to any of the neighbouring kingdoms." Arthur replied. "Regardless that we will not be marching up to the castle gates or making a spectacle of ourselves, any interactions with the nobility is dangerous."

"So we don't interact with them." Merlin said simply. "We find a small village out of the way and settle there."

"But what will we do there?" Asked Guinevere. "I meant what I said, I cannot see you as a farmer." She said to Arthur.

"I may not have a choice, love." He murmured back, kissing her hand lovingly and silently telling her he didn't regret his decision in the least. A snigger from the side drew his attention. "Besides, I'll let Merlin do all the work."

"So no change there then." He quipped back.

"No." Arthur's serious tone drew the warlock's attention. "No, nothing has changed." There was too much meaning in his words for him to merely be referring to Merlin working in Arthur's stead. Upon realizing what Arthur was referring to, Merlin broke out into the brightest smile any of them had ever seen. Guinevere too was smiling at Arthur's quick acceptance, while Leon looked entirely unsurprised and even a bit happy himself; clearly he'd reached the same conclusion as Arthur. Seeing the look in his friend's eyes, Arthur's raised a finger in warning.

"So help me, Merlin, if you hug me…" he let the threat hang and Merlin snorted, getting back to trying to light the fire.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sire."

"Merlin, why don't you use magic to light the fire?" Leon asked after several moments of watching the warlock struggle. Merlin stopped and dropped the flint, looking up at the Knight a bit sheepishly.

"Habit, I suppose. I'm so used to hiding my magic and using it only when necessary that it no longer occurs to me to use it for such trivial matters."

"Well, you do not need to hide who you are from us, not anymore." Guinevere said, bending to give Merlin a kiss on the cheek as she passed him. "I'm going to fetch some water." She informed them. Watching her go, Merlin smiled after the first friend he'd made in Camelot and quietly said a few words to get the fire going. His smile died on his lips upon turning and seeing the glare Arthur was sending him.

"I'm quite sure you have nothing to worry about." Merlin said of the kiss.

"Oh I know I have nothing to worry about where Guinevere is concerned. Least of all from _you_ of all people."

"Perhaps we should discuss where we will go and what we shall do now that we've left Camelot." Leon interrupted, stopping the brewing argument. Agreeing that they needed an answer to those questions the three men settled in to do just that, Guinevere offering her opinion when she re-joined them. It was decided that they would settle in Caerleon, far from the capital and near the sea, this being Guinevere's request for she'd never seen the sea before. As to what they would do upon arrival they were still unsure. Guinevere and Merlin had skills as servants while Guinevere could earn a living as a seamstress or blacksmith's apprentice, having studied under her father, while Merlin was not a half bad physician after years following Gaius around, even though he had nowhere near the old man's brilliance. Leon and Arthur, however, did not really have any marketable skills that would be useful in a small village. Arthur was adamant that he could become a farmer if necessary, but the other three were doubtful; even Leon admitted that he didn't think he himself could be a farmer, let alone for Arthur to be one. As they crossed the border into Caerleon shortly after dawn some hours later, they were nowhere closer to sorting out a plan of action upon their arrival at whatever destination they chose.

"Arthur look!" Guinevere cried happily. They had just crested a hill and come upon a cliff from which she got her first glimpse of the sea. The smile the three men shared was missed in her jubilance or she would have known that they had purposefully taken this path for this very reason. "It's so vast…I've never seen anything so beautiful." She murmured.

"I have." Arthur replied, his gaze never leaving her. Guinevere turned to face him and blushed, though she rolled her eyes.

"Flirt." She admonished.

"Only for you." Before the two could get anymore sickeningly lovey dovey, Merlin interrupted.

"Alright, that's enough you two. There's an inn at the village we passed not long ago. I think we can rest the night there…actually sleep in a bed."

"A splendid idea, Merlin!" Arthur said before quickly backtracking. "One of the few you've ever had." With the promise that they would return to see the vast ocean before departing tomorrow, Arthur led the way back down the path towards the village.

"If I may, Sire." Leon said, though continued without waiting. "Tonight, and every night on this journey, you will stay in your own room, with no night time wandering, and if you lay one inappropriate hand upon Guinevere before you are properly married, I will gut you." It was said almost casually though the seriousness in his voice said otherwise. Arthur pulled his horse up short, gaping at Leon while Merlin burst out laughing and Guinevere let out a mortified gasp.

"Leon!" She scolded, completely embarrassed.

"No, Gwen." He said, giving her a look she remembered well that said he was not to be tried on this. "I said nothing last night when you two laid far too closely together as we were out of doors and Merlin and I were naught but five feet away. Tonight we will be at an inn in separate rooms."

"I hardly think-" Arthur started but was cut off.

"In fact I think the three of us can share a room and allow Gwen her own. It will let me keep an eye on you." He glared at his Prince.

"I'll definitely help keep him in line." Merlin offered between chuckles. Although no less serious, Leon's gaze softened some as he offered an explanation.

"She may not be my sister by blood, but we were raised together and you know I think of you as such." He said to Guinevere who smiled softly at him. "As such, I will protect her as if she were my sister, and that includes ensuring she is properly married before any babes are born."

"It might be a good idea to claim her as your sister in the village." Merlin suggested as he and Leon now led the way down the hill, leaving their two blushing friends behind. "It's far more appropriate for a woman to be travelling with her brother, even an adopted one."

"And you two?" Leon asked.

"Well Arthur's her fiancée naturally, and I suppose I'll be your servant. No one will pay me any mind then."

"You know I would never…ask anything of you." Arthur said awkwardly, as Merlin and Leon's voices faded away, the two having moved far enough ahead. "Especially not before we are wed."

"So we are to be wed, are we?" Guinevere said, a joking tone in her voice. "I do not seem to recall any sort of proposal." Although she was teasing, Guinevere still found herself suddenly hauled out of her saddle and draped across Arthur's, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"How terribly remiss of me." He said in a similar tone, though she could see some guilt in his eyes upon realizing that he had never actually asked her to marry him. "Guinevere, I cannot imagine my life without you. I willingly give up my right to the throne of Camelot, and relinquish my crown and all titles I once had for you, and will even happily settle as a farmer so long as we are together. All of this I do with no regrets." Seeing the truth in his eyes, tears came to hers. He gave up everything for her and she had secretly wondered if he would resent her for it; however, seeing the truth in his eyes now, she knew he meant every word. "I love you, Guinevere. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with no hesitation. "Yes, with all my heart." Leaning down Arthur captured her lips in a kiss. Apparently the kiss lasted too long, for a pointed clearing of the throat interrupted them and the two pulled apart to see that Leon and Merlin had returned; one looking quite unimpressed, while the other was clearly amused.

"Did my words mean nothing?" Leon asked with a frown.

"Well I had to ask her to marry me didn't I?" Arthur defended. "Seems I forgot that part." Merlin burst out laughing and even Leon's lip twitched upwards, though he tried to hide it.

"Well now it is done, and your proximity ends."

"Very well." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes as he deposited Guinevere back on her own horse. The two then dutifully followed Leon and Merlin back to the village they had passed and towards the inn. The inn was large enough to have a stable – though their four horses filled the previously unoccupied stable to capacity – and they left their mounts with a stable boy along with a couple coins for his care of them. The inn was relatively busy with people sitting at tables all around the main room with a man behind the bar and a woman coming and going with food from the kitchen. Still they were able to acquire two rooms, allowing Leon to keep his promise of watching Arthur, for it seemed that everyone else were regulars who lived in the village rather than travellers seeking a bed for the night. The meal they were served was hot and tasteful, though it was simple, and after over a day of little to eat they were grateful for it. They were also grateful for the fact that no one paid them any particular attention. If no one noticed them, no one could remember them if Uther came looking for them. However, with Arthur around, it did not last for long. When the door opened again the very air became tense. Chatter stopped and eyes swivelled to face the newcomers who were looking far too smug and full of themselves for anyone's liking.

"I told you you weren't welcome here." The innkeeper said, trying his hardest to sound strong, and though his voice sounded it, his age, for he was no young man, belied that strength; it was doubtful he could do anything to make them leave, and the man in the front, who appeared to be the leader, knew that.

"And what are you going to do about it, eh?" He said tauntingly as he sauntered up to the bar and grabbed the bottle of rum the innkeeper had been holding, drinking directly from the bottle. His five companions seemed to find this funny for they laughed as they began to help themselves to whatever food and drink they wanted. No one stood up to help and the innkeeper himself kept quiet. The men's antics continued for several more minutes during which they began to make a mess of the place. Arthur's face during this time clearly spoke of his anger and did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Arthur don't draw attention to yourself." Merlin begged.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" He asked back, the implication clear that he asked if Merlin would use his magic.

"Anything I do will either start a fight, or draw even more attention, if not directly to us, then to this place. Magic may be accepted in Caerleon, but only just. It will draw much notice and we do not want to give Uther any trail to follow." He reasoned. Arthur, however, was having none of it.

"You are right that magic would draw my father's attention, but a man with a sword who stopped some thugs is not worth his notice, and I am not going to just sit around and let this happen." With that said, Arthur grabbed his sword and stood to face the six men, Leon following his lead not half a second behind him. "I believe you were told to leave." He called out, using his most commanding voice. The laughter and antics stopped immediately as all attention turned to Arthur and Leon who stood tall, their swords lowered but at the ready. The group's leader left the bar, taking the bottle of rum with him, and sauntered over.

"You sure you want to get involved, mate?" He asked, taking another swig of rum.

"Quite. Now I'm going to give you one chance to walk out of here, never to return, or we will make you."

"You think the two of you stand a chance against the six of us?" He laughed in Arthur's face, which became thoughtful at his words.

"You know, now that you mention it, six on two doesn't seem a fair fight," He said, turning to Leon. "Does it?"

"Not at all fair no." Leon agreed.

"So if you want to go get more men to back you up we'll wait." Arthur retorted. The amusement vanished from the man's face.

"Those are fighting words. Don't say things you can't follow through with." Arthur merely twirled his sword and held it slightly higher, silently indicating he had no problem following through if forced.

"Alright then." The man said, taking a slow, long drink of rum as he eyed Arthur. His companions came to stand next to him, their weapons already drawn. When he finished his drink, the man put the bottle of rum down and drew his own sword. "If that's the way you want to do it, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Arthur merely smirked.

"If you wouldn't mind getting the door." He threw over his shoulder to Merlin, purposefully not using his name; while he would not stand for this injustice, he would not draw more attention to them than necessary. "I would rather not break it when I throw this lout out."

"Right." Merlin said with a sigh, making a show of it, as if this was a common occurrence. Arthur's request did more than merely try to intimidate their opponents, it also sealed their victory, for it not only drew the gang's attention to Merlin, but also to Guinevere.

"That your girl?" Their leader asked, in his most lecherous voice. Arthur did not reply, but the hard set of his jaw confirmed it. "You might want to pick a real man, sweetheart, rather than a mere boy." He addressed Guinevere directly. "But don't worry, when I'm through with him I'll come back and show you what a real man can do for you, eh?" His words were meant to insult Arthur, who certainly took it as such, though they also were a thinly veiled threat against her, which meant Arthur's reaction was quite predictable. He surged forward so fast that the man had no time to react, shoving him up against the wall and holding his sword to the man's neck.

"That is my fiancée you speak to." Arthur growled, not even bothering to look to the men who'd flanked their leader for he knew Leon had moved to cover him. "I would say that you are to address her with respect, but you will never address her again." He said no more as he pulled the man around and kicked him through the door that Merlin had dutifully opened. Two more men quickly followed courtesy of Leon and it wasn't long until the other three found themselves outside as well. The fight wasn't long. The men were untrained and unorganized, having little actual skill. Clearly they relied on the fact that none around them could fight back, and so now when faced with opponents who could they did not stand a chance. The men were quickly disarmed and rounded up, Arthur and Leon's years of training as knights making short work of it, and with a little help from Merlin, who conjured a rope into their line of sight so they did not have to search for one, the six thugs soon found themselves bound together in a heap. Cheering arose from inside the inn; apparently these men were known well enough to warrant jubilation at their defeat.

"What should we do with them?" Leon asked, and Arthur shrugged, turning to those crowded in the doorway for an answer.

"Let them go." The innkeeper said. "They didn't cause any real harm, and they won't be showing their faces around here again."

"Doubt they'll show their faces in their own village once word of their easy defeat reaches there." One customer added, his intent to see that word reached their village clear.

"Alright." Arthur agreed readily enough. "But we'll be keeping these." He said, indicated to their swords. "And…" Reaching down, Arthur plucked a small bag that had been tied to the leader's belt. Shaking it, Arthur heard the tell tale jingling of coins and smiled. "And this, as payment to the innkeeper." With a nod to Leon, the Knight cut the rope tying the men together and gave them a shove to get going. Once they were out of sight, Arthur and Leon returned to the inn, Arthur tossing the innkeeper the bag of coins.

"I'm sorry about the mess." He said.

"Would have been a lot worse without you two." The innkeeper shot back, though Arthur merely smiled as he returned to Guinevere's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned that the man's words had upset her.

"I'm fine. It is not the first time I have been on the receiving end of lewd comments." She said it as if it was nothing and Arthur pursed his lips. He knew that servants were treated differently than the ladies of the court, and whether lowborn or nobleman, few had any qualms about coming on to serving girls. Still, it rankled him that his Guinevere had been forced to endure such things. The rest of the night was spent quite pleasantly, the four being left alone save for the looks, and the sweet pie the innkeeper brought them, though they had not asked for. Eventually they grew weary and all retired to bed, Leon allowing for a short, supervised goodnight outside Guinevere's room before he shoved Arthur in theirs, locking the door behind him and keeping the key.

"You are taking this much too far." Arthur grumbled as he sought his bed.

"One can never be too careful, Sire." Leon replied from his own bed while a snigger came from the floor.

"Not one word, Merlin."

* * *

 **A/N - Writing this story I worked under the assumption that Arthur (and Guinevere and Leon for that matter) has zero doubts that Merlin is his friend and cannot be evil. As such, when Merlin tells him about his magic he accepts it pretty quickly knowing that Merlin would never hurt him or anyone he cares about. Just a little explanation for anyone thinking Arthur (and Guinevere and Leon) accepted Merlin's magic too quickly.**

 **Review please!**


	3. With All My Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

 **A/N - This is the one chapter rated M. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – With All My Heart**

* * *

The following morning dawned later than any of them expected. They had intended to be gone shortly after sunrise, but, they supposed, they had been more tired than they originally thought, though two were still quite tired. Both Merlin and Guinevere slept well, but Arthur and Leon, who were used to more luxurious beds, had not.

"How did you sleep better than me? You were on the ground!" Arthur complained as they awaited the innkeeper and his wife to bring their food, both having refused point blank to allow them to leave without eating first.

"The blankets I was given to sleep on were quite comfortable. Possibly more so than my bed back home with Gaius." He said with a smile. Arthur glared at him and Leon intervened.

"It was better than sleeping on the ground in the forest." He reasoned. "And we will have to get used to such things wherever we settle. We are not the Prince and First Knight here, after all."

"There now!" Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their hosts. "A nice hot stew is just the thing before a long journey."

"It looks lovely, thank you." Guinevere said.

"So where are you young'uns headed?" The innkeeper's wife asked.

"Margie…" Her husband scolded gently.

"Oh Doug, I'm an old woman and they're not much more than children. I'm allowed to be concerned."

"It's alright, truly." Arthur said. "We actually don't know where we're headed. We're looking for a place to settle, ideally near the sea."

"Why the sea?" Doug asked.

"She's never seen the sea before." He replied simply, looking at Guinevere like the lovesick fool he was. Doug laughed heartily.

"Keeping the little lady happy then? Always a good idea."

"So you two are married then?" Asked Margie.

"Not yet they're not." Leon was quick to insert, though he earned a kick under the table from Guinevere for it. "Ow!" He muttered.

"Do forgive my brother." She said with a glare in his direction, sticking with the story they had concocted.

"Your…brother?"

"Yes. My parents adopted her when she was left an orphan. We may not be related by blood, but she has been my sister since she was a babe." They knew it was far too implausible to try and claim some true family connection, but went with the next best thing.

"Ah. That is a very kind thing they did." Said Margie. "Especially given the difference in station." They looked to her incredulously, having not mentioned, or even hinted at, their stations in life. "My dear, your hands are like mine. Not so calloused from labour in the fields, but still worn from work, and far too worn to be those of a lady."

"What makes you think I am of the nobility?" Leon asked.

"You fight like knights, both of you." Doug said, indicating to Arthur as well. "I did my time in Caerleon's army as a young man, fought under too many knights not to recognize one. It's quite rare for a man not from the nobility to become a knight."

"But not unheard of." Leon argued.

"I see there is no fooling you." Merlin spoke up. "Both are knights and of the nobility. That is Sir Leonardo, though he prefers Leo, and this is my master, Sir Aric. Ginevra, or Gina as she prefers, was raised alongside Leo, and they do view each other as siblings, though she did serve in his household, her mother having previously been a maid there."

"And you?"

"My name is Marcus and I was, am, Sir Aric's manservant." The others tried not to look like this was the first time they were hearing this story, and were thankful for Merlin's lying ability, his years of hiding his magic having served him well in that.

"And what are you doing all the way out here?"

"We left home." Arthur said, sticking as much to the truth as he dared. "My father did not take kindly to me falling for a servant, he forbade us to be together, and it was the last straw. I would not be parted from…Gina." He hoped he got the name right.

"And you could just leave like that?" Doug sounded surprised. "I seem to remember knights taking oaths that had them sworn to whichever lord or king they served."

"We did make such oaths." Leon confessed, trying to stall so they could come up with an excuse. "As Aric said, his father's refusal to allow him and my sister to wed was the _last_ straw."

"They served under King Alined of Deorham." Merlin said, thinking quickly. "It is not common knowledge; however, our former King was quite dishonourable. He attended a gathering in Camelot to sign a peace treaty, but had no real intention of signing anything. Instead he tried to start a war so that he may gain more gold for his treasury. Thankfully it didn't work, but neither Aric nor Leo felt that they could serve under such a dishonourable man. Then with Aric's father, they thought it a good time to leave. No doubt King Alined has had them branded traitors, they can never go back." His story felt too real for him to have simply made it up and Arthur swore to get the full story out of him after; he suspected if he had not heard about it before that there was magic involved.

"Well, I cannot fault you there." Doug said. "If what you say is true then your King would have broken his oath to protect his people by bringing war upon them purposefully. Many a good man would deem their own oaths void in such a case."

"Thank you." Arthur murmured, not liking how close to the truth Merlin's story actually was. Although not for gold, Uther would have had Guinevere executed, with no proof or trial, simply to serve his purposes.

"Why don't you stay here?" Margie suddenly blurt out.

"I'm sorry?" Guinevere said after a moment, all of them surprised.

"We've got plenty of room, travellers rarely come through here so the rooms upstairs are usually empty. And there's a little cottage across the field for the newlyweds, once they're married." Her look turned stern and Leon smirked, seeing that he had an ally. "And we're not that far from the sea, less than an hour's ride and at a leisurely pace too."

"We couldn't possibly impose." Arthur said.

"We could use the help." Doug agreed. "We're not as young as we once were. We grow some of our own food and the fields need tending, though you'd hardly be spending all day in the fields, we don't grow that much. Margie could use some help in the kitchen too, and you saw what happened last night. Thugs from other villages come here far more often than travellers, thinking they can get away with anything. I'm the only one in the village who really knows how to fight, but I'm an old man now. Having you two here would certainly put a stop to that."

"Oh, but of course you wouldn't want to stay." Margie then said sadly. "My Lords must be used to much better accommodations than we have here."

"Rest assured, any refusal would not be because of that." Arthur said, looking to the others. "What do you think?"

"It might be hard to find any other place to settle." Merlin reasoned. "These are good people. And I think we'd be welcomed in the village, not just here at the inn."

"I've said many times I can't see you toiling the fields all day." Said Guinevere. "But some of the day might be alright." Leon merely shrugged finding no reason not to stay. They were a full days ride into Caerleon so this could not be considered a border town, meaning they were far enough away from Camelot.

"You are certain we would not be a bother?" Arthur then asked.

"You'd be doing us a favour honestly. We had two children who died of sickness when they were still quite young and we never had anymore, nor anyone to help out around here, save a local boy who helps in the stable. The place has gotten a bit worn down, especially when I got too old to do some of the more heavy lifting."

"And I'd be more than happy to help with any little ones who might join you after you're married." Margie added, looking quite delighted at the prospect, and ignoring Arthur and Guinevere's blushes. "Without your own mother you'll want another woman you know to help you when the baby comes. We may not know each other now, but we will." Their sincerity shone through and eventually convinced the four that this was indeed the right place for them to settle down.

"Well, if we're going to stay, then we'll get this place back up into tip top shape as fast as we can." Arthur insisted, having heard the wistfulness in Doug's voice when he spoke about rebuilding his worn down inn.

"My Lord, we may now have able bodied men, but tools and materials still cost money." Doug laughed. "It'll happen in time though, don't worry." Arthur merely smiled indulgently.

"Please do not address me, or either of us, as 'My Lord' ever again. Aric and Leo will do." He leaned down to rummage through the saddlebag the lay at his feet. "Though you have a point that we were born into the nobility, quite rich ones in fact." He pulled out a rather large drawstring pouch, which jingled as it moved and made a rather loud clang upon being thrown on the table. "We didn't exactly leave home empty handed."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Over the next couple of weeks the four settled in and began to make places for themselves in the village, though they were welcomed with open arms after Arthur and Leon gave a repeat performance. The group of thugs had returned a few days after being run out of town with more men than before. They had not counted on the two knights still being there, though had bravely, if not stupidly, taken them on once again, and once again all of them had easily been run out of town. After that the villagers welcomed them easily. Many of the villagers were elderly so Arthur and Leon were often called upon to do some of the harder work for them as well as Doug. Merlin ended up doing much of the farm work, Arthur having kept to his word about making Merlin do it, though he didn't seem to mind, even jokingly saying that it was easier than taking care of the dollophead, a name which earned him a cloth thrown in his face. Guinevere's skill as a seamstress quickly got out when Margie spread the word after having seen her embroidering what she shyly explained was to be her wedding dress. The wedding, which was to be in but a few days, had been quickly planned at both Arthur and Guinevere's insistence, neither wanting to wait any longer than necessary. They agreed to wait only long enough to allow Guinevere to finish her wedding dress, and for the cottage they would be moving into to have some necessary repairs done. Although they barely knew them, the entire village had been invited to their wedding, which would take place in the tiny chapel at the centre of the village. Even though it was expected that Leon would give Guinevere away – the story of her being adopted by his family and them having grown up together as brother and sister having spread – he had still been touched when Guinevere had actually asked him to do the honours. Finally the day of the wedding arrived and both Guinevere and Arthur were bundles of nerves. Margie and three other matrons from the village came to help Guinevere prepare while Merlin and Leon attempted to calm Arthur down. It was a futile attempt, however, as he continued to fret and pace even as he waited at the alter for the ceremony to start.

"For god's sake _calm down!_ " Merlin growled for what must be the hundredth time.

"Give it up, Mer-Marcus." Leon said. "He's not going to calm down until he's safely married and even then I doubt he'll calm down."

"Yeah, his energy will only be directed to other things and it'll be even worse." The warlock muttered and Leon sent him a glare.

"That's my sister you're talking about. I did not need to hear that." Merlin held his hands up in surrender but did not apologize for they both knew his statement to be true.

"Well, lad." Doug said coming over and clapping a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's time." Leon took that as his cue and hastily made his way back down the aisle. A few more people shuffled in before Guinevere appeared on Leon's arm and Arthur's breath caught in his throat. He was vaguely aware of Merlin reminding him to breathe but didn't care as what he thought must be an angel walked towards him. Her long brown locks were pulled back from her face allowing him to see her eyes clearly, as well as the unshed tears that shone in them. The dress she wore was long and trailed behind her, the full shirt and tight bodice accentuating her tiny waist, and was of the palest pink, the same colour she had been wearing when Uther and Morgana had come upon them that fateful day. Arthur could not take her eyes off her and felt his own eyes water as it finally hit him that this woman was about to become his wife.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest ask once Leon and Guinevere had come abreast of the alter.

"I do." Leon said with a clear voice and Guinevere smiled at him in thanks as he placed her hands in Arthur's and stepped back.

"Good people, we gather here today to celebrate the ancient rite of handfasting, the union between this woman and his man." The priest droned on for a few minutes more though neither Arthur nor Guinevere knew what he had said. Finally he came to the part where they had to now pay attention. "Is it your wish to become one with this woman?" He asked of Arthur. They had specifically requested that their names be left out of the marriage ceremony, knowing that if they were ever found by Uther that he would jump on the excuse that they had not been married under their real names to have it annulled. They would also sign the marriage register under their real names; a quick flash of Merlin's eyes would see that neither their request nor the use of names other than those they were known by here would raise any suspicions.

"It is."

"And is it your wish, to become one with this man?"

"It is. With all my heart." Guinevere could not help adding. Arthur smiled and squeezed her hands as the priest wrapped the cloth around their joined hands, sealing their union. The crowd began to cheer and the two ducked their heads and began to make their way back up the aisle. Once outside the church Arthur could wait no longer and pulled Guinevere into his arms, kissing her soundly for all to see. Such public displays were neither common nor appropriate in normal circumstances but being married but moments ago offered them the perfect excuse. The entire village had been invited back to Doug and Margie's inn for the wedding feast, the two having insisted on hosting one, which lasted late into the night. Eventually though the time came for the newlyweds to retire and they left the inn for the short walk across the field to the cottage that had been repaired just for them. Margie had clearly been by setting things up for tonight for a fire was already blazing and the bed had been made with fresh sheets. The cottage was small, only containing one room, though it was spacious enough to allow for a proper table to be set far enough away from the bed so as to not be right on top of each other. Arthur noticed that Guinevere's gaze lingered on the bed as she took in their new home and he smiled softly, seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

"Guinevere." He said, gently turning her to face him. "You need not be frightened. Nor will we do anything except sleep if you do not want to." Guinevere brought her hand up to cup her husband's cheek lovingly.

"Thank you for such thoughtfulness. I know you truly mean that you would wait if it was what I wanted." Her eyes turned downcast and a blush crept over her cheeks. "But I want to be your wife…in all ways." Again Guinevere felt her head being turned towards Arthur and she raised her eyes to meet his once more.

"Do not be embarrassed. I wish to be your husband in all ways as well." Again Guinevere blushed, though she did not avert her eyes this time. "As much as I love to see your cheeks all rosy, we shall work on banishing this embarrassment. And I think," He pulled Guinevere to him and held her close, his hands going lower than ever before "That lots and lots of practice is the only way to accomplish that."

"Arthur!" Guinevere laughed, wrapping her own arms around her husband's neck. The two leaned in as one and their lips met in a gentle kiss, though it wasn't long before the passion grew. Arthur's lips moved from hers to devour her neck. She moaned when he latched on to a point below her ear and was thankful that at least one of them knew what they were doing. She knew Arthur to be no virgin, it was no secret among the castle servants that a few women had been seen leaving his chambers in the early morn over the years. However, she also knew that he was not like many other princes and lords out there who sated their lust with any and all available maidens on a nightly basis; Arthur's lovers had been few and far between and there had been none since they had realized their feelings for each other, of that Guinevere was certain. Slowly, as if scared that he would frighten her, Arthur untied the laces of her dress. Instinctively Guinevere brought her hands up to keep the dress from falling when it loosened and Arthur did nothing to stop her for the moment, instead choosing to remove his own shirt. Although it was not the first time Guinevere had seen him without a shirt on she still could not take her eyes off his bare chest and Arthur used her distraction to slowly remove her hands and allow her dress to fall, pooling at her feet. Now it was Arthur's turn to stare as every inch of his wife was bared to him.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he lowered his mouth to hers once again. All too quickly, or after far too much time, Guinevere wasn't sure, she found herself flat on the bed, Arthur hovering over her and looking her in the eyes, wanting to know if this was still what she wanted now that they had reached the moment before it could not be taken back. Guinevere merely nodded upon seeing his questioning eyes and Arthur felt relief go through him; although he would have stopped had it been what she wanted, it would have killed him to do so. Claiming her mouth once more Arthur waited until she was distracted before taking her. He felt her maidenhead break though her cry, this one of pain, was enough to have alerted him to it and have him still inside of her.

"I'm sorry." He gasped out, trying hard to remain still against her tight warmth around him. "I thought it best to get it over with quickly."

"No, I'm glad you did. Just…give me a moment." Guinevere felt him nod against her neck as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart as she grew accustomed to having him inside her. Thankfully the sharp pain she had felt disappeared almost immediately and the dull ache that had replaced it also went away relatively fast. When she was ready, Arthur moved once more and it wasn't long before he lost himself in the feeling of being with the woman he loved. Even lost as he was Arthur was still aware of the sounds Guinevere was making and listened carefully for any indication that he was hurting her and was thankful that he heard none. Finally Arthur stilled inside her, this time spilling his seed before he collapsed, coherent enough to ensure it was to the side instead of on top of her. Only their harsh breathing could be heard for some time before Arthur turned to look Guinevere in the eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He had to ask. Guinevere smiled and shook her head, raising herself up enough to so as to snuggle into his side, happy when he instinctively moved his arm around her. "Good. The last thing I want is to hurt you, Guinevere."

"I know. And you didn't. It felt…wonderful." She admitted somewhat embarrassedly.

"As I said, we'll work on your embarrassment." He said with a kiss to her head. "But for now I think sleep is in order." Guinevere nodded against his chest, her eyes already closed. "Goodnight wife."

"Goodnight, husband. I love you."

"As I love you. With all my heart."

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	4. A New Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – A New Life**

* * *

The following morning Guinevere and Arthur were forced to return to the inn for breakfast – their cottage being too small for a kitchen – and were met with two very different reactions from their friends. Merlin tried hard not to burst out laughing the moment the two walked in hand in hand while Leon glared at Arthur unreservedly.

"That's enough out of you two!" Margie scolded.

"We haven't said a word!" Merlin protested.

"It wasn't necessary. I can tell what you're thinking and you're sorely mistaken if I'm going to let you embarrass the poor lambs." Margie was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be so it was no surprise that Merlin backed down immediately. "What about him though?" He did manage to mumble, indicating Leon who was still glaring at Arthur.

"Oh he's a brother who has every right to detest his new brother-in-law." Margie waved away Merlin's protest. "My brother was the same when I first married Doug. The glaring will stop once he has a nephew or niece to dote on." She added to Guinevere and Arthur, both who blushed at the thought of a child, though they knew it was a likely outcome. Leon choked on his breakfast at Margie's words and the innkeeper's wife laughed her way into the kitchen, quickly followed by Guinevere, so the two could start their day, preparing for the lunch hour when several of the villagers would come for the noontime meal. Leon, Arthur and Merlin were all finishing up the addition to the stable they had started shortly after they arrived. The four horses they had arrived with alone took up the entirety of the stable, leaving no room for more should any travellers venture to the inn so it was quite necessary that they build a bigger one. Their horses, which had been taken from the royal stables of Camelot, had drawn much attention for they were not your average horses but the best thoroughbreds. The villagers had never seen such fine mounts, though when the story they had given to Doug and Margie spread, people accepted the explanation that Aric and Leo had been knights and so it made sense that their horses were made for battle. Their story spreading had been something of a worry for the four friends as they did not want to draw attention to themselves or their location and word of knights now toiling the fields would draw such attention if the story had spread. However, the villagers proved to be quite loyal and protective of the newcomers and their story did not leave the village nor was it discussed on the rare occasions when outsiders stayed at the inn and so no indication was given that they were anything but your average villager.

As weeks turned into months things progressed at the slow, calm pace the four had come to expect from life in a small village. Although they admitted to missing their home in Camelot, none could say that they were truly unhappy here and none had a desire to return. At least not until Uther died and Arthur could lay claim to his birthright, bringing Guinevere back as his Queen without having to worry about her safety. Of course this plan was far from set, and Arthur was unsure if when the time came he would want to return to Camelot or if he would be content to live the rest of his days in this little village. He had not discussed his musings with anyone save Merlin who he seemed to be incapable of keeping any kind of secret from. Merlin for his part encouraged Arthur to return to Camelot when the time was right. He, of course, was able to keep secrets quite well and had yet to tell Arthur of his destiny as The Once and Future King who was fated to bring an unparalleled peace to all of Albion, nor how it was his own destiny to stand by Arthur's side as Emrys. However, for now destiny was put on hold. Even if it weighed on Merlin's mind, he would not cause Arthur pain by trying to force him back to Camelot where he would lose Guinevere simply for the sake of destiny, so for now he was content with their life in the village.

Arthur and Guinevere themselves had settled into married life with ease. Nothing really changed save that they now went home together in the evenings, and Arthur kept his word about ensuring Guinevere's blush disappeared, which it did so long as they were alone. Given how often they came together it should not have been surprising when Guinevere became with child, though neither of them knew the signs to look for and so it was up to Margie to tell them her suspicions.

"Gina!" Arthur scolded, the name coming easily after all these months, as he and Margie entered the cottage late one morning to find Guinevere cleaning. For nearly a week Guinevere had been ill in the mornings, and though she felt better later in the day Arthur was becoming concerned and had all but demanded that she stay in bed to rest. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I'm fine Aric." She said with an eye roll, knowing how overprotective he could be. "I couldn't be lazy in bed for another minute."

"It's not lazy if you're ill." He countered.

"But I'm not ill."

"And when you emptied the contents of your stomach this morning? That was you not being ill?" Guinevere opened her mouth to respond but Margie cut her off.

"Alright, children, enough. Aric, leave." She left no room for argument. "I will speak with Gina alone." Although reluctant, Arthur did as asked and returned to inn, grumbling the entire way.

"I really am fine, Margie." She said, offering the older woman a seat and taking her own. "It must have just been something I ate."

"It's been every morning this week, correct?"

"Yes, but I feel fine otherwise. I am not ill."

"I do not think you're ill, dear. I think you're with child." She did not mince words, not even given that Guinevere was clearly clueless as to the possibility of a child, a fact her shocked face confirmed.

"With…with child?" She gasped. "B-but I can't be."

"Have you and Aric not lain together?" Guinevere blushed but nodded.

"Well yes, but it cannot possibly happen that quickly, let alone for me to be far enough gone to know there's a child."

"It only takes the one time, dear." Margie said, smiling indulgently. "I would not be surprised if you conceived on your wedding night. It has happened many times before."

"But we've not yet been married four months…" She whispered, her hand going to her belly as she thought on the child that likely grew there. She knew that she had not bled since before their wedding, though given the complaints of other maids she had overheard about how irregular their cycles were she had thought nothing of it. Though, she realized now, that she had missed her cycle for the passed three months and had never been irregular like the other maids; she should have known, and cursed herself for not having realized.

"Have you and Aric not discussed children?" She asked, reaching to grasp Guinevere's hand, seeing the uncertain look on her face.

"Not seriously." She admitted. "We always assumed it was in our future, we both want children, but neither of us thought it would happen this fast."

"Well it has, and there is no going back now." Again Margie did not mince words.

"I do not want to go back. I'm just surprised is all."

"I shall help you as much as I can, Gina. You will not be alone through this pregnancy."

"Thank you."

"You and Aric shall be wonderful parents. A child is a wonderful gift."

"It is." Gina's smile was small though sincere as the thought of having a child settled over her. "Now I just have to tell Aric."

"I'd say good luck, but I doubt you will need it." Margie said with a laugh as she stood to leave. "That man loves you with every fibre of his being and he will love your child for the sole reason that it is a part of you. Though I doubt that will be the only reason."

"Thank you Margie." Guinevere grasped the other woman's hands affectionately. "Both for realizing what I did not and for everything you have done, and no doubt will do, for us."

"It's a pleasure having you all here. It is like having children of our own, even in such a short time. And soon there will be a little one running around." She smiled brightly before releasing Guinevere's hands and heading to the door. "But enough out of me. You take the remainder of the day to rest, yes rest like Aric said, and think on how you'll tell that husband of yours he's to be a father." Guinevere nodded and settled back into the chair to do just that though she didn't have long to think. Arthur must have been waiting for Margie to leave the cottage for barely a few minutes had passed before he returned, barging into the house and rushing to his wife's side.

"Guinevere." He said, a note of urgency in his voice as he knelt at her side and took her hands in his. "What is it? What did Margie say? Should we fetch a physician?"

"No, Arthur, really I'm-"

"If you say the word 'fine' I'm going to pull my hair out." He growled and Guinevere could see the deep worry in his eyes that he had been trying to hide, no doubt for her sake. "For the past week I have watched you throw up nearly everything you eat, because of that you barely eat to begin with, and yet the sickness does not stop even though your belly is empty, so please do not tell me that you are fine, because clearly you are not." Guinevere patiently waited until he had finished before trying to speak, knowing that interrupting him would do no good.

" _So much for finding a way to tell him."_ She thought. _"I guess I'll just have to blurt it out."_

"Arthur, I promise not to use the word 'fine' but there really is nothing wrong with me." He made to interrupt but she held up her hand to stop him. "The sickness I am experiencing is not due to an illness, but because I am with child." Arthur froze in place at her words and when he remained unmoving for too long Guinevere began to panic herself. "Are you not pleased?" She had agreed with Margie when the older woman had said that Arthur would love the child simply because it was a part of her, but his silence allowed some doubts to sneak in. "I know we have not been married long, nor have we discussed children, but-"  
"Guinevere, stop." Hearing the panic in his wife's voice snapped Arthur out of his shock. He now reached up to grasp her face and force her to look him in the eyes, eyes which she could see were glassy with tears. "A child?" He had to ask, his shock still not having entirely worn off. "We're going to have a child?" At Guinevere's nod he leaned up and kissed her for all he was worth, pouring every ounce of his love into this once action.

"So you are pleased?" She asked again when they pulled apart for air. Arthur laughed happily and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am." The two held each other for several moments before Arthur turned his attention to her belly where their child grew. "Hello little one. I'm your father."

"Arthur it's far too early for him to hear you, let alone understand what you are saying." Guinevere laughed.

"He?" Arthur asked, looking up at his wife.

"It's far too early for that too." She added. "We won't know until he, or she, is born."

"But you want a boy?"

"Is that not my duty as your wife? To give you a son and heir?" Her tone was joking though there was an undertone of seriousness to it, one Arthur wanted to address here and now.

"I couldn't care less whether we have a boy or girl." He said vehemently. "If we have a girl, then she will be _our_ heir and inherit our little cottage, or whatever home we are living in when we die."

"You know that is not what I speak of, Arthur. You need a son to inherit the throne and continue the Pendragon line."

"Your pregnancy changes nothing, Guinevere." He spoke seriously and meant every word he said. "Our plan stays the same. Perhaps one day we shall return to Camelot. If that is the case then our _daughter_ , should we be so lucky, will be the Queen of Camelot after my death. If not, then she, or he, will inherit this cottage or our family home, wherever that may be. Regardless of the fact that you technically are carrying the next heir to Camelot, it changes nothing." This was a sentiment that was repeated later that night when they told Merlin and Leon about the child. Although they were not about to announce it to the village just yet, they would not keep it from those two, even if Merlin had not already known.

"I sensed the life inside you." He admitted, having been nearly bouncing with joy upon entering the cottage that evening, already knowing what news Arthur and Guinevere were going to impart.

"You can do that?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I couldn't before." He readily admitted. "But since leaving Camelot and no longer hiding my magic, well at least not hiding it from you lot and not worrying about being executed if it is discovered, my magic has grown. I've become far more in tune with the earth, and with all living beings."

"So you can sense the child?" Guinevere asked, her hand going to her belly. "Just that it is there? Or can you sense if it's safe, or if anything's wrong?" Merlin thought for a moment before approaching Guinevere and kneeling before her.

"May I?" He asked, indicating he wished to touch her belly. Guinevere nodded and Merlin placed his hand above where the child grew and closed his eyes, allowing his magic loose as he tried to sense the life within. "Your child is fine. Completely healthy." He said after a few moments when he pulled away.

"Then why are you crying?" Arthur asked, worry in his voice. Merlin reached up and indeed discovered he was crying as he wiped away a tear.

"Nothing is wrong with your child." He repeated firmly. "It's just…I've never felt anything so pure; there is no darkness anywhere within it. That child was born of true love. There is no stronger magic." Guinevere had tears in her eyes at his words and even Arthur appeared a bit choked up, though he refused to show it.

"As beautiful as that was," Leon interrupted. "Does this not change everything?"

"No, it doesn't." Arthur insisted, repeating the words he had told Guinevere only a few hours earlier. Both Merlin and Leon had been pleased to hear that their plans had not changed. Their joy for their friends was also apparent, and something that was hard to keep in over the following weeks, for they were prone to smiles whenever Guinevere and her unborn child were near, and were also treating her like a porcelain doll. The two even went overboard in comparison to Arthur, which Guinevere had not thought possible, given his protectiveness of her had grown exponentially since discovering she was with child. Doug was the only other person they told this early on and the innkeeper was just as excited as the others. Between him, Merlin and Leon it was a surprise that they were able to keep Guinevere's pregnancy a secret as long as they did, even if it was only for little more than a month. The village as a whole descended on them when the news broke, offering their congratulations. Some collected bets from others, many having bet as to when they were have their first child; apparently when they started a family was considered entertainment for some reason. After her pregnancy become known, Guinevere was assaulted by the matrons of the village, all who wished to offer advice, give her clothing for the child, or insist in helping to make clothes if they currently had none they could give. Although overwhelmed by it all, Guinevere felt that she would never be caught unawares again in regards a pregnancy, nor did she feel in anyway unprepared for what was to come; some of the women had been brazenly candid when discussing the experiences one had while with child. The day that Guinevere admitted she no longer fit in her regular dresses was one of both panic and awe for Arthur. He panicked when his wife yelled and snapped at him before becoming weepy and saying that she was fat and he would no longer love her. He had escaped their cottage as quickly as possible and ran to the inn. Margie had clucked disapprovingly at Arthur's handling of the matter before going to see Guinevere herself, while Doug, Merlin and Leon had laughed at Arthur's expense, though Doug had seen fit to explain that women became emotional while pregnant and he should expect many more such occurrences before the child arrived. Later that day when he worked up the courage to return home Guinevere had apologized for her behaviour, though Arthur tried to insist it was unnecessary, and both had marvelled at the clear bump that was now visible and that housed their child. Her belly had only grown from there and Arthur was surprised by how much, though he was assured that their child had much more growing to do in the coming months.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	5. Queen Annis

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Queen Annis**

* * *

They had been living in the village for just under seven months when things changed. They had always known it was a possibility that someone from Camelot would come searching for them and they would be recognized; however, they did not expect a search party from Caerleon, though the risk of being recognized was still great. An excited child brought word that a large party approached the village, being led by Queen Annis herself. Their first thought was that as an ally of Camelot Uther had prevailed upon Annis to help him look for his son, though the number of men she brought with her suggested that something else was afoot.

"It's a full army." Leon reported, he and Merlin having snuck out to see the approaching party, with a little magic from Merlin ensuring they were not seen. "If I did not know any better I would say Queen Annis is on her way to war."

"But Caerleon is not at war." Arthur protested. "What could possibly have changed so drastically?"

"It has been near seven months since we've heard word, any word, on Albion's political condition." Guinevere reasoned. "A lot can happen in seven months." Her hands went to rub her bulging belly as if to prove her point.

"But for war to have broken something would have had to happen almost immediately after we left. And even as an outlying village, word still would have reached us here if the kingdom was at war." Arthur argued back. Margie and Doug looked on as the four discussed what was happening with an expertise none in their village had and it was a sharp reminder that two had been knights before coming here.

"Whatever it is." Merlin spoke up. "You cannot remain here. Either of you." He said to Arthur and Leon. "Queen Annis will recognize you, as could any of her knights. You can't be seen." This drew further attention from the innkeeper and his wife; they had heard nothing of these four having met The Queen of Caerleon before.

"We're not leaving you two." Arthur replied, his gaze lingering on Guinevere.

"We were but servants the last time she saw us. She would not have paid attention to us in the least."

"Still…"

"There is no time to argue." Leon had been looking out the window and now returned to their side with an urgency in his voice. "They approach the inn. Queen Annis herself leads them."

"This is the only inn for miles. It is understandable that they would stop here to rest." Guinevere muttered. "But it means you must go now, there isn't time."

"Guinevere-" Arthur said, forgetting to call her by the name they had given on their arrival here.

"Go!" She and Merlin pushed the two into the back before joining Doug and Margie behind the bar.

"We shall explain after." Merlin said, though he was unsure if they really would explain, or if he would use his magic to make them forget this ever happened. "But for now, please act like nothing is wrong." Although very confused, both Doug and Margie trusted them enough to do as asked and so when the door to the inn opened and The Queen of Caerleon herself entered, the two bowed alongside Merlin and Guinevere and pretended that nothing was amiss.

"It is an honour to have you here, My Queen." Doug said. "Please have a seat and we shall have food for you in no time at all." The three still behind the bar went about gathering drinks and preparing food, Margie stifling a gasp when she went back into the kitchen and saw both Leon and Arthur standing at the ready with their swords drawn, as if expecting danger.

"Thank you…" Annis said, taking the seat he held out for her and drawing her words out as she sought his name.

"Doug, My Lady."

"Doug Miller?" One of the knights with Annis asked.

"Yes." He replied, noticing a vague familiarity, though nothing that prompted recognition.

"I thought I recognized you. You served with my father, Donald Mason."

"You're Donnie's boy?" Doug asked happily. While he did not recognize this knight, he certainly knew who Donald Mason was; the two had served together in the army for many years. "No doubt he's proud you became a knight."

"He was proud. He passed this last year, but got to see me knighted first." A soft cough brought the two back to the present and the knight bowed in apology.

"I beg your pardon, My Queen. This is Doug Miller. He served in Caerleon's army for many years alongside my father."

"Before old age got the best of me, I'm afraid, My Queen." Doug dared to venture.

"It gets the best of all of us I'm afraid." She replied quite amiably as Merlin brought out a plate of food and laid it in front of her before retreating. Annis, however, had looked at the young man and could have sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. As the knights that accompanied her were fed as well Caerleon's Queen kept a close eye on Merlin, an eye the warlock was very aware of. He wondered if they could escape, but with the way Annis was eyeing him it would no doubt seem more suspicious to disappear so suddenly.

"Have we not met?" Annis finally asked some minutes later when Merlin returned for the now empty plate.

"No, My Queen." He replied, keeping his head down in an attempt to look respectful.

"I know you from somewhere. Both of you." She said, indicating Guinevere as well.

"We are new to Caerleon, My Queen." Guinevere answered, also keeping her head down and trying to appear as normal as possible. "Before this we lived in Deorham."

"Just the two of you?"

"There are two others, My Queen. Gina's husband and brother. Both are currently out hunting."

"Had we known of your arrival I'm certain they would ensure they had been here." A moment of silence passed as Annis surveyed them, hoping that their tale was believed. However, luck was not on their side.

"You lie." Annis' tone had turned suspicious and her knights took that as enough of a cue to stand and converge somewhat on the two, standing protectively in front of their Queen. "I have played the game long enough to know when someone lies. Giving enough information to seem truthful, though not the entire story is a good plan normally. But not when dealing with someone who spent their life at the royal court, dealing in half-truths and outright lies on a daily basis. Why do you not try the full truth now? How do I know you?"

"You must be mistaken-" Merlin tried though did not get far.

"If you will not tell me the truth now, I am certain we can arrange for accommodations for you until you are ready to speak truly." Annis was wasting no time and indicated for her knights to take the two. They were able to grab a hold of Merlin, but the moment one of the knights made to touch Guinevere he found himself with a sword pointed at his chest as both Arthur and Leon come out of the kitchen, unable to stay away any longer.

"If you lay so much as one finger on my wife, you will not live to regret it." Arthur snarled and the Knight backed up, while the others drew their own swords.

"Arthur Pendragon." Annis said, a note of both shock and amusement in her voice.

"Do tell your guards to stand down, Annis." He asked, though it was not much of a request. "We mean you no harm and I would not want them to hurt themselves in an attempt to subdue us." Annis outright laughed a waved away her guards. When they stepped back, albeit hesitantly, Arthur and Leon lowered their swords, though did not return them to their sheaths.

"You can let Merlin go as well." Leon instructed the knights closest to him who still had a hold of Merlin. The two looked to their Queen for instructions.

"You can release Prince Arthur's manservant." Annis said and upon their Queen's command they did just that.

"So you knew who he was." Arthur shot a glare at Merlin. "So much for her not recognizing you."

"What? Most nobles don't take any notice of servants. How was I do know she'd be any different?" He defended and though there was much he wished to say, Arthur let it drop.

"I admit I could not remember his name, but it did not take long to remember the face. On my last visit to Camelot I seem to recall him following you around like a lost puppy. And you listening to his counsel above all others. When one holds the trust, and has such sway, with the future King, it is wise to not forget them."

"Well you can now forget about him for I am no longer Camelot's future King. Nor even its current Prince."

"Your father did send word that you were missing. I promised to have my men keep an eye out for you, should you turn up in Caerleon, and you were here this whole time. Uther would not say, however, how you had gone missing."

"Not missing, but escaped." Arthur snapped. "My apologies, Queen Annis. It is not you who should bear the brunt of my anger towards my father." Queen Annis said nothing but rather merely raised an eyebrow that had Arthur elaborating.

"My father refused to accept my love for Guinevere." He explained as if he was a petulant child speaking to a parent. While he had never thought of Annis as a mother he had known her for his entire life, had played and trained with her son many times over the years, and given Queen Ygraine's death at Arthur's birth Annis had taken it upon herself to mother him whenever possible, treating him no differently than her own son. As such, she held a certain amount of sway over him and there were certain actions, such as the raised eyebrow, that still had him responding as he had while a young boy. "Until several months ago, she was Morgana's maid and my father refused to accept that I could love a servant. He claimed, with absolutely no proof, that she had bewitched me, that she was a sorceress, and sentenced her to die. I could not let that happen." Annis' lips pursed in displeasure. Although Caerleon was arguably Camelot's greatest ally, there were many aspects in which she disagreed with King Uther. Magic was one such disagreement the two had, Uther deeming all magic evil and banning it throughout Camelot, while Annis, and her husband before her, thought of magic as a tool, like a hammer or sword, and so deemed it evil only if used for evil purposes. Even still, they did acknowledge that unlike a hammer or sword magic could cause great destruction with little effort and so it was strictly regulated throughout Caerleon and any use of magic for evil purposes, no matter how small, was dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. The result of this stance was that Caerleon rarely had issues with magic users. Magic itself was not banned, and those who practiced it were not looked upon in fright or distrust, but wherever a magic user lived the royal guards' presence was always larger so if a sorcerer got it into their head to cause trouble they would be found out quite quickly.

"And since leaving you have married and are expecting a child." It was not a question, for Arthur's arm around Guinevere, his hand placed protectively over where their child grew, gave away her identity; Arthur had also called her his wife, which had not gone unnoticed by Annis.

"Yes." His answer was short but confirmed what was already known.

"You accompanied them, Sir Leon?" Annis then directed to Camelot's former First Knight. Like Arthur she had known this man for many years, Leon joining in the playing and training with Camelot's Prince and her own son once he moved to the capital around the age of twelve.

"Yes, My Queen. Guinevere and I grew up together, she is very much a sister to me and I know her to be no sorceress."

"And I don't even need to ask why you're here." Annis shot at Merlin as an afterthought as she took her seat once again and pondered what to do now.

"Will you be informing my father of our whereabouts?" Arthur asked after a few moments of silence. "I only ask as I'd like to know if we should move on from this place before he comes to find us."

"You think you would make it passed my entire army?" Annis was sceptical. "If I wished to keep you here, you would be going nowhere, Arthur Pendragon."

"Getting passed them wouldn't be a problem actually." Merlin said, drawing Annis' curiosity as the manservant was the one to say it, though when Arthur did not refute his claims she knew there was something more going on here. The Queen of Caerleon studied the four in front of her before deciding on her course of action.

"I will not inform Uther as to your whereabouts, but I implore you to return with-"

"We are going nowhere near Camelot." Arthur nearly snapped at Annis. "I guarantee my father has not changed his mind and will suddenly welcome Guinevere into the family and I will not risk her or my child's safety. _If_ we ever return to Camelot it will be after my father is dead."

"Do not interrupt me again." Annis said and Arthur quickly apologized, the tone of voice she had used being yet another way in which she had him feeling like a reprimanded child. "As I was saying, I implore you to return with me to aid your father in reclaiming his throne."

"W-what?" Arthur stammered after a moment. "What do you mean reclaim his throne? What has happened?" Although he would not hesitate to stay away to keep Guinevere and their unborn child safe, it did not mean that he did not care for Camelot or its people.

"It is why my army is on the move. Uther sent word over a week ago that an unknown enemy had infiltrated the castle. What is more, although their numbers do not match that of Camelot's army, the enemy has magic on their side and appears to be immortal. He has called on Caerleon as an ally to aid him in defeating this immortal army and helping him reclaim Camelot."

"You said an unknown enemy. Yet I can tell you know more than you say. Who has taken Camelot?" Annis stared Arthur down for a moment, debating whether or not it was wise to tell him the truth. In the end, the hardness in Arthur's eyes convinced her.

"The Lady Morgana. Though she has help from one name Morgause." Arthur had not been expecting that answer, though apparently one of their group had for Merlin swore under his breath, though it was loud enough to have been heard.

"What haven't you told us?" Arthur all but breathed, his voice having gone deathly quiet and promising a world of pain should Merlin not tell the truth and tell it now.

"Morgana has magic."

"What?!"

"She wasn't really captured last year, she spent the time with Morgause honing her power and plotting to overtake Camelot."

"And you never thought to mention it?!" Arthur was incensed that such a large secret had been kept from him, especially after the last big revelation from Merlin.

"I had no proof, and neither Uther _nor you,_ would have accepted a servant's word against Morgana. Then we were leaving Camelot and I briefly thought of telling you knowing you'd be more likely to believe me now, but I got caught up in protecting us and settling in here, and honestly after everything he's done Uther did not deserve my help." He added with bitterness.

"But the people of Camelot did! No doubt they have suffered under this invasion!"

"Yeah, I didn't think of that…"

"Didn't think-"

"Arthur." Guinevere laid a soothing hand on his arm and her mere proximity calmed him

"Sorry." He murmured softly, pulling her close and placing a hand over her belly, and even smiling when their child kicked.

"So I take it we're going?" Leon spoke up, though it wasn't really a question.

"Of course we're going. We cannot abandon Camelot if they are in need." Guinevere answered for her husband.

" _We_ are going nowhere." He then cut in. "Leon and I, and Merlin I suppose, are going to aid Camelot. However, _you_ are staying here."

"Arthur-"

"I will not place you and our unborn child in danger. You're staying."

"Husband or not, you do not order me about." She said, a peeved look on her face as the pregnancy hormones acted up once more. "I have no intention of running into a battle but I am coming with you."

"Guinevere-"

"The Princess can remain with me." Annis interrupted. "I am not a warrior and will not fight in a battle, though I will be close at hand. Princess Guinevere is welcome to stay with me."

"I am no princess, My Lady." Guinevere corrected uncomfortably.

"Uther never disowned Arthur and so he remains Camelot's Prince. As such, you instantly became his princess upon your marriage, whether or not Uther likes it." Guinevere pursed her lips but said no more on the subject of her now supposed royalty. Instead she used Annis' words to further enhance her argument for coming. Arthur was not happy, though he eventually gave in when Guinevere broke down in tears and begged him to come, telling him she would not be able to function were she away from him.

"You do not leave the camp." He said finally and Guinevere's head shot up to look at him with hope in her eyes. "You do not go anywhere without an escort, in fact you do not move even one inch from Queen Annis' side. And you do everything I tell you to do."

"Of course." She readily agreed.

"I mean it, Guinevere. I have no desire to control your movements as many husbands do their wives, but in this, your safety and the safety of our child, I will not budge. If you think to defy me when we _go to war_ , you will quickly find yourself with an escort back here, and a guard with orders to ensure you remain."

"I promise, Arthur." She said with all sincerity. "I know nothing of war, save how to dress you properly for it." Her quip referencing her father's occupation as a blacksmith and everything she'd learned because of it made him smile. "So I will defer to you in this."

"Good." He said, giving her a quick kiss before turning back to Queen Annis, though his eyes landed on two others along the way.

"Ah…right." He muttered, deciding to address Doug and Margie before determining when they were to depart for Camelot. The four turned their undivided attention to the innkeepers and prepared for a scolding, though it never came.

"Please scold us." Merlin asked, and the others nodded their agreement. After near on seven months of these two speaking their mind, their silence was unsettling.

"Scold the future _King and Queen of Camelot?_ " Margie asked with wide eyes. They were happy to note that there was still a sharp edge to her tone, though she tried to hide it.

"That has yet to be seen." Arthur said. "But for the sake of honesty…yes, I am Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

"Besides Arthur's royal upbringing and our names, most else of what we said is true." Leon added. "We tried to lie as little as possible."

"So you really are a knight?"

"Sir Leon, First Knight of Camelot. Well, former First Knight."

"And Gin-Guinevere was really a maid and…you a manservant?" Doug could not remember Merlin's true name, it having been spoken only once.

"Merlin. And yes." The warlock replied. "And we really did leave Camelot because Arthur's father would not accept his love for Gwen. The bit about us having fled Deorham was a lie, though King Alined's treachery was not."

"Gwen and I did also grow up together. Her mother was a maid in my family's household."

"And that is all?" Margie wanted to confirm.

"All of import as to our pasts, and all we can share as of this moment." Merlin said, letting her know that there was at least one other secret they had; however, his magic was not something they could discuss just yet.

"Then the people we grew to know these past months are truly who you are, regardless of what names we called you. You lied to protect yourselves, and others, from harm, and we cannot fault you for that." Doug nodded at his wife's words, letting the four know that they were forgiven, which was clearly what they were hoping for. Guinevere once more burst into tears and rushed into Margie's arms.

"We are so sorry!" She gasped, holding Margie close.

"We know, lovey." Margie held the younger woman just as tightly.

"Your kindness and friendship will not be forgotten." Arthur said, coming to stand by his wife and addressing Doug.

"Oh, do stop with the stuffy courtly manners, Arthur." Guinevere said. "Doug and Margie have become family, not mere acquaintances."

"And so they have." He murmured softly but readily, prompting Leon and Merlin to come forward as well and express similar sentiments. Both had easily reverted to deferring to Arthur as their Prince and so had not made any overtures on their own, though they were wholeheartedly in agreement with Arthur and Guinevere's sentiment. Sensing the moment was over, Annis spoke once more.

"We shall leave at first light." She said, drawing their attention once again.

"Why not now?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Do try and use that head of yours, Arthur. It is nearly nightfall. Even if we left at this exact moment, which is impossible given the number of men with us, we would have barely an hour before we'd have to stop and make camp."

"Ah." Her reasoning suddenly made sense.

"I shall have my men make camp outside the village. Perhaps we can dine together this evening. I would hear more of what transpired since your departure from Camelot."

"I shall prepare beds for you and your knights, My Queen." Margie said and quickly went off to do just that.

"That won't be…necessary." Annis said, though it was too late for Margie had gone.

"Please accept their hospitality, Queen Annis." Guinevere said, amusement shining in her eyes. "It is second to none, as we discovered. Not to mention that Margie can be a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be."

"I believe it, if she has the great Prince Arthur asking for a scolding." She replied with a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N - I know its a quick turnaround, having them go back to Camelot already, so please remember it has been seven months since they left.**

 **I didn't like any of the other ways I wrote this chapter that showed their lives in the village for a bit longer, so went with a time jump instead.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Return to Camelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Return to Camelot**

* * *

News of Aric, Gina, Leo, and Marcus' true identities spread quickly and more than one villager came passed the inn to see for themselves if the rumours were true with the result that the inn was overflowing with people that evening and the entire village turned out to see them off the next morning.

"We're going to miss you." Margie whispered as she and Guinevere exchanged one last hug.

"And we you. But it won't be forever. We don't know what will happen from here, but we may return for good. And if not," She continued at Margie's sceptical look. "Then we shall visit and you will always be welcome in Camelot if that is where we have made our home. Besides, we cannot keep this little one from you when they arrive." Margie smiled and placed her hand on Guinevere's belly one more time and being rewarded with a kick. She then moved on and crushed Arthur, Leon and Merlin in their own hugs in turn before curtseying to Queen Annis and going to stand by her husband. Arthur came forward then and helped Guinevere onto her horse, a battle she had won only that morning for Arthur had wanted her to travel in the wagon carrying supplies. She had refused and the two had spend the night at odds over it until this morning when Guinevere had put her foot down, conceding only enough to promise that if she grew tired or if anything hurt at any point she would then make use of the wagon. The journey back to Camelot was longer than they remembered the journey into Caerleon being, though they supposed it had to do with the fact that when leaving Camelot they had been running for their lives. As it was, the journey into Camelot took five days, though it was another two before they were able to locate where Uther and those who had fled the city were hiding. When they did it was to find a makeshift village set up in the woods, most of the occupants being civilians rather than soldiers, though there were some of those scattered around and it was them that began to spread the word that the lost Prince Arthur had returned.

"The Druids are protecting these people." Merlin whispered to Arthur as they approached a large tent in the middle of the camp.

"Do you think my father knows?"

"Oh I have no doubt of that. They walk about freely." He subtlety indicated several men, women and children milling about the camp, some even using magic freely.

"Why has he allowed this do you think?"

"I think he didn't have a choice. Between Morgause and whatever magic Morgana possesses I do not doubt that Uther has been pushed back this far by it. Magic can only be fought with magic. I think it came down to a choice between letting the Druids use magic, or losing his and his people's lives, and I think the people didn't give him even that much of a choice." Arthur could not fault his logic, nor could Annis who had heard every word.

"I sent a man with word that help was on the way when Uther's missive reached me." She pointed to a man wearing Caerleon colours who was talking with her First Knight. "I also sent word that I was bringing some sorcerers of my own, and if he didn't like it, he could lump it."

"That appears to be the only way to deal with my father." Arthur muttered, as the anger he had felt towards his father the last time they had been together rose up inside of him the closer to The King's tent they got. "Guinevere, do not leave my side. Leon, Merlin, should something happen I am counting on you to protect Guinevere above all others."

"No one will touch her." Merlin promised, magical meaning in his voice, while Leon also nodded his acceptance.

"Allow me to go first." Annis said, entering the tent without any further delay. They listened for several minutes as the two monarchs talked, Arthur taking in the weariness in his father's voice, though he could work up no sympathy for him. Eventually, Annis cued their entry by saying she was not the only help to arrive, and Arthur led the way inside.

"Hello Father." He said coldly, standing protectively in front of Guinevere with Merlin and Leon protecting her back. The King looked no better than he sounded, though again of the many feelings Arthur had at this moment, sympathy was not one of them.

"Arthur…" Uther murmured, looking quite shocked.

"Before you start in on me, know that I have not returned for you, but for the people of Camelot." A deep sorrow entered Uther's eyes as Arthur continued in the same cold tone. "Know also that once this crisis is averted, my _wife_ and I will return to whence we came and you will never see us again. Nor will I ever allow you near my child."

"Your…she is with child?"

"Yes. She is too far long to hide it even if we wanted to, so you may as well be told. But know that if you even think of laying one finger on Guinevere or my unborn child I will not hesitate to kill you. They mean everything to me, while you…you mean practically nothing anymore."

"What I did I did for you, Arthur."

"You did it for yourself; do not even try to pretend differently. All you do is for you, and to create a world you want, not what anyone else wants, or needs. Well you no longer control me. I think I proved that when I chose Guinevere over you. When I chose to leave and give up my claim to the throne rather than live a single day without her while continue to stomach your injustices. No longer." Arthur stopped himself before he could really work himself up and instead changed tactics. "Now, tell us exactly what has happened, and what resources we have so that we may fix this and be on our way." Uther stared at his son for some time, taking in the unmovable man in front of him before sighing. He'd get to the point now, and speak with his son later once he'd calmed down.

"Morgana…has betrayed us." He said with a great deal of pain. "She has magic and along with that Morgause woman led Cenred's army against us, though I never saw Cenred himself."

"Probably killed once they got his army." Merlin muttered and once again no one could fault his logic.

"We fought as best we could." Uther continued, not paying any attention to Arthur's manservant. "But their army cannot be killed."

"What do you mean it cannot be killed?" Arthur demanded. "Every living thing can die, it's just a matter of finding out how."

"Well then we have yet to find out how, for nothing we did could kill them. Swords, spears, axes, they were all useless against them. We'd stab them through the heart and they wouldn't fall, wouldn't even falter."

"How is that possible?" Annis asked.

"If I may, Sire." A voice spoke up from off to the side of the tent where a table was laid out with maps, books and parchments in abundance.

"Gaius!" Merlin gasped happily.

"It is good to see you again, Merlin. But we shall talk later." The Court Physician and, to the best of Uther's knowledge, the reigning expert on all things magical, came forward with a heavy tome opened to a page depicting the image of an ornate cup. "I believe that Morgause is using The Cup of Life to make her army immortal."

"And what is this Cup of Life?" Uther asked.

"It is an ancient relic said to hold the power of life. For many centuries it belonged to the Druid people but went missing almost a thousand years ago. Nothing else is known about it, unfortunately, its specific purpose and properties having been lost to the ages, so I cannot tell you how it has made the army immortal, nor how we can stop them."

"Then what makes you think this is it?" Asked Arthur.

"It is the only thing that fits. I have spent the last several days pouring over books and ancient scrolls and have found only two possible ways to make one immortal."

"And the other?" Leon asked.

"A piece of very difficult and very dark magic. However, I do not believe Morgause to have used it for it calls for one's soul to be taken from them and transforms them into more monster than man, a shade who's sole purpose is its master's will. This army has the appearance of men and they do not seem to be under any kind of magical influence that renders them a soulless shade. In fact, the only difference between them and our army that I can see is that they cannot die." As always, Gaius gave sound reasoning and since they had no other possibilities as to how this army became immortal a plan now needed to be made to found out more about The Cup of Life, and specifically how to stop its magic.

"It is getting late. We will think on it and meet again tomorrow." Arthur said. He himself was weary so he could only imagine how tired his wife was.

"Arthur I wish to talk to you." Uther said as his son turned to leave.

"No." Came the swift reply as the tent flap closed behind him.

"Good luck with that one." Annis said, taking a seat and accepting a cup of wine from Gaius.

"He won't even talk to me." There was sorrow in his voice, though Caerleon's Queen had not much sympathy as this was a bed of his own making.

"And with good reason from what I understand." Annis pulled no punches. "You accused the woman he loves of witchcraft and sentenced her to die. What did you expect, a tearful reunion? I have said it many times Uther, your blind hatred of magic and belief that all those not of noble birth are below you causes more harm and pain than you can, or care to, see."

"Then why are you here, Annis?"

"Regardless of my feelings on some of your stances and policies, we are allies, Uther, and I know you to truly care about your people. After our arrival, your son's manservant observed that the Druids were protecting this camp and that your people had probably not given you a choice in the matter given it was use magic, or die. While I do not doubt that is true, I also do not doubt that you did not put up much of a fight, if any, knowing that if you refused the help of magic, your people would surely die."

"He has been quite tolerant of magic since the Druids offered their help." Gaius added.

"Then perhaps he is beginning to realize that not all magic is bad. You never did tell me what caused your quick change of heart regarding magic. Perhaps now is the time." Uther sighed but did not argue her point. It was a secret he had kept for over twenty years, though one he suspected was about to come to light.

 **oo00oo00oo**

When they left The King's tent, Arthur began to lead the other three back towards where Caerleon's army had made camp, knowing they would be safer there if his father got any ideas. Along the way, however, they were met with what appeared to be every person in this makeshift village, for all had come to see the return of their Prince. Though one was more concerned with the return of another.

"Gwen!" A voice cried out and a man left the crowd, making his way swiftly towards her. Arthur and Leon both drew their swords, though the latter put his away when he recognized the man.

"Elyan!" Guinevere cried in return, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him.

"Elyan?" Arthur asked of Leon, knowing that name, but unsure exactly how he knew it.

"Her brother. By blood this time." He explained. The pieces fell in to place and Arthur calmed down as he went to join his wife, having never met this brother of hers.

"I see I am to be made an uncle." Were Elyan's next words when the siblings pulled apart, Guinevere's pregnancy being all too obvious at such close range.

"Yes, in about four months time." She said happily.

"And the father?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"That would be me." Arthur spoke up. "Arthur Pendragon. Guinevere's _husband_." He did not like the insinuation that Guinevere was so loose with her affections that she would not know who fathered her child.

"Sire." He murmured, knowing who this was even though he had never met him and it had been many years since he had laid eyes on him. "So the rumours were true."

"What rumours?" Arthur asked.

"When I returned to Camelot, only to find both my father and Gwen gone, no one would tell me what had happened to her. When I started asking around, people were quick enough to tell me that Tom the blacksmith had been executed for sorcery, but the moment Gwen's name was mentioned they clammed up. Eventually one of them told me that it was said Prince Arthur had fallen in love with her and ran away with her, which is why he had disappeared, but no one talked about it, and The King went into a rage anytime his son's disappearance was mentioned."

"Elyan and I have not seen each other for four years." Guinevere explained, looking mightily unimpressed. "I tried to contact you when father died, but could never find you."

"I moved around a lot." He shrugged.

"Leon even sent out messengers for me, but they all returned with nothing."

"Leon? Is he here?" Elyan sounded excited, which was no surprise; Leon had not just been a brother to Guinevere, but to him as well.

"Hello, Elyan." The man in question said, coming forward and greeting his brother. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has. You took care of her?" It was a needless question, but one he asked anyways.

"Would you expect any different? I even gave her away at her wedding." He added with pride.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Elyan said sincerely, turning apologetic eyes on his sister.

"Not sure I would have wanted my _baby_ brother to give me away anyways." She muttered.

"Oi! I'm only two years younger than you!"

"You're still younger."

"Taller than you though."

"What has that got to do with-"

"Now children, do behave yourselves." Leon scolded, though the smile he wore took any heat out of it.

"He started it."

"She started it." The siblings said, but did as they were told.

"I take it that's not the first time you've done that?" Merlin asked and Leon chuckled.

"They fought all the time as children. As the eldest, it was my job to keep them in line."

"I'm getting the feeling that it wasn't easy with this one." Arthur joined in, smiling down at his wife, who glared back up at him.

"Certainly not. At least with Elyan if he got too out of line I could trounce him. No such luck with a sister I'm afraid."

"Oh shut up." Guinevere grumbled, using one of Arthur's favourite sayings when annoyed, and began walking again, dragging Elyan with her for she refused to release him, belying any true anger with him.

"Gwen wait!" Her brother laughed, pulling her to a stop. "There's some people I want you to meet first." He said in answer to her questioning look as he turned around to look at a group of men who waited on the sidelines.

"Hello Princess Esmeralda." One of them said with a cocky grin.

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried happily, going to greet his friend.

"Princess Esmeralda?" Arthur asked his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"I refused to give him my name when we first met and I caught his fancy, so he decided to give me one."

"Well…no more." Arthur's jealousy showed though receded quickly when it became obvious Gwaine was teasing.

"I always said you were a princess, and now you really are one. I'm glad things worked out for you." He said sincerely, kissing her hand and giving her a wink.

"Well, it did almost see me executed and we did have to leave Camelot for us to be together. But I wouldn't change a thing."

"I should hope not, given how busy the two of you have obviously been." His tone turned suggestive as he indicated her growing belly and Arthur decided he'd teased them enough and smacked Gwaine over the head.

"What are you doing back in Camelot anyways? Father banished you."

"I met Elyan during my travels and he helped me out of a tough spot."

"Let me guess, a tavern fight?" Merlin asked sardonically.

"What else?" Gwaine admitted readily. "Anyways, I offered to help him get wherever he was going safely and when he said it was Camelot I figured that enough time had passed so long as I didn't approach the citadel or make a spectacle of myself."

"We met the other two along the way as well. This is Percival, and that's-"

"Lancelot." Guinevere breathed, having finally noticed him when he stepped out from behind the hulking giant that was Percival. Once again Arthur felt jealousy well up inside him, though this time it did not go away, knowing that Lancelot loved Guinevere, and his feelings were once reciprocated. Even so he did not allow it to show and greeted Lancelot as an old friend alongside Merlin and Leon. The four then led the way back to Caerleon's camp where a tent had been made ready for them, Arthur having requested this of Annis as he did not trust his father enough to remain close to him. They all ate dinner together, catching up on each other's lives and learning about Percival, who was the only one in their group who had not previously known anyone. Merlin left them after awhile claiming he needed a walk after riding for seven days straight, and though none believed him they let him go without question, though it helped that he sent Arthur, Leon and Guinevere a look they knew meant it had to do with magic and he would explain later. As those that remained talked, Arthur unconsciously let his jealousy show as he sat beside his wife, as close as possible without drawing her into his lap, having his arm wrapped around her and often allowing his hand to roam over where their child grew, making it clear that both mother and child were his. Only Leon and Guinevere found his behaviour odd, for the others did not know him well enough to know if this was common, though Lancelot suspected something given the frequent looks Arthur sent him. Eventually Guinevere stood, saying she needed some air, and dragged Arthur outside for a talk.

"This is about Lancelot, isn't it?" She got straight to the point when they were far enough away so as to not be overheard.

"I don't know what you mean." Guinevere did not look impressed with his answer.

"Arthur, don't hide things from me. We both know Lancelot had feelings for me, feelings I suspect are still there, which you have no doubt seen as well."

"And your feelings?" Arthur cut in with his own question, needing to hear her answer for it was not just jealousy he felt, but insecurity.

"Are all yours." She responded sincerely and without hesitation. "I will not deny that I did feel something for him once. But that was a long time ago, before I ever thought that we could possibly be together given I am lowborn and you a prince for it was before I even knew I was falling in love with you." She came to his side and grasped his hands as she spoke, looking him in the eyes. "Could something have grown from those feelings? Perhaps. I admit that being with Lancelot would have been a lot easier in the sense that as we are both lowborn, no one would have stood in our way. But those feelings never grew-"

"But they could have. If he had not left, if by a twist of fate you had had more time together you could have loved him."

"Perhaps." She said again. "But we will never know, will we? Lancelot did leave. He chose to leave instead of trying to give us a chance."

"He only left because he knew of my feelings for you."

"He still could have fought for me. If he truly loved me he would not have given up so easily. You, on the other hand, fought every moment for us and even made the biggest sacrifice of all when you renounced your claim to the throne in favour of being with me."

"But-"

"No buts! We cannot know what would have happened had we chosen different paths. It is just as likely that Lancelot and I would never have worked out even if he had fought for me. I love you, Arthur Pendragon. I married _you,_ I carry _your_ child and _you_ hold my heart, not another. Well that is not entirely true." She backtracked with a smile, bringing his hand to her belly where their child was kicking. "This little one already holds a part of my heart." Arthur smiled, happy as he always was when he felt their child move, but also happy with her words as a weight left his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere." He said finally once their child had calmed down. "I did not mean to accuse you of anything."

"I know. I also know that had there been another woman you had feelings for at one point I would feel the same insecurity as you did. But no more. Lancelot is a friend, nothing more, and I will not have you publically asserting your claim on me as if I am just some pretty trinket."

"Sorry." He apologized again.

"It is alright. Now let us return to our friends." When they got back to the tent it was to find that Merlin had returned and was pacing anxiously, though it stopped when they appeared.

"There you are!"

"Yes, here we are." Arthur said. "What has you all wound up?"

"We need to go."

"Go where?" Leon asked, knowing that at least he was included for Merlin would have drawn Arthur and Guinevere aside if he wasn't.

"A clearing some ways away. And we can't be seen."

* * *

 **A/N - Next up The Great Dragon returns!**

 **Review please!**


	7. A Touch of Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – A Touch of Destiny**

* * *

He left the tent to lead the way only to return when no one followed him. "Come on! All of you!" The seven shot each other confused looks but did as Merlin requested. They walked for over an hour in the waning sunlight, knowing they would be returning to camp in the dark though thankful at least that it was still light enough now to see the way. When they reached the clearing Merlin had spoken of the warlock turned to face them, and it was clearly the warlock Merlin that was before them, not the bumbling servant.

"Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, you should know that I have magic." He got straight to the point. The three looked surprised, though not shocked or scared. Magic was not banned everywhere in Albion and wherever their travels had taken them, they were clearly more accustomed to magic than those who had lived in Camelot their whole lives.

"So you finally told them." Lancelot commented when Arthur, Guinevere and Leon did not even blink at this news.

"Wait…Lancelot knew? You told him before you told me?!" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Yes he knew, but I didn't tell him. He discovered my magic by accident the very first time he came to Camelot. I thought I was hidden well enough when casting a spell, but apparently I wasn't."

"You never were very good at hiding." Arthur muttered.

"Do not start this argument again." Guinevere instructed and both boys stopped before they had even really started.

"Why are you telling us this, Merlin?" Gwaine wanted to know.

"I can't tell you that." He said plainly. "Some things about the future should not be revealed until the time is right; though suffice it to say that you deserve to know given what is to come."

"And did we come all this way, making Guinevere walk for an hour in her condition, just so you could tell them about your magic?"

"Of course not. I'm not that much of an idiot."

"Could've fooled-"

"Arthur!" Guinevere snapped and the Prince wisely shut his mouth.

"When I left earlier it was because I was being summoned. The Druids wanted to talk, for several reasons, most of which involve you lot. We'll get to the less important stuff later, but one of the things they did was remind me that there is one person still alive who could tell us about The Cup of Life."

"The Cup was lost almost a thousand years ago. No one can live that long." Said Leon. "At least, usually they can't. We are facing an immortal army after all." He corrected himself.

"Yes, but it is not a human I speak of."

"Then who? Or better question, what?"

"This is why we needed the clearing. He's quite large…"

"Merlin do get to the point!" Arthur demanded.

"The Great Dragon." Get to the point he did; subtlety was clearly not Merlin's strong suit.

"W-what? That dragon that attacked Camelot last year? You told me I had dealt it a mortal wound it could not have survived." Arthur's voice grew louder with each word until he was yelling.

"I lied."

"You…" Arthur was so angry, far more angry than when Merlin told him about his magic, for this dragon had harmed Camelot, killed many people. Had come very close to killing Guinevere.

"Let me explain." Arthur looked like he wanted to rant and rave some more but Guinevere's hand on his shoulder calmed him enough to allow Merlin to continue. "When we went on that quest to find Balinor. The one Gaius said was The Last Dragonlord." Here he paused looking quite sombre though he forced himself to continue. "Gaius told me just before we left that Balinor was my father."

"Your father?" Guinevere gasped. "Oh, Merlin…"

"It's alright, Gwen. At least I got to meet him before he died."

"Why is this important, Merlin?" Arthur then asked, learning that Merlin had lost his father when he'd only just found him taking away much of his anger.

"Because the powers of a Dragonlord are hereditary, they pass from father to son. Balinor wasn't The Last Dragonlord, I am. When my father died his powers passed on to me. As The Last Dragonlord it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of the dragons, or as he is the last of his kind, dragon. I couldn't be responsible for their extinction, so I ordered Kilgharrah away."

"Kilgharrah? That's the dragon's name?" Leon asked and Merlin nodded his head.

"When a Dragonlord speaks to a dragon as kin, the dragon must obey. I ordered Kilgharrah to leave Camelot and never hurt another soul unless his life depended on it. He can't disobey me even if he wanted to and I will not allow him to harm Camelot or its people again. I know you probably don't want to see him, but he's hundreds of years old and the one being that might know how to defeat The Cup of Life." Arthur looked unsure for a time, weighing the pros and cons. Ultimately it came down to his trust in Merlin. Merlin said that the dragon could not harm Camelot or its people again, while Morgause, Morgana and their army currently held the citadel and ruled through fear and destruction; if there was a way he could stop it he had to take it.

"How will we find him?"

"We don't need to find him. I shall summon him here." Merlin said happily.

"Is this the last secret you're keeping from us? Only I don't know how much more my poor heart can take." Now Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's melodrama.

"Not quite the last I'm afraid. But I'm sure your stone cold heart will survive." He said as he turned to face the clearing and looked to the sky.

" _Dragon! Imala! Sungente gumenta! Keshophanekes!"_ He spoke in a language none had heard before, though they would hear the power behind his words and assumed correctly that it was his power as a Dragonlord. For several minutes afterwards nothing happened, though Merlin did not seem perturbed and so they waited. Eventually the sound of wings flapping was heard in the distance and it wasn't long before The Great Dragon appeared, landing far more gracefully than his size would suggest possible.

"It does my old heart good to see you again, young warlock." He said. "It has been many months since last we spoke."

"It has. I have missed you, my friend."

"Hmm." Was his only reply as he turned his attention to those behind Merlin. "You are not alone I see."

"I'm sure you know some of them."

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Arthur Pendragon."

"We've met before." He reminded the dragon somewhat bitterly.

"Not properly, but you are not wrong." Kilgharrah sounded amused. "I will not apologize for trying to end Uther's reign of terror. Not after all he has done to wipe out The Old Religion and my kind, and even magic itself, from all of Albion. And not after he kept me imprisoned for twenty years. I will, however, apologize that innocents paid the price. It was not my intention to harm the people of Camelot. Twenty years of anger and hurt clouded my judgement and blinded me to the damage my actions caused to those who did not deserve my hatred. I fear I have no other excuse, though I will promise you it will not happen again. Least of all because it can't, as the Dragonlord has commanded."

"Merlin did say he took measures to ensure it couldn't happen again."

"Yes. The Last Dragonlord was well within his rights to kill me after all I had done, though he spared me as I am the last of my kind. His clemency has not been forgotten." Arthur kept the gaze of The Great Dragon for several moments before he spoke again.

"I understand all too well what my father is. His beliefs and hatred of magic nearly cost me the woman I love, and did cost me the throne." He looked to Guinevere with pure love in his eyes. "Though I do not regret that decision for even a second." Guinevere smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him softly before settling further into his side. "So I also understand your hatred of him. I can never condone your attack on Camelot, but I understand why you did it. It is in the past now, and being angry over it will not change what happened, so let us leave it behind us."

"Your wisdom will serve you well when you become King." Kilgharrah said. "Do not misunderstand my words, young Prince, for you have not lost your throne. You will be King of Camelot one day, and with your Queen and Emrys at your side, you shall unite the land of Albion once more. The time of The Once and Future King is nearly upon us and I look forward to a time when magic returns to the land and peace reigns under your rule." Everyone looked confused at his words except Merlin who earned Arthur's ire for it.

"Yeah…next time we're going to have to discuss what I have or have not yet told them before you start talking." Merlin muttered. Kigharrah laughed but said nothing else, allowing Merlin to placate Arthur. "That is all part of the discussion we were going to have later." He assured the Prince. "I swear I'll explain everything."

"You better."

"Right. So the reason I called you here," Merlin addressed the dragon. "Do you know anything about The Cup of Life?"

"The Cup of Life is an ancient magical relic that once belonged to the High Priestesses of The Old Religion, before falling into the hands of the Druids. It has been lost to the ages for nearly a thousand years. Why do you ask?"

"We think it's been found. Morgause attacked Camelot with an army that can't be killed."

"Is there not another whom is also behind this attack?" Merlin eyed The Great Dragon for a moment but eventually conceded.

"Morgana has proclaimed herself Queen of Camelot."

"The witch's betrayal should come as no surprise to you, Merlin. I warned you years ago that it was her destiny to betray Camelot."

"I stand by my decision." He argued. "I will not condemn someone for actions they have yet to take. Destinies can be changed as the future is always changing. You yourself told me this."

"I told you that the future is always changing, yes. But I did not say that one can escape one's destiny. Some destinies are changeable. Others have been foretold."

"I don't believe that. If the future is always changing then any destiny can be changed if you want it to be. We make our own destiny, and while some should not be changed and we should work towards them, others can be altered if we fight hard enough."

"It is pointless arguing this topic, Merlin. Regardless of whether or not you believe Morgana's destiny was changeable, it has nevertheless come to pass." Merlin could not argue that point and brought them back to the subject at hand.

"How do we defeat this army?"

"If it is indeed The Cup of Life, then you must simply knock it over and spill the blood within."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be that easy?" Leon asked.

"It will no doubt be difficult to reach The Cup, the witch will have set up many protections."

"But that's really it? If we can reach The Cup then we just knock it over? How does that even work?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"The Cup of Life has two primary uses. If one drinks water from The Cup then they can be saved even from the brink of death. Its other use is to stop one from dying in the first place. One drop of blood is all that is required and so long as The Cup remains upright and its magic centered, then the one who's blood resides inside The Cup cannot die."

"And how do we destroy The Cup? To ensure this can't happen again?" Arthur asked.

"The Cup of Life cannot be destroyed, its power is too great. Should you succeed, return The Cup to its rightful home on The Isle of the Blessed. There it shall be protected from those who would use its power for darkness. The Lady of The Lake lends her power to guard that sacred place."

"Right…" Arthur muttered. "Well, thank you for your help."

"I will do all I can to ensure the land of Albion is united once more, and as you are the one to unite it, my allegiance is, at least in part, to you. You may count me as an ally, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur merely nodded and watched as Merlin said goodbye to the dragon, promising to speak with him again soon. He held Guinevere close as the dragon left, the flapping of its wings causing strong gusts of wind. When he had flown out of sight, Arthur turned towards Merlin with an expression that clearly demanded he explain everything.

"We might as well have a seat, this could take awhile." He said and with a flash of gold in his eyes, a fallen tree trunk and two large rocks which stood on the edge of the clearing moved into a circle before them, while a large fire appeared in the centre. Merlin took a seat on the log and the others did as well, Arthur ensuring Guinevere was snuggled into his side with his cloak around her for warmth; night had fallen by now and he would not have her catch a chill. Once they were settled, Merlin began his tale of the ancient prophecies as Kilgharrah had told them when they'd first met. He spoke of Arthur's destiny as The Once and Future King, destined to unite the land of Albion. It took nearly an hour for most of the tale to come out, though he hadn't even gotten to his involvement.

"Who is Emrys?" Gwaine asked and Merlin ducked his head trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Emrys is a very powerful warlock. It is said that he was born of magic, that he is immortal, though requires no cup to achieve his immortality, for he is magic itself."

"Who is he, Merlin?" Gwaine asked again, though he had a sneaking suspicion he already knew. Merlin's piercing gaze only confirmed his suspicions.

"I first heard the name Emrys when a young Druid boy came to Camelot. He called me by that name. When I asked why, he said only that I was known by many names, but Emrys is what the Druids called me." They all stared at him, unsure what to say to that. "My birth was foretold just as Arthur's reign was. What's more, as Emrys, as this powerful warlock and the one prophesized to bring magic back to all of Albion alongside Arthur, many magical beings look to me as a sort of leader. The Druids certainly do at least. The ones I met with earlier pledged their allegiance to me. And let me tell you how awkward _that_ was when I barely had them in sight yet they were falling to their knees to offer me their loyalty." He was clearly uncomfortable with all of this but gave them the entire truth for the sake of being totally honest.

"You have our loyalty too, Merlin." Guinevere spoke up. "And our trust, as we know we have yours. You are a dear friend." Merlin smiled softly and she decided to break the remaining tension. "Though you'll forgive us for not falling to our knees before you." Her quip was enough to earn a laugh from everyone and even a snide comment from Arthur.

"As if I'd be caught dead bowing before _Merlin_ of all people." He muttered.

"So it that is then? Everything you needed to tell us?" Elyan asked. He, Percival and Gwaine and remained silent for the most part, still unsure why they had been included.

"Almost."

"Oh good god, what _else_ is there?" Arthur wasn't sure if he could handle anymore.

"Something that isn't my own secret, but one I think you have the right to know, Arthur."

"And who's secret is it?"

"Your father's." Arthur was not surprised and indicated for Merlin to continue. "You remember when Morgause showed you the apparition of your mother?"

"Yes." He answered tightly.

"Although that was not really your mother, what she said was true. You were born through magic, Arthur. Before The Great Purge, Uther asked Nimueh, a High Priestess of The Old Religion whom both he and Gaius were friends with, to help Queen Ygraine conceive. Nimueh told him that balance had to be kept and if a life was given, one had to be taken in exchange. Uther said it was a price he was willing to pay and so Nimueh cast her spell. Only, he didn't know that it would be your mother's life that was taken in exchange for yours." Arthur closed his eyes as the pain he had felt when his mother's apparition told him the same thing returned.

"You…you said that it was all a lie. That Morgause lied to turn me against my father." He said after a moment, remaining calm though he felt anything but; he knew that after all this Merlin would not lie to him by saying this was not his secret and so their must be a reason for what he had said at the time.

"I did. And quite simply I thought that to be true at the time. Morgause did do what she did to turn you against your father, though I didn't know at the time that the story was true. Gaius confirmed it when I told him what had happened."

"I see." Arthur continued to calm himself for a few moments more, taking comfort from his wife's proximity, before he felt he could talk again. "That is what caused his hatred of magic, isn't it?" He realized suddenly. "Even though it was of his own making, magic took my mother's life and so he thought all magic must be evil."

"I do not doubt that he thought some lowborn commoner's life would be taken, he never thought it would be his Queen's." Merlin agreed with him.

"So all this time, he has had magic declared illegal, he hunted and murdered many innocents, taught me and all of Camelot that magic was pure evil, solely because he could not live with the consequences of the choice he made." No one had anything to say in regards to that for it seemed to be entirely true. "What else is there, Merlin? I sense you're not finished."

"It is something fairly unrelated, thought still has to do with your father."

"Which is?"

"Morgana…she's your half-sister." This news surprised him, though did not cause any hurt, for Morgana's betrayal had already done that; being related to her by blood changed nothing. "That's how she declared herself Queen of Camelot, through right of blood as Uther's daughter. That came out quite publically, though given Uther's known for his temper I am not surprised that we haven't heard people talking about it. Morgause claims to be her half-sister as well, both having the same mother, so it would appear that Uther had an affair with Lady Vivienne at some point." Once again the entire group was silent, unsure what to make this new information, though after a few minutes, Elyan tried again.

"So _that_ is it, right? Please tell me there's no more."

"That's it. You know it all now." They were all quite glad for that, least of all because it was quite late now and they had a long walk ahead of them. Merlin made it easier by lighting the way until they got close enough to the camp for him to once again have to hide his magic. Queen Annis was quite unimpressed upon their return for they had not informed anyone where they were going. She had sent men to search for them and was quite worried when they all came back with nothing. They apologized naturally and received a stern lecture on appropriate behaviour, especially during times of war, before they were allowed to retire for the night. The following morning Arthur found himself once again in his father's tent as he, Uther and Annis, along with several knights and advisors, planned how to go about returning Camelot to its rightful King. The day proved unfruitful and even by the noon hour the next day they were still no closer to a plan. The problem did not lie in getting inside the citadel. Between those present they knew all the secret passages and weak spots. The problem lied in both finding The Cup of Life upon entering the castle, and also in getting passed the immortal army without getting killed. The delay in action had an effect upon the people as well. While they had felt hope surge through them upon the return of their Prince, the days that followed saw them sink into melancholy once again as it appeared that they were nowhere closer to being safe from Morgause and Morgana, and nowhere closer to regaining their homes. Talk began to spread regarding their King's inaction, and many speculated that the reason for the inaction was all Uther's doing; that if Arthur were King and able to make the decisions they would have reclaimed Camelot by now. Talk of permanently removing Uther from the throne in favour of Arthur soon followed and though Arthur himself paid it no mind, his father was far from unaware of the talk. While none holed up in Uther's tent could come up with a viable plan, those of magic, who held their own meetings, had come up with one. The Druids claimed it was time for Emrys to reveal himself. Morgause and Morgana knew of the great warlock, though did not know his true identity, and both were petrified of him, believing him to be the only one who could stand up to them. Merlin was not nearly as sure as to that course of action, though the sorcerers that Annis had brought with her, who had quickly been taken into the Druids' fold, were in agreement with them. Regardless, the final decision was Merlin's and it was not one to be taken lightly.

* * *

 **A/N - More than one person brought up that Elyan and Arthur had met before since Elyan was introduced before the Queen of Hearts episode, and you are absolutely correct! However, for the sake of this story that episode never took place. Elyan and Gwen haven't seen each other in four years, and so he and Arthur never met. This was done because I like that narration better...and because I forgot that episode came first while originally writing chapter 6. I know, it's bad of me to have forgotten, but when I realized my mistake I really did just like this narration better, so didn't change it. And there you have it!  
**

 **Review please!**


	8. The Coming of Arthur

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – The Coming of Arthur**

* * *

Merlin disappeared one morning before the sun had even risen, needing to think on the Druids' proposition that he reveal himself as Emrys. He had spent his entire life hiding his magic, more so since arriving in Camelot, and the thought of being completely open with his magic terrified him. That being said, he had already come clean to Arthur and those he cared about and they accepted him. After that, did it really matter – and did he care – about what other people thought? So lost in his own thoughts, Merlin had not felt the magic surround him until he found himself at The Lake of Avalon. This surprised him, for Avalon was a few days ride from where the camp was, so there should be no possibility of him being here. Yet, standing on the shore, looking out towards The Isle of the Blessed, Merlin could not help but think that his sudden arrival at Avalon was no coincidence. As it often did when he thought of the lake, Merlin's thoughts turned to the woman who resided in Avalon as The Lady of the Lake. As if his thoughts could be heard, the lake began to bubble in front of him and The Lady herself emerged from Avalon's waters, carrying the immortal blade he had entrusted to her.

"Freya…" He murmured, unconsciously reaching out to her and smiling happily when he found her to be solid and not a figment of his imagination.

"I do not have long, Merlin." She said, grasping his hand as tightly as he held hers. "My power has grown since becoming one with Avalon, it was what allowed me to summon you here, but even I cannot maintain my mortal form for more than a few minutes." As it was, she had not fully left the sacred water, standing far enough off shore for the water to nearly reach her knees. Merlin had not been aware that he'd entered the water himself, though he couldn't find it in him to care.

"I've missed you, Freya."

"I know. As I have missed you. But we both have our parts to play. As The Lady of the Lake I guard the gates to Avalon, while you must help The Once and Future King."

"I'm not sure how to help him this time." He said morosely.

"Yes you do. You simply do not want to admit that the path before you is the correct one."

"You speak of the Druids belief that I should reveal myself as Emrys."

"The time has come, Merlin. You are destined to bring magic back to Albion and you cannot do that if you remain hidden from view."

"But what if now is not the right time? We do not know for certain if The Cup of Life is indeed the means of which Morgana and Morgause have made their army immortal. We do not know how powerful Morgana is, though Morgause has great power, and if Morgana is indeed her sister then she will likely be just as powerful. There's so much that can go wrong."

"True. And no one, no matter how great, can know the future with certainty. But you cannot let your fears overtake you, Merlin."

"Even if we succeed and reclaim Camelot, Uther is still King, and regardless of his tolerance of the Druids right now I do not doubt that he still harbours hate for all magic and will continue to ban it. If I reveal myself, even if I end up being a large part of why he sits on the throne again, he will not hesitate to execute me."

"The reign of Uther Pendragon is over, Merlin. Whether he lives through this battle or not, it is Arthur who will sit on the throne as King. The people have decided, and not even a King can reign without the acceptance of the people. Uther has caused them too much suffering for them to welcome him back."

"But he is the rightful King." Merlin tried to argue.

"Is he? Uther won his crown by right of conquest, so too has Morgana. How is she any less the rightful ruler of Camelot if she has but repeated the circumstances through which Uther himself became King? In the coming battle many people will fight, but it is Arthur that the people will follow. It is Arthur whom they will declare victorious, and regardless of the fact that his father yet lives, it is Arthur whom the people will hail as King, minimally by right of conquest."

"Minimally?" Freya smiled and held up the sword Merlin had given her over a year ago.

"This sword is an immortal blade, its power is great and can either be used as a tool to build, or a weapon to destroy depending on whose hands it is in."

"Yes, I know this."

"Indeed, but what you do not know is that The Triple Goddess herself has blessed this sword."

"What?!" Merlin was quite shocked, he had never heard of The Triple Goddess blessing anything in such a way. Usually it is a blessing bestowed upon a person, often her High Priestesses, who ask her for it upon The Isle of the Blessed and then having to undertake some great or dangerous feat in her name before being granted the goddess' blessing.

"She has seen the man that Arthur Pendragon is, and the great king he can be. She wants Albion united once more and knows that Arthur is the only one who can accomplish it. She has blessed this sword, Excalibur, to be a most formidable weapon that can only be wielded by The True King of Albion."

"The True King of Albion? So Albion is truly to become one kingdom again? Under Arthur's rule?"

"That will be for him to decide. Whether the land is united under one King, or whether the Kings and Queens of Albion will remain matters not so long as all of Albion is at peace. The True King of Albion, however, is the only one who can unite the land and bring peace, no matter what form that unity and peace takes." She handed the sword to Merlin who took it with much more reverence knowing that The Triple Goddess had blessed it. "Excalibur belongs to Arthur, see that he get it. But know that Excalibur's magic will not work if Arthur does not believe in his destiny. Just as you cannot doubt yourself as Emrys, Arthur cannot doubt that he is destined to unite Albion."

"Great. It'll be a piece of cake convincing him of that." Merlin muttered, staring down at Excalibur.

"Queen Guinevere is your ally in this, Merlin." Freya said in amusement. "Use her wisdom and loving heart to your advantage, and trust in those you gather around you. Arthur cannot fulfill his destiny alone, and neither can you. There is a reason those four men joined you in your journey to see Kilgharrah. They will play no small part in Albion's future." Merlin nodded and his head snapped up as he felt Freya's hand, which he had not released this entire time, slip from his.

"Don't go!" He begged her, as she continued to slowly back deeper into the lake.

"My time here is up, Merlin. I must go."

"But I need you!" He knew it was a pitiful attempt, but could not help himself.

"You have never needed me, Merlin, though I will be here for you always. That hole you feel in your heart for me will be filled."

"How?"

"I cannot say. But do not lose hope, Merlin. And do not sacrifice yourself for the will of others." He looked confused, though Freya smiled softly. "You once told The Great Dragon that you would not condemn a person for actions that they have yet to take. Regardless of the fact that he told you many times what the consequences of those actions would be, you would not sacrifice your belief in people's innocence and the ability to change their destinies, nor have you ever condemned those who fought for what they thought was right even if the manner in which they went about it was wrong. Never stop listening to your heart, Merlin, and never sacrifice your beliefs in favour of others. Now I must go. Farewell, Merlin" By now the water was up to her neck and all Merlin could do was whisper a pained goodbye as she disappeared under the water's surface. Merlin stayed for a few moments more before beginning the trek back to camp, having no doubt that the same magic which brought him many miles in an instant would take him back. Still, it was a long walk and it allowed him time to think on Freya's parting words. She had mentioned what he had told Kilgharrah, and though he had said it many times, it was always in relation to Morgana and her betrayal that Kilgharrah had warned him about. Yet Freya's words applied to many different circumstances, though also always in relation to a sorcerer, or creature of magic, that suffered under Uther's reign and wanted to make things better for those with magic. More often than not they went about it by attacking Camelot, or bewitching someone, but more often than not their intentions were also pure. He could not condemn magic users for trying to bring magic back to Camelot and have it accepted once more; after all, was he not doing the same thing? Knowing he would need to think on it more, but also knowing he was approaching camp, Merlin turned his thoughts to Excalibur. He did need to get it to Arthur, but knew that now was not the time, nor could he simply hand Arthur the sword; a weapon this great must be earned. As he walked through a clearing, Merlin came to a stop as he spotted a large stone sitting alone in the middle of the forest and looking quite out of place. An idea forming, Merlin approached the stone and raised Excalibur above it. With a few words and a flash of gold in his eyes, he plunged the sword downwards imbedding it deep into the stone and casting some strong protection spells to ensure that none would be able to remove it even if they had magic. That task done, Merlin returned to camp to search out Arthur, and not a minute too late for their camp was under attack. Rushing through the battle, Merlin aided those he could as he frantically sought his friends, unsurprisingly finding them in the middle of the fray.

"Arthur!" He cried, fighting his way to the Prince's side.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" He roared in return.

"There was something I had to do. I'll tell you later when we're not about to be killed." The two fought for a few minutes longer, Merlin pushing the enemy back time and time again only for them to get right back up. The same went for those Arthur cut down; if they had had any doubt that this army was immortal, they were certainly gone now. "We have to get out of here." Merlin said.

"What do you think we're trying to do? We know we can't kill them, but there's just too many of them!" Thinking fast, Merlin could come up with only one possible solution.

"I need you to cover for me." The warlock called out. "Make sure none of them sneak up on me for a minute."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked, though it was assumed it would be something magical.

"I'm going to send them all back to the citadel. They'll be able to return here but it will take time, enough for us to get away, but I need to concentrate." He received only a nod, and trusting Arthur as he did, Merlin stopped immediately and closed his eyes, not worrying about those they fought for he knew Arthur would protect him. Calling on his magic, Merlin felt it gathering inside him, and just when it felt like it would burst out indiscriminately, he said the spell to transport those he wished to a pre-determined location. His magic did leave him then, though in a controlled manner as it ran over the entire battlefield, taking away those who did not belong. His task done, Merlin collapsed, trying to regain his breathing. He may be the great Emrys, but not all magic was as easy as breathing.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." He insisted, and luckily he felt it as the seconds wore on. "It just took a lot out of me. I'll be fine in a minute." Arthur stared at him for a moment longer before determining that he was telling the truth, which allowed him to turn to other matters.

"Check for survivors!" He called out to those that were merely milling about since their enemies disappeared. "Gather what supplies you can and help those who are too injured to walk to the wagons, we must leave before they return!" Camelot's knights and soldiers did not hesitate to follow his command while Annis' army was quick to follow; even if their Queen had not given the command, they knew it was one she would agree with.

"Arthur!" Guinevere cried as she rushed to his side, both breathing a sigh of relief when they were back in each other's arms.

"Are you hurt? If the babe alright?" He asked as he looked her over for any sign of injury.

"No, no we're both fine. Elyan is far better with a sword than I remember." She said of her brother who had been her guard during this fight.

"Gwaine's been teaching me since we met." He admitted, very glad now for those lessons as they had kept him, his sister and unborn niece or nephew alive. By now Merlin was back on his feet and alongside Arthur he began to lead the way to where everyone was gathering, preparing to leave. He noticed the odd looks he received from some people but knew he shouldn't be surprised; he had not exactly hidden his most latest use of magic. Uther and Annis, along with Gaius and their friends, were all at the centre of the party, helping those who needed it.

"Sire." One of Camelot's knights said as he approached. Uther turned but said nothing when he noticed the Knight was addressing Arthur not him, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Merlin who was only too aware of Freya's claim that Uther's reign was over. "Everyone alive is ready to go. There are some injured that may not make the journey, however. As for the dead…" He trailed off, unsure what to do in this case.

"Although it pains me to say it, we must leave them as they are." Arthur's jaw set at the very thought of not honouring the dead with a proper burial. "We do not have long before their forces return and we must leave or more bodies will join those already dead. When it is safe we shall return and give them a proper burial." The Knight nodded and left to relay the news. After helping his wife to mount his horse, Arthur climbed on behind her and waited long enough for everyone else who would be riding to mount as well before he called for them to start moving. It was relatively slow going given that most of the people were walking, some of them being children or the elderly while others were injured, but they were luckily not going too far. After having questioned the Druids as to how the enemy had gotten into their camp and been told that their magic had been overpowered, Merlin determined that he would be the one to lay the protective barriers this time. Arthur, meanwhile, had determined that the best place to hide that offered the most cover was the nearby ruins of an ancient castle that was perhaps a three hour walk from their previous camp.

"You're certain it is safe here?" Gwaine asked as they entered the castle's great hall, having left the majority of their army outside. The hall was covered in dust and cobwebs, the light from the torches they carried barely giving them enough light to see by even though it was still daylight outside.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It will do for awhile."

"It can't be worse than the forest." Elyan commented.

"Search the place, see what you can find." Arthur instructed. Twenty minutes late they had found a few candles and torches and enough wood to make a proper fire. The added light allowed them to see that this was once no doubt a great castle, though it had fallen to the ages. A few weapons were also found, which were assumed to have been left by bandits who sought refuge in the ruins. Arthur made one final discovery as he pulled a cover off of some piece of furniture to reveal a round table.

"Here!" He called out. "Come and join me." There were ten chairs around the table. Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival all took seats to Arthur's right while Giaus and Annis took seats to his left. Both factions left the seats immediately on either side of Arthur free, clearly intending them for Merlin and Guinevere. Arthur held a chair out for his wife, though allowed Merlin to seat himself. Before he took his own seat, Arthur saw the lack of a chair for Uther, none present having given way for him to sit first nor did anyone appear ready to give up their seat to him. Although still angry at his father, Arthur knew now was not the time to be petty and so brought over another chair that had been left lying in a corner and placing it directly across from him between Gaius and Percival.

"Thank you." He was aware of this father murmuring, though he said nothing as he returned to his place beside Guinevere and Merlin, though even with everyone now seated, Arthur still chose to stand and address those before him.

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here." He looked to each of them in turn trying to convey his pride in each of them, even to those like his father and Annis who did not need it. "This has gone on long enough. In three days we have come up with no better plan than to get inside the citadel and fight our way through until we find The Cup. Tomorrow, I will lead any man who wishes to join me in a bid to reclaim Camelot, though I will not force anyone." He paused for a moment and snuck a look at Guinevere who smiled softly up at him, giving him the courage to continue. "Will any at this table join me?" Lancelot was the first to stand.

"You taught me the values of being a knight. The code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour, for justice and freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world you will build." While the first, Lancelot was certainly not the last to stand.

"Even though I'm a commoner, a nobody, you have treated me with respect and kindness as no noble before you has done." Elyan said as he too got to his feet. "You gave up everything for my sister, the only family I have left. Though I suppose since you married her, my family now consists of you as well, and I will not abandon my family again."

"I have fought alongside you many times." Leon was the next to stand. "There is no one I would rather die for. Save, perhaps, your wife." He could not help but adding. Although the importance of this moment was lost on no one, it was simply their way to joke and tease each other, even in serious moments. Arthur allowed himself a smile and nodded his acknowledgement, wholeheartedly agreeing with Leon.

"I think we have no chance." Gwaine said, gaining his usual cocky grin. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your enemies are now my enemies." This came from Percival who stood, declaring himself for Arthur without hesitation, though he barely knew him.

"Do you need an old man?" Gaius asked as he too stood. Annis quickly followed suit, pledging Caerleon's support, and even Uther stood alongside her, nodding his acceptance to his son. Guinevere was the next to stand and Arthur's previously hopeful expression turned into the one of a man about to explode in fury until a simple look from her calmed him as he realised that she stood symbolically, her heart going with him though she would be joining no battle. Looking around the table, Arthur saw the faces of those that supported him, though one was missing.

"Merlin?"

"No, don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"Ok…" He muttered as he stood, appearing reluctant though all there knew differently. The two friends shared a look before Arthur turned back to the group as a whole.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need." He said as he looked them over once more, his eyes landing on the men seated next to Leon. "Though I know you won't approve…" He directed to his father as he left the table and went to stand by the fire and took out his sword, holding it in front of him. "Elyan, Gawine, Lancelot, Percival…kneel." The four did as instructed, surprised, though pleased, by what they knew was to come. Moving to stand in front of Lancelot first, Arthur raised his sword and brought it down on each of the man's shoulders.

"Arise Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot." He repeated the process with each man as he went down the line.

"Arise Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Guinevere smiled seeing her brother knighted, and Arthur could not help giving him a quick smile of his own, having been reminded recently that this was his brother-in-law. Uther had remained silent throughout the knighting and Arthur shot him a look now, glad to see that although his father did not look happy, he was not about to step in. "Tomorrow when you fight," He continued to address Camelot's newest knights. "You can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known." They each nodded in turn and Arthur now appeared ready to dismiss them but Merlin stopped him.

"Before you all go. I have a better plan than simply hoping we all don't die."

"Merlin…" Arthur asked questioningly. Most of the people in this room knew of his magic, and though he highly doubted that Annis would care, his father most certainly would.

"It's time, Arthur." Knowing in his heart of hearts that Merlin was right, Arthur sighed and nodded for him to continue and he and the new Knights re-took their seats. "To catch two of you up to speed," He said, turning to face Annis and Uther. "I'm a warlock, I have magic." Annis looked mildly surprised, as they had expected, though Uther had frozen entirely. "I know you won't like to hear it, but I don't care anymore." He spoke now directly to Uther. They all waited for his response, though he appeared in shock.

"You have magic." He said finally.

"I was born with it."

"I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer!" Uther appeared to be working himself up into a rage if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom!"

"But it's not your kingdom anymore is it?" Merlin asked calmly, remembering Freya's words. "You won Camelot by right of conquest and have lost it in the same manner. Although we will not allow Morgana to reign as Queen for long, the throne was taken from you just as you took it from its previous ruler. Arthur will win back Camelot and it is he who will sit as King."

"How dare you?"

"I dare, because I have spent the last four years protecting Camelot, though until recently no one knew all I had done. If it were not for me you would not even be here to argue with me."

"What proof do you have that you done all you say? For all we know you lie like your kind always does. You will never have a place in Camelot!"

"You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better man and will be a far more worthy King than you ever were. He's known about my magic for months and yet I'm still here."

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it!" Uther yelled, slamming his fist down on to the table.

"Is that what you think, Father?" Arthur joined in the conversation. "That because I do not despise magic as you do and see it not as pure evil but a tool with the potential for both good and evil, that I would destroy Camelot?"

"You have already put your own feelings above the needs of the kingdom when you married that wench. How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen?" Arthur's face turned to stone.

"Guinevere is wise and strong, and I trust her more than anyone."

"And that is your weakness. You alone must rule Camelot."

"I watched you rule. I learned that if you trust no one you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength. You proved that when you blamed magic for my mother's death when in reality it was your decision. You knew a life would be taken in exchange for mine." Uther looked more shocked if possible. He had thought he'd kept it a secret from Arthur, the truth about his birth. However, as he looked to the young warlock standing beside his son he supposed he knew who had told Arthur the truth.

"I did not know the cost would be her life." He defended, though Arthur bought none of it.

"But you knew that _a_ life would be taken. I understand you thought it would be some commoner's life, but that does not make it right."

"Camelot needed an heir. The life of a commoner was a price worth paying for the security of the kingdom. What I did, I did for Camelot. _All_ I have done has been for Camelot."

"Outlawing magic was not done for Camelot." Merlin snapped. "You have wronged so many people, in so many ways. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant, old tyrant!"

"You have had your turn, Father. Now it's mine." Arthur said, effectively ending this line of discussion. He then asked Merlin to explain what he meant by him having a better plan and though he did not like it, he could not disagree that the distraction of knowing Emrys, the one Morgause and Morgana feared most, was in the citadel, would be a huge help for it would mean the army was hunting Emrys, not looking for a few others who covertly sought The Cup of Life. Additionally, they would send the army to attack and draw out as many men out of the citadel as possible. Nothing else was said, for their plan, such as it was, was set and all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

 **A/N - I know t** ** **he Sword in the Stone** was the season 4 finale, not season 3 (where we technically are), but this is an AU so I'm kind of combining the two. Excalibur returns next chapter.**

 **Review please!**


	9. Excalibur

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Excalibur**

* * *

Their meeting done, Arthur and Guinevere went off to see to the people, with Merlin close behind them. The first injured person they came to had Guinevere rushing to tend them and Arthur let her be, knowing that there were many knights around who would protect his wife, including both her brothers. Arthur did what he could to ensure the people, his people, were safe and uninjured and to reassure them that everything would be all right. It wasn't as easy as he thought. The people were giving up. It appeared that all hope of succeeding had left them. They had thought they were safe in the forest under the Druids' wards and so had let their guard down, allowing for Morgause, Morgana and their army to take them by surprise. Many had been killed, many loved ones they would never see again, and even though both Uther and Arthur had fought, it wasn't enough to staunch their losses. Beyond that many were torn between father and son. The loyalty they had pledged to Uther, and their desire for Arthur to be king, divided some, while others did not really want to be under Uther's thumb again but were uncertain as to Arthur's right and ability to rule. No one came right out and said any such thing to Arthur as he made the rounds, but the mood was dark and desperate. They also did talk amongst themselves, though they tried to quiet when Arthur drew near; even so he heard enough to know what they were thinking. Even still, Arthur made sure to see each and every one of them. When he was done, however, he did not return to the castle but sought out a secluded area where he could be alone, or rather as alone as he got with his shadow following him.

"Arthur what's the matter?"

"I was a fool. I forgot to take the people into account when I spoke earlier. It was easy to say those things, to sound brave and sure of myself before Guinevere and Leon, you and Annis, and even the others who I trust entirely, even this quickly. But it all means nothing if the people do not believe in me."

"They do believe in you." Arthur shook his head.

"No. They wanted to believe in me, there is a difference. And even that has worn off."

"Arthur, you are The Once and Future King, you-"

"So you keep saying. But what does that really mean? There's nothing special about me, Merlin. There's nothing special for the people to believe in, nothing for them to want to follow, nothing to convince them that I could be this legendary king, prophesised a thousand years ago, who is supposed to unite all of Albion. I can't even get the people of Camelot to believe in me, how could I possibly hope to get all of Albion to?"

"You are special, Arthur."

"I'm good with a sword. Nothing more."

"The people love you, they-"

"Are dead. Because I wasn't strong enough to protect them. Maybe my father is right. Maybe I am too weak to be King."

"That's not true!"

"No, it is. I will do all I can tomorrow to return Camelot to them, but they will have to find another King." With that he stood and returned to Guinevere's side, leaving Merlin to wonder what had just happened. After tending to the wounded, Guinevere and Arthur gathered some supplies and returned to the castle. Arthur had gotten a bit ahead, his legs much longer, and he was clearly brooding to not have realized he had left his wife behind, though Guinevere did not know what about. She was turning the corner into the great hall when she bumped into something. Reaching out instinctively to steady herself, Guinevere gasped when she realized that it was not a wall she had grasped but a person, who happened to be her father-in-law.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, averting her gaze as fast as she could and continuing on her way. She hadn't taken more than two steps, however, when she realized that the hand she had just touched Uther with was wet with something sticky. Looking down, she saw that it was blood. "My Lord!" She called out, turning back towards him and going to his side. "You are hurt."

"I do not need _your_ help!" He snapped cruelly, moving to shove passed her, but Guinevere stood her ground.

"Then allow me to fetch Gaius for you."

"I said I do not need your help! In any capacity!" Guinevere's lips set in a hard line and her eyes narrowed as she took in her former King.

"I understand I am the last person you want to help you. And frankly I do not particularly wish to help you either after everything you have done, and would have done, to me. However, neither of us is going to get what we want it seems, so I suggest you stop acting like a petulant child and more like the King you claim to be. Now sit down, hold this to your arm to stop the bleeding, and I shall return with Gaius." Guinevere waited only long enough to ensure that he had followed her instructions, which she was sure he only followed out of shock that she had spoken to him like that, before going in search of Gaius. She found the physician tending to a man who looked like he may not survive his injuries. Knowing he was needed here far more than for a man with a mere cut, Guinevere sighed and turned around, preparing herself to deal with Uther. Thankfully she found him where she had left him.

"Gaius is tending to a man who may not live to see nightfall." She informed him. "Looks like you are stuck with me as a nurse. Come on, let's get your jacket off so I may see the wound." She expected him to put up more of a fight and was surprised when he willingly, if unhappily, obeyed her. When she was able to see the wound properly, Guinevere was quite pleased to see that it was not as deep as she had originally thought. "The good news is I do not believe it requires stitching, though it will require a good cleaning lest infection set in." Uther merely grunted and refused to even look at her as she wet a cloth and tended to his wound. The silence suited Guinevere, though apparently it grated as Uther as the minutes wore on.

"Why do you help me?" He asked, still not looking in her direction. "You know I would not return the favour, were our situations reversed"

"Aside from the fact that it is the right thing to do?" She asked in return, though it was truthfully a rhetorical question and she did not wait for an answer. "You are Arthur's father, and regardless of all the pain you have caused him I know he still loves you. It is for his sake that I help you. Believe me it is not because I wish it."

"And you are not afraid to be alone with me, knowing my hatred of you?" Guinevere laughed as she began to bandage his arm.

"We may have the appearance of privacy, but I have no doubt that, at minimum, Arthur and Merlin both are well aware that we are in close proximity and are watching you closely. It would not surprise me if my brothers and the Knights are also watching over you."

"Brothers? I thought it was only the one." Clearly he'd been paying attention to the proceedings earlier at the round table.

"I only have one brother by blood. The other brother I refer to is Leon. We grew up together, you see, Leon, Elyan and I." She continued before he could interrupt. "Our mother was a maid in Leon's household so we were playmates all our lives. Lady Agnes even allowed Elyan and I to share in Leon's lessons. He has very much been another brother to me."

"I see." Uther muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"You want to know the other reason I am not afraid to be here with you?" She asked as she tied off the bandage and gathered her things. "No matter what you feel towards me, I do not believe that you would harm your grandchild." With that said she walked off. Uther watched as she was quickly met by Arthur who appeared to be asking her if she was all right, and, no doubt, was asking if he had tried to harm her. Having seen his son's protectiveness of the girl he was actually glad that he had not tried anything, even if he had barely even been cordial to her.

"Arthur!" Merlin called as he joined the two. Uther watched as they went off, being closely followed by everyone around, and decided to follow as well. It appeared that not just be Annis and the Knights who were tagging along, but every soldier, and every man, woman and child that sought refuge in this castle. Whatever was going on was clearly important.

 **oo00oo00oo**

After Arthur had left, Merlin had gone to see the Druids and Annis' sorcerers in hopes of getting their help to understand what had just happened. None of them denied Arthur's assessment that the people had lost hope, though like Merlin still believed in Arthur themselves. However, the people needed their hope returned to them, which would only happen if they knew who their King was to be, and if they believed in him. An idea popped into Merlin's head and he spoke with the Druids who were amused with his proposal and agreed to go along with it. Merlin then went in search of Arthur as the Druids saw to it that the people were aware that something was about to happen and that they would reach the appropriate place at the right time. Merlin found Arthur glaring in his father's direction and could understand why when he saw Guinevere speaking with him. The two clearly heard Guinevere say she would return with Giaus and watched as she returned, without the physician, and began to tend him herself. Given it was Uther who was so near to Guinevere, Merlin waited until the two had parted before calling for Arthur to follow him.

"This better be good, because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games." Said Arthur as Merlin led them outside, around the back of the castle and through an opening in what remained of the outer wall into the forest.

"I was thinking about earlier and how you were saying that you had given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and would be a shoddy King."

"What?" Guinevere asked, turning to Arthur.

"Oh, you didn't tell her?" It wasn't a question. "It's true, Gwen, Arthur is convinced that can never be The Once and Future King as he is meant to be and is determined that the people will find another King once this is all over. But anyways," He continued before Guinevere could start in on Arthur. "You know Gaius used to know the Druids?"

"Yes, we know this, Merlin." Arthur said through clenched teeth, not happy that he had spilled the beans to Guinevere.

"Well our talk earlier reminded me of a tale he told me, one he had heard from the Druids many years ago."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories."

"For once in your life…just listen." The warlock asked and Arthur held up his hands in defeat. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. But one was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the land to be divided. Each would respect the others boundaries, and rule over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first King. Ancestor to every king to follow, including you. Well except for the kings that reigned for nearly a hundred years before your father re-took Camelot in your family's name."

"Bruta." Arthur named the king.

"You've heard the story." Merlin tried to sound surprised.

"Yes, every child in Camelot has. Can we go back to the castle and continue planning for tomorrow now?"

"No. Because there's another part of the story you haven't heard."

"Really?"

"When Bruta was on his deathbed." Merlin continued. "He asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If Albion was ever again faced with bloodshed and war, it would form a test. Only The True King of Albion, the one destined to unite the land as he once had, could pull it free." Arthur stopped and looked to Merlin with an expression that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"Are you making this up?" He asked with no small amount of suspicion.

"No." He replied and continued walking.

"Alright. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?"

"Aside from the fact that history has never been your strong suit?" He quipped. "This part of the story has survived only in Druid lore."

"And where is this rock?" Arthur asked, sounding far from interested as he helped Guinevere over a tree root.

"Oh, it was lost many years ago, during The Great Purge. But, I've managed to find it."

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot. Did you really think that I would believe your story? One that so very nicely fits in with the destiny you are trying to convince me of?"

"What's that then?" Merlin looked to his left and Arthur followed his gaze to see a sight that had never thought he would see: a sword stuck deep inside a large stone. The sword itself was probably the most beautiful Arthur had ever seen. There was gold inlaid throughout the blade while the hilt had the same gold crisscrossing around the handle, which shone in the sunlight. Merlin began walking again, with Guinevere following close behind leaving Arthur to trail behind them. They weren't the only ones, however, for as they approached the stone, knights, soldiers, his father, Annis, and the people of Camelot all came out of the woods into the clearing.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Arthur hissed.

"I'm proving that you're their leader, and their King."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone!"

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Arthur, you're The Once and Future King, and The True King of Albion. This is your destiny."

"Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No I'm going to make you see that your father is wrong. You are not weak, and unfit to rule Camelot. You are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword." Arthur looked more than unsure and clearly wanted to fight him some more, but with an encouraging look from his wife and the eyes of everyone else on him, Arthur decided to go for it.

"You better be right about this." He said and unsheathed his sword, shoving it into Merlin's hand and approaching the sword in the stone. Placing both hands on the hilt, Arthur pulled on the sword, though tried to make it look like he had yet to start pulling. As he had thought, the sword was stuck fast; there was no chance of him pulling it out.

"You have to believe, Arthur." Merlin said from behind him. "You're destined to be Albion's greatest King. Nothing, not even this stone, can stand in your way." Arthur released the sword and took a step back, staring at it as he thought on what Merlin said. After a moment, Arthur reached forward once more, this time grasping the sword in only one hand. Closing his eyes, Arthur focused on his breathing to calm himself before turning his thoughts to the people around him. His wife and unborn child, Leon and those he had knighted this very day, his father, the people of Camelot…no not just the people of Camelot, but the people of Albion, they all counted on him. Merlin too, he supposed. He could not fail them. "Have faith." He heard Merlin say faintly. This time when he pulled, the sword came loose from the stone with no effort. Arthur stared in awe at the sword in his hand, though he wasn't the only one.

"Long live The King!" Leon called out, his cry being taken up by everyone who had just seen this amazing feat.

"Long live The King! Long live The King!" Instantly the people's spirits were lifted. The mood around camp as Arthur began the trek back to the castle, accompanied by his wife, Merlin and his new Knights, was in stark contrast to what it had been earlier that day. Everyone stopped to bow to their new King as he passed, as well as their new Queen, for they knew of Arthur's marriage to Guinevere; the first child that brought her flowers as they walked, handing them over with a murmur of "My Queen" made her quite uncomfortable, though she tried not to show it. As Uther passed some distance behind them, most pretended not to see him, while others acknowledged him as they would a noble, but all were in agreement that he was no longer their King. They discovered quickly that this was because the story Merlin had told Arthur had spread around camp like wildfire, the Druids doing as Emrys has asked and claiming they had found the legendary Sword in the Stone, before promptly informing the people of exactly what it was. It was exactly the hope and assurance the people needed, and Arthur still found it unlikely that this was a natural occurrence.

"You alright, Arthur?" Guinevere asked, smiling as another child brought her a wildflower they had picked.

"Hmm." He hummed noncommittally. "The people sure seem happy now. Even though the battle is far from won, and all I've done is pull a sword from a stone."

"I never finished Gaius' story." Merlin spoke up.

"Not now, Merlin, please."

"Would you just listen? When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient

King foretold that one day it would be free again, at a time when Albion needed it most. The man who freed it, would unite Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is you, Arthur."

"I swear you're making this up." He said, turning to face his manservant. "It fits in far too neatly with the destiny you say I have."

"Why would I do that? Your head's already as big as your waist." Merlin defended, though Arthur noted he didn't outright deny it. "I believe it though. And I believe in you. I always have." Still not convinced that all that had just happened was in earnest, Arthur nevertheless decided to let it go. Whether or not Merlin's story was true and he had indeed pulled that sword from the stone, or it was all a trick, the fact remained that the people were united now and no longer felt that re-taking Camelot was hopeless. That fact alone meant that their odds of surviving increased exponentially; people who had hope and something to live for fought harder to live.

"What about the drawbridge?" He brought the conversation back to the best point of entry for their attack tomorrow.

"Well manned." Gwaine replied. He and the newest Knights had been given their first command and were coordinating with those that had been sent to observe the citadel and determine where the weaknesses in defense were.

"How's the northern gates? The battlements on the south side?"

"Arthur, even if we can get inside she has an army." Said Percival.

"And we have what? A few hundred?"

"And they still outnumber us."

"Yeah, but only three to one." Arthur replied as if he favoured those odds.

"And the people will fight?" Elyan asked.

"They'll fight for Arthur." Leon said.

"It's not me they have to fight for. It's for Camelot. And even all of Albion."

"No Arthur. It is you the people love." He insisted. "And you they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you."

"And I." His new Knights were quick to agree.

"And I." Merlin added. Arthur looked to each of them in turn, smiling softly.

"Into the mouth of hell it is."

* * *

 **A/N - This is the last time that full scenes and large portions of dialogue will be taken directly from the show, meaning things get even more AU from here!**

 **Partial scenes and bits of dialogue will continue to pop up, however.**

 **Review please!**


	10. Morgana's Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Morgana's Decision**

* * *

The following morning at dawn the army prepared to depart. Many tearful goodbyes were said, and those by Camelot's new Queen were no different.

"Be safe." Guinevere instructed both Elyan and Leon. "You may be a Knight now but you have not trained as one at all, so you are not to do anything stupid, do you understand me?" She said to her younger brother who nodded somewhat amusedly, though still taking her words seriously, before she turned to their elder brother. "And _you_ watch over your own back and not just everyone else's. I swear to god if you die because you were playing hero too much to stop yourself being stabbed in the back I shall ensure no bards immortalize you in song." As threats went it was one Leon could live with.

"I shall be weary at all times, My Queen." He said, trying to laugh though failing when she pursed her lips at his manner of addressing her.

"Gwen will do." She muttered with smack to his shoulder as she continued down the line.

"I'm not brave enough for you to glare at me, so no worries there about me dying." Merlin assured her the moment her gaze settled on him. "Besides I'm supposed to be some immortal warlock, so don't know if I even can die."

"Well let's not put it to the test, shall we?" She all but demanded as she gave him a hug. "I know you will do all you can to bring him back to me, but you must return as well, understand?" She whispered into his ear as she held him close.

"The great Emrys would allow for nothing less." He tried to joke.

"We have faith in the great Emrys' power, but it is _Merlin_ whom we would be lost without." The warlock merely nodded and released her. Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot were next, none of them receiving the same tearful goodbye, though her words of concern were still genuine and they thanked her for worrying over them. Arthur, who had left her to her goodbyes and taken the time to speak with Caerleon's commanders, had been saved for last, knowing that she would not be able to hold her tears in when saying goodbye to her husband.

"Stay inside the castle with Annis and Gaius." He said as he approached. "If you can, prepare some bandages, but do not overexert yourself. If _anything_ were to happen to you or our child…" He took her into his arms and their friends left to give them privacy.

"We will be fine, Arthur. We will all stay in the castle. I've already asked that those staying behind join Annis, Gaius and I inside. We will be safer together, and will offer comfort where we can." She looked away to try and hide her tears and worry, and though Arthur knew it was mostly about the upcoming battle, there was something else there.

"What is wrong?"

"You are going to war, Arthur." She shot him a look to say he should know this.

"No, it's more than that. You have been quiet since yesterday."

"Nothing is-"

"Guinevere, if you do not tell me, I will go to war with an unclear mind. It will make it even more dangerous if I am not entirely focused on the battle." She narrowed her eyes at his manipulation tactic, but allowed it to pass.

"It is silly." She made sure to say in an attempt to lessen his worry. "I knew when I married you that there was a chance I would be Queen, but it was never…real. It was always something hypothetical that deep down I never thought would happen. But yesterday, when the people declared you their King…"

"And you their Queen." He finished for her and she nodded.

"It became reality."

"And you're worried about what if my father is right? What could a former serving girl possibly know about being Queen?"

"You know me too well." She murmured, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Guinevere," He placed a finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "Did you not ask that everyone remaining here join you inside the castle in an attempt to comfort them? All without being asked? You will be an amazing Queen."

"I highly doubt that is all that is required of a Queen."

"Perhaps. But you are still thinking of them without having to be told to. You know the people, Guinevere. You were one of them, and will have their best interests at heart; that is the biggest requirement of a monarch. Me, I have the aspects dealing with Camelot's army down, and the rest we shall learn together." Guinevere stared at her husband for a moment, feeling her fears ease, though it annoyed her that they did at this particular point in time.

"I hate that you're the one to comfort me when it is you going off to war."

"Well I am glad I can offer you comfort, regardless of everything else going on." He seemed quite pleased with himself and Guinevere could not help but smile.

"You will come back." She both ordered and pleaded. "You say you could not bear it if anything happened to me or our child, but if anything were to happen to you…I do not know what we would do." Feeling her eyes water again, she dashed away her tears, refusing to send him off whilst crying.

"I love you, Guinevere."

"With all my heart." She returned. With one final lingering kiss, Arthur bid his wife farewell.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Sneaking into the citadel was easier than they expected, for it appeared that their plan worked a little too well. Word of the approaching army was always going to see men leaving the citadel to go fight them, but spreading the word that Emrys was among the army saw the place nearly cleared; it seemed that Morgana and Morgause truly feared the warlock. They met no resistance as they left the dungeons, having come in through a passage underneath the citadel, though as they followed Merlin through the corridors towards The Cup, which he could now sense, they were met by members of the immortal army. They were just as indestructible as they remembered from the fight in the forest, until Arthur's blade pierced their armour and the enemy exploded in a shower of magic. Everyone looked to Arthur's blade, the three remaining enemies included, having thought nothing could kill them. When Arthur turned to Merlin, he was ready with an answer.

"Excalibur was forged in a dragon's breath. It has the power to kill that which is already dead, and kill that which cannot be killed by regular means." He said with a look to the three enemies that looked torn between attacking and running for their lives. Arthur did not give them a chance, however, and before any of them could even raise their swords in defense, he had ended their lives.

"Excalibur?" Arthur asked as they continued down the corridor.

"A sword that powerful deserves a name doesn't it?"

"And I don't get to choose its name?"

"Nope." It became clear quickly that they were heading towards the throne room, and none of them were surprised. Morgana and Morgause must be holed up there with The Cup, believing it to be safest with them, even though they did not leave its protection solely to them, for the closer they got, the more of the immortal army they came across. A full battle had broken out when they were within sight of the doors to the throne room and though Excalibur did the impossible, there were more men than Arthur alone could deal with. The others held them off the best they could until Arthur could take care of them, and eventually the numbers dwindled enough for Uther to slip through the ranks.

"I am going to speak with Morgana, try and reason with her." He shouted to Arthur as he took off.

"Father no!" he replied but it was too late, Uther had opened the doors to the throne room and disappeared within. Arthur attacked the enemy with renewed vigour and within a few minutes they were dealt with allowing him, Merlin, and the Knights to barge into the throne room as well, coming to a stop when they saw Uther kneeling before Morgana, who stood on the dais, having been forced to his knees by the two guards that flanked him. Morgause stood at her sister's side and quickly waved her hand when they entered, sending a spell that hurled them against the wall and would have kept them there if it weren't for Merlin. Morgause had not waited to see if her spell had worked before turning her attention back to Uther and Morgana and none of them saw fit to inform her just yet that it hadn't.

"Why, Morgana?" Uther asked, they suspected not for the first time.

"Come, come, you of all people must understand, _Father_. Sometimes these measures are necessary." The amount of hatred in her eyes surprised Arthur; the last time he had seen her, her eyes had been filled with sympathy.

"You have killed innocent people!"

"So have you! So many innocents you put to death simply because of a gift they had and could not help having." Uther was silent for a moment, not able to deny her claims, but also not willing to admit their truth.

"If you must kill someone, kill me." He said finally.

"Don't worry, you'll get your wish. As will the rest of you." She turned her gaze to those she believed to be held fast to the wall, before returning her gaze to Uther. "But not yet. I still want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are." Turning her back on him, Morgana took the few steps to the throne and sat down.

"Do you really hate me so much?" Uther asked in little more than a whisper.

"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you."

"Well then." Morgause spoke for the first time. "I suppose there's no point waiting." With a nod to the two men holding Uther, one plunged his sword straight into the former king's back.

"NO!" Arthur shouted, rushing forward as his father fell and dispatching the two guards. It all happened so fast that neither had a chance to defend themselves, nor had Morgana had a chance to stop Morgause and in fact she looked quite shocked as she stared down at Uther who was clutching his side as blood seeped from the wound. "Father!" Arthur dropped to his knees and cradled Uther's head in his lap. "Father, breathe deeply and slowly. Leon!" The Knight rushed forward and took Arthur's cloak from him after he'd removed it. "Try and stop the blood flow." Leon did as instructed as Arthur stood and raised Excalibur menacingly towards Morgause.

"Impossible." The sorceress said, her sister not being the only one to have looked shocked, though for different reasons. "How did my spell not work? And how did you get your hands on a sword forged in a dragon's breath?!" She demanded, shooting daggers at Arthur. If he was surprised that she knew what kind of sword it was, Merlin certainly wasn't.

"It is over, Morgause. Not even you can stand up to an immortal blade." This was only partially true. Morgause, as a High Priestess of The Old Religion, could not be killed by regular means, but an immortal blade would certainly spell her doom _if_ Arthur was able to land a fatal blow. "Call off your army and hand over The Cup of Life. Do it now!" He switched his gaze between Morgause and Morgana, the latter of which was still staring at Uther as he fought for life.

"You are but a simple servant, you do not tell us what to do!" Morgause snapped.

"I am far more than that." Merlin stood tall and released his magic such that all within the room could feel its raw power. For those with magic, the strength of his was even more prominent and both Morgause and Morgana inhaled sharply as it hit them, this finally drawing Morgana's attention away from Uther.

"You have magic." Morgana gasped.

"Arthur's known for months, Morgana, ever since we left Camelot, and I'm still here. He is not his father, he knows magic is not all evil." The hatred Morgana had displayed towards Uther was gone as she looked between Merlin and Arthur and the warlock jumped on her uncertainty. "Morgana listen to me. Arthur is The Once and Future King. He is destined to unite all of Albion, ruling over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known, and bringing about a peace so absolute that when Albion's need is greatest, he will rise again. What's more, he will bring magic back to Camelot. You do not need to hide and live in fear anymore. No one with magic does."

"He lies, Sister." Morgause stepped in. "If this were true he would have told Arthur of his magic years ago. He only does Arthur's bidding, magic will never be allowed back in Camelot unless you are Queen."

"That's not true. Please, Morgana. Your actions here are understandable. You did not want those with magic to live in fear anymore. I understand that more than most, I have spent over five years living like that too. You thought, rightly so, that while Uther was King magic would never be accepted and so better that you be Queen and accept everyone, with or without magic, then for Uther's reign of terror to continue. Arthur was not in the picture when you took the throne and so you had little other choice. But he is here now. Uther's reign is over; the people have declared Arthur their King, and he is the rightful heir to Camelot. Even if you had noble intentions the people will never accept you. Not now that Arthur is here. Give up the throne, Morgana. Prove that you did this for the betterment of all of Camelot's people and allow peace to reign under Arthur's rule; it is the only way."

"Do not listen to him Sister!" Morgause hissed, seeing that Merlin's words were having an effect on Morgana. "He speaks naught but lies!" The sorceress had been eyeing Merlin suspiciously since his magic was revealed.

"That is for you to decide." Merlin said sadly. "But I cannot, and will not, allow this to continue. Arthur will be King, Morgana. The only question now is whether you will stand by his side, championing the people as you always have, or if you will die here, continuing a pointless fight. I don't want to fight you, Morgana. But I will if you force my hand."

"Emrys!" Merlin slowly turned to face Morgause who had hurled the name at him in accusation. "He is Emrys, Sister. The one prophesied to be your downfall!" Whether she was certain of his identity or simply guessing in the hopes of turning Morgana against him, Merlin did not know, nor did he truly care.

"And your army still searches for him on the battlefield." He confirmed. "You fell for it so easily, Morgause. Did you really think that Emrys would be on the _battlefield_ when you and The Cup of Life were here?" Morgause's face contorted into anger and she raised her hand to cast a spell but Merlin was faster. With a flash of gold in his eyes the sorceress froze in place and he wasted no time in seizing Excalibur, which Arthur had dropped beside him when he kneeled by his father, and swinging the immortal blade at The Cup. The impact knocked it off the pedestal, the blood inside spilling onto the ground. The dull roar of battle, which had been in the background since their arrival at the citadel, abruptly stopped and Merlin took that as a sign that it had worked, that with their blood no longer contained in The Cup of Life, the immortal army had perished.

"No!" Morgause cried, launching an attack at Merlin and sending him hurtling against the wall. He had been unprepared for the attack but was unsurprised by it. He'd known that his spell would not hold Morgause for long, but it was worth it to get rid of the immortal army. When he stood back up, the two began a battle of magic that no one else dared get involved in, least of all because they themselves had no magic. However, they were so enthralled by the scene that they did not notice that the throne, which moments ago held Morgana, was now empty.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Camelot's current Queen appeared inside the great hall of the castle where Guinevere, Gaius and Annis were working to prepare a makeshift hospital for the injured, as well as keep those who stayed behind calm. However, calm was not a word that could be used to describe those in the room when she suddenly appeared. Guinevere, Gaius and Annis, moved quickly upon seeing her, all three grabbing swords, though the latter two pushed Guinevere behind them, and while none were terribly proficient with a sword they felt safer with them.

"I'm not armed!" Morgana held her hands up as she looked past Annis to Gaius, who had always been kind to her, and to Guinevere, who since coming to Camelot as her maid had been her best friend. "I just want to talk."

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" Guinevere asked, pushing aside Gaius and Annis' protectiveness; they all knew that if Morgana truly wanted her dead, neither would be able to protect her.

"As I said, I want to – you are with child!" She cut off, having gotten a proper look at other woman.

"I am." She replied somewhat guardedly, a hand going protectively around her belly. "And I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I…" She seemed unsure of herself for a moment before gathering her wits. "Merlin, he has magic?" Guinevere merely nodded. "And you knew? Arthur knew? And he didn't have Merlin killed, or banished him?"

"No." Guinevere was slightly confused as to where this was going, but her sharp mind worked quickly, knowing Morgana as she had, and coming to a conclusion she dared not hope was true. "Nothing has changed between them, save that Arthur doesn't order him around quite as often. They are still constantly teasing and belittling the other."

"And he will bring magic back to Camelot? He will accept others that have magic…like me?"

"Yes…Morgana what is this about?"

"I had to know the truth. Merlin said as much when he and Arthur came to the citadel, but I needed to know for certain. You and I have been friends for too long to not know when the other is lying."

"Truly? From what Uther has said you fooled us all. Did I really ever know you, Morgana?"

"Yes. You did, Gwen, I swear." Her answer was heartfelt and Guinevere could see the truth in her eyes. "Uther deserved my betrayal for all the harm he's caused and I was convinced that Arthur did as well for I thought him no better than Uther. But I seem to have been wrong about Arthur. And you, Gwen…you were my dearest friend. Please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you."

"And all the innocent people you had killed during your invasion? My friends from the village?"

"They all live, Gwen, I promise. Only those who fought against us died, I would never harm the people of Camelot if I can at all help it."

"So the attack at our camp in the forest, where innocent women and children were slaughtered? That you could not help?" Morgana's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What attack?" Guinevere eyed her, wondering if she truly had not known. "Gwen, what attack?!" She asked again more desperately.

"Yesterday morning, before most of us had even left our beds, your men attacked our camp." Morgana closed her eyes as realization struck.

"Morgause said she was worried that Uther was planning a surprise attack, so she'd take a small group of men and found out. When she returned a few hours later she said that you'd moved your camp here. I never thought to question her."

"You're saying you didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Morgana looked shocked for a moment before coming forward and taking Guinevere's hands in hers. "Gwen, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I swear I didn't know. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I did what I did so that I could help people…people like me." The tears that had been gathering in her eyes finally fell. "When you and Arthur left things got worse. Uther took his anger out on people with magic and I couldn't let that continue. All I wanted was for people like meto be accepted and not live in fear anymore…just as I wanted to be accepted and no longer live in fear." Morgana's tears, above all else, convinced Guinevere she was telling the truth. Morgana had never been one for tears, she could not even produce fake ones to accompany loud sobs on the few occasions she used her perceived female fragility to get away with something; Guinevere could count on one hand the number of times Morgana had actually cried in all the years they had known each other.

"I believe you." She said, wrapping the taller woman in a hug and nearly sighed in relief when she felt the usual warmth that accompanied hugging her best friend; warmth that had been missing the last few months before she had left Camelot.

"Gaius?" Morgana asked of the man who had been a father figure in her life for longer than she could remember. Regardless of now knowing her true parentage, Gorlois had been her father, yet it was Gaius, far more than Uther, who had been a father figure after Gorlois' death.

"You have my trust, my child, as you have always had my love." He said, smiling happily when Morgana nearly launched herself into his arms with a happy laugh.

"As touching as this is." Annis broke up the little reunion. "Is there not a battle going on?"

"Oh god, Merlin!" Morgana gasped.

"What about Merlin?" Gaius asked, his happiness turning to panic.

"I left after he'd knocked over The Cup. The army is gone, but Morgause attacked him after. I have to go, I have to stop her!" Without another word she used the same spell that had gotten her here to return to the citadel. The scene in the throne room was one of chaos. Arthur, Leon and another she did not recognize stood in the far corner, though Uther and the other Knights were nowhere to be found. The room itself was a mess, the throne destroyed, the chandelier a broken heap in the middle of the floor while the tapestries were now in tatters. Merlin and Morgause were still fighting, but aside from a few cuts and bruises, neither was injured, and no one was close to claiming victory.

"Stop!" Morgana cried, lurching forward and using her magic to shield herself from a stray spell that had missed its target.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted as he and the two Knights lurched forwards, though stopped when she used her magic, knowing they'd be no match for her if she turned on them.

"Ah, Sister!" Morgause cried happily. "Come, together we will defeat the great Emrys!"

"No, Morgause!" She replied, though she did come to her sister's side. "You must stop this! Arthur is not Uther, he will bring magic back to Camelot. Peacefully where I could not. We can still have all we wanted, just not with me on the throne."

"They have filled your head with their lies, Sister." Morgause did not even spare her a single glance, she was too absorbed in her battle with Merlin. "Once this is over I shall set everything right, and you will be Camelot's greatest Queen."

"But at what cost? They are not bad people, Morgause, they are not Uther. If there is a chance that magic can be accepted in Camelot peacefully under Arthur's rule we must take it!"

"You do not know what you say, Morgana. The spawn of Uther Pendragon could never be anything but evil."

"How can you say that? _I_ am Uther's child as well!"

"You are the exception, the daughter of our mother. You may bear Uther's blood as well but his evil has not touched you. You realized the truth and now his blood only serves to strengthen your claim to the throne!" Morgana looked on Morgause as if seeing her for the first time. She had known well that Morgause hated Uther, just as she herself did, but she had never seen such blind hatred in her.

"And Arthur?" She had to ask.

"His father's son, through and through. He will bring nothing but pain to those with magic." Morgana did not know what to say, and Morgause took her silence as her will weakening. "Do not feel sorrow for them, Sister. Uther Pendragon is the reason our mother is dead! He is the reason I never knew her, nor knew you until we were grown. We will not let him, or his copy of a son, win!"

"You unfairly paint Arthur with the same brush. He is not his father!" She tried one last time, though somehow knew it was futile.

"I will never stop until all Pendragons are gone from this earth!" Those words were like an ice bucket thrown in her face. All Pendragons, she had said. Not Uther and Arthur, but _all Pendragons_ , Guinevere's unborn child, an innocent babe, and herself included. Looking around, Morgana searched for an answer and found it held in Arthur's hand. It was not the answer she had been hoping for but one she knew to be the only one. Morgause would never stop. She had been good to her after Morgana had discovered her magic, it was true, but Morgause had an obsession within her that would end in one of two ways: the death of all Pendragons – and many innocents along the way – or in her own. Walking towards her brother, Morgana held his gaze as she reached for his sword.

"Morgana…" He knew what she intended, and tried to tell her that he would do it in her place, but she shook her head; it had to be her.

"Morgause!" She cried painfully as she held the sword before her. When the sorceress did not turn to face her, Morgana charged. Where Morgause had not seen her intent, Merlin had and his next spell forced Morgause around in time to see Morgana plunge the immortal blade into her chest. The fight over, Morgause fell to the ground and Morgana fell with her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry, Sister, but you're wrong! Arthur is not Uther, and this death and destruction could not go on. I had to stop you." Morgause did not reply but merely reached up and placed her hand against Morgana's cheek, looking her sister in the eyes as she drew her last breath. As Morgana continued to cry over her sister's body, Arthur went to her side and knelt down next to her. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and sought comfort from her one remaining sibling.

* * *

 **A/N - I was torn about making Morgana evil or not. In the show I truly think she started out doing what she thought was right and what would see all of Camelot, including those with magic,** ** **at peace**. However, as season 4 wore on I started to wonder if she had become so obsessed with being Queen herself and so convinced that only she could bring peace to Camelot, that even if Arthur had accepted magic she would not have stopped and continued the fight. **

**Either way, I decided that for this story I'd work under the assumption that Morgana really just wanted peace and didn't want people with magic to be persecuted anymore. So with Arthur accepting magic and promising peace for all of Camelot, it doesn't matter to her that it won't be her that sits on the throne. Hope that doesn't disappoint too many people.**

 **Review please!**


	11. The Passing of Power

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Passing of Power**

* * *

"I had to. I couldn't let her hurt anyone else simply for vengeance." She cried into his shoulder.

"I know. It's alright, Morgana. It's all over." He allowed her to cry for a time as Merlin joined him, while Leon and Elyan, who was the knight Morgana had not recognized, found something to cover Morgause's body.

"You were right, Merlin." She said when her tears had dried up. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I simply couldn't live under Uther's reign of terror any longer, nor could I continue to watch as he put innocent people to death."

"I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that, given you overthrew my…our father. But in truth you did the same thing I did for Guinevere. Though you did it for much more nobler reasons than I." Morgana let loose a bitter laugh.

"It was my fault, Arthur. What happened with Gwen was my fault. I led Uther to you that day." Arthur stiffened, his arms tightening around her, though he did not push her away and she took that as a good sign. "I swear though, I never wanted her hurt. I…I was having dreams, visions, of her being crowned Queen. At the time I thought that she would just be another pawn in your game to destroy magic like Uther, so I thought it she was gone it would be better. I didn't want her hurt though. Banished is one thing, dead is another. I swear I meant what I said that day, the day you told me you would leave Camelot for her, that if you needed my help rescuing her I would help you." Arthur took in her words, mulling them over before deciding he believed them. Even after everything that had happened, he still felt that he ultimately knew this woman, and could feel it in his heart that she was telling the truth. She couldn't stand Uther's rule any longer, but never wanted to hurt anyone herself. This was what he knew to be true; a quick glance to Merlin also confirmed it.

"It's alright, Morgana. I forgive you. Whatever happened, it's in the past."

"I suppose. Congratulations by the way." Arthur looked confused. "It was kind of hard to miss that Gwen is with child, and although you all left together, I'm pretty certain the child is not Leon or Merlin's."

"Definitely not!" Merlin said scandalized, while Leon merely shuddered at the thought.

"But how did you know she is with child?"

"I went to see her, when Merlin and Morgause started fighting." Still they looked confused so she continued before they could interrupt her. "When Merlin gave his speech I needed to know with absolute certainty that he was right. Gwen had been my best friend since we were little girls, she has never hidden anything from me, and I know when she's lying, so I knew I could trust what she said. When she confirmed that Arthur did indeed know of your magic, Merlin, and that he intended to bring magic back to Camelot and stop the atrocities Uther started…that's all I've ever wanted. I came right back to stop Morgause."

"I'm sorry she's dead." Arthur offered his condolences, though it only drew a scoff from Morgana.

"No you're not. I know you too well, Arthur Pendragon."

"Alright, so I'm sorry that her passing saddens you, if not that she can no longer cause harm to Camelot. You do know me well, _Morgana Pendragon_."

"I'm not a Pendragon, Arthur. Uther may be my father by blood, but he has never been a father to me, nor would I want any association with him, even if he had claimed me as his bastard."

"I will not deny all the harm my father has caused, and I will certainly not try and force you to take the Pendragon name. I know how much Gorlois meant to you; he was your father, even if you do not carry his blood."

" _However…?_ " Morgana knew there was more to his statement.

"However…you are not just of Uther's blood, you are of mine. And I am quite thrilled that you are truly my sister, Morgana. Even if the entire kingdom didn't already know, I would not allow you to try and hide the truth. You are my sister, and you will be known as such, and be treated accordingly."

"You really want me as your sister? Even after all I have done?"

"As Merlin said, you had the best of intentions, regardless of how things got warped along the way. And you set it right when you realized how wrong it had gone. You care for the people, and I could not ask more than that." Morgana's smile was watery, it seemed that after crying only rarely, that is all she was doing today.

"So now what do we do, Sire?" She asked, giving Arthur a mock bow.

"Now we-" Arthur cut off as a thought struck him. "Merlin, my father!" He could not believe that he had forgotten that his father was currently fighting for his life, possibly having lost that fight by now.

"I shall go see if there is anything I can do." Was the warlock's reply as he left the room. He did not promise that Uther would live, Arthur noted, but the new King knew that Merlin would do his best, if only because Arthur wanted it. After Merlin's departure, Arthur helped Morgana to her feet, while Elyan retrieved Excalibur.

"Thank you."

"And who is this?" Morgana asked, nodding to the Knight she'd never met.

"Oh, right you haven't met. This is my brother-in-law, Sir El-"

"Elyan!" Morgana cried, knowing of Guinevere's brother from their many discussions of their families.

"My Lady." He greeted respectfully.

"Gwen must be so happy to have you back… _after four years!"_ Arthur and Leon chuckled at Elyan's shocked expression; they knew how protective Morgana and Guinevere could be of each other.

"Uh…" Although the two had never met, Elyan had known that his sister had gone to become the Lady Morgana's maid before he had disappeared, but he had not known just how close the two had become.

"Gwen is my dearest friend. Do not hurt her like that again." The threat was uttered with only a small trace of humour and Elyan knew that if he disappeared once again, Morgana would flay him alive, and she had the magic to do so. The three were interrupted as the doors opened, admitting Gwaine and Lancelot.

"The commanders of both Camelot and Caerleon's armies await in the courtyard, Sire." Gwaine said, trying to keep a straight face at addressing someone so without considering it an insult.

"As are many of the people who had not escaped the city when Morgause's army first attacked." Added Lancelot. "They are naturally confused." Arthur nodded and looked to Morgana who agreed that they would need to address the people. Offering her his arm, Arthur led the way outside, ignoring for now the shocked murmurs at seeing Morgana on his arm.

"I will keep this short as there is much to do." He started once the murmuring had stopped and all eyes were on him. "Morgause is dead, as is the immortal army of hers. The Lady Morgana, my _sister,_ agreed to aid Morgause in ousting our father as she saw the atrocities that befell those with magic. No longer could she stand aside and allow them to continue. What Lady Morgana did, she did out of love for the people of Camelot, and a desire to see all beings, whether or not they have magic, live in peace and security. I cannot fault her for this, as it is the same desire I myself have. No harm shall come to Lady Morgana, or the perpetrator shall answer to me." He stared each and every person in the courtyard down, especially those from Camelot, daring them to blame Morgana for what had happened or try and seek revenge.

"I happily relinquish the throne and all claim I have to the crown to my brother, Arthur." Morgana added. "He shall be your King. Uncontested by me."

"What of King Uther?" One of Camelot's citizens shouted. It was understandable that they were still confused; they had not escaped to witness Arthur pull Excalibur from the stone, nor were they among the people who proclaimed him King.

"Our father currently fights for his life, we do not know if he will live." Arthur admitted. "However, should he live, he too relinquishes the crown to me." He explained no more, knowing that as soon as the citizens who had escaped returned, the story would spread quickly to those that had remained. Giving one final word to the armies' commanders to return to the castle where they had made their camp – Camelot's army to see to the safe return of the people, while Caerleon's army would report to Queen Annis – Arthur led the way back inside, being met quickly by Merlin.

"He lives, but he is quite weak." The warlock said before Arthur could even ask. "I did all I could, and perhaps Gaius can do more, I don't know. Nor do I know how long he will last." Arthur nodded solemnly, this was his father after all, though Morgana's face was impassive; she would never be able to forgive Uther.

"We've sent men to bring the people back to Camelot, now it is time I fetch my wife."

"Allow us to go." Leon said. "We will escort The Queen home. I do not think it a good idea for you to leave Camelot just now, even if only for a little while. The people need you here." Although he pursed his lips in displeasure, Arthur could not disagree with him. "But first, we shall get our newest Knights outfitted properly." Leon added once he had his King's approval. "It shall be Knights of Camelot that escort our Queen, not some random, dishevelled men." The First Knight of Camelot was back in his element as he surveyed his newest recruits. Leon had always been a fair, yet tough taskmaster to the knights, ensuring all was in its place and they appeared the part as much as acted like it; at some point each knight had learned the hard way that appearing before him in any state of undress or being at all unprepared was not a good idea.

"Allow me to fetch Gwen one of my dresses." Morgana said. "If Camelot's Knights are going to be escorting The Queen, best she too look the part."

"Are you forgetting Guinevere is with child?" Arthur asked with only a hint of condescension. "She may have been able to wear one of your dresses previously, but our child is too big for them now."

"No I'm not forgetting that I'm going to be an aunt, but _you're_ forgetting I have magic." She upped the condescension level considerably. "A simple spell will see the dress fit her perfectly."

"She's right. I've used a similar spell several times to…enhance your clothes." Merlin inserted, earning Arthur's ire.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No!" Merlin quickly insisted, though no one believed him. "I'm saying that sometimes your clothes were a few inches short of perfection."

"Merlin…"

"Well what was I supposed to do? I learned my lesson after the belt incident, when you caught me putting another hole in it. Best to let you think you've stayed the same size all these years." Arthur glared at Merlin who was trying not to chuckle, though Gwaine had lost that battle.

"Don't worry, Sire." Leon too was sporting an amused grin. "We'll get you back on the training field. Losing a few rounds to me will see you in tip top shape once again." Arthur turned his glare on his First Knight who held up his hands in surrender and began making his way towards the armoury, barking for the others to follow him. Morgana disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a purple overdress that doubled as a cloak. The three then made their way back outside and asked for five horses to be brought around as they waited for the others. The Knights took their time and had clearly had some issues with their armour, as indicated by Leon's annoyed shake of his head, though Elyan's pleased look told them he had done just fine, which was no surprise given his father, and he himself, had been a blacksmith.

"We will return as quickly as possible, My Lord." Leon promised, taking the purple dress from Morgana and gently shoving it into a saddlebag.

"It is strange hearing you address me so after so many months of just being Arthur." He said, clasping Leon's hand in thanks.

"It is strange saying it." Leon agreed. "However, we are back in Camelot, and you are The King now."

"Just do not forget that Elyan is not my only brother-in-law, alright?" Arthur murmured quietly. Leon nodded sheepishly, though he was pleased at the request.

"We will not be long." He promised once more as he mounted his horse and led the way out of the citadel.

"If it will make you feel better I'll continue to call you dollophead." Merlin said as he and Morgana followed Arthur back inside.

"Shut up Merlin." The hours passed faster than Arthur thought they would. Morgana filled him in on everything that had happened since his departure; he met with the council, at least those that remained, though he simply informed them that great changes were coming before taking his leave; Geoffrey wanted to discuss the coronation, having been informed by Merlin that Arthur was now King; he checked on his father, who was unconscious, though still living; the Head Housekeeper and Cook asked to meet with him to discuss his living arrangements as well as if there would be a celebratory feast that evening...there was much to be done and he hadn't even been back a full day. After several hours Morgana took pity on him and agreed to arrange things with the Head Housekeeper and Audrey, the Cook, allowing Arthur to escape. He and Merlin went to the courtyard to await Guinevere's return, Arthur quite impatiently, knowing she should arrive within the hour.

"You seen the state of these boots?" He asked of Merlin when the conversation between the two of them hit a lull.

"Yeah."

"Well go and get something to clean them."

"Why? They're your boots."

"Have you lost your mind?" Arthur looked scandalized.

"I thought you believed in equality." He mockingly shook his head, faking sorrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"At the round table, you said-"

"Shut up, Merlin" Again they hit a lull, though instead of banter, Merlin decided on an actual question.

"How's your father?"

"I don't know." Arthur admitted. "It's been most of the day and he's still unconscious. I fear more for his state of mind when…if he wakes, than his physical health. Regardless of his affair with Vivienne and not claiming Morgana as his, he truly did love her. Hearing her say she hated him hit him hard; I could see it in his eyes."

"But are you really surprised?" Merlin had to ask. "I mean after everything he's done…you yourself said you would never forgive him if he executed Gwen, and yet he would have still gone ahead with it had we not gotten her out of Camelot."

"I know." Arthur's voice was tight, not liking that particular memory. "And a part of me will never forgive him for that, even if Guinevere is still with us. Hell, Merlin, a part of me even thinks it will be easier if he just dies! But he's my father, and I feel horrible because I don't feel as sad at the thought of him passing as I should."

"I'm not surprised. He turned his back on you, on his own son. He refused to see your love for Gwen, refused to acknowledge that she holds your heart and any action against her hurts you irreparably."

"Still…he's my father, and I love him."

"And for that reason you will do right by him, regardless of your inner turmoil, which, by the way, I would be concerned if you didn't have."

"But will that turmoil eat away at me? Will I constantly be second-guessing myself when it comes to my father? What's more, will I constantly be comparing my actions as King to his? Especially if he lives and watches me become a King he could never be proud of."

"You don't need his approval, Arthur. You have the people's approval, their love, and all the support you could ever need. You once said to me that you learned from your father how not to be King. You said so with no hesitation. Don't hesitate now. We've entered a new time, you're in charge now, you need to make things the way you think they should be. You're The King, not him."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." He said distractedly for the person they awaited had arrived. Guinevere looked splendid on her white palfrey, dressed in Morgana's purple overdress, the hood down around her shoulders and done up such that their growing child was even more prominent as it opened just under her breasts – revealing her usual lavender dress – the fabric spreading around her belly instead of draping over it. Her brothers flanked her on either side, though rode slightly behind her, while the other three Knights fanned out around them. Arthur was vaguely aware of Annis riding in after them, her own guards following her, as he stood to go greet his wife, helping her off her horse and happily giving her a kiss.

"Are you alright?" He asked when they pulled apart, placing a hand on her belly. "Is the babe alright?" Guinevere shot him an incredulous look.

"You just won a battle against an _immortal army_ and you're asking if _we're_ alright?"

"Yes." Came his simply reply.

"Arthur, we're fine." She promised with a shake of her head. "More so because Morgana did not betray Camelot, and Leon says she is still here. So where is she?"

"Inside. I will take you to her, and get you out of this cold." He began to lead her into the citadel, not even given her enough time to do more than simply wave at Merlin.

"It is not cold, Arthur."

"There is a slight chill to the air, and I will not have you catching cold while with child."

"Yes, a _slight chill_ , Arthur. That does not constitute cold."

"Regardless, in we go." Guinevere could be heard sighing as the two disappeared inside.

"It seems we are forgotten." Queen Annis said in amusement, accepting Leon's offer to escort her inside.

"I fear that there are times that _all_ is forgotten when those two are together." Leon said by way of apology, earning a laugh from the visiting Queen.

"I do not doubt that you are right, Sir Leon." Merlin, who had remained in the courtyard while Arthur took Guinevere inside, offered a bow to Annis as they neared the citadel doors and said that he would show her to her chambers and have a maid sent up to tend her.

"I do hope you are no longer simply his manservant."Annis commented, noticing Merlin was indeed filling that role.

"It has yet to be discussed, My Lady." He replied amicably and without a hint of resentment that he was still acting the servant. As Merlin was showing Queen Annis to her chambers, Arthur and Guinevere had been directed towards his old chambers and sure enough they found Morgana there, directing a small contingency of servants who were pulling covers off the furniture, sweeping the floor, changing the curtains and making the bed.

"What is going on here?" Arthur asked, having never seen his room so busy before. The servants stopped at his voice and bowed or curtseyed before their new King while looking on their new Queen with interest as she hugged Morgana and thanked her for the dress. Guinevere, of course, knew almost all of them, having worked alongside them not too long ago. There was only one she did not recognize and surmised that the young man must have come to work at the citadel after her departure.

"Hello. It's good to see you all again." She greeted warmly. They returned her greeting with murmurs of 'My Lady' and 'Madam' which had Guinevere pursing her lips. She knew things had changed, it was unavoidable given whom she had married, but she saw no reason that they could not still be friendly with each other.

"Josephine. How are your parents?" She tried again.

"They are well, My Lady. They shall be honoured that you asked after them." Seeing Guinevere's frustration, Arthur wisely hid his laugh in a coughing fit, knowing how her pregnancy made her prone to bite people's heads off, while Morgana watched in amusement, wondering how her friend would handle this.

"Alright, enough!" She snapped, apparently deciding on quickly and to the point. She shot Arthur a look telling him his cough was fooling no one before turning back to Josephine who was a maid just a few years older than Guinevere herself. "Josephine, you and I have known each other for years. We talked and gossiped together, your parents had me around for dinner many times after my father's death…we were friends before. I understand things are different, for how could they not be? But please do not walk on eggshells around me nor claim to be honoured that I've deigned to speak with you or grace you with my presence, as we've done many times in the past for other nobles." Her sarcasm was quite apparent. "I am not entirely a different person, and though I know things cannot go back to the way they once were, I hope that we can at least still be friendly to each other." The maid's eyes were shining at Guinevere's words showing her that the woman whom had been her friend for years was still there. "John, Bess, Mathilde, and…" She paused, looking to the newcomer.

"Raymond, My lady."

"Raymond. The same goes for all of you, and everyone else in the castle." The five servants nodded, Raymond looking in awe at the woman he knew to be his Queen asking to be friends with servants, while the others were trying to minimize their smiles. "Besides, you should know by now that not even Arthur, with his large ego, holds himself above others." She directed to her husband with a smirk. "Just look at how he is with Merlin. He's been Arthur's manservant for years and yet they are more like brothers."

"Let's not go too far shall we, sweetheart?" Arthur all but begged. "Merlin and I brothers…I shudder at the mere thought." He did just that to emphasize his point, though neither Guinevere nor Morgana were buying it.

"Sure you do." Morgana scoffed. "Now if you would please excuse us. Your chambers have not been touched since you left – Uther's orders – so they require a bit of work before you can use them. Shoo!" Knowing better than to fight her, the two wisely did as instructed.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	12. King and Queen of Camelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – King and Queen of Camelot**

* * *

"Queen Annis, our apologies." Arthur said immediately upon entering the great hall and laying eyes on Caerleon's Queen. "We seem to have forgotten about everything else."

"It is quite alright, Arthur, I was informed that that tended to happen when you and your Queen were together." There was much amusement in her voice and Arthur took that as a sign that she was not offended.

"We took care of her when you two went off." Merlin assured them as Arthur helped Guinevere to a seat before taking one himself. "I was just about to come find you to ask about dinner, but there you are."

"I think a small dinner here will suffice. You may go let Cook know." Merlin nodded and went off without a word, though someone else had something to say.

"Still your manservant I see." Annis said with a disapproving frown. She had broached this subject with Merlin earlier, but saw no reason not to bring it up with Arthur as well.

"You disapprove of my servant doing his job?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come now, we both know he is much more than just your servant." Annis replied with her own raised brow, hers being much more effective. "Even before all this you listened to his counsel above all others, and now, knowing of his magic and his destiny as Emrys, can you really say that a servant is all he is?"

"It's certainly all he is good for." The words were muttered in his usual insulting manner, though were still heard loud and clear.

"Perhaps I shall invite him to my court then. Where his skills will be better appreciated." Arthur laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"And I am certain he would take you up on your offer simply to annoy me. But allow me to put your mind at rest, Annis. Of course Merlin is not just my manservant, and has not been since shortly after he came into my service. Under my father's rule a person of Merlin's station could never aspire to anything higher, so we made a show of being servant and master and behind closed doors he was – _is_ , my dearest friend. Though I will deny ever saying that if he ever finds out."

"Oh…you _do_ care!" Merlin said from behind Arthur in an overly lovesick voice, having returned but a moment ago.

"Merlin! What the bloody hell are you doing back so soon?" Arthur whirled around to face him.

"I found one of Cook's assistants in the corridor and told her to pass along the message, and don't try to change the subject. You really care about me! I think I may cry." Guinevere and Leon merely shook their heads and his antics, being well used to them, and though Arthur was as well, they never failed to rile him up.

"I said no such thing, Merlin."

"But you did. I heard you myself."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"I am The King of Camelot, Merlin. If I say that I said no such thing, then I said no such thing."

"Right, I'm sure that's how that works." The warlock scoffed as he took a seat.

"Are they always like this?" Annis discreetly asked of Guinevere. Their behaviour reminded her of her sons when they were small children, fighting over every little thing.

"Oh yes. Often quite worse actually." Guinevere's calm response and the mirth in her eyes told her that this is simply how Arthur and Merlin were together, and that they were not truly fighting.

"Thank you for proving my point, Merlin." Arthur then said, turning to address Annis once more. "If he were merely my manservant, would I allow him to speak to me thus?"

"And thank you for proving my point that you care for me."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Enough." Annis said when Merlin went to open his mouth in retort. "Good lord, you two are worse than my sons when they were children." Although they both desperately wanted to say that it was the other's fault, they wisely refrained. Knowing now for certain that Arthur was not going to keep Merlin as his manservant, Annis changed the subject and the conversation flowed easily. Morgana joined them not long after, Annis greeting her warmly, having naturally heard all about how Morgana had gone against her sister to do right by the people of Camelot. Dinner was served in due course, Arthur and Guinevere, Morgana, Merlin, Annis, Leon and the four new Knights being the only ones in attendance; a small gathering by court standards, especially with a visiting monarch present.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Things returned to normal quite quickly and within two days it seemed that Camelot operated as Arthur remembered it. With one glaring difference of course: he was now King. Those who had not been witness to him pulling Excalibur from the stone were quickly informed of it when those who had fled Camelot returned, along with the tale that proclaimed the only one who could pull out the sword was the true King of Camelot. Arthur himself was still convinced that Merlin had made the story up, though Gaius attempted to confirm Merlin's story when asked. However, the warlock would never confirm that it was fake, though he did promise he had not used magic to help Arthur pull the sword out. That put Arthur in a quandary for he believed Merlin when he said no magic had been used, which gave credence to the tale he still thought false. Eventually Guinevere told him that whatever the story surrounding the sword, it had still ended up in the stone and Arthur had actually pulled it out, not through magic. She also said that with Gaius and the Druids confirming the tale there must at least be some truth to it, and as the people believed the story and it was uniting them, as they never had been before, did it really matter if the entire story was true? Arthur could not fight that logic and so comforted himself that even if the details of Merlin's story were made up, the premise was not. Merlin himself confirmed as much, though only to Gaius and only when the old man demanded an explanation. He told Gaius that one of the spells he had cast on the sword after placing it in the stone would see that only Camelot's rightful King could remove it. Even with Uther alive Merlin knew it to be Arthur; the rest of the story, however, was his own invention. This mollified Gaius that neither Arthur nor the people had been lied to, which could prove disastrous if discovered later on, and so the validity of Merlin's tale was laid to rest and the people of Camelot as one hailed Arthur their King. Of course, Arthur had yet to be crowned as such, something Geoffrey of Monmouth was consistently reminding him of. Arthur continuously put Geoffrey off with excuses of being too busy until finally nearly two weeks after retaking Camelot, Geoffrey would allow it no more and a coronation was officially planned three days hence. Those three days were filled with preparations as servants worked hard to make everything ready. Every inch of the citadel seemed to be scrubbed; Pendragon banners flew from the ramparts; the armour of every guard stationed around the citadel was polished; the royal seamstress worked on a dress for Guinevere; the second throne was brought out in anticipation of a new Queen; no one was left idle.

Finally the day arrived and both Arthur and Guinevere were awoken early to prepare. Merlin was performing his final duties as manservant, and was in a way glad that he had remained Arthur's manservant on this day; he had waited a long time for Arthur to be crowned King and he knew that he would not have wanted anyone else to help Arthur prepare for this day. Tomorrow, however, during the first council meeting after officially becoming King, Arthur would announce Merlin's new position on the council as his magical advisor. Across the room Guinevere was being helped by her new maid Sefa, who had come to Camelot and begun working at the castle not two months ago, meaning she had never known Guinevere as anything other than The Queen, which eliminated any awkwardness of her serving now as she had never worked alongside her before. The dress the royal seamstress had created was quite beautiful, certainly the most beautiful Guinevere had ever worn. It was of a similar design to the dress Morgana had lent her for her return to Camelot, being purple in colour with flowing sleeves and a long train. However, instead of being made in a heavy velvet with a hood for outside use, the hood was done away with and the fabric was a soft silk in a lighter shade of purple. The sleeves were also slashed to reveal a delicate lace underneath, while her underdress was not of a serviceable cotton, but a gold brocade, which came all the way up to cover her breasts with the purple overdress closing just underneath before both fabrics flowed to the ground, accommodating her still growing belly. Arthur's attire was much simpler, consisting of his armour, and the scarlet cape with the golden Pendragon sigil stitched to the front. When the two were ready, Merlin and Sefa led them down to the throne room where everyone was already gathered. Morgana, Gaius, Merlin and Annis, who had decided to stay until after the coronation, were to take the places of honour on the right side of the congregation while Leon, as First Knight of Camelot stood at the front on the left, which primarily housed Camelot's Knights, though also lesser nobles at the back. Elyan, as Guinevere's brother, stood beside Leon where he normally would not have being a new recruit. The only one missing was Uther who even two weeks later had yet to awaken. Gaius was uncertain if he ever would but said that for a man Uther's age to sleep this long after sustaining what should have been a fatal injury were it not for Merlin was not uncommon and so to not rule out a recovery. However, as it stood if Uther awakened it would be to his son already crowned King. Trumpets blared as the two approached and the congregation grew quiet. Arthur held Guinevere's hand as the two made their way to the dais where Geoffrey awaited to crown Arthur, who would in turn crown his Queen. For what was supposed to be a joyous occasion it was quite a sombre affair and only the smallest of smiles were visible. When they reached the two cushions that had been placed on the steps for them Arthur helped Guinevere kneel, silently cursing there not being another manner for this to happen as he knew she struggled bending with her large belly. Still they made it happen and Geoffrey came forward holding the crown belonging to Camelot's King, holding it above Arthur's head as she spoke.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will." Arthur's words were spoken with a serious reverence for what was about to be bestowed on him and not for the first time he wondered if he could do this. As if sensing his thoughts, Arthur felt his wife discreetly slip her hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze under the cover of the many layers of her sleeves and his cloak. Thankful for her presence, he squeezed her hand in return, but otherwise gave no sign that anything had just taken place between them.

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot!" Geoffrey slowly lowered the crown to settle it on Arthur's head. The weight that settled on him did not just come from the heavy gold it was made of, but the weight of the kingdom settling on his shoulders. Another squeeze of his hand reminded him that it wasn't a burden he had to bear alone. Releasing his wife's hand, Arthur stood and faced those gathered.

"Long live The King!" Morgana was the first to cry out, barely waiting until he had fully turned to face them.

"Long live The King!" The cry was taken up all those gathered save for Queen Annis, who as the sovereign of another kingdom could not, and would not, hail another as such for it would be seen as admitting that another monarch was above her. And yet, having heard the tale of Arthur's supposed destiny to unite all of Albion, Annis wondered if there would not come a day she would bend the knee and pledge allegiance to Arthur; a thought which did not fill her with dread as it likely would were the supposed True King of Albion anyone else. Having crowned his King, Geoffrey brought forth the crown belonging to Camelot's Queen and Arthur moved to stand in front of his wife, taking the crown in his hands.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot!" He spoke loud and clear, placing the crown on her head. Unable to stop a small smile, Arthur held out his hands and Guinevere gracefully placed hers in his, allowing him to help her up, thought far less gracefully than she would like given she was now eight months gone with child. When she was finally on her feet Arthur leaned in for a kiss and though Guinevere thought this moment not entirely appropriate, she did nothing to stop him. When they pulled away a few moments later Guinevere turned with Arthur to face their people for the first time officially as King and Queen.

"Long live The Queen!" Arthur called out, quickly being followed by the rest of the congregation. After the chant had died down, Arthur and Guinevere took their seats on their thrones and sat patiently as one by one each knight and vassal paid homage to their new monarchs. Morgana was the first, and though paying homage to them was not strictly necessary for her, it solidified her stance that she accepted them fully as King and Queen. After, each bannerman who oversaw one of the kingdom's counties knelt and pledged their allegiance to Arthur as their King, followed by the Knights of Camelot who were the last to pledge their allegiance. As First Knight, Leon naturally went first and knelt before Arthur, the two sharing a small smile, each knowing that the other was thinking that this parade was going on far too long.

"Sire, as your First Knight I promise and swear to uphold the Knight's Code, to fight for you and for Camelot, to deliver justice in your name, to always be honest and true, and to uphold the laws of Camelot. I give my life unto your service. My sword is yours from this day until the end of my days." Arthur nodded his acceptance and Leon stood, took a step to the right, and kneeled again, this time before his Queen.

"I vow to love and serve Guinevere, my true and rightful Queen, and to protect her honour as my own." It was the vow every Knight of Camelot had given to their Queen for as long as anyone could remember, and though Leon could imagine giving a much more informal yet heartfelt vow given who this particular Queen was to him, he followed tradition and gladly made his vow before stepping aside. As The Queen's brother, Elyan was next in the order of precedence among the Knights of Camelot. Normally, in recent years at least, there was no order of precedence beyond Camelot's First Knight being, as his title suggested, first; however, no knight currently serving in Camelot had ever been related to the King or Queen. The older courtiers, though, remembered a time when Sir Tristan de Bois, Queen Ygraine's brother, had been second among the Knights; a fact Geoffrey had been quite clear about when discussing proper protocol. Elyan had learned quickly that being The Queen's brother afforded him a great deal of respect and placed him right alongside Morgana and Leon in the order of precedence concerning the entire court; that is to say that he was directly beneath The King and Queen. Strictly speaking Leon should not have been that high outside of the Knights ranks given he was not a blood relation of The Queen; however, Guinevere called him her brother, always had, and neither she nor Arthur would have it any other way. As of tomorrow, when Merlin stopped being a manservant and joined the council, he would no doubt join the three on the same rung of status which was so important to the court functioning properly; though no one truly understood why it couldn't function without it. Regardless, Elyan found himself following tradition and being the second to kneel before his brother-in-law and sister, giving them his oaths. All twenty-five of Camelot's Knights gave their oaths before Arthur and Guinevere were able to escape. For now, at least, given the feast to come that evening. Arthur insisted Guinevere rest and though a part of her wanted to snap at him that she was not a child and did not need a nap, she was too tired to fight him and so slept for as long as she possibly could. Arthur woke her with gentle kisses a few hours later and helped his wife back into her dress himself, having not even called for Sefa, before placing her crown back on her head.

"Where it belongs." He murmured, stealing another kiss as they left their chambers. Leon and Elyan were there to escort them to the great hall, Elyan offering his sister a teasing bow earning a punch to the arm while Leon's much more sincere bow earned him a smile; a fact Leon would be teasing his pseudo brother about for awhile. The feast went by both fast and slowly for both royals. It was Guinevere's first true celebratory feast that she was a guest at rather than a servant, and she was till finding it odd, especially as Merlin still stood behind Arthur as his manservant. The festivities were enjoyable, though somewhat dampened by the fact that it seemed every noble was intent on offering congratulations on both the coronation and the upcoming heir. Their words were, with few exceptions, fake, their honeyed words being what they thought would curry the favour of their new King. One such exception was Lady Agnes, Leon's mother, who had left her home in the country to appear at court for the fist time in years. Not even Leon had known that she was coming; she had stood in the back during the coronation and only made her presence known when an opportunity presented itself to actually speak with The King and Queen.

"Lady Agnes!" Guinevere cried, seeing the woman who had been so kind to her as a child. Forcing herself out of her seat, Guinevere reached Agnes before she could dip into a curtsey and pulled the woman into a hug. "I am so pleased to see you again!"

"And I you, _Your Majesty_." She replied, a note of pride in her voice.

"Sire, I do not believe you know my mother, Lady Agnes." Leon introduced to Arthur, for indeed he did not remember the woman who had forsaken court life when he was a young boy.

"Sire." This time Agnes managed a curtsey, thought Arthur would not allow for long, quickly raising her up and giving her a kiss on each cheek in greeting.

"Lady Agnes, you are most welcome at court. Guinevere has told me much about you, with Leon filling in any holes." His tone was warm, knowing that this woman had been a very big part of his wife's life while growing up, least of all in her allowance of a maid's children to share in her son's lessons; were it not for Agnes, there was all likelihood that Guinevere would not even be able to read.

"You did not tell me you were coming." Leon admonished, albeit gently; she was still his mother after all.

"When word reached of the coronation there wasn't much time and I wasn't sure if I would even make it, forget there being enough time to send a messenger." She explained. "But I would not miss this for the world." Guinevere's eyes shined with happiness hearing that.

"There is someone else happy to see you." The Queen pointed behind Agnes, having seen her brother approach. The Lady turned and her eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing.

"You!" She growled, her sharp tone quickly wiping the smile of Elyan's face. "Where have you been?! Four years you disappear! No note, nor attempt at contacting any of us! You could have been dead for all I knew, but apparently an old woman's heart means nothing to you! Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded when he didn't immediately offer an explanation.

"I'm sorry…?" It was more of a question to see if that was the answer she wanted and he should have expected that that answer would not go over well, though Leon and Guinevere both knew and tried to hide their laughter.

"Oh you're going to be more than sorry when I get through with you Elyan Leodegrance!" Grabbing him by the ear as she had when he was being a particularly obstinate child. "Do excuse me for a moment, Your Majesties." She threw over her shoulder as she turned and began stalking out of the room, Elyan being pulled along with her. The entire hall had been watching the scene unfold though quickly lost interest when The King and Queen merely laughed at this treatment of The Queen's brother, and returned to their seats.

"He should have known better." Guinevere said.

"Indeed he should have." Leon returned with a shudder, remembering such treatment all too well from his childhood; he and Elyan having often gotten into trouble together. The feast continued and eventually Elyan and Lady Agnes returned; the former looking very much the chastised child he was in Lady Agnes' presence. Guinevere was thrilled to have a chance to catch up with the Lady though was mindful that as Queen she could not devote her entire time to one person. So it was with great reluctance that she turned to speak with a few other ladies of the court who had come to congratulate her. Late that night, Arthur and Guinevere retired to their chambers absolutely exhausted, but feeling quite content with how things had gone today. It was the beginning of a new era in Camelot and they knew that tomorrow would be the true test for Camelot's future.

* * *

 **A/N - Yes, the vow Leon, and the other knights, gave to their Queen was taken directly from the movie _First Knight._ The vow from _First Knight_ stuck out to me and while I tried to think of something different, yet similar, I eventually said screw it and just copied it directly. This impersonal and stuffy vow about protecting a woman's honour does not fit in with ****Arthur and Gwen forging their own way; however, I think some traditions would be kept and the vow given to a new King and Queen seemed appropriate.**

 **Review please!**


	13. The Round Table

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – The Round Table**

* * *

The following morning Arthur and Guinevere were woken early by Sefa and Merlin, that latter of which drew raised eyebrows from them for he was supposed to have finished as manservant the day before.

"George is polishing your armour for the council meeting later today, I told him his duties wouldn't begin until then. I forgot that you had to see Queen Annis off first. And Lady Agnes" He explained sheepishly. Arthur rolled his eyes and accepted Merlin's help once again before stopping short.

"Wait…George, as in the George that makes jokes about brass?" He asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yep, the very same." Merlin tried to hide his smirk and failed entirely.

"You're doing this because you hate me, aren't you?"

"Now Sire, were you not the one who said that George was the most efficient servant you had ever seen? Surely he is up to the task of being your manservant." Merlin's tone was mocking, drawing a gasp from Sefa who had yet to see Arthur and Merlin truly go at it before.

"Don't worry, Sefa. This is just how Arthur and Merlin are. If they aren't arguing about something, then it is cause for worry." Guinevere explained quietly and though Sefa didn't really comprehend how a servant could speak so to his King, she had learned her first day in The Queen's service that these people forged their own way, often without care for the proper order of things.

"I am certain he will be a much better manservant than you ever were, idiot that you are." Arthur growled in return. "However, I'm also certain that I may die of boredom having him in my service."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Sure, he'll bore you with the odd joke about brass, but just think of how efficiently things will run. You'll never have to remind him to wash your clothes, or polish your armour. Breakfast will no longer be whatever I scrounged up from the kitchens, before Audrey could chase me out but a true, proper breakfast. This place will be cleaner than it has been in years!" Arthur stared down at Merlin looking quite unimpressed.

"He was the only one for the job, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Arthur cursed.

"How is that possible? There is an entire citadel full of servants, and even if there wasn't there's still the lower town, so how is it at all possible that he's the only one?"

"Well firstly, when I began making enquiries about a new manservant for you everyone pointed me in George's direction. Apparently he's very well liked and respected among the servants, no matter how dull he can be, and having properly trained as a manservant and having worked here for years they believe the honour – if you can believe they call it an honour – of serving you should belong to him. Also he's the only one around your age properly trained as a manservant and I didn't think you would want to either train someone again or have an old man tending you, so you're stuck with him."

"You were never trainable, Merlin, I gave up a long time ago."

"Haha, very funny, Sire." Arthur sighed as Merlin brought over his leather jacket

"He's really that well respected?" He was sceptical.

"Apparently, yes."

"And you didn't know this?"

"I was too busy saving your life to take notice of who servants liked best among themselves." Came the expected retort.  
"Then I guess there's nothing for it then. I shall try not to kill him." Arthur ended it there, not rising to the bait of another argument. Instead he took Guinevere's hand, who had come around from behind the changing screen just now, and led the way outside to bid goodbye to Queen Annis. Caerleon's Queen promised to return in a few months, shortly after the babe was born. She was quite excited to see the child, especially as her own children seemed intent on never making her a grandmother; a fact she muttered bitterly under her breath as she mounted her horse. At Arthur and Guinevere's request she also promised to stop at the inn on the way back and let Doug and Margie know how that they were all right. With the first set of goodbyes done, the two went back inside and met Lady Agnes just as she was leaving the great hall after having had breakfast with her son and Elyan. Guinevere apologized that she had not been there, though Agnes waved off her concerns, promising to return soon when things had settled down and they would have more time to talk. After seeing Lady Agnes off as well, the two returned to their chambers to break their own fast and ready themselves for the council meeting to come. George came to begin his duties halfway through breakfast and Merlin excused himself to go get ready. Arthur had commissioned new clothes for him, and though he would never let The King know it, he was quite excited to wear them and throw away the old rags he'd been wearing for over a year, not having had a new clothes in that long. As George helped him with his armour, Arthur instantly missed Merlin's chatter, though he did note that the warlock was right and his armour had never looked better, nor had he ever been ready faster, for even all these years later Merlin still forgot which piece of armour went where. Guinevere took longer to get ready as Sefa did her hair in an elaborate style, but she was still ready on time and Arthur took his wife's hand, the two making their way downstairs. When they reached the main corridor, however, Arthur turned in the direction of the great hall, walking away from The King's presence chamber where Privy Council meetings were held.

"I believe it's the other way, darling." Guinevere said, though Arthur just smiled at her and shook his head. They passed the great hall and arrived outside a set of double doors that Guinevere had seen many times but had never entered, knowing there to be nothing inside and the room never to be used. The entire council awaited them outside the doors. The King's Privy Council had previously consisted of several lords whom Uther was friends with, as well as Arthur and Leon as Prince and First Knight of Camelot. Arthur had done away with the lords whom he knew were too much like his father to be of good use in this new era, though he allowed them to remain on the larger council, and had instead instilled those he trusted. The new Privy Council was around the same size and now consisted of Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine. None had been terribly surprised by his choices, though the appointment of the four new knights and his manservant drew some raised eyebrows. Merlin and Elyan they could at least understand, one having had Arthur's ear for many years while the other was their Queen's brother, but the other three appointments received some disgruntlement. Lancelot and Gwaine had, of course, been to Camelot before and Arthur had fought with them and trusted them then, after knowing them for only a short period of time. That trust had resurfaced very quickly these last couple weeks, while Percival had earned his trust just as quickly. Besides that, the three of them were among the group who Merlin had insisted accompany them to see The Great Dragon, and though Merlin would not say why, Arthur knew there had to be a reason and suspected that they would be integral to Camelot's future.

"What are we doing here, Arthur?" Morgana was the first to voice the question they were all thinking. "The presence chamber is in the other direction."

"That's what I said and he merely smiled conspiratorially at me." Guinevere reported.

"This is the new Privy Council chamber." He explained and threw open the doors. The room was circular, housed at the base of one of the towers, and was very bright with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked an enclosed garden. However, the most dominating feature was the large round table located in the centre of the room. The wooden table looked new and had the Pendragon crest painted in the centre. Surrounding it was a raised border of intricately carved wood that ran down the length of the table from the centre circle, creating separate sections in front of which identical chairs were placed.

"For those of you who are unaware, this was my mother's favourite room in the entire citadel. She loved the garden it overlooked and father had it converted for her private use. When she died he shut it up and it has not be used since. With Merlin's help I had it made useable again; I thought it perfect for the new Privy Council." Arthur had walked around the table to a chair near the back that had a view of part of the garden as well as the doors, he now stood behind it with his wife on one side, and Merlin on the other. Morgana took a spot next to Merlin while Gaius was given the seat next to Guinevere and the knights took the remaining seats around the table. Arthur now drew forth Excalibur and placed the sword on the table, which fit perfectly in the bordered section in front of his chair; clearly the table had been created with this in mind.

"At the castle of the ancient kings, we discovered the round table they had used for many generations. A round table offered no one person more importance than any other, even The King. They believed in equality in all things and I am throwing away the traditions of the last few generations to return to those ideals. At the Round Table each of our voices shall be heard equally as we work towards a better future. We each shall bring here all we have to offer, whether that be our minds and wisdom, our magic," He looked pointedly to both Merlin and Morgana. "Or our swords." Having heard a hint in Arthur's words, whether he had meant there to be or not, Leon drew his own sword and placed it on the table in front of him, the other knights following suit, all of them silently offering their swords to Camelot, on top of any wisdom they may impart. The Privy Council meeting went rather quickly, the point of this meeting being more to introduce everyone to the Round Table, the way Arthur wanted the Privy Council to run, and also to ensure they were on the same page for the large council meeting to come that afternoon, which each of them would participate in along with the other Knights of Camelot and the lords that had been displaced from the old Privy Council. Here among friends, there was no doubt that they would be receptive to the changes Arthur wished to make, such as the lowering of taxes on those who could not pay them; doing away with the harsh punishments for what were truly minor offenses; the peace talks with every one of Albion's kingdoms; and most notably the lifting of the ban on magic. Though in truth the last one should surprise no one by now, Arthur was certain that there would still be those who clung to the way things had been under his father's rule and would try to convince him to keep magic illegal. The midday meal was a quiet affair, with only their small group in attendance. When it was through they finally left the new Privy Council chambers and headed towards the throne room, the only room big enough to house the large council. George and Sefa awaited them outside with The King and Queen's crowns; while neither Arthur nor Guinevere wished to wear them often, they felt it prudent to remind certain members of this council of just who was in charge. The other Knights of Camelot and the lords on the council were already waiting on them, seated at the two tables set just below the dais, though they stood and bowed when their King entered. Uther had always held council, both large and privy, while seated on his throne, and for this council Arthur saw no reason to change that. He and Guinevere stepped onto the dais and took their seats, at which point the others could take theirs and the meeting could begin.

"As you are all well aware, I am not my father." Arthur started off. "I will not allow my prejudices to rule over me and affect the kingdom. I will not harshly punish those have committed no great crime, nor will I have my people scared of stepping even one toe over an unfairly drawn line. I will not turn away a man, or woman, who has something to offer Camelot simply because they are not of the nobility, nor will I blindly take the word of nobles over others simply because they are nobles. And I will not allow my father's blind hatred for magic to continue to rule over Camelot." The lords and several knights shared looks as he said this, not liking where this was going. "Many changes are coming to Camelot, but for today we will start with but a few. Firstly, the ban on magic if now officially lifted."

"But Sire-" The lord that had spoken stopped immediately when Arthur turned his cold gaze in the man's direction.

"My father's hatred of magic was not caused by some evil sorcerer out for his blood as he had everyone believing, but rather by his own doing. Suffice it to say that around the time of my birth my father asked something of a sorceress that did not go as he had hoped. He knew the risks, was well informed of them, and yet when the outcome was not what he wanted, he turned on magic."

"Regardless, Sire, the people hate magic, it has caused them nothing but harm and to lift the ban would only bring further harm to the kingdom." One of the knights said.

"Really?" Arthur now turned furious eyes – though he maintained his calm demeanour – on the Knight who instinctively sank back in his seat. "Because from where I sit, I see people who are merely weary of it, not hateful, which is surprising given that even a hint of magic will see you sent to the block, regardless of the truth. The ban on magic has caused nothing but harm to Camelot and I will stand it no longer. The Lady Morgana was several steps ahead of me in this and took the throne to attempt to right the wrongs our father had committed. She saw through him long before I did and I only regret that I was not here to help her; perhaps some bloodshed could have been avoided had I been. It is to this end that I have made my former manservant, Merlin, the Court Sorcerer. He will be known from this day forward as His Grace, Lord Merlin. I'll throw in a dukedom for Ealdor when word returns from Essetir." He added. It had been Cenred and his army that had attacked Camelot and failed, Cenred himself having lost his life shortly after Camelot had been overtaken, having been killed by Morgause when his usefulness ran out. By right of conquest, having defeated both king and army, Camelot could now move on Essetir and take it with ease. However, Arthur had no designs on Essetir and was happy to leave it to Cenred's heir. In return he asked only that the tiny border village of Ealdor be given to him as recompense; he would have Camelot able to come to the aid of Merlin's home without having to encroach on another's land. Given how small and unimportant a village Ealdor was, there was little doubt in Arthur's mind that the new King Lot would accept these terms of peace.

"Thank you." He heard Merlin mumble, knowing that he was being thanked for his protection of Ealdor far more than the dukedom. Giving Merlin a nod, Arthur continued.

"For those of you unaware, though I don't know how you could be," He muttered under his breath. "Merlin is a warlock. He is known throughout the magical community as Emrys, and is said to be the most powerful warlock to ever exist. It will be Merlin's task to ensure that magic is peacefully returned to Camelot, to deal with those that cause trouble using magic, and to advise myself, and my Queen, in regards to all things magical. From this point forward, magic will be regarded as nothing more than a tool in the eyes of the law; you will face the same consequences for murdering someone with magic, as you would a sword. Is there in anyway I am unclear?" No one raised any objections. They knew that this was not a subject that their King was opening up for debate, but rather was simply informing them of how it would be. "I wand heralds sent throughout the kingdom proclaiming that magic has returned to Camelot, and that anyone using magic to cause harm will answer to the new Court Sorcerer."

"Shall we spread the word of Emrys, Sire?" Leon asked. "It could go a long way to stopping any trouble before it begins if they know that it is not just any sorcerer they will answer to." Arthur looked to Merlin for an answer and the warlock nodded.

"It's been bandied about so much already I see no point in trying to keep it a secret anymore."

"I shall see the heralds sent, Sire." Leon promised.

"Then you may also have them carry our other proclamation." He now turned to Guinevere to continue. She had been hesitant when Arthur had said he wanted her to take the lead for part of the council meeting, after all it was Arthur who was King. However, he was insistent, reminding her that she was Queen and he would not have her merely sitting prettily at his side – though he was sure she would be beautiful– but would have her ruling alongside him.

"For the time being, until The King and I have had a chance to sort through exactly what Uther had set in place, the collections of all taxes will be temporarily stopped." She said, speaking as strong and calmly as possible. Several voices rose in protest and Arthur took the time to note those who were the most vocal about these changes as well as those who had sneered or dismissed Guinevere the moment she spoke; there were a few knights and lords who would need close watching. "As you can imagine, this is a cause dear to my heart." She continued when she could be overheard without shouting. "I have not only seen what the many raised and new taxes Uther introduced have done to the common people, I have lived it. While the nobility as a whole have lived in opulence far greater than necessary, the common people die of starvation, cold, and illnesses easily prevented if only they had a few spare coins. I was lucky, as Lady Morgana's maid she saw to my wellbeing, though many of my neighbours were not so lucky; children were left orphans as their parents withered away for either they could eat, or their children could, but not both. Until we have had a chance to sort out which taxes are fair, which were created to line nobles pockets, and exactly how much the people can afford while keeping themselves alive and healthy, no taxes shall be collected."

"Your Majesty," The same lord that had attempted to interrupt Arthur earlier now interrupted Guinevere in a very condescending tone and clearly not caring of her cold look where The King's had silenced him. "Perhaps you are unaware, but the collection of taxes is what keeps the kingdom running. The nobility collects taxes from the peasants in return for protection from bandits and invading forces. It is the way things are done."

"Lord Aldwyn," Arthur made a note to remember that lord's name as Guinevere spoke, trying to keep her temper in check. "You seem to be under the misconception that The King and I care about 'the way things are done', and also that I care about what you have to say on the matter. Allow me to assure you that you are wrong on both counts. However, to address what you have said, I will agree that the people pay taxes for protection, but will also add that they pay them for our care as well. It is not enough that we will merely fight off an invading force in return for payment; that would make us no better than mercenaries, which we are not. We must also care for the people, ensure that they have food to eat, clean water to drink, that their roofs do not leak, that they have access to medicine if needed. It is not merely our duty to see that the people do not come under attack, it is our duty to ensure that they are healthy and happy, for only then will the kingdom prosper. Now, the royal treasury is near overflowing, so it is safe to assume that nothing has been done in a long time to ensure the people's health and happiness. I am also going to assume that your personal treasuries are in a similar state for similar reasons. I would resign yourselves to losing some, if not most, of that gold in the coming months as it is returned to the people. Whether it is returned in the form of food, medicine, supplies for winter, coin, or any other form it takes, that gold is to be used for the people, and will be used for such from this day forward." Lord Aldwyn looked to Arthur and tried not to flinch at the glare he was once again receiving.

"Do not look here for support, Lord Aldwyn; have no doubt that my Queen speaks for me as well. It has been a long time since Camelot has had a Queen, and I am not sure how things were done in my mother's time – though some of you may remember - but know now that Guinevere and I rule together; she is not a mere ornament for me to show off at banquets and tournaments. When one of us speaks, we speak for the other as well, in all things." Lord Aldwyn nodded and sat down, and though he tried to hide it, the angry sneer he sent Guinevere did not go unnoticed by Arthur. He sent a quick nod to Leon, who, having known him for many years, knew instantly that Arthur did not trust Lord Aldwyn and wanted him watched, and Guinevere guarded, at all times.

"The final business for today is that all executions are to be stayed until such a time as my father's laws have been looked over and we have done away with, or reduced, those that were created overly harsh. Magistrates are also to use their own judgement in regards to punishments instead of following the letter of the law; I know my father was fond of having a man whipped for certain things when a stint in the stocks would do. Leon, see that heralds are sent across the kingdom carrying all three messages." The First Knight nodded in acceptance and Arthur stood, prompting the entire council to stand. "Excellent. That concludes our business for today. Council shall reconvene two days hence and we shall get down to work in ensuring Camelot's prosperity." Taking Guinevere's hand, Arthur led her out of the throne room, being closely followed by those on the Privy Council.

"Can you believe Lord Aldwyn?" Morgana spat. "That pompous, entitled, dirty, imbecile! And did you see the look he sent Gwen?" Arthur had certainly not been the only one observing the councillors, especially when Guinevere spoke.

"Oh yes. Couldn't miss it." Arthur growled back; he had very much wanted to tear Aldwyn's head off.

"Elyan and I will rotate as The Queen's guard." Leon informed his King.

"Between her two brothers, the Round Table have spoken, Sire." Gwaine jokingly gave the five knights present a new title, though there was a seriousness underneath that could not be missed, indicating he wholeheartedly agreed with their sentiment.

"Excellent. At least that's sorted."

"Is this really necessary?" Guinevere asked, not liking the sound of having a guard following her around, nor of taking them away from their other duties.

"Yes!" They all shouted, not one voice remaining quiet.

"Alright!" She quelled under the forcefulness of their answer, though was still not happy about it. "The Knights of the Round Table as guard dogs it is."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Two weeks passed with little trouble, for which everyone was glad. Arthur's proclamation that the ban on magic had been lifted was met with a myriad of responses, though anger, fear or hatred regarding the ban's lift was minimal. As they had known there would be, there were some people who thought as Uther had, that all magic, as well as those who practiced it, were evil. However, the majority of Camelot's people were either quite happy that the ban had been lifted – for either they knew someone who could do magic or they themselves could – or were simply reserved about it; those people did not necessarily think magic evil and would reserve judgement until they saw if the new order of things harmed them in anyway. There had only been two magical beings that sought revenge for the years of suppression under Uther's rule, and neither had truly thought out their actions. The first had shown up at the citadel and started a fire in the courtyard, intent on the entire place going up in flames. Either they had not heard of Merlin's power, or had not believed it and so thought themselves powerful enough to defeat him. The fire had burned for no more than three minutes before Merlin's arrival saw it extinguished, and though the perpetrator fought back, their magic was no match for Merlin's and they were quickly subdued. This attack brought the additional challenge of it being the first time Merlin's position as Court Sorcerer was put to the test and he was required to determine what was to happen to the one who had sought revenge. Unable to bring himself to make the sentence death – for not only could he understand the anger and hatred, but the attempt was doomed to fail from the beginning, and no one was hurt – Merlin lessened the sentence to several years as a labourer wherever The King saw fit. Beyond that, he had also found an old piece of magic that would ensure there could never be a repeat offense. Merlin demanded a vow, on their life and magic, that they would never again use their magic for harm. The spell he had found ensured that the vow could not be broken, for if they ever tried to use their magic for evil again they would lose their life. Arthur had been sceptical that this would work as it amounted to merely a warning that they would be brought back for execution if they ever tried such a thing again, but Merlin corrected him, saying that would not be necessary for their magic would instantly take their life if they broke their vow; given the consequences, Arthur had to agree that it was not something they would be testing.

The second attempt at revenge had been even less thought out, though it was more because of lack of knowledge, not the plan's execution. Word was brought to Camelot that a man in a village not half a day's ride from the citadel had found a dragon's egg and was planning to use it, once it hatched, to destroy Camelot. The one to bring word said they lived nearby and had overheard the plot. Deciding to take it as the warning it was presented as rather than an attempt to lure them into a trap – though they still proceeded with all caution – Arthur and Merlin along with Lancelot and Percival had set out for the village where they discovered the plot to be true; a genuine dragon's egg was found at the village, in the house of the man they'd been told was doing the plotting. Merlin's position as Court Sorcerer was not to be called on this time for the man was determined to escape with the dragon egg and had been quickly dealt with when he'd attacked Arthur. Merlin then informed them that the plan would never have worked, for the egg could not hatch unless the dragon was called forth by a Dragonlord, nor could anyone save a Dragonlord control a dragon. Of course, given that there was only one Dragonlord left, and that their secrets had been well kept before then, there was no way for the man to have known this and so he probably thought his plan would have worked. On their return to Camelot, the four men stopped deep in the forest and Merlin summoned Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon was both surprised and thrilled that he was not truly the last of his kind. Giving the dragon the name Aithusa, Merlin summoned it from the egg, revealing a female white dragon; a rare thing indeed, even before dragons were nearly extinct. Kilgharrah promised to care for the baby dragon even before Merlin asked it of him, though the Dragonlord still stopped just short of using his power to order Kilgharrah to care for Aithusa and The Great Dragon knew that even though he could disobey Merlin in this, it would not be wise to do so. Promising the young dragon to see her again soon, the four watched the two dragons fly away before continuing on their way back to the citadel.

* * *

 **A/N - I promise I've not forgotten about Uther. You'll see him next chapter!**

 **Review please!**


	14. Heralding The New Age

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Heralding The New Age**

* * *

Almost exactly a month to the day of the coronation, Uther finally woke up. Gaius tended to him, and was still uncertain as to his prognosis. The sword had caused a great deal of damage, though Merlin's magical intervention had gone a long way to healing the wound; for now Gaius warned them that it was uncertain whether Uther would live or die. Gaius would say nothing as to Uther's state of mind and Arthur put off visiting him as long as he could, dreading the confrontation to follow. Knocking softly on the door to his father's chambers, Arthur waited a moment before letting himself in. Uther was sitting up in bed, staring out the window with an unreadable expression and his face, making Arthur inwardly cringe, though he remained outwardly strong.

"Hello, Father." He said, coming to Uther's bedside and taking a seat. The man said nothing for a several moments and Arthur was about to repeat his greeting when he spoke.

"I hear my kingdom has been stolen from me." He would still not look in Arthur's direction and that combined with his words had Arthur up in arms.

"Really? You nearly lose your life and the first thing you say to me upon waking is that I've stolen your throne?" He snapped bitterly, finally getting his father to look at him.

"What else am I supposed to say when I awaken to hear that even before my death my son has been crowned King?"

"Yes, I am The King!" Arthur barked, feeling his blood boil and unwittingly giving his father a look at The King who presided over council and had lords cowering in their seats. "You lost Camelot through your arrogance, close mindedness and stupidity. Were it not for me returning to save your ass – after you nearly executed the woman I love, may I add – you would probably be dead instead of arguing with me, and Camelot would be under the rule of yet another tyrant in Morgause! You lost, father, and what's more, the people have had enough of you. By right of succession you may have a stronger claim to the throne than I as you are my father, but no king can rule unless by the grace of the people, for without it they would be ruling over an empty kingdom. As one the people wanted you gone. This was not merely a few people forming a rebellion with the rest backing you; they united against you as one. I'm not sure how else I can say this to get it through your thick head." Arthur tore his gaze away from his father and stomped to the window, looking out over the grounds and spotting Guinevere walking in the gardens with Morgana. He instantly felt himself relax with his wife in his line of sight. Uther said nothing for a minute, taking in his son's profile as he stared out the window, studiously refusing to look in his father's direction.

"Gaius tells me you lifted the ban on magic." Were his next words.

"Yes. And I will not have you questioning me on this. I am King here, not you, and if you cannot accept that, then when you are recovered you may leave and go find another king you feel you can serve under, I will not stop you."

"You would send me away?" Arthur sighed and hung his head before turning to face his father once more.

"I will not send you away, Father. Though you are no longer King, Camelot is your home for as long as you want it to be. However, I will not have you questioning my judgements. This is my kingdom now and I must rule Camelot as I see fit, not as you would have me rule it. If you cannot accept that, then perhaps it is best if you leave. If you can accept it, then you are welcome here."

"And what of the girl, is-"

" _Queen Guinevere_ , has proven herself to be a gracious and wise Queen in but a few short weeks." Arthur interrupted. "The people knew and loved her before, and they continue to do so now."

"I mean what does she think of me staying?" Uther still refused to acknowledge Guinevere's place as Queen, but he supposed that at least in front of his son he would need to be more respectful.

"She agrees with me that if you can accept us as King and Queen, _and promise to cause no trouble,_ then you may remain as my father and an honoured member of the court. You will be afforded all courtesy, though unless you suddenly have a drastic, and _genuine_ , change of heart, you will not be allowed on the council, or have any dealings with the running of the kingdom." Arthur was very much telling his father how things would be, and though he knew that Uther did not like it, he truthfully did not care.

"And Morgana?" Uther had to ask.

"It is highly unlikely she will ever forgive you." He was not going to choose now to start trying to protect his father's feelings. "You know how stubborn she is, and frankly you deserve it. She has magic, father, and given your own laws you would have had to put her to death had she been discovered. She lived in fear that the man who was her guardian, who treated her more like a daughter, and actually turned out to be her father – which is another reason she is unlikely to forgive you, given you kept the truth from her and thought more of your reputation rather than claiming her as your own – would have her burned at the stake."

"I would never see her harmed for the world." Uther's words were swift, though even he sounded uncertain.

"You say that now when it no longer matters, now that you can no longer do anything to her. But given your hatred of magic I truly have to wonder whether your love for Morgana would have stopped you from sending your _own daughter_ to the gallows. You have caused her a great deal of pain. You've caused both of us a great deal of pain." Uther looked up at his son, who's face was one of stone.

"I never meant-" Arthur held up his hand to stop him there.

"I do not wish to get into it. A part of me will never forgive you for sentencing Guinevere to death. It wants to demand the truth from you, to know if your blindness and hatred of magic, and your belief in keeping the common people in their place, was so strong that you could knowingly make me suffer so. However, I've decided I don't care. You will never have my full trust again, Father, and you destroyed a great deal of the love I had for you. Yet the fact remains that you are my father, and I still do love you enough to care for you. I cannot say the same for Morgana." Deciding he'd said enough for today, Arthur crossed to the door, stopping for but a moment before he left. "Rest, Father. And think on all I have said. I will return in a few days when you have had a chance to think over where your future lies and we can discuss it more then." Without another word, Arthur opened the door and left his father alone, deciding he needed to go in search of his wife. He found her still in the gardens and it did not take long in her presence for him to calm, which he was very glad for as his day was far from over. His next order of business was also of a personal nature, or at least he was making it so, contrary to the opinion of those who had brought the matter to his attention over the last weeks. Lancelot was already waiting for him, sitting at his seat at the Round Table, when he arrived, though he stood when The King entered.

"You wanted to see me, Sire?"

"Yes…" Arthur tried not to sound awkward and failed utterly, drawing a confused look from the Knight.

"Is something wrong, Sire?"

"In a manner of speaking." He had been trying to think of how to broach the subject, and now that he was standing here he could think of no better way than to simply blurt it out. "Do you still love Guinevere?" Lancelot tensed up and his eyes widened as he tried to stutter out a denial. "Actually that was a bad question, I think we both know the answer." The Knight sighed and looked pained.

"I apologize, My Lord. I would, of course, never act on my feelings, though I know that is little comfort. If you will release me from my vows I will leave Camelot immediately and never return."

"No! No, Lancelot, that is not what this is about. Dammit, I'm going about this all wrong." He muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I do _not_ want you to leave. You are an excellent Knight, and a good friend."

" 'A good friend?' " He was quite incredulous. "I've admitted to loving _your wife_!"

"Yes, but I already knew that. I've known you've loved her for years, though I admit I thought perhaps after all this time without seeing her that your feelings would have diminished."

"But they didn't."

"Evidently not. However, as you said, you would never act on your feelings and I trust your word implicitly. I also trust Guinevere implicitly and do not doubt our love." His words did not seem to comfort Lancelot, though he did not think they would. He didn't think his next words would be comforting either, but he still thought them wise. "Guinevere said something that night in the forest when we were all reunited. I was being a jealous ass about your return and she called me on it. Aside from demanding to know if I doubted her – to which my answer was absolutely not – she said that you chose to leave. That back before she and I were together, and you came back into her life, you had the chance to stay and try to build something with her, but you didn't."

"I knew of your feelings for her. I didn't want to get in the way." He explained.

"But did you know of her feelings for me? Even she admitted that although she felt something, she would not have called it love at that time. So either you saw something that even she didn't, or you thought to leave her to me without knowing if she loved me in return. In either case, you did not fight for her."

"I could never have competed with you."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We will never know now for your leaving altered her feelings for you, and allowed her feelings for me to grow."

"Of course you're right."

"But it matters not. This is not about what you still feel, or why you didn't stay, those reasons are your own."

"Then what _is_ this about?" He appeared to be getting frustrated, which Arthur could understand; he had gotten off track.

"While it's not about your feelings, it is about how obvious your feelings are." At his confused look, Arthur continued. "Over the past weeks I have had more than one person bring it to my attention that you 'harbour inappropriate feelings towards The Queen.' " His tone made it clear that he was quite annoyed with those who had spoken with him, though the fact that he was here now told Lancelot that it was enough people for Arthur to no longer be able to ignore them.

"It is treason, My Lord." Arthur's annoyed gaze now turned on Lancelot.

"First, it is treason only if any actions are taken; second, I trust both you and Guinevere; and third, I despise that law. Adultery is wrong, yes, but certainly not an offense for one to die a traitor's death. And it isn't, save unless it includes The Queen, and only then because pompous lords are convinced it will be detrimental to the kingdom, as it will undoubtedly affect my capabilities to rule." His sarcasm was well noted. "And of course it is not only completely legal for _me_ to commit adultery, but it is almost expected I take mistresses." His sarcasm had turned into bitterness, which Lancelot found surprising.

"It is true that many lords, and kings, take mistresses while expecting their wives to be completely faithful. Of course if you so despise the law why not change it?"

"I tried – and failed – thus my bitterness." Arthur muttered.

"But you are King...you could simply change the law."

"I could, but as Guinevere pointed out to me, concessions must be made to keep lords happy. Every single lord on the council that remains from my father's day opposed the change and Guinevere said I should give them this one and save pulling rank for things that truly mattered." He was clearly not happy with this, though the fact that the law remained unchanged told Lancelot that Arthur had eventually agreed with his wife. "She knew I wanted the law changed, partially because I simply abhor it, but mostly for her, and she said it was not worth starting a fight over as this particular law would never come in to play, given we both know she would never love another."

"She is wise, our Queen."

"Indeed she is." Arthur agreed before bringing the conversation back to the subject at hand, now wanting it over with. "Listen, Lancelot, we've gotten far off subject. The point of all this is I must ask that you be more discrete with your feelings. Those same lords I appeased are only too happy to point out to me that my wife may be being unfaithful to me if your feelings are any indication, regardless that they cannot claim Guinevere reciprocates those feelings. They do not like that I married a low born woman over their titled daughters, and they will be watching for any opportunity to see to it that I need a new Queen."

"I understand, Sire." And he did. Lancelot knew that he would have to get over his feelings. Guinevere was well and truly out of his grasp; pining over her was doing no one any good. Arthur nodded, seeing the truth in the Knight's eyes, and came around to stand before him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"We cannot command the heart, Lancelot. Guinevere and I know that more than most. You are our friend and we respect your feelings and your need for time to move on; however, we are King and Queen, and we can no longer have your feelings displayed so openly." Lancelot nodded his agreement and was thankful that Arthur had spoken to him alone. Whether or not Arthur considered him a friend, he would have been well within his rights to call him before the entire court on this matter. Seeing the discussion was over, Arthur strode towards the door, though turned back when Lancelot did not move. "If you need time away from the citadel, take it. But I will not release you from your vows, and if you do not return within a reasonable amount of time I will send your fellow Knights after you."

Lancelot, it turned out, did not need time away from the citadel, though he did avoid The King and Queen for a few days. When he stopped avoiding them, it was like night and day. They could clearly see that he still cared for Guinevere, but the love that had been in his eyes was gone. Merlin confessed that Lancelot had spent much time thinking on what Arthur had said, even seeking Merlin's guidance on the matter. He had been stuck on the real reason he had left that day they had been rescued from Hengist. As he had said, he had known of Arthur's feelings for Guinevere, but he could not say the same as to Guinevere's feelings for Arthur. He could have fought for her. She was a maid and it would have been much easier for them to be together than for her and Arthur, and yet he had left even knowing there was a good chance that they would have ended up together. This made him question whether he had truly loved her, or if he was in fact relieved that there was an excuse to give her up. Whatever conclusions he had reached, his contemplation had helped him to move on.

 **oo00oo00oo**

The next day, a guard interrupted breakfast in the great hall – one of the rare times Arthur and Guinevere dragged themselves up early enough to eat breakfast with their friends and family – saying they had visitors.

"Well where are they?" Arthur asked for the guard had entered alone.

"They await in the courtyard, Sire." He replied, not meeting his King's eye.

"Why?" Arthur had not missed the guilty look on the guard's face, as if he knew his answer would not be well received.

"We were not certain if it was wise to simply admit them." He still hedged.

"What, do they look like they have some nefarious plot to kill The King?" Morgana asked laughingly. "And even with Excalibur in hand, the Knights of the Round table, Emrys, and myself at his side you thought they would stand a chance? They must be some terrifying beings indeed."

"Stop avoiding the question and get to the point." Arthur commanded once Morgana's sarcasm had run out.

"They are not nobles, My Lord." It was said quietly though all still heard it his answer. He had been right to think that Arthur would not be happy with it, for The King looked quite unhappy.

"We remember you from our father's time so we will forgive you this lapse of judgement. Just this once. Bring them in."

"Yes, Sire!" He was only too happy to escape and practically ran out of the room.

"Too many still place much importance on a person's birth." He muttered angrily. "You would think that when I married Guinevere and made her my Queen they would at least take the hint that I care not if someone is of noble birth."

"It will take time, my love." Guinevere said reassuringly. "No one can change overnight." Arthur hummed noncommittally.

"Still, there are those nobles, like Lord Aldwyn, who I do not ever think will give up their prejudices. He still looks at you like dirt under his boot." His eyes shined with anger as he thought of this particular lord. "If this continues much longer he'll have to be made an example of." No one could deny his claim, though it also did not fill them with dread as it would had Uther said it. There is little doubt that Uther would never have stood for such disrespect towards his Queen. He had people executed for less, and though Arthur would not have the lord executed, stripping him of his title, lands and wealth came to mind, and would no doubt be a worse punishment than death in this lord's mind. Any further musings were cut short as the doors opened once again and they turned to greet their guests; four pairs of eyes went wide when they saw who it was.

"Doug…Margie…" Arthur murmured, whereas his wife forgot all queenly decorum and raced into Margie's arms.

"Oh, lovey." The older woman whispered, running a loving hand over Guinevere's hair and held her as tightly as her protruding belly would allow. Doug, who had appeared somewhat hesitant upon their arrival, relaxed at the warm welcome they were receiving and happily clasped hands with the three men he'd grown to care for before accepting a hug from Guinevere when Margie released her; the three boys did not get let off so easily with Margie, who all but crushed them in her embrace.

"You are positively glowing, my dear." Doug said to Guinevere who smiled brightly. It had only been just over a month since they'd last seen each other, but the babe had done quite a bit of growing in that time and Guinevere was now in the last couple months of her pregnancy.

"But what are you doing here?" Merlin asked. "Not that we aren't pleased to see you." He then hastily assured them.

"Queen Annis stopped at our inn on the way back to Caerleon." Margie explained. "We asked her to let you know we were safe." Arthur said. "We would have visited ourselves, but with things so new we could not leave Camelot. And I did not think that Guinevere should travel in her condition." Guinevere scowled but otherwise said nothing; she could not deny that riding just now, even in a carriage, would have been very uncomfortable.

"We planned to visit shortly after the babe was born, however." She assured them. "Yes, well, it is for that reason Margie insisted we come." Doug continued. "She did not like the idea of you being alone during your labour, even though I reminded her that as Queen you'd hardly be alone."

"Oh please. Don't even pretend you didn't want to come just as much as I did." Margie tsked. "Though, I hope you meant what you said when you told us we'd always be welcome in Camelot. We can leave if you would like."

"Don't even think about it!" Guinevere exclaimed, grasping Margie's hands tightly. "You are most welcome here. And I cannot thank you enough for coming."

"But what of the inn?" Leon then asked. "As Gwen said we are thrilled you are here, but you spent your life building up that inn."

"Only part of it." Doug said dismissively. "We bought it because we needed something to do once I left Caerleon's army. It was a good home, but it's not like we dreamed of running an inn or any such thing. Travis is looking after it until we return."

"And when must you return?" The thought did not appeal to any of them, though Guinevere made her displeasure the most known, a reaction which made Margie and Doug smile.

"We don't _have_ to ever return." She explained. "We didn't want to say we weren't in case you did not want us here, but…"

"You would make your home here? In Camelot?" Arthur asked hopefully, his own happiness only enhanced by his wife's overly hopeful expression.

"If you would have us, yes." Guinevere nearly burst into tears, her emotions being all over the place lately, as she latched on to them both.

"I think if you will let us, we will never let you go." Merlin assured them.

"Then it's settled. George!" Arthur called to his new manservant – who was actually not nearly as bad as he'd thought he would be once you got over the brass jokes – who had been waiting in the shadows until needed.

"Sire." He responded promptly, coming to his King's side.

"See that a chamber is prepared near ours for them. They are to be treated like family, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sire." George bowed and went off, knowing Arthur well enough by now to know he did not give the warning to George himself, but rather so he could pass on the message to the rest of the servants.

"Oh we cannot possibly accept lodging in the citadel!" Margie cried. "It is far too much!"

"Nonsense. You are like family to us and you shall be treated as such." Guinevere insisted. "Of course if you would prefer to find your own lodgings in the city we shall respect that, but you shall always have a home with us." The two merely smiled and were then led over to the table and introduced to everyone else, who welcomed them just as warmly. Breakfast quickly prolonged to midday as the group remained talking with only some of the Knights taking their leave to see to training while the others were glad that they had few responsibilities today which were easily pushed back. Gaius, who had joined the group not long after Doug and Margie's arrival got along quite well with Doug, who had a vast interest in learning and knowledge – which he had had no chance to display in a small village – as the Court Physician himself did. A few hours after their arrival, another visitor arrived at the citadel, though this time she was shown directly inside.

"Mother!" Merlin cried, rushing to her side when their new guest entered the great hall.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hunith happily embraced him before holding him at arms length, looking over the son she hadn't seen in over a year. "Look at you! So handsome!"

"Mother…" Merlin muttered somewhat embarrassed.

"Hunith!" Gaius was the next to come greet her. With a smile, she released Merlin momentarily to greet the older man.

"It has been far too long, Brother."

"Indeed it has." He agreed. Gaius was some years older than his sister, their parents having had a second child later in life, and the two had gone many years without seeing each other. Gaius left for Camelot before Merlin was born, and he had not even met his nephew until Hunith sent Merlin to him as a grown man. It was over twenty years before and he saw her again when she had come to Camelot herself a few years ago to ask Uther for help that had been denied. When the two released their embrace, she turned back to Merlin, latching on her arm and refusing to let go.

"I wanted to come when word reached Ealdor that magic had returned to Camelot and that you were the Court Sorcerer here." She explained before he could even ask. "Then again when King Lot's men came to inform us that Ealdor was now a part of Camelot." Arthur had been right that his terms of peace to King Lot would not be denied. "However, I thought you needed time to settle in without your mother hovering over you."

"I was going to come see you." He wanted her to know. "I'm sorry you had to hear about all this from someone else, but I couldn't leave Camelot for awhile."

"It's alright, I understand. But when a herald arrived once again to announce that King Arthur had made you _Duke_ of Ealdor…I could stay away no longer."

"I'm glad you didn't. I missed you, Mother." Hunith smiled and nodded her agreement that she had missed him too. Merlin then turned and led her to meet the others.

"Mother, you remember Arthur, Gwen and Morgana." The three had joined Merlin on a trip to protect Ealdor when Uther had denied them help, claiming they were a part of Cenred's kingdom and they should petition their own king for help.

"Of course. It's an honour to see you again, Your Majesties, My Lady." She murmured respectfully as she dropped into a bow.

"None of that!" It was Morgana who rose quickly and raised Hunith up. "You are Merlin's mother, you do not bow before us. We are very happy you are here." Arthur raised an eyebrow at his sister's quick and sincere refusal to accept any kind of homage from her, though more so because it appeared that Morgana wanted to please Merlin's mother. He had known that Merlin and Morgana were spending quite a bit of time with each other. Morgana had asked that Merlin help her with her magic, help her gain the control of it that Morgause had said she did not need, for her raw magic was far more powerful uncontrolled, and he had thought nothing more of it. However, after seeing Morgana's desire to please Hunith, and knowing that the two could keep a secret very well having hid their magic for years, he wondered if he should have read more into it. Deciding to speak with Guinevere about it later before jumping to any conclusions, for no doubt Morgana would make his life unpleasant if his assumptions proved wrong, Arthur rose and went to greet Hunith as well, reinforcing Morgana's statement that she not bow to them. Further introductions were made, and Sefa was called forth to prepare a chamber for Hunith as George had not returned.

"I believe the one next to Giaus' is free." Merlin told the maid who nodded before taking her leave. When Merlin had been named Court Sorcerer and been given a dukedom he had left his room in Gaius' chambers behind for more lavish accommodations nearer to Arthur and Guinevere's chambers. Gaius had also been offered better chambers, both as Merlin's kin, a member of the Privy Council, and The King's friend. He had accepted new sleeping quarters next to Merlin, saying they would be more comfortable in his old age, though still kept his old quarters as his workplace as Court Physician. With three new additions to the citadel, all of whom were considered family of both The King and Queen or their closest friends – who themselves were considered the monarchs' family – the court was in an even bigger frenzy than usual. The feast that evening saw three clearly low born people sitting upon the dais where those of the oldest noble bloodlines were not even permitted to dine. Some, those who had embraced the changes King Arthur had brought, accepted them there for they knew that a new age had dawned where a person's birth was of little importance. However, there were many that still clung to the old ways and as far as they were concerned things could not continue as they were. It was about time they did something about it, and they knew just who deserved their ire.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Nearly two weeks later Margie was at her wits end with more than just a few of those living and working in the citadel. Not for herself, or Doug or Hunith, but because of their thinly veiled dislike or even blatant disrespect for Guinevere. The servants were generally quite amiable and seemed to like their new Queen, many having known her when she was one of them, though there were a couple who made it clear that they thought she had overreached her station and all but denounced her as Queen, though they were more subtle knowing their King's wrath should he hear of it. The nobles, however, were a different story. Many of the ladies of the court looked down on Guinevere, gossiping behind her back and calling her serving wench, or even worse names Margie dare not repeat. Many of the court's lords as well treated her similarly, most of them having some relation to the ladies who scorned her, though with added sneers and lewd comments about her person. Guinevere herself either remained ignorant of their behaviour, or more likely she was ignoring it, though why Margie could not work out. When one such servant left the royal chambers, after having taken far too long to answer The Queen's summons and responding in a cold tone, making it clear she disliked the task set to her before leaving without a bow or 'by your leave', Margie could take it no longer.

"Alright, lovey, why are you letting this go on?"

"Finally. I thought _I_ was going to have to bring it up, and I've only known you less than a fortnight." Hunith commented. Merlin's mother had remained at the citadel at his request – he had missed her terribly and was not ready for them to part – though she would not remain much longer; her home was in Ealdor, as she reminded her son every time he begged her to stay. While here though, she had been issued an open invitation to spend time with Guinevere and Morgana when not with her son or brother. The two were often together when Morgana was not with Merlin, as she was now, greatly enjoying that the last barriers to their friendship were gone now that they were no longer maid and mistress.

"I don't know what you mean." Guinevere replied, keeping her focus on the blanket she was embroidering for her child.

"You going to tell the truth now? Or are you going to make me spell it out for you?" Margie was unimpressed at her attempt to deflect the issue. Guinevere sighed and set aside her needlework.

"What point is there in reacting? I know how the servants work, eventually my being Queen will become old news and they will accept it and move on. It is a big change and I cannot command their feelings. I can ignore it until they are ready to accept me as Queen."

"For most of the servants I agree, though there are a few who I have little doubt will continue to persist in their stubbornness." It was a fair observation. "Some of the nobles are no better, worse in fact, and I have little doubt they will die in their stubbornness rather than accept the new order of things."

"There is not much I can do regarding the nobles. No queen will ever have universal acceptance, there will always be those who scorn her, and I cannot simply banish them from court because they do."

"And why not?" Margie demanded. "You are Queen, not them. You rule here alongside King Arthur, and if they don't like it they can very well lump it!"

"Margie, I can command much, but I cannot command their feelings towards me." Guinevere laughed, touched by the vehemence with which the older woman defended her.

"No, but you can command that they treat you with respect." Hunith added. "Regardless of their feelings, they need to grow up and realize that they cannot treat their Queen like this. And if they don't, then you are well within your rights to demand they change their behaviour or leave court."

"Who needs to change their behaviour or leave court?" Morgana asked as she entered the room, her lesson with Merlin clearly done for the day.

"Both the nobles and servants who are not treating The Queen with the respect she's due." Hunith smiled as she moved over to make room for Morgana to sit.

"Finally! It took you long enough to get there."

"She hasn't." Margie all but scoffed. "She seems intent on ignoring them."

"Then let me deal with them, Gwen. I'll be more than happy to turn them into toads. Thanks to Merlin, my control over my magic has gotten to the point where I can do that." The mischief in her eyes when she first spoke softened as Merlin's name was said, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Guinevere.

"Yes, that will make everything much better, won't it?" She replied with a roll of her eyes. The three women continued to argue their point that she should have dealt with them long before now, and Guinevere let them rant for nearly a half an hour until her back began to ache from sitting so long.

"I think I'm done for the day." She cut them off as she stood, placing the almost finished blanket upon the table before stretching with a grimace.

"Are you alright, lovey?" Margie's look turned concerned.

"Yes. The babe merely puts too much pressure on my back sometimes."

"Normally I'd recommend you lie down, but given all the sitting we've done today I think a walk is in order first. _Then_ you lie down for awhile." Her voice brooked no argument. While Margie had never officially trained as a midwife she had delivered many babes in her day, the village she and Doug had lived in having no midwife of its own, and Guinevere was quite happy to have Margie be her midwife. Between her and Gaius, Guinevere was confident nothing would go wrong, though Arthur insisted on having the best midwife in Camelot summoned for the birth just in case.

"A walk sounds lovely. I haven't seen Doug in a few days, why don't we go visit him?" Doug and Margie had moved out of the citadel mere days after arriving, preferring to live in the city. The Rising Sun tavern had been left abandoned since Morgause's invasion when its previous owner, Evoric, had been killed. None had come to claim it, the innkeeper having had no family, and so Doug and Margie had made it their home. Although they had had no true attachment to the inn at their former village, both had actually enjoyed the work and were happy to have that little bit of normalcy brought into their new lives. Arthur and Guinevere had insisted on giving them the funds to run the tavern, though the two had tried to refuse. In the end, Margie and Doug had accepted the money on the agreement that it was instead of any wages for Margie's work at midwife, which Arthur and Guinevere had initially also insisted on paying. Although the two monarchs had agreed, it had not stopped them from giving a fair bit more than strictly necessary, nor did it stop Arthur, Merlin, Leon, or any of the Knights from spending heavily whenever they visited the tavern; at least one of them, usually Gwaine, visited rather frequently. The two had also hired a cook and a few others to help around the tavern as Margie spent most of her days at the citadel – the funds they had been given having been more than enough to offer those in their employ a very fair wage – and The Rising Sun had never been more popular.

"He'll be thrilled to see you, dear." Margie said. "I'll go fetch your maid to help you into something a bit warmer."

"And I'll go find one of the Knights and let them know where you're going." Hunith added and the two women left the room as Guinevere sighed; leaving the citadel had become a grand production since she had become Queen.

"A moment, Morgana." She asked as the other woman made to leave to fetch her own cloak.

"What is it, Gwen?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you but have yet to find the right moment. I don't think there's going to be a better one than now." Morgana was clearly curious and Guinevere had to hide her smirk when her next words drew a blush from the other woman.

"What is going on with you and Merlin?"

"I don't know what you mean." She tried, but just like Margie and Hunith earlier, Guinevere was not buying it.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him."

"He's teaching me to control my magic." Came the expected defense.

"Yes, but that's not all, is it?" Morgana was silent for a moment and Guinevere decided to use the one thing that was guaranteed to get a reaction. "Arthur has noticed, you know. How you look at Merlin. How he looks at you." Morgana's eyes widened.

"And?" She seemed almost frightened to ask. "Has he confronted Merlin yet?"

"Not yet." Both women acknowledged that it was only a matter of time before that particular confrontation happened.

"I don't know, Gwen." She said finally. "He intrigued me when he first came to Camelot and I quickly thought of him as a friend. When I came back from my year with Morgause he tried so hard to make up for poisoning me that I found it endearing." In the interests of full disclosure, both Morgana and Merlin had told Arthur, Guinevere and their friends about what had happened when the Knights of Medhir had awoken. Arthur had certainly not been happy, but given the fact that Morgause and the Knights of Medhir would have destroyed Camelot, he could not deny that it had been an effective manner to end that particular crisis. "I didn't allow my thoughts to go any further though, what with everything else going on, and then you all left Camelot. When you came back and I saw him again…we fell into an easy friendship that has grown now that he doesn't have to hide things from me."

"Do you love him?" Guinevere asked and Morgana seemed uncertain.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I care for him, certainly. But _love_ …? I don't know if I love him, but if Arthur ever gets involved I won't ever get to find out."

"Don't worry about Arthur. I'll handle him." Guinevere assured her. "You just take your time to work out your feelings, and don't rush into anything." Morgana laughed.

"It's Merlin, Gwen. Even if I figure out I love him I'll probably have to smash him over the head to get him to admit to reciprocating my feelings."

"Yes, probably." She couldn't help but agree. "Regardless, if you do love him, do not give up. Given whom he married, Arthur would be quite the hypocrite if he even tried to say that a duke was not good enough for his sister."

"Yes, but he'd no doubt try and revoke Merlin's title so that he then had that argument available to him." Morgana grumbled and Guinevere could not deny the truth in that, though she would never allow him to get away with it. That conversation out of the way, for now at least, Morgana left just as Sefa was arriving to help dress her mistress.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	15. A Lesson in Vengeance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – A Lesson in Vengeance**

* * *

The days were not yet terribly cold, the leaves only just starting to fall, but Guinevere felt the chill more keenly, not to mention that Arthur had a fit anytime he saw her outside without a warm cloak on. When she made her way downstairs, Arthur looked ready to argue that the lower town was too far to walk in her condition; however, he wisely held his tongue upon seeing the look his wife sent him. Instead, he looked over her cloak approvingly and although she said nothing, Guinevere still made a mental note to speak with him later. While she could not fault his overprotectiveness while she was with child, he needed to know this could not continue once the babe was born; she had taken care of herself for years and while she was happy to have him care for her, as she did for him, she would not have him watching or dictating her every move. He sent her off with a quick kiss and demand that she be safe, followed by a glare in the direction of today's guard, Leon, daring him to return her in anything but the condition she was leaving in. Leon raised an eyebrow at The King, silently asking in return if he thought that he would allow any harm to come to his sister, before following Guinevere, Morgana and Margie outside. Hunith had elected to spend more time with her brother and son, now that his lessons with Morgana were finished for the day; she would not be staying at the citadel for much longer and wanted to spend every possible moment with her family. The four walked at a leisurely pace to the lower town, stopping several times so Guinevere could say hello to people. Her cheerful greetings, however, were not entirely reciprocated. Certainly none were rude to their Queen, but many return greetings appeared half hearted while smiles did not reach their eyes. Guinevere was not oblivious to the peoples less than warm welcome and by the time they neared the Rising Sun she no longer stopped to speak with people but rather merely walked by with a smile and a wave. Doug greeted her warmly when they entered the tavern while the few patrons there at this time of day stood and bowed cordially to their Queen before going back to their own business as Doug hastily ushered Guinevere and the others upstairs to his and Margie's living quarters.

"Alright, what is going on?" Morgana all but demanded, not one to beat around the bush. "Why are the people behaving so coldly towards Gwen?"

"Rumours, My Lady." Doug answered. "They began a month ago and have only gotten worse."

"What rumours?" Guinevere asked resigned.

"Various different rumours." He hedged.

"Please do get to the point, Doug." Leon growled, already not liking these rumours based solely on Doug and the peoples reactions to them, and already plotting his, and Arthur's, revenge when they learned who was responsible.

"Well…some say that Gwen has become quite full of herself since becoming Queen. They say that she cares only for herself now and holds herself far above the people, regardless of the fact that she was born one of them and was one for most of her life. They cite her lack of appearances in the lower town as proof, and also that she strictly keeps the company of The King, yourself, My Lady, and the knights."

"That's ridiculous!" Morgana snapped. "Gwen hasn't been to the lower town in awhile because Arthur is an overprotective oaf who believes that she is incapable of walking further than the great hall now that she is heavy with child. And she hardly only keeps the company of the nobility. Margie and Hunith are often with her, as are Gaius and Merlin, who while a duke now was certainly not born one."

"But the people do not see that. They take their news of The Queen, and King for that matter, from the servants that work in the citadel, and there have been some that have been far from kind."

"Hilda." Guinevere said with certainty. The maid she had once served with had never truly liked her, and now did not try to hide her dislike of Guinevere's new position and power. Neither Doug nor Margie refuted her claim.

"What other rumours are being spread about?" Leon asked.

"Variations of those ones, from more than one source in a clear attempt to convince the people they are true. Then there are the less kind ones that try and maintain that the former King Uther was right and that she is a sorceress who bewitched Arthur into loving her."

"I will show them a true sorceress once I get my hands on them." Morgana muttered darkly. Guinevere placed a calming hand on her friend's arm, and had a feeling it would need to turn restraining for she could tell that that was not all that was being said.

"What else?"

"There are whispers that Arthur is truly in love with one of the ladies of the court and that you enchanted him so as to spite the lady and displace all the nobility."

"They are playing the nobility off as the victims in this?" Morgana was now incredulous. "And people are believing it?"

"They are trying to portray Gwen as a mean, spiteful and vicious woman who thinks only of herself." Margie explained. "One that thinks herself better than everyone and who has risen to her position through treachery. It is merely an added bonus if they can play it off as her attacking the…loving nobility who care for and protect the common folk." Margie couldn't keep the scorn out of her voice while Morgana snorted in derision; not even Guinevere, who had not reacted to anything that had been said so far, could stop a roll of her eyes.

"I do not think we need to ask which nobles are putting themselves forward as victims. Though I am curious as to which of the ladies I'm thinking about is supposed to be Arthur's true love."

"Both Lady Winifred and Lady Beatrice have been rumoured to be said lady." Margie said. "Though Lady Winifred more so."

"No surprise there. Her family has been the most vocal against the changes Arthur has made and also against Gwen as Queen." Leon now had more than one set target for his ire and was happily plotting their demise. Guinevere for her part sat pensively for a moment before seemingly brushing off her thoughts and moving to stand, only feeling somewhat disgruntled when forced to accept Leon's help as her large belly made such actions difficult at times.

"There is nothing to be done but wait and see I'm afraid." It was obvious that no one agreed with her, though only Morgana made her disagreement known.

"You're far too nice for your own good, Gwen." She muttered, albeit affectionately, while meeting Leon's eye and nodding her agreement to whatever plan he was hatching. Ignoring Morgana's opinion on this matter, Guinevere carefully made her way out of the tavern after insisting that Margie spend some time with Doug before returning to the citadel.

"I wish to visit the blacksmith." She informed her two remaining companions as she began the trek further into the lower town and towards her former home. "I noticed Arthur's armour took a beating that will be difficult to repair. He is due for a new set at any rate, so I'd like to place the order now." Agreeing with her assessment, for he too had noticed the damage to The King's armour, Leon took the lead and saw to it that their way was clear as they progressed further; his fierce expression seeing to it that they were not disturbed by anyone, whatever their opinion on the current rumours. Guinevere could not stop the smile that graced her lips as they approached the smithy, the many happy memories she had of this place with her father returning all at once. This was not the first time she had been here since returning to Camelot, though it had been a few weeks. She had heard from Elyan that he had gifted both the smithy and the home behind it to Joseph, a neighbour who had spent a great deal of time learning from their father, though Thomas had never had an official apprentice. Joseph was young, a year or so younger than Elyan himself, and was a hard worker coming from a rather large family. He was the middle of five children whose father was a woodcarver – the one to have carved the Round Table – while his mother supplemented their income by selling some homemade wares and baked goods. Thomas had taken a liking to Joseph when he had shown both an interest and aptitude to blacksmithing at a young age and even though Elyan had acted without consulting her, Guinevere was quite happy to see her father's smithy go to Joseph. The three arrived at the smithy a few minutes later though they were not the only ones present.

"Elyan!" Guinevere called out, seeing her brother standing before the forge, his chainmail and scarlet cloak draped over a nearby chair

"Gwen!" He returned happily, stopping his work and coming to her side, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my breastplate." He replied, pointing to the piece of his armour that he'd left by the forge.

"Yourself?" Guinevere was well aware that her brother was a capable blacksmith, having learned well from their father. However, he was now a Knight of Camelot, and this was no longer their family's smithy.

"It's faster than waiting for Joseph to have time." He explained. "I wouldn't allow him to pay for the smithy, though he wanted to, so in return I get to use his forge occasionally free of charge."

"The best arrangement I ever made." The man in question said as he entered from the back room. "Your Majesty." He offered Guinevere a bow, his greeting being the first truly friendly and sincere one she had received all day.

"Gwen, please." She repeated the request she had made the last time she was here.

"Of course, My Lady." He shot here a cheeky grin and Guinevere could not help the tears that came to her eyes as relief overwhelmed her.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Elyan demanded.

"Nothing." She assured him. "The babe merely makes me quite weepy sometimes. Margie assures me it is normal. I am just so happy that you have not changed your mind about me, Joseph."

"Why would I change my mind about you?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"We've heard some rumours, circulating around town." Leon said and Joseph's confusion cleared, though it quickly became a scowl.

"That ridiculous drivel? No one who actually knows you would believe a word of it."

"Many people seem too." Said Morgana.

"Well they're idiots, the lot of them. I've tried to dissuade them of their belief but some are so closed minded and stuck in their ways it's pointless to even try. I assure you that no one in my family believes it." Guinevere reached over and clasped his hands in hers.

"Thank you." She said in all sincerity. "Are they well?"

"Yes. In fact Arabelle is once again with child." He referred to his eldest sister who had married the butcher from a few streets over and who already had three children. "Mother thinks Arabelle's determined to give her and father enough grandchildren for all five of us, since she remains the only one who has married."

"And that would be your mother's not so subtle way of pressuring you and your brothers and sister into marriage." Guinevere said with a laugh, knowing Rilla's antics well.

"Naturally." Joseph agreed. " Though Irina is far too young still to be pressured so. Now, what can I do for you, Your Majesty? As happy as I am to see you, I doubt you came all this way in your condition for a simple visit."

"You sound like Arthur." She grumbled. "He loves to remind me I am with child and use it as an excuse for why I shouldn't be doing anything more strenuous than sitting up in bed."

"The King is only concerned. He cares a great deal for you."

"Yes, well it gets on my nerves, which is not a good thing considering the quick changes in my mood that the babe has brought." She left the subject there, not wanting to encourage the irritation that was growing within her. "You are correct, though, I did have a reason for my visit. I wish to commission a full set of armour for The King. His current set has seen better days."

"I am honoured you chose me for such as task. I shall make it my top priority." Joseph informed her, his tone now all business.

"If it were anything but his armour I would insist you not put aside your other work for us." She said gently, feeling somewhat guilty that her and Arthur's position would see him fall behind on his other work. However, on the matter of Arthur's armour she could not say it was a bad thing. "But if he's needed in battle, his current armour will not protect him as it should, nor will any spare armour that was not made especially for him, and I would have him as protected as I can."

"Of course. He is The King, we would all have him as protected as possible. Shall I come to the citadel tomorrow to speak with His Majesty regarding his specifications for his armour? Or would you prefer to have it sent to me?"

"I will send Merlin to you tomorrow if that is alright. He knows exactly what Arthur needs and I would surprise my husband if I can."

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing Lord Merlin again." The new Court Sorcerer was not unknown to Joseph or his family, having been by many times throughout the years since befriending Guinevere upon his arrival at Camelot. Even so, Joseph had adapted to calling him _Lord_ Merlin far more easily than the warlock was comfortable with, and no matter how much Merlin, or Guinevere, asked that he not use titles with them, Joseph continued to do so; though unlike others he seemed to have no ill feelings regarding their change in station. Neither did his family apparently, as made evident by the squeal of delight as nine-year-old Irina entered the smithy. The little girl immediately dropped the wood she carried and ran back out the way she came, yelling across the street for her mother and father to come quick before returning and all but latching onto Guinevere, albeit carefully for even at her age she knew Guinevere was with child.

"Gwen!" She cried happily, burrowing as far into Guinevere's side as she could.

"Irina!" Joseph scolded. "That is The Queen! Release her and treat her with the respect she's due!"

"Don't you dare!" Guinevere murmured, placing her arms around the young girl and squeezing her back. Irina's smile brightened and she stuck her tongue out at her brother just in time to be caught by her parents who had rushed over at their youngest child's screams.

"What have we told you about that, Iri-oh!" Rilla and Peter stopped suddenly when they saw who it was their daughter was attached to. "Your Majesty." The two bowed respectfully, though Guinevere was pleased to note that once the niceties were observed, they both smiled and Rilla came forward to embrace her. "You're positively glowing, my dear!"

"Thank you, Rilla."

"Not much longer now, is it, before you'll have a prince or princess to dote on?"

"No, and I'm glad it is almost over. I can't seem to get comfortable no matter what I do, not to mention I look about ready to burst and haven't seen my feet in weeks." Rilla and Peter laughed; both knew what that was like, whether through experiencing it or watching it closely with trepidation.

"Rilla and Annabelle say the same thing each time they get with child." Peter said. They stayed and talked for awhile, Guinevere knowing that even if she had wanted to leave Irina's grip wouldn't allow it, though in truth she had no desire to leave just yet. It was nice to be back amongst the people she had spent over a decade with, having lived beside them since she, Elyan and their father had moved to the city after their mother's death. Guinevere had even been there for Irina's birth, the youngest of the family having been born several years after the one before her, and had spent most of her time – when not serving Morgana – with the child.

"Past tense for me, thank you very much." Rilla admonished stiffly. "Five is all you're getting out of me."

"Though not out of Annabelle, I hear. Are you not to be made grandparents once more?" The topic of her grandchildren started Rilla off as she regaled them with tales of each one of them. Peter left her to it, though his wide smile and shining eyes gave away that he was no less proud and happy about his grandchildren than his wife was. Eventually Leon had to gently put a stop to the conversation, knowing they had been gone from the citadel for a while and that Arthur would be going crazy if they were gone much longer; an excuse that Rilla and Peter also both knew to be true having seen how protective Arthur was of Guinevere. Both parents and children walked the group out of the smithy to bid them goodbye, though Irina allowed it to happen only after both Guinevere and Morgana promised to return. The little girl still clung to Guinevere, though had become fascinated with Morgana in a short time. As only a child could, she had innocently asked if it was true that Morgana had magic and if she could show her some. Rilla and Peter had been mortified at their daughter's audacity. Although it was generally now accepted, magic was still newly returned to Camelot and was a sore subject for some; it had become something that, while not evil, was still to be cautiously hedged around. Add that to the fact that unlike Guinevere they only knew Morgana from a distance as the former King's ward, now daughter, and the new King's sister – as all of Camelot knew her – and the two were quite horrified at Irina's boldness. However, Morgana merely waved them off and obliged the young girl. Kneeling and taking Irina's hands, covering them with her own, Morgana muttered a spell with gold flashing in her eyes. Irina was staring intently at their joined hands and Morgana could not help the smile the appeared at the child's gasp of wonder as she pulled her hands away, revealing a blue butterfly. Free from its confines, the butterfly flapped its wings and flew around the room for a few moments before disappearing. Irina had been in awe after that and had spent the remainder of the time asking questions of Morgana, something her parents only allowed for it quite plainly gave the Lady joy to answer them.

"Do let me know if there is anything you need." Rilla all but demanded as she gave Guinevere one final hug.

"Thank you, My Lady, for indulging my daughter so." Peter addressed Morgana at the same time.

"She is a very precious child." She replied. "Thank you for letting me show her my magic." Morgana was only too aware that many still did not have a good opinion on magic and that many parents would not want it near their children.

"Whatever our thoughts on magic before, we knew it could not be evil the moment we learned that Lord Merlin had magic. There is not an evil bone in that boy's body."

"Too right you are." Morgana laughed as she accepted a hug from Rilla who had moved on from Guinevere, allowing her husband his chance to say goodbye to The Queen.

"Oh, Mary!" Rilla called suddenly, having spotted a woman coming down the street. "Look who's paid us a visit!" Guinevere smiled when she saw the other woman who lived just down the street from her old home. Although she had never been close to Mary as she had Rilla, Peter and their children, she had always been on friendly terms with her, as she had been with everyone she met. Until now, of course.

"Hello Rilla." Came the stiff greeting.

"Mary!" Rilla's tone turned reproachful when the woman neither stopped nor acknowledged The Queen or the other members of court. Even still, Mary did not stop at her friend's reprimand.

"Halt!" Elyan was the one to step forward using the strong, commanding voice he'd gained in but a couple months as a Knight of Camelot. Mary did not dare disobey that direct order, knowing that her previous disrespect of the nobility would see her in the stocks, while disobeying a direct order from a Knight of Camelot could see her hauled to the dungeons.

"Mary what is going on?" He asked when she turned to face him. Although he had disappeared from Camelot in recent years, he had lived here with his sister and father for many more before that and had always known this woman to be warm and friendly. Something was up. Something more than simple rudeness due to believing the rumours about Guinevere, as Leon had quietly informed him had happened throughout their sister's visit to the lower town today.

"I don't know what you mean, My Lord." Her reply was clipped and oozed distrust, even hatred, that Guinevere could not believe was there.

"Mary." The Queen tried to intervene. "Please tell us what bothers you. If it is within my power to help you, you know I will."

"Do I?" She scoffed. "I thought I knew you, _Your Majesty,_ after all these years, but apparently I was mistaken."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana demanded; whatever Mary's grievance, she did not like this woman's tone.

"Only that it appears what they say about you is right!"

"Mary, whatever rumours you have heard, they-"

"Are not rumours!" Her voice rung with hurt and Guinevere wasn't sure if Mary was about to breathe fire, or burst into tears. "You really are the selfish, uncaring, haughty…harlot it's said you've become!" Whatever self-preservation instinct had stopped her when Elyan called for her to halt had clearly fled.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you." Leon growled, his hand going to his sword.

"I will not! She has had us all fooled from the moment she came to the city and has been plotting to take the throne ever since! Well now she's succeeded in bewitching our King and we suffer for it!"

"That's it! You're coming with-"

"Enough, Sir Leon." The woman who spoke was no longer simply his sister, but was quite clearly now his Queen. She stood tall and proud, her face a mask of neutrality, though her eyes blazed with a fire she had been avoiding all day.

"But You Majesty-" He began to protest with Elyan silently backing him up, both having had enough of the slander thrown at their sister and Queen.

"I said enough." The two knights backed down quite unhappily, having wanted to deal with this themselves. Morgana, however, secretly smiled, knowing that it would still get resolved, and that finally Guinevere was going to command the respect due her as Queen.

"Mary, you have known me since I was a young girl. You have also never been one to jump on the latest gossip. What has you so convinced these rumours about me are true?" Whereas before Guinevere had tried to appeal to her as a friend, it was very much her monarch that asked now.

"Emeline, my Emeline, is ill. She has been for near a month now and we do not know what is wrong, nor can we afford a physician to see to her. When she got worse last week I finally broke down and came to the citadel to see you. I thought that you would help us. You had played with Emeline as a girl and I thought I knew you enough to know that you would at least send a physician to see her. I was not even granted access to the citadel. The guards that stopped me said they'd tell you I was there, and I thought then when you heard it was me, you'd agree see me. However, when the guard returned he came with your maid who said that The Queen had more important things to do than hear the complaints of one so low born as I. I did not believe the rumours at first, thinking that I knew you, but I saw for myself that everything is as they say! You do not care for the people, for the common people as you once were, and my Emeline is dying because you could not be bothered with those of us beneath you!" If her accusations stung, Guinevere did not show it.

"This maid. Was she only slightly taller than me, light skinned, even somewhat pale, with light brown hair that has a red hue to it?"

"No." Mary seemed confused for but a moment, but quickly got over it. "She was several inches taller than you with dark brown hair."

"Hilda." Morgana growled, and Mary nodded, clearly knowing the maid, which was unsurprising given that she was known to have been into town many times over the last weeks spreading the rumours that were currently fodder for gossip. Guinevere sighed before addressing Mary again.

"Mary you should know that I was never informed of your visit. No," She held up her hand to stop the forthcoming protests. "I do not care if you believe me; at least not now. Hilda is a maid within the citadel but she is not my personal maid nor does she serve me more than very infrequently. As you well know, she is also the one spreading gossip throughout town, apparently in the guise that she is my personal maid and so would know such things. None of it is true, Mary. You were correct that had I been informed of Emeline's illness I would have sent help. As I was not informed, I can only offer help now." Mary seemed unsure what to think, but Guinevere pressed on, turning to face her brother. "Elyan, please return to the citadel and fetch Gaius. And Merlin, come to think of it. Perhaps his magic can help if Gaius cannot. Unless, of course, you think you may be able to offer assistance?" She asked of Morgana.

"Some, perhaps, but not nearly as much as Merlin." She admitted readily. "You won't have to go in search of him or Gaius, though."

"Why?"

"Because we're already here." Merlin's voice called at as he and Gaius rounded a corner and approached them.

"How did you…?" Elyan let the sentence trail off, though his meaning was clear.

"Morgana called for me. Told me what happened." It was the only explanation that was given, but the only one needed; clearly Merlin and Morgana were able to use their magic to communicate somehow over long distances.

"Then you already know Emeline is ill. Please do everything you can for her." Guinevere asked. "And then please see if there are others in a similar situation." She added quietly to Merlin who nodded.

"If you would show us the way, Mary." Gaius requested and the woman nodded, shooting one more look to Guinevere and offering a quick bow before leading them away.

"Sir Leon, Sir Elyan." Guinevere called once the three had disappeared around the corner once more.

"Your Majesty." Both acknowledged, stepping forward.

"Find Hilda. Bring her before me in two hours time. And have the court present. It is time I dealt with them all, not just the one spreading rumours in town."

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	16. The People's Queen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – The People's Queen**

* * *

The two knights nodded and Elyan went off in search of the maid while Leon remained to escort Guinevere and Morgana back to the citadel. A final goodbye was said to Rilla, Peter and their children before they left and it was only when they were out of earshot that Morgana broke her silence.

"I'm glad you're finally dealing with this. It's gone on far too long." Guinevere hummed in agreement. "And if I'm honest I can't wait to see the look on Winifred and Beatrice's faces when they're called before you."

"No doubt they will think that as I am of common birth there is naught I can do to them, regardless that I am Queen."

"No doubt. I'm also glad you're demanding the respect you deserve as Queen."

"I do not like demanding respect." Guinevere said. "Respect should be earned through honour and courage, through hard work and kindness, not demanded because of a title."

"But…?"

"But I am still Queen and I will at least demand no disrespect, even if I would much rather earn it through deed. As Arthur has."

"Speaking of Arthur." Leon interrupted. "You do know that he is going to have a fit when he hears what happened today."

"Why do you think I asked for two hours? I will need that time to calm him down and convince him that this is something he cannot handle for me. I must do this myself. If I don't they will merely see it as me running to The King at the slightest hint of gossip and it will only begin again."

"Even if he lets you handle it, he's still going to be there though."

"Yes. But I will ensure he knows that in this it is he for once who is the ornament to merely sit prettily at my side." She spoke in jest for she was never an ornament to Arthur, nor was she ever expected to merely sit prettily and do nothing. However, there were many occasions that Arthur, as King and sovereign, held the attention of the room while she did simply sit at his side, even if that was not her purpose there, and this time it would be she who commanded the attention. Leon's prediction that Arthur's head nearly exploded when told of today's events came true barely a moment after they entered the citadel's gates. He had been waiting for them, pacing in the courtyard with a sheepish looking Elyan at his side.

"Are you alright?" He demanded when he spotted his wife, rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms. "Is the babe alright? I heard what happened, please tell me you're not hurt."

"I'm not hurt. _We're_ not hurt." She replied, even going so far as to take his hand and place it on her belly where their babe kicked, as if to confirm it's mother's statement.

"And by 'heard' you mean you intimidated a response out of your brother-in-law I take it?" Morgana asked in amusement, nodding to Elyan who refused to look their way.

"No." Arthur said stiffly. "I did not intimidate my brother-in-law…I demanded an answer from one of my knights." Morgana scoffed and Guinevere rolled her eyes as the two women began making their way inside.

"Hilda?" Guinevere asked of her brother.

"Being detained by the guards." He replied promptly, falling in line at her side while Arthur brought up the rear, nearly incredulous at his wife's nonchalance. "I don't know if she was more or less scared when it was me would ordered her detained. No doubt she rightly assumed it had to do with the rumours she's been spreading, meaning she knows she's not being accused of treason or any such thing, but she probably thinks she'll be dealing with The King, which has her rightly worried."

"As it should be." Arthur snapped. "I will not let her get away with this, Guinevere. She, and anyone else caught slandering your name, will be dealt with accordingly."

"No, Arthur. I will deal with her. And the others." Guinevere began the first of many protests as she and Arthur argued about it all the way back to their rooms. Sefa awaited her there and helped her mistress undress even as the arguing continued. George arrived soon after and the two servants brought out some of the finest clothes Arthur and Guinevere owned, along with their crowns; after all this was to be a spectacle, a reminder before the whole court that Guinevere was Queen here and she would no longer tolerate such disrespect. As they left their chambers nearly two hours later, Arthur wore a fierce scowl, having lost the argument with Guinevere. He consoled himself with the fact that his current mood and expression would be a deterrent for any who did not take his Queen seriously, for it would be directed at those assembled, showing both his anger at the situation, and his backing for his Queen. Merlin awaited them outside the throne room, decked out in his best just as they were, and took a moment to inform Guinevere that Emeline would live, though she may never fully recover from the damage the illness had done her going untreated so long. He then took one quick look at Arthur – flinching at his dark expression – before promptly disappearing inside, taking his place on the far right of the dais, with Morgana having already taken hers at the far left. It was a statement as to their importance to The King and Queen, and the power they held at court, that they were even allowed on the dais. While Arthur and Morgana had shared Uther's table at feasts and stood by his side while he took audiences in the presence chamber, only Uther had had a place on the dais in the throne room itself, as a reminder that he and he alone held any real power. Now, with Arthur as King, he shared his power with not only his Queen, but also with others that had proven themselves worthy. He and Guinevere would still sit on the ornate thrones in the centre of the dais, but by having others there as well he diminished the gap between monarch and subject, something both he and Guinevere had been very keen to do. After a few moments the doors to the throne room opened wide and Arthur and Guinevere made their way up the centre aisle, not once acknowledging the people who bowed as they passed. Stepping onto the dais, the two stood before their thrones and looked out over those gathered before taking their seats. Like Merlin, many flinched when they saw the look their King was sending them all and not for the first time they wondered what this gathering was about.

"This morning I went for a walk in the lower town." Guinevere began and nearly every head turned in her direction, having been previously looking to The King, expecting this gathering to have come from him. "While there, I learned that the gossip about me that has spread throughout court has made its way into the city. This alone could be ignored. Gossip is a fact of life, often spread by those who think they are better than others or wish to humiliate an individual," Her eyes shot to Ladies Winifred and Beatrice, not staying long enough for anyone else to determine who she had looked to, though the Ladies in question had no doubt. "Yet it comes and goes, and is, for the most part, harmless. However, when gossip is no longer harmless, it must be stopped. And when it causes great harm to some, it becomes unforgivable." She nodded to the guards stationed at the doors who quickly opened them, admitting Hilda who was escorted on either side by Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival, the two knights having taken over the duty from the guards when they heard why she was being detained. They came to a stop at the bottom of the dais and the knights took a step back, distancing themselves from the one who now held both The Queen and King's ire. "Hilda, you have spent the last month spreading lies throughout the city. The least of these lies are attacks against my character. But it is not those lies which I care about. Last week a woman came to the citadel to see me. A woman I have known since I was a girl and whom I consider a friend. Her daughter is gravely ill and she sought my help when her child got worse and they could not afford a physician to see to her. Apparently I was informed of her visit but did not care, sending you in my place to tell her that – what where her words? – ah yes, 'The Queen had more important things to do than hear the complaints of one so low born as her'. We both know that I was never informed of her visit and that you took it upon yourself to relay a message I never gave you. As a result, she not only began to believe the lies you spread about me, but her daughter may never fully recover, and could very well have lost her life if Gaius and Lord Merlin had not been able to help her. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…" Hilda seemed unable to form words as she looked between The Queen and King fearfully, though Guinevere could find no sympathy for her.

"Actions have consequences, Hilda, and yours nearly cost a woman her life!" Until now Guinevere had remained calm, her voice level, though it began to raise in both volume and severity. "It is this that I care about, not your attempts at discrediting me and painting me as selfish and uncaring since becoming Queen."

"I didn't mean to-"

"No matter what you intended the fact remains that you have caused a great deal of harm. And for what? Some imagined slight I caused you? A desire for revenge because I am low born and looked above my station in falling in love with The King? Do tell us what I have done to you to cause you to hate me so, to the point where you do not think of the consequences your actions have so long as I will be hurt by them." Hilda said nothing, merely lowered her head and shame, confirming what Guinevere suspected. Some people lived inside a box and grew hatful if that box was broken. Like Uther and many courtiers who wanted things to stay the way they were, keeping the status quo in place, so too did Hilda and regardless that she was among the lowest of the low in the old regime she had liked things that way and could not stomach a maid becoming Queen. Even so, it was unlikely she acted alone and Guinevere's attention was drawn once again to Ladies Winifred and Beatrice. "Look at me." She ordered Hilda, waiting for a moment as the maid did as ordered before continuing. "Did you act alone? The guard who was supposed to inform me of Mary's visit, did he report directly to you? Or is there another he reported to, who in turn came to you to act as my personal maid and lie to Mary?" Sefa, who stood off to the side at the base of the dais, easily accessible should her mistress need her, bristled at the thought of another claiming her position.

"I…I did not act alone, My Lady."

"Who then?" Hilda refused to answer, hanging her head once more, and so Guinevere nodded to her brother, who alongside Gwaine had strategically placed himself among the crowd in anticipation of this, pushed Winifred, Beatrice and their families forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Aldwyn, Winifred's father, demanded.

"You have made no secret of your dislike of me, or the changes The King and I have brought to Camelot. Your daughters have also been spreading similar rumours about me throughout court." None denied that claim, and a quick look around the room showed that everyone else knew Winifred and Beatrice had been spreading the rumours. "But they took it one step further, claiming that The King's father had had it right all those months ago; that I was indeed a sorceress who bewitched Arthur into loving me. What's more, it has been claimed that he in actuality loves another, namely one of your daughters, though Lady Winifred's name has been spoken more often." A look of disgust crossed Arthur's face at the mere thought. "It would serve your purpose well if you were to rally the people against me and so I must wonder, is it you who bribed that guard to reporting to you, and had Hilda act as my maid that day?"

"And if it was?" Winifred snarled, though Beatrice kept her head low. While she may be of a similar mind as Winifred, she was clearly the smarter of the two.

"Do you deny it?" Guinevere wanted either a confession or denial before she continued. Winifred stared at her with furious eyes for a moment.

"No, I do not."

"Are you so hard hearted that you knowingly denied Mary help when her daughter was ill? Or did you merely not care enough to even listen as to why she was here?"

"What difference does it make?"

"The difference is malicious intent over misplaced superiority. At least if you were merely acting like many nobles before you in not caring about the plight of the common people you were not knowingly letting someone suffer and possibly sentencing them to death."

"Who cares? They're just peasants. There are many more where those ones came from." Guinevere's eyes narrowed, though Winifred either ignored, or did not notice, the signs of her increasing anger. "I'm certain you know that well, having been born as low as you were. You all breed like rats, infesting this land and causing nothing but trouble for your superiors." A rustling was heard as one by one the Knights of the Round Table stepped forward and placed their hands on their swords, the rest of the Knights of Camelot not half a second behind them.

"I would tread carefully. That is your Queen you speak of." Leon growled, his and the other Knights actions the only thing stopping Arthur from leaping out of his seat. He still wished to deal with this himself, though a quick look at his wife, and the fire now in her eyes, saw him hold back.

"You truly think yourself better than others? Better than me?"

"I am a lady of breeding and quality! I am far better than you!"

"But you're not!" Guinevere snapped loudly, standing from her throne and staring Winifred down. "A person's birth does not determine their worth. A person's worth is determined by what they do with their life, by their actions and their honour. It is clear that your breeding is lacking greatly. You were born into a noble house and turned into a selfish and uncaring person who thinks everything is her due because of who her parents are. I was born the daughter of a blacksmith and maid, yet here I stand as Queen. Regardless of your own opinion of yourself, _I_ am Queen here, and you would do well to remember that." Winifred scoffed and even her own father took a step back from her; clearly his own self-preservation instincts were telling him to distance himself lest he share in her fate.

"No matter what title you may have bewitched our King into giving you, I remain your superior. You can do nothing to me."

"On the contrary." Guinevere murmured. "Seize her." It appeared to be a race between the Knights of the Round Table to determine who got that honour, with Elyan and Gwaine winning – for they still stood close by – though the others still surrounded her.

"Unhand me this instant!" Winifred shrieked. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Oh, we're well aware of who you are." Gwaine muttered sarcastically. "So do shut up." Winifred's head whirled to face Arthur who merely stared at her coldly.

"Lady Winifred," Guinevere once again drew her attention. "You are hereby banished from court. Indefinitely. Furthermore if you attempt to cause any further harm in a bid for revenge it will be taken as a direct attack against the crown and will be treated accordingly. Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, see Lady Winifred to her room and that she stays there. She is to leave at dawn tomorrow."

"With pleasure, Your Majesty." Elyan said as he and Gwaine led her away, her shrieks of the unfairness of it all and threats of what will happen when 'the harlot' is disposed of and she is queen ringing throughout the corridors.

"Lord Aldwyn." Guinevere now addressed the lady's father who turned to her with a look of cautious reverence. "See your daughter home tomorrow, and think hard about your future here at court before returning." It was not a banishment, nor did he lose his title or wealth, though the threat was clear: if he did not return with a change of heart, things could go very wrong for him. With a deeper bow than he would normally give, Lord Aldwyn left the throne room to do as he'd been commanded. This left Guinevere to deal with Hilda as well as Lady Beatrice and her family. "Hilda, you too are banished. You will leave the city and never return, am I clear?" Hilda nodded, shedding a few tears of relief before she too took her leave. "Lady Beatrice." The lady and her family had been silent observers, though knew they would not escape completely unscathed. "I will not banish you or your family. It appears you at least have some sense to know when you've gone too far; I suggest you use it more often."

"Yes, My Queen."

"While I will not banish you, I strongly recommend you take a leave of absence from court, and like with Lord Aldwyn, think hard about your future here before returning. What I left unspoken with him, I will make clear to you: if you return with no change in attitude and continue to cause trouble, I will not be lenient again. This is your one and only warning."

"Thank you, My Queen." Beatrice's father said as he led his daughter from the hall. Guinevere then turned to the room at large and addressed them all.

"The same goes for everyone. Gossip, as I said, is a fact of life. However, there is a line where it becomes more than mere gossip, and I would think twice before crossing it." Sensing what was essentially a dismissal, Arthur stood and took his wife's hand, escorting her from room while those assembled bowed once more as they passed, though this time every bow was genuine. Those who similarly disliked Guinevere due to her low birth had seen clearly that she was not to be trifled with. She was Queen, and nothing they did would change that.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Word of what had transpired spread quickly throughout the citadel and the lower town; Guinevere's assertion that gossip was a fact of life being spot on. Cautious approval was the prevailing sentiment within the citadel as the nobles truly saw the kind of queen Guinevere was, while relief flooded the lower town. Those like Rilla, Peter and Joseph who had known Guinevere for years and had had no reason to believe the rumours were relieved that the truth they had been trying to convince people of was finally coming out. Others who had known her for one reason or another yet had believed the rumours, like Mary, were both relieved and filled with guilt for having believed them in the first place. In Mary's case Guinevere would not allow her to feel guilty for long. Mary had not simply believed the rumours without cause, but had thought she had been given proof in Hilda's lies; add that to her despair over her daughter's illness and it was understandable that she had believed them. Now, with Emeline doing much better, Mary was heard telling any who would listen that it was all thanks to The Queen and that they had all been wrong about her. Mary's words were heeded, though it was Guinevere's actions that day in the throne room that truly convinced the people they had been lied to. During Uther's rule, such an offense against a noble would see at minimum the perpetrator locked up until Uther deigned to release them, if he ever did. Even nobles who offended another noble of higher rank would not be let off so easily, to simply return to live at their country home in luxury; Uther took such offenses as a grievous crime and the punishment reflected that. However, Guinevere had not followed in Uther's footsteps, and had even allowed the lowborn maid to escape unscathed. Certainly, Hilda was no longer permitted in the city or citadel, but she was allowed to start over somewhere else none the worse for wear, as she would not even need to give the true reason she had left the city. The Queen's lack of punishment for those who had wronged her showed the people she was merciful, at least in regards to what Guinevere deemed minor offenses, while also proving the rumours false; for no doubt anyone who thought so highly of themselves as Guinevere was made out to, would have sought vengeance. Gifts were left at the citadel gates for The Queen in apology, though Guinevere was thankful nothing too extreme was given, merely some sweet meats from the butcher, a pie from the baker and the like. The next time Guinevere ventured into the lower town the people were also overly kind to her, children offering her flowers while their mothers either commented on how well she looked and how it was a good sign of the babe's health, or even offered advice. While over the top, everyone's kindness appeared genuine, which meant the world to Guinevere.

Having now helped one of her people, Guinevere was determined to discover if there were others in similar positions as Mary had been, and while she was pleased that only Mary had come to the citadel to seek help, there were others in need that did not think they could petition their King and Queen directly for it. Guinevere realized that sitting back and waiting for word that someone was in need before offering help as she had been was not working and so she determined to try another approach. Emissaries were sent throughout, not just the lower town, but the entire kingdom to determine what the people needed, whether it be food, clothing, medicine or shelter. As the reports came in, Guinevere took the lead in bettering the daily lives of Camelot's people. She and Arthur actively began to work in unison to govern the kingdom and it did not take long before their efforts were rewarded. As summer came to a close, all reports indicated that the people would have all the necessary provisions for winter, would not be lacking food or warmth, for the first time since Queen Ygraine was alive. It was no small victory and both King and Queen were thrilled with it.

The end of summer also saw Hunith's return to Ealdor. Merlin had kept her around as long as he possibly could, but eventually she needed to return home. He had wanted to go with her, not only to see her settled, but to ensure everything was well in his home village. He was, of course, now Duke of Ealdor, a post which comprised not only the tiny village but a fair bit of land surrounding it, and it was his duty to see to the people's health and safety, and to the land's prosperity. However, with Guinevere so close to the end of her pregnancy, and Arthur so close to going insane the closer his wife got to full term, he felt he could not leave the citadel just yet. Hunith reasoned with his guilty conscience that Ealdor had gone years without him, they could certainly go a couple more months. Eventually Merlin had agreed to stop feeling guilty about all but ignoring his new post if his mother promised to send word immediately should anything be amiss. He also said he would have a friend check up on Ealdor from time to time, though he refused to name who this friend was; having confessed all to his mother, including the bit about having met his father and gaining the Dragonlord powers after Balinor's death, she would know instantly who the friend he spoke of was when Kilgharrah was seen flying over Ealdor. The Great Dragon and Aithusa were quite free now to fly where they liked. The adventure they had had when Aithusa's egg was discovered had not been secret and so they had decided not try and keep the existence of dragons a secret. They made it known throughout the kingdom that Merlin was The Last Dragonlord and could command the dragons if the need arose. Merlin's assurance that both dragons would not attack unless provoked went a long way to assuaging any worries, though the people were naturally still weary of the creatures that had been thought to be extinct. It was just as well. As Kilgharrah had said more than once, dragons were not tame creatures and people would do well to fear them; however, they were also not vicious creatures – not to mention that after his previous attack on Camelot, The Great Dragon was under orders from the Dragonlord never to attack Camelot ever again – and so they were quite content to live in peace and not cause trouble unless trouble was brought to them by others. Knowing that Kilgharrah and Aithusa would watch over his mother and Ealdor, the dragons agreeing to fly by occasionally as a favour to their friend, Merlin was able to keep his mind in the present and on task of ensuring Arthur did not drive Guinevere crazy.

Sure enough, as the leaves had change colour and all but fallen, Guinevere's pregnancy came to an end. In the middle of a meeting of the Round Table – which given she could give birth any day now, Arthur only allowed her to attend if she agreed to be carried to the council chamber – Guinevere gasped and placed a hand on her belly. The suddenness of the pain meant she could not hide it and the resulting chaos was only too predictable. Arthur jumped out of his seat, gently lifting his wife into his arms and began racing out of the room as quickly as he could without jostling her. He did not even need to call the meeting to an end, for every single person followed after them, each already knowing their own task. Merlin and Gaius rushed to his old room, which was still used as his workplace and infirmary, and the Court Physician gathering any instrument or herb that might be needed before handing it off to his former assistant to carry as they then hurried to the royal chambers. Morgana stuck to Guinevere's side like glue, clearing the way for her and Arthur as they dashed upstairs and using her magic to throw open the doors and even to pull the bedcovers down so Arthur could place Guinevere directly into bed. The King's sister then began heating water, her magic once again being put to use, as she sat at her friend's side, determined to remain until the babe was born. Leon and Elyan followed behind them, ready to pull Arthur away and keep him occupied once Margie arrived, while Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot scattered in search of the midwife. The frenzy did not go unnoticed by the citadel's other inhabitants and so it wasn't long until word spread that The Queen was in labour and an excited chatter broke out. As they knew would happen, Margie immediately kicked Arthur out the moment she arrived and it took both his brothers-in-law to pry him from the room. The five Knights of the Round Table then all but frog-marched their King down to his presence chamber and began a pre-determined discussion, the planning of celebrations for the new prince or princess, to occupy The King. They managed to succeed for just over two hours before a faint cry of pain could be heard throughout the citadel that had Arthur jumping to his feet and running back to his chambers.

"Guinevere!" He cried worriedly, bursting into the room though he got no further as Morgana came forward to stop him.

"Arthur you can't be here."

"But Guinevere-"

"Is fine." She assured him as she pushed him out of the room. "Bringing a child into this world is no easy feat, but Margie says everything is normal." Then, eyeing the men a few feet away who had rushed after their King, her calming tone became sharp. "You were supposed to ensure he was far enough away so he could not hear anything. What, did you think the end of the corridor was far enough?"

"No, we thought the presence chamber was far enough." Leon defended even as his eyes darted to the door when Guinevere cried out once more.

"Well take him further this time. I'll send Merlin to you as well." The Knights nodded and Percival stepped forward to grasp Arthur's arm and pull him away.

"Wait!" He called, turning around and seemingly searching for an excuse to remain. "I…my father! No one has told father that he will soon have a grandchild. I can't leave until I've told him." It was a weak excuse at best, one that would keep him on this floor of the citadel, albeit at the entire other end of the corridor, and so he grasped onto it. Brushing Percival off, he made his way down the corridor, passed a protesting Morgana, and into his father's room without knocking. Uther looked up from here he had been sitting on his bed, an unopened book on his lap.

"Arthur!" He said happily. Aside from Gaius, his son was the only one to visit him – he did not count the servants assigned to look after him – and he looked forward to every visit. It had taken time, but Uther had seemed to come to terms with the way Camelot was run now. It helped, no doubt, that he had yet to leave his rooms. At first he had been sulking, even he could not deny it thought he would never admit it out loud, though now he remained as his health had taken a turn for the worse. Gaius had said there was a good chance he would not survive his wounds, and though they had long healed, his body still raged with sickness. It was a good day when he sat up in bed, and regardless of how much pain his father had caused him, Arthur was still glad for those days, even if coughing or fatigue often cut their visits short. Arthur felt safe visiting his father while he was ill and then going returning to his wife, and soon to be born child, as Gaius assured him this illness was not one contracted through the air and could not be passed on; Uther's illness was brought on from his wounds, and then his own lack of will to live. If a patient did not want to get better, they wouldn't, and Arthur was only slightly disappointed that his father would rather die than live in a Camelot with him as King and where magic existed. Even with his newfound acceptance of Arthur's rule, it could hardly be called approval and it hindered his recovery.

"Guinevere's having the baby." He said, leaning against the door and banging his head a couple of time. "She's in pain and there's nothing I can do to help her." Uther sat his unopened book aside and gave his son his full attention. While he still did not like his daughter-in-law, Uther had learned long ago not to insult her in Arthur's presence. He also still loved his son and over the last few months had seen that Arthur truly did love Guinevere. He had been wrong about an enchantment being at work, though this was another thing he would never admit out loud.

"She will make it through this, Arthur." He attempted to comfort. "She is strong. She will not allow herself to die, or any harm to come to the babe." Arthur stared at his father with an expression of shock.

"You…you actually said something nice about Guinevere."

"After what happened to your mother, childbirth is not something I joke about." He confessed. "She also made a good point the last time I spoke to her. She said she did not believe I would wish to harm my grandchild. Regardless of who the mother is, it is my flesh and blood being born, he will be the one to continue the Pendragon dynasty." Arthur rolled his eyes at his father's words, recognizing them for the cover they were. He spoke only of the child being the continuation of the Pendragon dynasty, with no mention of any emotional attachment to his grandchild, nor did he admit the possibility that it would be a girl. Still, Arthur could tell that he was at least somewhat excited at the thought of his first grandchild.

"Any advice you can give me? I feel like I'm walking into this blind."

"I felt the same when you were born. Ygraine, however, always seemed so certain, as if she knew exactly how to care and raise a child before she'd even had one." Arthur smiled softly seeing his father reminisce; it was not something that happened often, especially regarding his mother.

"So that's a no to the advice then?" He tried to joke, though Uther seemed to not be in the mood.

"After all the pain you say I've caused you, is not everything I've done advice on what _not_ to do?"

"Not everything. I admit, a great deal of what you did as King I've taken as an example not to follow. But as a _father_ …I can think of only two things I definitely do not wish to follow. I want to be more present in my child's life than you were in mine growing up. You were there, certainly, but as a child I saw more of nursemaids and governesses than I seemed to of you. That changed when I was old enough to begin training, then you took a larger interest in my life."

"And the other?"

"I want my children to know I love them unconditionally. I want them to know that they can come to me for anything and that I will accept them and love them no matter what. I hid my feelings for Guinevere from you, rightly afraid of what would happen if you found out. Morgana hid her magic from you, fearing that you would put her to death before that fear turned to hatred. In neither case did we feel like we could come to you with the truth and it ended badly. I don't want that with my children, for my children." And anguished cry was heard through the door and Arthur flinched, showing weakness in front of his father; something else he used to never do. "I should go. I thought it would be better, being closer to her, but I'm going to go insane if I continue to hear her scream." Uther nodded, seeming to understand.

"Will I get to meet him?" Arthur stared at his father, wondering if Uther truly thought that they would keep the child from him. Allow Uther alone with the babe? Probably not. But they would certainly not deny him a chance to know his first grandchild.

"Of course you will. Once my heart stops trying to leap out of my chest I will bring her to you." It was a not so subtle reminder that the child could be female, though it was one Uther chose to ignore.

"Arthur!" He called when his son reached the door, causing the younger man to turn back around. "For what it is worth, I think you will be a far better father then I ever was." Arthur smiled tightly and finally left the room.

* * *

 **A/N - So no Arthur going all crazy on those against Gwen, but I felt she needed to handle it herself. However, Arthur would naturally still show his displeasure, which he did, albeit silently cause he knows Gwen's right.  
**

 **Review please!**


	17. Gwydre

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Gwydre**

* * *

Merlin awaited him outside and wasted no time in grabbing Arthur by the arm and pulling him away from the royal chambers, down the stairs and outside. He sat Arthur down on a bench in the garden which the Round Table overlooked and took a seat himself. Neither said anything for a time, both simply sitting there, though Arthur grew more and more agitated as time went on until he finally jumped from his seat and began pacing.

"How long is this going to take?" He snapped at no one in particular. "It's agony!"

"I'm pretty sure Gwen is faring far worse than you." Arthur spun around the fixed his friend with furious eyes; that was so not what he had wanted to hear just now. "What is mean is that out of the two of you, she's the one actually giving birth. You know having to push a human being out of her and all."

"Yes, thank you for putting that image in my head, Merlin."

"It puts things in perspective, though, doesn't it? Knowing what Gwen's going through, at least in theory, and compared to that you just have to wait around till it's over."

"That's what I'm worried about. What she's going through." His voice had gone quiet and his next words nearly broke Merlin's heart with their sheer desperation. "What if she doesn't make it, Merlin?"

"Arthur…"

"My mother died giving birth to me. What if Guinevere dies giving birth to our child? I-I don't know if I could continue on without her."

"You would." Merlin assured him. "For your child. Just as your father continued on for you."

"My mother's death cause father to nearly destroy this kingdom." Arthur reminded him. "I don't know if I'd want to continue on that way."

"Yes. But you won't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you have me here to call you a dollophead and make sure you don't do anything stupid. Then there's Morgana who will do the same thing as me, only a lot faster and not as nice as I would be." Arthur scoffed. "The other thing to consider is that your mother's death was not a natural one. Uther struck a deal with a sorceress. A life for a life. True, he did not know it would be your mother's life that was taken, but the life was still taken by magic. It wasn't complications of childbirth that killed her Arthur, and you've struck no such deal regarding your child – as far as I know at any rate – so there is no reason why Gwen would be in danger." Arthur let those words sink in and determined he was quite glad for them, though they did not help with the other part that was driving him nuts.

"Waiting has never been so hard." He mumbled as he threw himself back onto the bench and hung his head in his hands.

"Clearly."

"At least when I'm waiting for battle or something there's other things to be done. I can distract myself with strategy and planning for the coming fight…but there's nothing that can distract me while Guinevere's in such pain." Merlin was silent for a moment, as if debating his next move, before settling on a course of action.

"I could probably think of one thing that is guaranteed to distract you."

"Oh? And what could be so important as to distract me from the fact that _my wife is giving birth to my child_?" His scepticism was clear, though as usual, Merlin knew Arthur better than he knew himself.

"I think I'm in love with Morgana." Arthur nearly fell over in his haste to jump back up, staring at Merlin with an unprecedented combination of fury, curiosity, and even fear.

"What did you say?" He all but breathed.

"I think you heard me quite clearly." Came the reply.

"What the bloody hell, Merlin?!" He roared. "My wife is in labour and you choose _now_ to tell me this?!"

"Well it distracted you, didn't it? And you said it couldn't be done." His teasing was clear, but Arthur was not in the mood, especially as he now had two things to worry about.

"Merlin, I am trying very hard to not go fetch Excalibur and cut you in half with the one weapon that can actually kill you."

"As if I would let you get that far. Magic, remember?"

"Merlin…" The warning was clear and so the warlock made the smart choice and got to the point.

"You know we've been spending a lot of time together, me helping her with her magic and all, and well…one thing led to another and-"

"Stop! Think carefully about your next words, Merlin. She is The King's sister, and if _anything_ even _slightly_ inappropriate happened…"

"No! Nothing like that, I promise." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "I only meant that I've developed feelings for her, what with having spent so much time together." Arthur mulled over Merlin's words for a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. Taking his seat again, he was calmer when he spoke.

"Have you…told her?" For all his assertion that Morgana was sister to The King and all, he knew that Morgana would flay him alive if he ever even thought of interfering with her love life. Like his father before him, Arthur could never imagine trying to force Morgana into marriage for some political alliance – no matter how well within his rights he would be as both her brother and King – nor could he imagine stopping her from marrying the one she chose, regardless of their station; he would be quite the hypocrite if he did, after all.

"No. But I think she feels the same."

"How do you know?"

"Feelings, really. Our magic, it's…bonded us in a way. We can talk to each other in our minds, I can sense when she's nearby or when she's upset or scared or…happy. That's usually the feeling I sense when we're together."

"I see." And in a way he did. He may not have magic, but it usually only took one look to know how Guinevere was feeling, just as he knew his wife could do the same with him. "Well…if, and mind you I do mean _if,_ Morgana does love you, and the two of you want to pursue a relationship…you have my permission."

"Wasn't asking for it." Arthur scowled.

"Do try and remember that I am King. And as she is my sister you actually do need my permission. No priest will perform a wedding if I say nay."

"And you try to remember that I am the great Emrys. And Morgana too is quite powerful in her own right. If we wanted to be married, not even you could stop us."

"That's not the point, Merlin!" He snapped. "I'm trying to be nice here!"

"I know." Merlin's smirk told him that he was just playing with him and Arthur's scowl returned. "Thank you. I wasn't entirely sure how you would react, but I'm glad you reacted the way you did." Although their usual banter was at play, the conversation still held a serious tone.

"I sort of knew, you know. At least, I suspected that Morgana had feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't mention it, or really even think about it, cause that's my sister we're talking about. Not to mention it wouldn't really matter what I thought. As you so graciously pointed out."

"Yeah well, even if you couldn't stop us if it came down to it, we both care about you, so we'd rather you not be against the idea. If it leads anywhere, of course. It may not." Arthur hummed noncommittally, truthfully not believing that. He'd known Morgana for her entire life – even before she came to the citadel as Uther's ward they had still be playmates for Gorlois and Uther had been good friends – and so he knew that when Morgana's mind was made up, only something monumental would change it. And based on what Merlin had said and his own observations, Morgana's mind was made up.

"Well you succeeded in distracting me, but there better not be any other such distractions."

"There aren't." Merlin laughed.

"Good. Then perhaps we should return inside. There's still celebrations to plan if I'm not mistaken." He said as he stood and began to make his way inside, Merlin at his side.

"So should I start calling you brother? Just so we're used to it should anything happen between Morgana and I?" He joked, once again raising Arthur's ire.

"Merlin?" Arthur's growl was one Merlin knew only too well.

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it." All five Knights of the Round Table awaited them in The King's presence chamber where they took turns pacing alongside their King for the next several hours. Planning of the celebrations that Arthur had mentioned was abandoned the next time a scream was heard form the royal chambers above, reminding them all why the presence chamber was not a good waiting place, though as Arthur did not go running out of the room, they determined to remain. Merlin was the first to fall asleep as night not only came but also went, turning into the wee hours of the morning, though Gwaine was not far behind him. Arthur took great pleasure in loudly pulling them from sleep the moment their eyes closed; as selfish as it was, if he could not sleep, they could not either. Finally, by early morning one mid September day, their waiting came to an end. When the sun had well and truly risen, a final loud cry was heard from Guinevere followed by silence and each of the seven men in the room turned towards the door, wondering if this would be the moment someone came to them. They were not disappointed, for but a few short minutes later – though Arthur swore it was nearly an hour – Morgana entered the room, a brilliant smile gracing her face.

"Gwen has safely delivered your child, Arthur." Was all it took for him to shoot out of the room and rush upstairs. Sefa was waiting for him in the corridor and had the door opened in time to ensure he did not bang it open in his haste and disturb the babe. Gaius and Margie, as well as several other women whom Arthur supposed were there to assist in the birth, were all standing in the outer part of the room, the royal chambers being divided by a curtain that separated the outer room from the sleeping chambers which was where Arthur immediately went, unaware that the others quietly left the room. Taking a deep breath, he peered around the curtain and saw what must be the most beautiful sight in the world, or at least in his world: Guinevere was sitting up in their bed, staring lovingly down at a tiny bundle that she cradled in her arms. Becoming aware of his presence, Guinevere looked up and smiled, holding her hand out for Arthur to join his new family.

"Come say hello to your son." Arthur's breath hitched at the word son and he did as asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and peering down at the bundle in his wife's arms.

"A son…I have a son." He murmured and ever so gently did he bend down to kiss his tiny son's forehead.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Guinevere asked redundantly, as if there could be any other answer.

"The most precious. Like his mother." Arthur turned his attention away from his son for a moment to look at his wife, a worried expression marring his face. "Are you alright? Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Arthur, I'm fine, truly." She reassured him. "I think the entire citadel knows it was painful bringing him into the world, but he was worth every moment."

"Thank you, Guinevere. Thank you for giving him to me."

"Thank you for giving him to me." She returned, earning a short laugh.

"As Merlin pointed out, I had it easy. All I had to do was wait patiently."

"Still, he would not be here without you. And I highly doubt you waited _patiently_."

"True. I nearly drove everyone mad with my pacing and worry."

"But we're fine now. We're both fine, and now we have our son. And he's absolutely perfect."

"Again, like his mother." Arthur shifted gently so as to sit properly beside her, wrapping an arm around her and bringing his other arm to rest beneath hers, helping to cradle their son. Guinevere too shifted slightly and laid her head against her husband's shoulder, both looking adoringly down at the sleeping child.

"I love you, Guinevere."

"With all my heart."

 **oo00oo00oo**

The following day saw the peace the new family had been given come to an end. It was shortly after their son's morning feeding when the door to their chambers opened without so much as a knock and Merlin and Morgana led the way inside, quickly followed by Gaius, Margie, Doug, and the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur was all set to tell them off but they had been quiet so as not to wake the babe and their excited faces stopped any snide comments.

"Can we come in?" Merlin asked in a whisper. Ok, so not quite all snide comments.

"You ask that _after_ barging into our room?" His tone was just as quiet.

"Well it'd be impolite not to." The King was then brushed aside in favour of the sleeping child held in Guinevere's arms. He had not been put down once since his birth the previous day. Instead he was passed between his mother and father who were only too eager to hold him.

"Oh, Gwen, he's simply gorgeous!" Morgana gushed and knowing exactly what her friend wanted, Guinevere obligingly handed her child over. Morgana's already bright smile grew as she held the babe and Merlin's combined look of awe and terror did not go unnoticed by either monarch; no doubt the warlock was imagining that being his and Morgana's child, should things go that way between them of course. The new Prince was carefully passed around to all those who wished to hold him, with only Gwaine and Lancelot declining; one citing not being sober enough to hold The Prince, while the other claimed he'd probably drop him. Eventually he came to rest in the arms of one of his uncles, with Elyan looking proudly down at him.

"What will you call him?" He asked his sister quietly. Arthur and Guinevere shared a look, confirming their agreement on the names they had picked out last night.

"Gwydre." She replied. "Prince Gwydre Thomas Arthur Pendragon." That Guinevere's father was honoured and not Arthur's was noted, though none could fault them for not wanting to name their son after Uther. However, while they did not honour Arthur's father, they did honour his grandfather. Gwydre the elder had been the man who had begun the campaign to reclaim Camelot for the Pendragons but had died before seeing them to completion, leaving the task to his son.

"A good, strong name." Gaius had briefly known Arthur's grandfather, having befriended Uther before he had become King. The group stayed until Gwydre began to fuss and Margie herded them out of the room so Guinevere could once again feed her son. Although wet-nurses were normally employed for people of their station, Guinevere refused to allow another to feed her child so long as she was able, claiming that the mother's milk was best above some other woman's, and Arthur could not find fault with her logic. He watched as Guinevere held Gwydre to her breast and their son drank his fill, feeling nothing but contentment at such a natural sight; certainly none of the emotions he usually felt when he saw his wife's bare breast arose. After he had been fed, The Prince went back to sleep and Margie, who remained as nursemaid until another could be found – though in truth Guinevere and Arthur had not even begun looking and did not intend to look very hard – insisted that they put him down and allow him to sleep in his cradle, lest he grow so used to being held that he not sleep anywhere else.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Two days later, when both Margie and Gaius pronounced Guinevere recovered enough to leave her bed for short periods of time, the new parents took Gwydre to meet his grandfather. Arthur had briefly left Guinevere's side to inform his father that he had a son, but otherwise had not left their chambers, leaving the running of the kingdom to the Privy Council for the time being unless it was a matter of utmost importance; he trusted the council to determine what was indeed a matter of utmost importance before bringing it to him. Uther was once again sitting up in bed when he bade them enter, his eyes immediately being drawn to the swaddled bundle in Guinevere's arms. Breaking out into the first genuine smile Arthur had seen since returning from Caerleon, Uther reached out in a silent plea to hold his grandson. With no hesitation, Guinevere – who still maintained that Uther would never harm his grandchild – handed the child over and watched as Uther's eyes shone with happiness.

"What is his name?" He asked, having purposefully not been told beforehand, wanting to wait until he saw the babe.

"Gwydre." Arthur said, glad to see that his father puffed up hearing they named him after his own father, for he knew the former King would not like the next bit. "Prince Gwydre Thomas Arthur Pendragon." Uther did not falter at not hearing his own name among those they had chosen and Arthur wondered if even his father could not blame them for not naming their child after him. Secretly, Guinevere wondered if he even remembered her father's name, or if he was oblivious that one of the child's grandfathers was honoured and not the other. They stayed for a while until once again their son's frequent feeding had to be tended to, though they promised to return with him soon. This visit, the first Guinevere had had with Uther since they'd returned to the citadel, had been a success, Uther even going so far as to praise Guinevere for giving Arthur a fine, healthy son, and the kingdom an heir. Even though it was not the type of praise Arthur would have wanted, both acknowledged that from his father it was as good as it was going to get.

 **oo00oo00oo**

The following days saw Arthur more tired than he had ever been in his entire life. Insisting that she feed Gwydre herself meant that the baby slept in the same room as his parents and was on hand to wake them every few hours during the night. Arthur had never had to deal with matters of state and training all day followed by little to no sleep and so he was quite grumpy. Guinevere, however, was used to working on little sleep, having often been awake at night with Morgana when she'd had a nightmare, or working late into the night when a feast or celebration took place. On such nights she was only able to seek her own bed once Morgana had been readied for sleep, and had to be awake early the next morning to ensure all was prepared for when her mistress awoke. Still, whether used to the lack of sleep or not, neither could think of a better reason to be kept up at night and loved every moment with their son. As was tradition, the new Prince was not christened or presented to his people until he was a month old. Many children died within their first month of life and so no public appearances were made in case the child did not make it. Of course, many children still died after the first month, but the chances were slimmer, especially for a royal babe who had the best care possible. And so following this tradition, Gwydre's christening and official presentation to the kingdom was planned for when he was six weeks old. As the future King, he was christened in the throne room by Geoffrey and had several godparents to care for him should Arthur and Guinevere ever be unable. Merlin and Morgana were both asked to be godparents and were thrilled to accept. Queen Annis too was asked, it being tradition among the kingdoms of Albion to name the ruler of an allied kingdom as at least one godparent so as to ensure a continued alliance.

To that effect, King Rodor of Nemeth, Camelot's closest ally after Caerleon, was asked as well. Annis made the trip back to Camelot for the occasion, wanting both to meet the child and also to see for herself how Camelot fared under its new King, while Roder's health would not allow him to travel and so he sent his daughter and heir, Princess Mithian, in his place. Politically, Mithian attending the christening rather than Nemeth's ambassador had the dual meaning of proclaiming that should her father die before Gwydre reached his majority, as was likely given his bad health, Nemeth's future Queen would honour her father's pledge and take on his duties as Gwydre's godparent, continuing the alliance. Four members of Camelot's nobility were also asked to be godparents, this being another tradition to ensure that the kingdom's nobles had a say in the upbringing of their future King should their current King and Queen be unable to raise their son. The christening went off without a hitch and the people cheered as the two monarchs appeared on the balcony overlooking the citadel's courtyard, which was packed full, as they presented The Prince to his people. A feast followed in which Gwydre was shown off some more before he needed to be fed and put to bed. Arthur accompanied Guinevere to their chambers and it did not go unnoticed that neither returned to the feast thereafter. The more lecherous nobles assumed that after not having had his wife for several months The King could simply not keep his hands to himself, especially as it was well known he did not have a mistress. These whispered comments received a scowl from their friends, though were otherwise ignored except to cause amusement among those that knew Arthur and Guinevere best, for they knew that with Gwydre sleeping, The King and Queen were no doubt doing the same while they had the chance.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	18. A Servant of Two Masters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – A Servant of Two Masters**

* * *

Winter came with a vengeance this year, intent on being the coldest within living memory. It seemed a test, in a way, to see if the new King and Queen could care for their people in such harsh conditions. They, along with Merlin, Morgana, the Knights of the Round Table, and the other councillors rose to the challenge. The prediction that the people would be well taken care of for the winter for the first time in over two decades was not false. While the winter was certainly harsher for some over others, none could truly complain that they were lacking the necessities. One of the people for whom the winter was quite harsh was Uther. His poor health declined even further as the weather grew colder, even though Arthur ensured his father had lots of blankets and a roaring fire was kept lit in his room at all times. The only joy Uther seemed to gain during this time were visits from his grandson, who at four months was now attempting to roll over every chance he got, making leaving him unattended while not in his cradle impossible. However, even Gwydre could not magically make his grandfather better; nor could his godfather, Merlin having done all he could for Uther long ago. Gaius did not think that Uther would last the winter and as January drew to a close, it became clear that he was right.

"Please talk to him."

"No!"

"He's dying, Morgana."

"You think I care? I overthrew him, Arthur, and I had planned on killing him myself. I refrained from it when you became King because he could not longer hurt anyone and I knew it would hurt you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not glad he's finally being summoned to god and will answer for all he has done." The siblings had been having this fight for the last three days, as Gaius' prediction that Uther wasn't long for this world was growing more and more dire. For the past months she had avoided Uther like the plague. Thankfully, it was easy to do so as he remained in his rooms at all times, only now Arthur would have that avoidance end.

"Please, Morgana. You're his daughter-"

"Don't remind me." She growled.

"And before he dies he wants to see you one last time." He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Please. If not for him, then do it for me. I'm asking you go see him as a favour to me." Morgana's lips thinned and she appeared ready to bite his head off; however, his sincere request revealed to her that it would make him rest easier knowing that his father could die more peacefully.

"Fine." She said grudgingly. "I'll go see him. But don't expect anything to come from this, Arthur! I won't forgive him. Even though he's dying, I won't forgive him simply to make him feel better." Arthur had expected no less and so thanked her and gently led her to Uther's door, as if afraid that if left to her own devices she'd end up not seeing him. Knowing Arthur would await her outside, Morgana steeled herself, determined to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Knocking on the door, she was bid to enter. Uther was seated in front of the window – having demanded he be allowed to leave bed – wrapped in blankets, looking as sickly as he was reported to be. He had not turned when Morgana entered, probably expecting a maid bringing him food and so he was not prepared for his visitor.

"Hello, Uther." His head whipped around quickly when he recognized her voice, shock and hope both pooling in his eyes. Morgana's own eyes grew cold as she looked into his, and she was glad to see the hope disappear. "Arthur asked that I come see you." Looking at him now, Morgana didn't think that she could make it through any kind of visit, and so moved to leave, her promise to Arthur be damned.

"Wait!" Uther's cry was desperate and it was only that which had her stopping; she had heard that tone of Uther's voice only once before, when she had returned from her year spent with Morgause. "Morgana, please." Not knowing why she granted his request, Morgana made no further move to leave just yet, though she also made no move to step further into the room. Silence reigned between them for some time, one waiting for the other to speak, while the other seemed to not know what to say.

"If you have nothing to say, I will be going." Morgana said after a couple minutes.

"So you haven't forgiven me." It was a murmured statement, clearly meant to be heard by only himself, though in the heavy silence his words had carried.

"I will never forgive you." She spat, all her pent up emotions surrounding her father surfacing all at once at the apparent assumption that time would simply cause her forgiveness. "You caused so much pain and death for your own selfish reasons. You cheated your friend, _my father_ , before sending Gorlois to his death and bringing me here as your ward without ever claiming me as yours, though you knew I was, again for your own selfish reasons. Had you known about my magic you would have had to have me killed or risk breaking your own laws and having the precarious stability you created crumble around you. You nearly killed my dearest friend because you could not stand the thought that your son loved a serving girl…so tell me, after all that, why should I forgive you?" Uther had no response to that, save to go even paler, if it was possible. "I didn't think you'd have an answer. What answer could you have, after all?"

"I did what I thought best for-"

"Oh don't even try that drivel with me. We both know you did what _you_ wanted, everyone else be damned." Uther seemed defeated.

"Morgana, I don't want to fight. I just wanted to see you one last time."

"And what? You thought we'd have a tearful reunion? I'd spout some rubbish about how much I loved you and forgave you for all the harm you've done? I haven't come to see you once in the months since Arthur became King, so how could you possibly think anything had changed?"

"I-I don't know. I thought maybe since I'm dying…"

"As I told Arthur, I'm not going to lie to you to simply make you feel better because you're dying. I don't forgive you, Uther. I never will."

"Not even for all the good times we spent together?" He had to ask. "I know I've done wrong in my life, I know I've wronged you, but things weren't always like this between us. We used to have great fun together. You used to love me once." While she would not lie to save his feelings, Morgana decided to not lie to hurt him either.

"Yes, I did love you once. When Gorlois died, when I was too young to understand that you had essentially sent him to his death. You were kind to me and having lost both my mother and father, I latched on to it and in my heart you became my new father, the one you always were but I never knew. So yes, Uther, we did have good times together, and I did love you. But that's all in the past now, you saw to that." Uther hung his head and Morgana decided their meeting was over. Going to the door, she stopped and turned to face her father one last time. "That little girl who loved you spent far too much time weeping over your loss that I had to shut her out. I became cold and numb as a result, but it was the only way. As I am now, I am content to know that you will answer to god for your crimes. However, for that little girl I once was, I wish you a peaceful death, with no more pain. You may not think it much, but it is the best I can do. Goodbye…Father." It was the one and only time she had called him father without it sounding a cruel insult and both were in tears as she left. Arthur was indeed waiting for her and she allowed him to pull her into a hug and cry on his shoulder as the little girl that had loved Uther and wept at his death surfaced once more. When her tears dried out, though her emotions still raged, Merlin made an appearance and Arthur would not be surprised if he had been standing by, waiting until it was no longer her brother's comfort Morgana needed. Knowing she was in good hands, Arthur released her into Merlin's care and went in search of his wife and son.

Uther lived for barely another day, apparently having been holding on long enough to see his daughter once more. A grand funeral was held for the former King, and though it was obvious that the people were not overly saddened by his passing, they respected a period of mourning for Arthur's sake. Tradition dictated that the soon-to-be King stay sequestered in prayer all night with the former King lying in state, seeking guidance from their spirit for the large task to come. As Arthur was already King and had been for some time – not to mention his vehement desire to not seek his father's guidance in ruling – the tradition was altered to merely a few hours of watching over his father as he lay on an alter in the throne room, praying that he made it safely to heaven. For her own reasons that Arthur chose not to ask about, Morgana joined him, both of Uther's children watching over him. He was interred in the royal crypts below the citadel; the beautiful marble statue Uther had commissioned for himself years ago now being put to use. The period of mourning lasted for nearly the full month the death of a monarch traditionally demanded, and though it was cut somewhat short, Arthur felt it had come to a natural end and was content to move forward.

 **oo00oo00oo**

As the snow began to melt, a new visitor arrived at the citadel. Lord Agravaine was Arthur's uncle, the brother of his mother Ygraine, and Tristan de Bois, the Black Knight whom Arthur, followed by Uther, had fought when he'd been brought back as a wraith. Agravaine said that word had reached him of Uther's death but the deep snow had stopped him from coming to his nephew until now. He had lived exclusively at the de Bois family's estate in the country since the death of his brother and sister in close succession twenty-five years ago and Arthur could remember meeting him less than half a dozen times over the course of his life. Still, he was now Arthur's only living relative through his parents and so was welcomed at court. Even so, Arthur, as well as his wife and closest friends, found it odd that after all these years his uncle was suddenly making a reappearance at court. It was no secret that both Tristan and Agravaine and blamed Uther for their sister's death, as well that Tristan had challenged Uther and paid for it with his life, while Agravaine and holed himself up in the country, returning to court only when not doing so would be a grave insult to The King and so was unavoidable. Even then he stayed only as long as absolutely necessary, and so his apparent desire to move back to court on a more permanent basis confused them. Agravaine said that they were right of course, but that their answer lied in the question: he hated Uther, and Uther was now dead. Agravaine saw it as his chance to finally get to know Arthur, his beloved sister's child and the only piece of her that remained. Though, he supposed, that that was not entirely true any longer, for Arthur had given him a great-nephew in Gwydre. The point was he had a chance to know his only remaining family and he was going to take it, it was as simple as that. Over the weeks that followed Agravaine inserted himself into his nephew's life with far more subtlety than many other lords at court. He did not made demands, nor try to find a place for himself on the council, saying, when asked, that he had not been present at court for many years. He needed to learn again how the kingdom was run and his nephew, The King, would give him a place on the council when he thought he was ready.

That day arrived earlier than some thought it should, Agravaine having been at court little over a month, but as he was given a place on the big council and not the Privy Council no one complained overly much. Agravaine gave sound advice and it was not long until The King sought his council quite frequently. Things seemed to progress naturally, with Agravaine not only becoming an important council member, but a beloved member of the family. It was then that Morgana's visions began again. Her visions had always warned of trouble, or if not trouble directly, then something she interpreted to be trouble, as turned out to be the case with her vision of Guinevere's coronation. When Morgause had been defeated and peace reigned in Camelot her visions had stopped, and it was now nearly a year since she had had one. Merlin was the first she approached and the Court Sorcerer was quite glad she had, even if it was the middle of the night. She had come to his chambers, a warm overdress thrown over her shift without care, and simply barged in. He had been startled at first, though had known in the back of his mind that she was coming for she had called to him through the bond they shared. Merlin had turned his old clothes into his sleep clothes – he had often slept in them anyways – and was glad for that fact tonight as it meant they were both fully clothed and thus there was nothing for which Arthur would kill him over. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

"Tell me again what you saw." Morgana rolled her eyes, having repeated her vision three times already, but obliged him nonetheless.

"I saw Agravaine. He was walking through the citadel's lower levels heading to the secret exit near the vaults. He was looking over his shoulder, as if he expected someone to be following him. Then the vision changed. Agravaine was there still, but he wasn't in the citadel any longer. He was in the forest, I think, at least there were trees everywhere and there was another man. I feel like I should know him, recognize him, but…I don't. The other man and Agravaine were talking. I don't know about what." Merlin was contemplative for a few minutes before seemingly nodding to himself.

"I never liked him."

"What?" Morgana asked in surprise, seeing he apparently believed that The King's uncle was part of some nefarious plot without any proof.

"Agravaine. I don't like him. It's not so much anything he's done, as it is a feeling I got when he first came to the citadel. I got a bad feeling, like my magic was warning be against him, and it hasn't gone away. Your visions are only confirming my feelings."

"But I have no proof." She argued. "We can't simply accuse The King's uncle with no proof!"

"Were Uther still King I would agree with you. But this is Arthur we're talking about. He will listen to us." Morgana looked sceptical. "He will listen, Morgana. Whether he acts on our word alone is another matter, but he won't simply discount our concerns or turn against us because we have no proof." Morgana was still somewhat uncertain, but saw Merlin's reasoning and reminded herself that Arthur was not Uther and had listened to them before when they had little proof; the only difference now was that their only proof were her visions.

"Perhaps they aren't the only ones." Merlin said causing Morgana to sigh in frustration. Although she had mastered her powers quite well, they still slipped when she was overly emotional and as the ability to speak to Merlin in their minds was relatively new, that was often the first thing she lost control of and ended up projecting her thoughts unknowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time you met Kilgharrah." He had, of course, told her all about The Great Dragon, even about how when he'd first met the dragon chained in the catacombs under the citadel Kilgharrah had warned him to beware of her. However, she had not had a chance to meet him. Knowing The Great Dragon possessed the ability to see the future, it was entirely possible that like Morgana he had seen something to do with Agravaine. The two left the citadel and made their way to the clearing where Merlin had, on more than one occasion, summond the dragon. As they walked he looked to the sky and called on his birthright

" _Dragon! Imala! Sungente gumenta! Keshophanekes!"_ The flapping of wings could be heard by the time they made it to the clearing and it wasn't long before The Great Dragon appeared over the tree line, Aithusa in tow. The young dragon enthusiastically greeted the Dragonlord, flying faster once she spotted him and slamming into him, knocking them both to the ground as she nuzzled his face.

"Well hello to you too." Merlin laughed as he picked himself up and allowed Aithusa to settle in his arms. The white dragon, who had been no taller than his forearm was long when he'd called her from her egg, had grown quite a bit and would not fit comfortably in his arms for much longer. He revelled in her obvious love of him, though, and was only too happy to accommodate her as long as he could. As a Dragonlord he had a link with all dragons; however, Kilgharrah was quite old, having lived for nearly a thousand years and having known many Dragonlords in his time. Aithusa, on the other hand, would know likely only one Dragonlord, as the magic would die with Merlin unless he had a son, and so felt a special kinship with the one that called her from her egg, just as he felt with her.

"What is it now, young warlock?" The Great Dragon tried to sound bored and annoyed, and would have succeeded if Merlin did not know him so well.

"It's good to see you too, Kilgharrah." Merlin said with an eye roll. "We need your help though. We wondered if you had seen anything about Arthur's uncle, Agravaine?"

"That is a peculiar question. Why do you ask it?"

"I've had visions of him." Morgana spoke up. "They appear to tell of a betrayal he plans. We wanted to know if you had seen anything similar before we brought our concerns to Arthur."

"Hmm…" The dragon hummed, turning his attention to Morgana. "We meet at last, Morgana Pendragon."

"And so we do." Morgana appeared somewhat uneasy in his presence, though not due to the fact that he was a dragon, and it was not hard to figure out why.

"I see Merlin has told you of my warnings from all those years ago."

"He has." She confirmed.

"And you can apologize to her at any time." Merlin almost snapped, feeling quite protective of Morgana and knowing of Kilgharrah's feelings towards her.

"If you want an apology, Merlin, you will have to command it of me." He replied, his tone betraying nothing.

"You told me Morgana would betray Arthur and that I should _kill her_ to stop it from happening. You were wrong. Don't you think that deserves and apology?" Merlin's tone, however, did betray his own anger.

"From the time Lady Morgana came to live at the citadel nearly fifteen years ago I saw her betrayal. The future may be ever changing, Merlin, but hers was not. Only several months ago, when the battle against Morgause raged and she made the decision to side with Arthur, did the vision change; not even when we spoke the previous day was there any indication that things would turn out differently. I will not apologize for trying to protect Arthur, you, and all of Albion from something that had been a certainty for so long."

"He's right." Morgana said when Merlin still looked less than please. "Merlin, you know he's right. And I don't want him to apologize for doing what he thought was right." She looked up at Kilgharrah, staring into his piercing eyes unflinchingly.

"Though I will ask…what do you see now?"

"Your future has now become blurred, as most futures are. The clarity of the visions I had were unique, which is why I warned Merlin against you so strongly, but your future now ebbs and flows as those around you do. I cannot tell you your future, Morgana, for I do not know it. However, your test has come to pass and against all odds you triumphed admirably. While I do not see your future clearly, I do not see darkness in it as I once did."

"That is all I really wanted to know. Thank you." She said sincerely and The Great Dragon actually bowed his head towards her.

"Getting back to Agravaine, now…" Merlin then said, his annoyance with Kilgharrah having faded at Morgana's sincere acceptance of the warning he had giving against her.

"Contrary to your belief, Merlin, I am not all knowing." It was the dragon's turn to be annoyed and it got Merlin up in arms again. His tensing, and the slight tightening of his grip on Aithusa, disturbed the young dragon enough to cause her to leave his arms. She apparently still wanted the comfort he gave, however, for she quickly spread her wings and flew to Morgana, settling down in her arms now, much to her astonishment.

"She senses the trust I have in you." He explained with a smile. "I trust you, so she does." Morgana returned his smile and hugged the white dragon to her, earning a mewl of contentment, as Merlin turned back to Kilgharrah. "I never said you were all knowing. We're merely asking if you've seen anything. If you haven't, then that's fine." Dragon and Dragonlord stared at each other for a moment before the former gave in.

"As it happens I have seen something similar to what Lady Morgana has described." He said. "Like with her visions it does not show me the outcome, nor when, where or how any betrayal happens, but I think it safe to say that not all is as it seems with The King's uncle."

"Thank you. That'll have to be good enough for Arthur for now." He muttered. The two said goodbye to the dragons and returned to the citadel and their own chambers, seeking their beds for the last few hours until morning when they would speak with Arthur. Unsurprisingly, The King laughed at their concerns and immediately went to wave them off, though upon seeing their serious expressions he sat down to listen to them. Hearing that they had visited The Great Dragon, who backed up Morgana's visions, helped to convince him though he was still uncertain.

"You said you had no proof." He said from his place pacing by the window, his son in his arms as he attempted to burp the child after Guinevere had fed him. "I can't simply confront him without proof."

"I don't think that is what they are suggesting you do." Guinevere said. This conversation had naturally taken place in the royal chambers, the only place they were guaranteed privacy.

"We just wanted to warn you, to make sure you keep an eye out and not blindly trust him because he's family." Merlin agreed with Guinevere's assessment.

"You did that once, Arthur." Morgana added. "You and Uther both blindly trusted me and I was playing you both. Well, more Uther than you, especially after you up and left, but the point is the same." Gwydre chose that moment to spit up on his father's shoulder, making Arthur glad for the cloth he had placed there, having learned the need for one the hard way.

"I shall keep that in mind." He said as he handed Gwydre to his godmother, who had reached for the baby the moment she'd walked into the room but been denied until now. "I trust you both, more than I trust Agravaine, even if he is my uncle. I shall keep and eye on him and warn the Knights of the Round Table to do the same, but for now that is all. I cannot, and _will_ not, take further action without proof. He is my uncle, after all, and though I will watch him more closely, I will not condemn what little family I have left without just cause." The next week was spent on edge for any of those who knew that Agravaine may not be all he appeared. Every action he took was scrutinized and the Knights of the Round Table took it upon themselves to follow him when he left the citadel or if he ventured into the lower levels where Morgana's visions had shown them. The first of her visions also came true there, for Agravaine was indeed seen leaving the citadel through the secret passages and looking behind him for any who followed. The why of him leaving, and why he chose that particular passage instead of the main doors, went unanswered and though it increased Arthur's suspicion of his uncle, it was still not enough to confront him. If they did, he could easily claim some excuse, like that he did not want to be seem leaving as he was visiting a woman in the city and was embarrassed by it, and given they had no evidence to the contrary they would have to take his word. It would then tip him off that they were on to him – if the excuse he offered was indeed just that and not the truth – and the likelihood of discovering evidence thereafter would diminish greatly. However, given that one of Morgana's visions came true, they knew the it was likely the others would as well and so continued to keep watch on him, preparing for the worst.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Even though Agravaine was watched, they were unable to keep track of him at all times and it was during one of these times he went unobserved that Eoghan, the royal mapmaker's apprentice, turned up dead. Agravaine discovered the body, seemingly thrown off the battlements. As Court Physician, Gaius was naturally called to the scene and was quick to note that the boy's injuries did not support a fall from such a great height. Agravaine, however, was quick to denounce Gaius' findings and appeared shocked when Gaius discovered a letter on the body, saying that he much take it to The King at once.

"Young Eoghan was the mapmaker's apprentice. He's a good lad, from a decent family." Agravaine informed Arthur.

"Yet willing to sell his country's secrets for a few pieces of gold." Arthur muttered as he re-read the letter.

"Of course he did have access to the city's most sensitive plans." His uncle noted.

"The location of the siege tunnels."

"I fear so. No need to tell you what an enemy could do with such plans." The news did not sit well with Arthur.

"Was anything else found alongside this letter?"

"No, Sire."

"Then its possible the boy succeeded in his mission and was murdered for his pains." As Arthur thought on his next move the door opened to admit Merlin. "Finally! Where the hell have you been?"

"Gathering herbs for Gaius." Came his ready reply. Arthur knew it to be false for Gaius had a new apprentice to help him with such things, though Agravaine, who had seen the Court Sorcerer help the physician with menial tasks many times, wasn't so sure.

"What's happened?"

"Eoghan, the mapmaker's apprentice, has been found dead." Arthur caught his friend up with no small amount of annoyance. "This was found on his body." Merlin looked at the letter and frowned.

"The seal is from Odin's court. Odin is our ally. Why would he be plotting against us?"

"King Odin may be an ally to Camelot, but he has never truly wanted to be." Agravaine cut in. "I remember when the treaty was forged before you were born, Sire, I was there. Both countries were ravaged with war and could no longer afford for it to not end. Your mother, my sister, was the one to suggest a treaty and it was her who was able to convince both Odin and your father it was the right course of action. Neither King wanted to be allies, but agreed to the treaty for their people. Ever since it has only been enough to stop war from breaking out once more, it has hardly created good relations between our countries. It would not surprise me if with your father dead, Odin deems the treaty null and void, and seeks to bring Camelot down once more." Arthur silently contemplated his uncle's words, though Agravaine would not let it rest there. "Is there not something you could do, My Lord, to determine by whose hand the letter was written?" He addressed Merlin. "Surely there must be some spell that can determine if Odin is indeed behind this plot."

"I'm afraid there isn't." Merlin said, meeting Agravaine's gaze, the underlying mocking in the lord's voice certainly not going unnoticed. "If we had a suspect before us I could use magic to determine if what they are saying is true or not, but I cannot gleam such information from an inanimate object."

"Then we must assume that Odin does indeed plot against us. The proof sits right there in your hand, Sire."

"So it would seem." Arthur did not sound happy about it, but quickly came up with an answer that would buy them time. "I will not move against Odin now, with so little proof. I will not be the one to break the treaty my father made with him. However, if he is indeed intending to break the treaty himself, we must be prepared. Double the watch and ensure every guard is extra vigilant. I want no surprises."

"We should also do a full inventory of the vaults, ensure everything is accounted for." Agravaine said. "Allow me to do this for you, Sire. With Eoghan's betrayal we do not know who can be trusted. Let me see to it personally so you need not worry that anything is missing." Arthur did not like the idea of allowing Agravaine into the vaults, but saw no reason to forbid it without tipping their hand.

"Take Elyan and Leon with you." He said, coming up with the next best solution. "My brothers-in-law are among those who can be trusted implicitly. They will help speed the inventory along and offer protection should there be another intent on finishing what Eoghan started." Agravaine's smile froze on his face but be otherwise he gave no indication that anything was amiss as he bowed and left the room.

"Good thinking." Merlin murmured as he pulled the letter towards him. "It can't be a good idea to let him access to the vaults alone. I'll sneak down later and do…something to the plans to the siege tunnels in case he does get his hands on them."

"Do what?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll cast some spell that will make the plans useless should he pass them to our enemies."

"Alright…and what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to determine where this letter came from."

"Didn't you just say you couldn't do that?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell him there actually was a way when its him we suspect."

"So you can tell us who wrote the letter?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Merlin, stop hedging and tell me what the bloody hell you're going to do!"

"I wasn't lying when I said there wasn't a spell to determine who wrote this letter. Its not as if I can cast my magic and the name of the culprit will appear before us. But I can use magic to determine where this letter came from. I can… _see_ how it came to be in Eoghan's possession, if it was written here in the citadel or elsewhere, I'll even be able to see who wrote it, but if I don't recognize them I won't be able to identify them."

"Then let's hope its someone we know and not some unknown enemy." Arthur then quieted and allowed Merlin to do his job. The warlock muttered a few words and his eyes flashed gold. He spent the next few minutes simply staring at the letter, as if in some sort of trance, before finally coming out of it.

"Well?" Arthur asked when Merlin did not immediately start talking.

"It wasn't Odin who wrote the letter." He confessed and Arthur cursed, not sure if he wanted to know who had written it. "It wasn't even written in Meredor, but in Deorham,"

"Alined's kingdom?"

"Yes. It was written by Alined's jester, Trickler. He's a sorcerer, I had a run in with him the last time Alined was here." Merlin waved off Arthur's questions; they weren't important just now. "The letter was then sent here to the citadel."

"To Eoghan." Merlin shook his head.

"To Agravaine. He bribed Eoghan to steal the plans to the siege tunnels, but Eoghan couldn't and so Agravaine killed him and planted the letter. Like Odin all those years ago, Alined never wanted the treaty of the Five Kingdoms to take place; he wanted war so as to fill his own coffers. However, unlike Odin, who seems to want to keep peace, Alined is breaking the treaty, and is using Agravaine to do it."

* * *

 **A/N -I couldn't bring myself to have Morgana forgive Uther, yet I believe that there was a time she** ** **genuinely** loved him. Thus we get her explaining as much to Uther during their visit.  
**

 **Agravaine will basically last one more chapter. Unlike in season 4 where he was a main character for the entire season he's going to serve his purpose and get out. I never really liked him as a character, largely because I never understood his logic for hating Arthur. Uther yes, he (at least somewhat) rightly blamed Uther for his sister's death, but blaming a baby makes no sense to me and that was the only reason given for him hating Arthur.**

 **Review please!**


	19. To Kill The King

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – To Kill The King**

* * *

The following week saw fear return to Camelot. Word got out that Eoghan betrayed his King and country to Odin – a rumour no doubt started by Agravaine to turn the people against Odin and take suspicion away from any others – and the people once again feared that war was again on the horizon. They were not wrong, as much as Arthur wished they were, though the source of war would not be the one they thought. Secretly, Arthur sent messages to his other allies, informing them of the plot they had uncovered, though still had no solid proof of. Annis and Rodor responded quickly with word that they were quietly mobilizing their armies and would be ready when Arthur needed them; they had no doubt that he spoke the truth, with or without proof, and would eventually need help. King Godwyn of Gawant's response was slower and more calculated, saying that he would not move against one of his allies without firm proof, but he would stand with Arthur should proof be found. It was a diplomatic answer which Arthur accepted, especially as the fact that Godwyn did not immediately dismiss his claims against Alined told him that Gawant's King thought Alined capable of such treason.

Odin, who was not a part of the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, having already had treaties with more than one of those kingdoms, also received a missive. His response was predictable, outrage at being accused of such a thing being at the forefront of his response – even though Arthur had made sure to inform him that he thought the letter planted and written by Alined – though he still seemed intent on ensuring peace with Camelot, for instead of declaring war he invited himself for a visit to Camelot, saying he both wanted to look Arthur in the eye when Camelot's King told him he did not believe Odin to be the conspirator, and also that he wanted to determine who was responsible and see their plot thwarted. In so many words he essentially pledged his support to Arthur. The final missive Arthur sent was a calculated risk to King Lot, Cenred's heir who had granted Arthur Ealdor in an effort to stave off war after Cenred's attack on Camelot. The only certainty with the missive was that Essetir would not be a threat in the coming fight for their army was still too greatly depleted. However, Arthur took the risk of Lot siding with Alined, even if he could not lend men to the fight, and informing Deorham's King that they were on to him. Every report Arthur had had about the new King Lot praised him as a good and wise King unlike his uncle before him, and his reply to Arthur's message offered truth to those reports. Lot too pledged his political power behind Arthur, saying he had not forgotten the clemency he had offered Essetir after Cenred's failed attempt to conquer Camelot. Given the state of his army it was not unexpected that Lot did not offer men to fight and Arthur took Lot's pledge of political power as a sign he wanted peace between Camelot and Essetir, which Arthur was only too happy to formalize once this crisis was over.

Odin's arrival in Camelot was played off to Agravaine and those who did not know the letter was a fake, as an invitation to determine exactly what the plot against Camelot was. Most of the council thought it a brilliant manoeuvre on Arthur's part, inviting the enemy into their territory where he could not bring his army and was essentially at their mercy; if the plot was discovered, Meredor may never see it's King again. However, the council was also surprised that Odin accepted. No doubt such a brilliant strategist as Odin was would see it as a trap, so why would he accept if he was truly plotting against them? Arthur happily saw those seeds of doubt planted for it meant that the people would not be terribly opposed to the idea that Odin was actually innocent. All the pomp and circumstance surrounding a visiting King was adhered to and a feast was held that evening in his honour. It wasn't until the next morning, in the privacy of the royal chambers, that they could talk freely.

"Welcome, Odin." Arthur greeted the other King, who was quite taken aback to see Camelot's King so unguarded as to feel comfortable to be cradling his young son, trying to calm Gwydre down, in his presence. "I told you I did not think you behind the plot against us." He looked Odin directly in the eye as he said this. "Besides, Gwydre's godfather would no doubt kill you thrice before you hit the ground should you take even one step with the intent of harming The Prince." It was said in jest as he motioned to Merlin who sat at the nearby table, though the warning was still there; although he did not think Odin would hurt his son, Arthur still had no issues informing the other man of the consequences should he be wrong. Odin looked flustered for a moment but took the warning for the jest it, at least partially, was.

"I do not harm children, Pendragon. That includes you." He said gruffly, taking a seat across from Merlin without being offered one.

"Well that is good to hear." Guinevere said as she came around the curtain separating their sleeping quarters from the rest of the room, Morgana at her side.

"My Lady." Odin greeting, standing once more and offering The Queen a short bow.

"None of that now." She waved off his formality and happily took her son from his father when Gwydre reached out to her.  
"Hello, my love." She murmured, dropping a kiss to his head. The Prince, who had been sniffling and whimpering, calmed in his mother's embrace and promptly fell asleep.

"I see who it is he favours." Arthur grumbled.

"It's only because you insist on holding him while wearing your chainmail, Arthur. You know he hates how hard and rough it is." She replied to appease him.

"Or he simply loves how soft and warm you are and knows his stuffy papa could never compare." His disgruntled look had turned loving as he gazed at his wife. Merlin chose that moment to clear his throat pointedly.

"Do stop before I vomit." He said, earning a glare from Arthur. The two, however, did stop and turned their attention back to Odin, who looked at the two with an indecipherable expression.

"You are not what I expected, Arthur Pendragon." He said after a moment. "Not after having been raised by Uther."

"Guinevere is responsible for a great deal of that." He readily admitted. "You heard how my father nearly had her executed when he learned I loved her?"

"Rumours did reach us in Meredor, and Uther did ask that I inform him if you turned up in my kingdom, but I would hear the truth from you." They spent the next few hours talking about what had happened, both the events that led up to Arthur leaving Camelot, and the discovery of Eoghan and the plot against them. Merlin and Morgana filled in the bits regarding their magic, and by the end of it all, Odin was quite convinced that Alined was behind it all. They had offered him no more proof than their word, but something about them, their lack of airs, the sincerity he could see in their eyes; he believed their word to be enough.

"When this is over, perhaps you would like to visit Meredor, My Lady." He addressed Morgana, having been quite impressed with her wit and intelligence throughout their conversation. "My son would be honoured to meet you." Morgana smiled indulgently, the implication of his words clear.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker, King Odin?"

"I see nothing wrong with introducing my son to you." He returned with a smile.

"So long as it is only that, Odin." Arthur cautioned. "My sister will marry whom she chooses and I will not have her pressured otherwise."

"After everything we have discussed today, it does not surprise me that you will not arrange a marriage for her."

"She'd kill him if he did." Merlin muttered, shooting a glare at Odin's back.

"That does not surprise me either." He laughed. "But I see no harm in introducing them. You would make an excellent Queen of Meredor one day, Lady Morgana."

"Thank you for your kind words, King Odin." She said. "However, I'm afraid it would be in vain, and a waste of your, and your son's, time."

"Your heart has already been claimed then." He surmised.

"Yes. I believe it has." Guinevere smiled while Arthur shot a look to Merlin, who himself tried not to look shocked. They all knew Morgana had not been spending time with any man save Merlin, yet she had never uttered any such words of love to him. With a shy smile, Morgana took her leave, her eyes finding Merlin's for but a moment as she went. Before he could make any move to follow her, Arthur's hand clamped down firmly on Merlin's shoulder.

"Choose your next move carefully, Merlin." The King warned quietly, both against any action that would harm Morgana, and against any action that one might deem inappropriate; Arthur may have given his approval, but that did not mean he would not castrate Merlin if the two were intimate before being married. Although his actions were subtle and his words quiet, it did not take a genius to determine that Merlin was the one who held Morgana's heart; Odin saw the truth quickly and accepted it knowing he could do nothing else.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Whether accidentally or not, Odin had timed his visit to coincide with the May Day celebrations. A citywide festival was to be held, though the main festivities would take place in the citadel gardens. Arthur did not spare any expense to ensure that this was a celebration the people would enjoy and remember. A may pole was erected, there was a joust and combat tournament, which only went to first blood, Arthur having done away with the 'to the death' rule, and games aplenty for all ages to enjoy. Arthur and Guinevere wandered the fair with Gwydre who looked around with wide eyes as he took in all the excitement. Merlin and Morgana had gone off together, though Arthur made sure that they stayed in the public eye. While he trusted Merlin, he was obliged to have at least a certain amount of dislike for the man his sister chose, and since that day when Morgana had indirectly confessed her love for him, the two had been inseparable, their intentions towards each other clear; as such it was his brotherly duty to watch over Merlin as Leon had watched over him. The two monarchs were far from alone, however, being followed by Margie – who had continued as Gwydre's nurse despite her weak protests – and the Knights of the Round Table, who swapped out often, ensuring their King, Queen and Prince were protected, but also ensuring they could enjoy the fair. The tournament took place that afternoon and Arthur would be competing along with Leon and Lancelot, the only two other Knights who knew how to joust, the others not having had the opportunity yet. When it came time for the tournament to start, Guinevere surrendered her son to Margie to take back into the citadel and took her place in the royal box, alongside Morgana, Elyan and Agravaine. By tradition only members of the royal family could sit there, though high-ranking members of the court, such as Merlin and Gaius, were certainly allowed to stand on the covered dais, or sit only a few steps away outside the royal box. Gaius chose the latter option, while Merlin stood at Morgana's side. The only exception to this rule was when a visiting royal was in attendance and so Odin took the place of honour to Guinevere's right. Meredor's King chose not to compete in this tournament, admitting he had not jousted in many years, though some of his knights would face off against those of Camelot in a splendid show of skill.

"The King has entered the lists!" The man announcing the tourney cried out. Trumpets blared as Arthur rode out, coming to a stop in front of the royal box and accepting his lance from one of the squires.

"My Queen." He called up to Guinevere, holding his lance out to her. Guinevere smiled and stood, untying the piece of ribbon she had around her wrist as she approached before tying the ribbon around his lance.

"Joust well, husband." She murmured for Arthur's ears only causing The King to smile brightly before riding off to his end of the list. It was no surprise that Arthur won the round, moving closer to the final, though the knight he competed against, who was one of Odin's, gave an admirable try. Leon's first round was next and like Arthur he approached the royal box with his lance in hand, though offered it to Morgana instead of The Queen.

"My Lady." He greeted with a bow. "Would you do me the honour of granting me your favour this day?" Merlin bristled as Morgana stood, accepting his request, which did not go unnoticed by Camelot's First Knight, who grinned cheekily and winked at Merlin.

"Do not make me regret making you my champion, Sir Leon." She said as she finished tying her own ribbon around his lance.

"I wouldn't dream of it, My Lady." With a final grin shot in Merlin's direction he left to prepare for his joust. Morgana returned to her seat and not so subtlety grasped Merlin's hand, shaking her head in exasperation as he continued to glare at Leon. While usually a woman granting a knight her favour was a sign of courtship, or an interest in courtship, none suspected Leon of harbouring such feelings for Morgana. He had simply known her for many years, and though he did not share the same bond with her as with Guinevere, whom he called sister, he did care for her. It also had the added bonus of annoying Merlin. Leon too won his round and he and Arthur continued to move up until they finally faced each other in the second to last round. The two friends had great fun showing off during their round together, though both were intent on winning. Still, there had to be a victor and Arthur claimed that title, moving to the final to face one of Odin's knights.

"He will not have an easy win against Sir Fendrel." Odin all but crowed.

"Nor will Sir Fendrel against Arthur." Guinevere returned quickly, amusement shinning in her eyes. They watched as the two jousted, Arthur unseating Sir Fendrel and dismounting to face him in with sword and shield. Knowing of Excalibur's extraordinary power, Arthur did not use the immortal blade in the tournament, the advantage it would give him being quite unfair in such a circumstance. The fight was a close one, both opponents being exceptionally skilled. As Sir Fendrel swung his sword towards Arthur in a wide arch, The King turned to avoid the blow but was not quick enough. A shallow cut appeared on his cheek, drawing first blood and giving the tournament to Sir Fendrel.

"The winner-" The announcer began and Arthur stopped and lowered his sword and shield, graciously accepting defeat. He was cut off, however, as Sir Fendrel took another swing at Arthur.

"What the hell man?!" Arthur cried, bringing his shield up in barely enough time to avoid the blow. "The fight is to first blood, you have won!" But Sir Fendrel did not stop in his attacks, and the entire area broke out into chaos. The crowd shouted together in anger, calling for the knight to lower his weapon while Leon and Camelot's other knights began racing onto the field.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, having also moved quickly upon seeing the other knight would not stop. His cry was not merely one of concern, but an indication of an idea that could turn the battle in Arthur's favour. It was a cry The King knew well after all these years and saw Arthur twisting around and looking up to the royal box before throwing his sword away and catching the one Merlin threw to him. Unknown to Arthur, Merlin had secreted Excalibur out of the citadel, wanting it close at hand in these uncertain times and The King was glad he had for with Excalibur in hand, the tide had indeed turned. By the time Leon and the other knights reached their King from the tents on the other side of the field he had disarmed Sir Fendrel and held Excalibur to his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur growled. The knight did not answer and so Arthur turned to the knight's king. "Odin!" The man in question looked just as shocked as Arthur was and could offer no explanation. To many, this deliberate attempt on The King's life was proof that Odin was indeed plotting against them, and Agravaine was the first to call for his arrest. However, Arthur was not as convinced; Odin's shocked was too genuine. "Remove your helmet." He directed the knight, not wanting to talk to a visor any longer. When he again refused to cooperate Percival leaned down and removed it for him, earning a cursed gasp from Meredor's King above.

"That is not Sir Fendrel!" He cried, anger now coming forward as it appeared he was once again set up.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Agravaine demanded. "He came with your party, he wears your colours and fought in your name! This was an attempted murder on our King, and it is your man who tried to commit it. Are you really trying to tell us that you knew nothing of his plot?"

"I have never seen that man in my life." Odin growled, rounding on Agravaine.

"Enough, both of you!" Guinevere snapped. "Lord Agravaine it is not your place to accuse a visiting king of such a crime. Arthur will determine the truth." He had indeed been listening to what was being said, but turned back to face the imposter when he saw his wife had the two quarrelling men under control.

"Who are you? Why did you try to kill me?" The man still refused to answer and Arthur quickly lost his patience with him. "Fine. If you will not tell us willingly, we will get the truth out of you another way."

"Torture me all you like. I will never talk." The man finally spoke, using his bravado to cover up his fear at what he assumed was to come. However, Arthur looked quite disgusted at the mere thought and quickly set him right.

"I have no intention of having you tortured. Aside from the fact that I find the very thought of it abhorrent, it is more often than not pointless; a man will say anything if it will stop the pain, whether it be the truth or not. No, you will not be tortured, rather my Court Sorcerer will use his magic to force you to tell the truth. Merlin!" Merlin stepped forward, having left the royal box in anticipation of being needed. His gaze held no remorse as he bent down to be level with the man's gaze, placed his finger in the centre of the man's forehead. His eyes flashed gold as he muttered a few words, a quick flash of light appearing at the tip of his finger and entering the imposter.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked again when Merlin stepped back.

"N-no bod-Roger. My name is Roger." He said. He tried to fight it, the compulsion to speak when asked a question and to speak the truth was overwhelming.

"Where did you come from, Roger?"

"Deorham." He ground out the word, unable to overcome Merlin's magic, as he looked on Arthur with hatred.

"King Alined sent you?"

"Yes."

"Why? What does Alined hope to gain from killing me?"

"My King will claim Camelot, as is his right."

"Alined has no right to Camelot." Arthur snapped. "How has he convinced himself otherwise?"

"It is not Alined who will claim Camelot, but my King." This drew Arthur up short.

"Exactly who is your king?"

"B-Bayard of Mercia." The man's allegiance to his King had him trying to fight the magic once more, but Merlin was not the most power warlock to ever exist for nothing.

"Bayard? He joined Alined against us?"

"Yes."

"Why today?" Leon then asked. Given Alined, and apparently King Bayard as well, had been so careful to keep themselves concealed there had to be a reason they were now willing to take such a risk.

"They ride on Camelot as we speak. They knew this tournament would offer a chance to have you killed, but it would also be the perfect distraction, and even if I failed, you would die soon after."

"How far away are they?" Arthur demanded, not liking this new one bit. "When will they arrive?"

"They are not two leagues from here. No doubt they will arrive long before nightfall. Far too soon for you to raise your pitiful army." It was only Arthur's many years of training and battle that had him not panicking. Roger was right that they would never be able to mobilize the army in time to protect the people.

"How many men are with them?" Lancelot continued asking the pertinent questions.

"I don't know the exact number. But certainly over 10,000." Roger was almost gleeful as he taunted them, even if he was giving away his master's plans and secrets. This saw dread rise further in Arthur. Camelot's army was just over half that size and while they had their allies to call upon who had pledged their armies to help, there was no time.

"Alined and Bayard, they set King Odin up?" It was time to end this, to ask the final few questions necessary and move as fast as possible to protect as many people as they could.

"Yes. They knew there was no love lost between Camelot and Meredor. He was the perfect pawn."

"And Sir Fendrel?" Demanded Odin. "What have you done with him?"

"Dead." Was the only answer they got, but it was certainly enough.

"How did they get so close without us knowing? Do they have a spy in Camelot?"

"Yes. Their spy threw suspicion elsewhere."

"Who is it?" They already knew the answer, but with Roger's next words they had the proof they needed.

"Lord Agravaine." As one they all turned to the royal box only to discover the man was gone. He had apparently used their distraction to get away, though he had not gotten far and could been seen running in the distance. Several guards took off after him but there was no need. Morgana's eyes flashed gold as she made a fist in the air, pulling it backwards, her magic causing Agravaine to fly in the direction her hand moved. The force of her spell not only knocked the wind out of him as he landed on his back, but made him fly far enough that it took only moments for the guards to reach and apprehend him.

"Take this one to the dungeon." Arthur ordered as his uncle was being dragged back to face him. "If you think of anything else to ask him do so before Merlin's spell wears off." Percival and Gwaine nodded, taking hold of Roger and making their way to the citadel. When the guards holding Agravaine arrived, they forced the traitor to his knees in front of The King, who looked down on his uncle coldly.

"Why did you betray us? Betray _me_? Your own nephew?" Knowing he was well and truly caught, and that Merlin would merely cast the same spell to force the truth out of him, Agravaine decided to simply tell it willingly.

"You, who are so like your father?" He spat. "Who killed my sister?"

"I did not kill my mother." It had taken Arthur a long time to realize that, thinking for most of his life that it was indeed him and his birth that had killed her. "Her life was taken by magic through a deal my father should never have made. You are right that she should never have died, but I was not the one responsible. And for someone who claims to have loved her so, you sure seem intent on destroying the only piece of her that remains."

"You may have Ygraine's blood, but you are nothing like her." His gaze held such hatred that Arthur was impressed for a moment that his uncle's acting skills were such that he would never have suspected anything were it not for Morgana's visions.

"Perhaps you are right. But it matters not. You will rot in the dungeon, uncle, until I see fit to deal with you for your treachery."

"How long have you known?" He had to ask, the lack of shock on Arthur's face, or the faces of anyone close to him, giving away that they knew about his treachery before today.

"About a month." Morgana answered, her and Guinevere having joined them on the field. "I have visions, Agravaine, visions of the future that told me you could not be trusted."

"And this whole plot with Odin? He came here knowing you did not believe him to be the treacherous one?"

"King Arthur was quite open that he thought I was being set up." Odin said, having also left the royal box. "Though he did not say it was his own uncle he thought was acting against him."

"I see." His response was quite dismissive. "But it matters not. Camelot will fall, and you along with it."

"You're wrong, Agravaine." Merlin spoke up. "Arthur will not fail. Especially not while I'm around."

"You may be the one they call Emrys, but you are nothing special, boy. Alined's sorcerers were even able to fool you."

"How so? With the copy of the plans to the siege tunnels they made? The original of which you returned to try and fool us into thinking they had not been taken? With the letter Alined wrote and the magic used to re-create Odin's seal, which you then planted on Eoghan after you killed him?"

"How did you know?" This, above all else, surprise him. "You cannot know that. It is impossible to determine by magic that the letter was a fake or the plans copied."

"Did Trickler tell you that?" Agravaine's lack of response confirmed it. "Trickler is mischievous but his power is quite weak. To him it would have been impossible, but as you said, Agravaine, I am Emrys. I am magic itself, born with it inside me as none before have been; the limitations of others don't exactly apply to me. It was only too easy to see where the letter had come from. And a quick spell saw that should anyone copy the plans to the siege tunnels they would find the copy inaccurate." Satisfied that Agravaine would eventually die knowing he had been thwarted, Arthur ordered he be taken to the dungeons as well. Then he got moving.

"Leon, sound the alarm and raise the troops. Lancelot, I want every available man in the city evacuating the people to the citadel, we will make our stand there. Guinevere you-"

"Arthur stop."

"Merlin, in case you were unaware we don't have time to stop!" He growled.

"We also don't have time to do all you hope to do. We need to buy more time, enough for our allies to get here."

"Well unfortunately we can't just buy time, so-"

"Yes we can."

"Spit it out, Merlin!" His answer came with a flash of gold eyes as the warlock looked to the sky.

" _Dragon! Imala! Sungente gumenta! Keshophanekes!"_

"You're calling the dragon why?" Arthur recognized what he had just done.

"Kilgharrah will take much of Alined and Bayard's armies out and drive the rest back. It will give us enough time for at least Caerleon's army to reach us."

"And it's that simple?" Merlin's response was cut off as both dragons came into view. A cry went up throughout the people who were still gathered in the stands as The Great Dragon came to land before them.

" _Ftengomai au si kalon su katerkhalo dulo!"_ He ordered right away, knowing there was no time to lose. While he could have spoken in their shared minds, the verbal order had the effect of allowing the people to see that he could command the dragon and did much to calm them; something he did explain to Kilgharrah in their shared minds. The dragon took off without so much as sound, though Merlin called Aithusa to him.

" _I have another job for you if you're up for it."_ He spoke to the young dragon, not bothering to speak aloud this time. Aithusa nodded and Merlin told her to wait a bit, which she happily did, deciding to wait in Morgana's arms.

"What is your plan, Merlin?" Arthur then demanded.

"Kilgharrah will rain fire on them, an attack we know all too well can cause much damage and that mere men can't fight." He could not deny this, remembering well when The Great Dragon had attacked Camelot. "Aithusa will then carry letters to our allies telling them we need them now. She can fly much faster than any man can ride and speed is of the essence right now. If she goes to Caerleon first, we should have Annis' army arriving in no more than three or four days."

"And you think it will take that long for Alined and Bayard to get their armies back in order?"

"Kilgharrah will cause much damage. And if he's seen flying by every now and then, protecting the citadel, they will not want to risk losing more men before they are even able to breach the gates. Between recuperating their army, realizing their plans to the siege tunnels are worthless, _and_ having to figure out a plan to get past a dragon, I think we have at least that long, if not longer." Arthur nodded, liking this plan more and more.

"Then let us give thanks to The Great Dragon for his aid." He muttered. "But we cannot be idle. I want the lower town evacuated and the gates to both the city and the upper town closed. If they do somehow get passed Kilgharrah they will have to breach two gates and the first will offer them no one to harm. Bring the people here to the citadel, we will house whom we can in the great hall, and find places for everyone else. Let's move!

* * *

 **A/N - As I promised, the end of Agravaine...with about as much sense to his hatred of Arthur as he had in the show. Things are winding down, only four chapters left!**

 **Review please!**


	20. Camlann

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Camlann**

* * *

They were indeed given enough time for more than just Caerleon's army to arrive. This was entirely thanks to Kilgharrah who went above and beyond his mandate and kept Alined and Bayard's forces back by making his temporary home on a hill overlooking the citadel. After his initial attack, the two Kings thought the dragon was gone for good and so prepped their army and brought out the catapults and battering rams. Just as they were preparing to fire, Kilgharrah took flight once more and incinerated the wooden siege weapons. Alined and Bayard did not make that mistake again and tried for less obvious tactics, only for those to fail as well. As predicted, Caerleon's army was the first to arrive a mere three days after Aithusa had left with Arthur's missives. In the three days that followed their arrival, Nemeth, Gawant and Meredor's armies arrived as well – Odin having sent word to his son to mobilize his army – and even King Lot came, his men few, but with every monarch of Albion gathering, he would not sit back in his castle and simply wait for word. With the arrival of King Lot, everyone was finally gathered and Merlin and Arthur went to thank The Great Dragon for his help, knowing that now that they were not vastly outnumbered they needed to handle this themselves.

"Thank you. You saved us all." Arthur said, well aware of the many eyes on him. Merlin had summoned the dragon, knowing it would not be wise for them to leave the city to speak with him, which meant that their meeting in the castle courtyard was far from private.

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril." Came his simple reply, surprising many who did not think dragons capable of speech.

"And still is. But you've done your part. Now it is our turn." Merlin then said. "Thank you, my old friend." Kilgharrah stared for a moment and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, as if in a smile.

"I see you have finally accepted your destiny, Merlin." His voice was borderline happy, as happy as Merlin had ever heard it.

"I accepted my destiny long ago." He answered confused.

"You may think you have, but in truth you still held doubts if you could achieve all fate has placed on your shoulders."

"Would I not be a fool to not have doubts?"

"In a way, yes. One should never simply assume they know all, of course, but there is a difference between doubting through a lack of arrogance, and doubting through lack of acceptance of your destiny. Do not forget what I said when we first met, Merlin: Arthur is not just a king he is The Once and Future King. And without you Arthur will never succeed; without you there will be no Albion." Merlin's lips pursed at those words, knowing they would cause questions they didn't particularly want to answer, but would no doubt have no choice but to answer now; he suspected that is why Kilgharrah said them. Whether he had an ulterior motive or not, after The Great Dragon, and Aithusa, took their leave the questions began.

"What did he mean that without you there would be no Albion?" King Odin asked. He and the other monarchs of Albion had naturally wanted to meet The Great Dragon who had just said that without Merlin none of their kingdoms would exist.

"The Once and Future King…he speaks of the ancient prophecies." Queen Annis noted. The prophecies were known to many in the magical community, and no doubt her own sorcerers had shared them with her at one point or another. Arthur and Merlin shared a look, wondering how much they should divulge. They quickly decided on all of it, least of all because Kilgharrah's words, which were unlikely to be accidental, were a sign that this was the correct path for them to take.

"Yes, Kilgharrah spoke of the ancient prophecies." Merlin began. "They tell of The Once and Future King who would unite the land of Albion and bring about a peace so absolute that when Albion's need is greatest he will rise again, whether it be years or even centuries after his death."

"And the dragon says that Arthur is this king?" Rodor asked, though it wasn't quite a question.

"Yes. Kilgharrah is The Great Dragon, one of the most powerful beings of magic in the world, and one of his gifts is the ability to see the future. He saw that Arthur was The Once and Future King."

"And you? What part do you play in all this?" Asked Annis.

"He said Arthur would not succeed without you, nor would Albion exist." Rodor added. He and Annis were the only two monarchs of Albion that appeared to hold no hostility at this news, but rather curiosity.

"I am the warlock the ancient prophecies spoke of. The immortal mage born of magic itself that will stand with The Once and Future King now, and when he rises again."

"And what does this have to do with Albion?" Asked Odin. "I admit I am not terribly familiar with the ancient prophecies. They say this king will unite Albion? How?"

"As The True King of Albion." Those words garnered a reaction. Annis and Roder turned pensive, as did Lot surprisingly, while Odin's face turned red, though he stopped himself from an outburst, remembering all he had seen and learned of Arthur in the days since he arrived here. Godwyn was the one unable to stop his anger from showing.

"And you expect us to believe this drivel?" He spat. "To simply hand our kingdoms to another simply because some ancient writing says so? Perhaps Alined and Bayard have the right of it. The little king here is merely trying to steal our thrones!" Arthur did not take kindly to those words.

"You think I want to be king of all Albion?" He growled. "I'm having enough trouble merely ruling Camelot, you think I _want_ to have seven other kingdoms to contend with? I gave up my claim to the throne to be with the woman I love, does that sound like some power hungry madman? All I want is peace for both my people and myself, and I will do whatever I must to ensure they are safe and happy and not living in fear with the threat of war hanging over their heads. But if you truly think I instigated this war, breaking the peace of the last year, to make a grab for your throne, Godwyn, then you may go." He turned and pointed towards the gates. "No one is stopping you. Go join Alined and Bayard if that is what you want. Just do not expect mercy on the battlefield, for their defeat, and yours if you join them, means peace for my people." Still incensed at the accusation, Arthur stalked off, Merlin following close behind. The five monarchs were left standing together, none entirely sure what to make of all this.

"He is an honourable man." King Lot was the first to speak. "My uncle attacked Camelot, fool that he was, and Arthur defeated him. By right of conquest Essetir was Arthur's for the taking and with our army entirely decimated he could have squashed any resistance we put forth within minutes. Instead he merely asks for a tiny bit of land, a village that borders our two kingdoms, to be granted to Camelot. In return he laid no claim on the throne of Essetir and has not gone back on his word."

"Why this village?" Odin asked.

"It was not for him, or even as recompense, though that is what he called it. The village is where Emrys was born. I asked that same question, Odin, and learned that in the past this village has faced trouble, with no help from my uncle, and Camelot could not come to their aid without encroaching on another's land, though Arthur did offer his aid nonetheless, and against his father's wishes. Arthur asked for the village for Emrys' sake, so that should his home be in danger ever again Camelot can help them without risk of consequence." He turned to Godwyn as he continued his defense of Arthur. "King Arthur is a good man, far better than any of us, I imagine. I am not sure how much faith I put in these ancient prophecies but he has the right of it: peace is what matters. As rulers we should be working towards that end no matter what, not caring if it comes about with crowns on our own heads, and if peace for Essetir and the rest of Albion means relinquishing my crown, I for one will gladly do so."

"You would give up your throne?" The concept was entirely impossible for Godwyn to grasp.

"Yes." Came the simple reply. "I never though I would be King. My uncle was still young enough to sire an heir and it never occurred to me that he would die without one. It is not hard to give up a throne when you never dreamed of sitting on it until you already were." This was not entirely true, in fact far from it. History was riddled with kings who had been crowned one way or another against all odds and who had then fought with everything they had to keep the power they had gained. King Lot was clearly an anomaly in that case, though his words, echoing Arthur's, rang true: peace is what matters.

 **oo00oo00oo**

King Godwyn did not end up leaving to join Alined and Bayard, and in fact was much more respectful of Arthur when next they met. Arthur doubted it was because he had suddenly come to terms, and agreed with, him being named The True King of Albion, but he appeared to at least be in agreement that their enemies had to be stopped and peace had to reign; anything else could be decided on at a later date. With their army now at full strength, and outnumbering Alined and Bayard's men thanks to Kilgharrah, it was decided that they would try and hold peace talks rather than immediately resort to battle. An envoy, consisting of the six monarchs, their closest guards, and Merlin left the citadel under a white flag. There was little doubt that Alined and Bayard would have scouts along the road, so the two kings would know they were coming. However, as they approached where they knew their enemy had set up camp, they did not meet a single soul on the road, nor were they met by any emissaries.

"I don't like it." Arthur muttered, Excalibur in hand as they rode through what remained of the entirely deserted camp.

"I agree, they would not have retreated." Said Odin.

"Hold a moment." Merlin instructed, no trace of the servant he had been currently visible; this was entirely Emrys. Everyone did as instructed and watched as Merlin's eyes travelled over the trees ahead of them, blazing gold. "They _are_ running…" He said confused.

"How do you know?" Leon demanded.

"I can… _see_ the path ahead. I see Alined and Bayard riding in front of their army back towards Deorham. It looks like they are going to use the path through the White Mountains."

"That makes no sense." Godwyn insisted. "If Deorham is indeed their destination, going through the White Mountains adds nearly four days to their trip, for they will have to circle around to the south."

"Could they be trying to fool us? Going to attack one of our kingdoms?" Annis asked. "Both Caerleon and Meredor lie on the other side of the White Mountains."

"I don't think so." Arthur said. "If that was their plan they would no doubt be making more haste than Merlin says they are."

"Why?" Rodor wasn't disagreeing with him, but genuinely wanted to know why Arthur thought this.

"They know we have a dragon at our command." Merlin cleared his throat pointedly, though Arthur didn't flinch. "I repeat, they know we have a dragon at our command; Kilgharrah is at your command, and you are at mine, so do not think I misspoke, Merlin. The point is, if they thought to take one of your kingdoms by surprise they would want to get far enough ahead to give them a chance, knowing we could send the dragon to stop them."

"The arrogant prat is right." Merlin grudgingly agreed. "Dragons can fly many leagues in the blink of an eye. Travelling at the speed they are they would know that they would have no chance of beating a dragon."

"They're fools but not stupid." Queen Annis had to agree as well.

"So what do they plan then?" Asked King Lot. "We all agree they are not truly retreating, and if they're not going to attack a different kingdom, then what could they possibly hope to gain by heading into the White Mountains?"

"The element of surprise." Arthur said after a moment. "They hope to trick us into thinking that either they are retreating or advancing on one of your kingdoms in the hope that we follow them into the mountains. But there are two paths through the mountains wide enough for an army, the main road and another leading through a narrower pass. Both roads lead back to the city."

"We take our army on one of the roads and they take the other back out, attacking the city while we're still stuck in the mountains." Odin added, following Arthur's logic.

"Especially as the other road is rather treacherous. It may be wide enough for an army, but there are too many parts of the road the get narrower with an uneven path and the side of which drops off a cliff. No sane person would take their army through that path."

"Which makes it the perfect ruse. They think that we would never dream that they would take that road, treacherous as it is, so we would have no reason to think that they were circling around back to the city." Said Rodor.

"At least not until they had made it through the mountains on the main road, by which point we would hope to have caught up with them." Finished Godwyn.

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked his friend and King.

"We cut them off. In the White Mountains."

"Sire, we have sufficient time to prepare for an attack at the citadel." Leon pointed out. "We make our stand there. However great their army, the walls of Camelot will hold, the citadel will not fall."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But as we wait for them, they march through Camelot, terrorizing my people, most likely killing those whose villages just happen to be in their path. I will not sit safe in the citadel and abandon my people to their mercy."

"We can protect them in the citadel, Sire." Leon continued. He was not fighting Arthur's idea because he thought it a bad one. Merely that as First Knight it was his job to explore all their options, not to mention that the other Kings and Queen did not seem keen on taking their men through a treacherous path.

"Some but not all. Countless men, women and children will be left behind, people I vowed to protect."

"We cannot save everyone, Arthur. No matter how much we may wish it." Merlin murmured.

"Yes, but we can save more by cutting them off in the White Mountains." He insisted. He looked to the other monarchs, daring them to find fault with his logic, something they couldn't do.

"Then to the White Mountains we go." Said Odin. They returned to the citadel and immediately set their plans into action. Each individual army began to prepare to depart at dawn the next day, while their monarchs met with Arthur and his Privy Council at the Round Table to determine exactly where they would make their stand.

"Percival, at what point is the pass at its narrowest?" Arthur asked, having had maps of the mountains brought up from the vaults.

"Here, Sire." The brawny Knight pointed to area on the map. "There is a narrow plain in this valley. It is the only area big enough and safe enough for a battle, and is _after_ the most treacherous part of the path. We will not have to cross that part but can make our stand in the valley."

"If we can stop them from outflanking us, we can hold the pass and force them to retreat." Said Arthur.

"Their retreat will also be hindered by the dangerous path they just came through." Gwaine added. "Hopefully slowing them down enough to allow us to capture Alined and Bayard so that we can truly end this and not merely have them retreat to fight another day."

"What is the valley called?" The King asked.

"Camlann, Sire." Said Percival. Merlin's face drained of blood and he gripped the chair he stood behind tightly. Only Morgana noticed, having felt his distress, and she quietly signalled Arthur that something was wrong.

"Then it is at Camlann that we make our stand." With the place agreed on, the other monarchs left to see to their armies, while Arthur asked his council to stay back. "What is it, Merlin?" He asked when they were alone.

"You can't go to Camlann, Arthur." He all but whispered.

"Oh really? It is the best place to stop Alined and Bayard, so I think I will indeed be going."

"Arthur…" Guinevere murmured, looking worriedly at Merlin; something was terribly wrong.

"Why can't I go to Camlann?" He then asked with no trace of his previous scorn or anger. They waited in silence for Merlin to speak, which he eventually did, though only after much persuasion from Morgana, who not only had come to his side to offer physical comfort, but was also speaking to him in their minds.

"If you go to Camlann, the prophecy will come true…and you will die." Guinevere gasped, latching on to Arthur with fear in her eyes, though Arthur himself gave nothing away, merely pulling his wife into his side.

"I assume this prophecy is not one of the ones we have heard already. I thought we weren't keeping secrets anymore, Merlin."

"I said I would tell you all when the time was right. For everything else that time has come, but this…" Merlin shook his head. "How can there be a good time to tell someone they're going to die? Besides, the battle the prophecy spoke of was to be against Morgana, or so I thought. When she changed her destiny I assumed the prophecy became obsolete so there was no reason to tell you of something that could not come true any longer."

"But now you think differently? You think this prophecy will now come true?"

"It's too much of a coincidence. If it were anywhere else but Camlann…" Arthur thought on it for a moment before coming to the decision Merlin already knew he would; this being the reason he was so desolate.

"I can't not go, Merlin."

"Arthur no!" Guinevere begged.

"Guinevere, you know I'm right. This is the best chance we have of stopping them and losing only minimal lives, and I have to take it. Besides, Merlin's been wrong before. Destinies have changed, Morgana's proof of that. Maybe what he originally thought is right and this prophecy is now obsolete. Maybe it is just a coincidence that we go to where I am supposedly to die and nothing will happen. Regardless, I have to go. My life is not worth more than my peoples." No one dared think that perhaps Merlin's newly returned worry was right and that Arthur would die at Camlann as prophesized.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Arthur!" Guinevere called the following morning as Arthur and his knights stood in the courtyard preparing to leave. "I'm coming with you." She was already adorned in her riding cloak as if to prove her point.

"A battlefield is no place for a Queen." He said

"Queen Annis rides with you." She countered.

"Annis will not be joining us in battle, but staying in the camp."

"Just as I have no intention of joining you there, I can assure you. Arthur, if these are to be your last days, I would far rather spend them together then sit here waiting for a man I may never see again." Arthur stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"And what of Gwydre?" He said. "You would leave him without his mother?" He grunted, more in surprise than pain, as she smacked him over the head.

"Do not try and use our son against me. Do you not think I did not agonize over this all night? I thought about it long and hard, and still did not come to a decision easily. I will see Gwydre again. He will be safe here with Margie, Doug and Sefa to care for him for a few days, along with the guards we leave behind. But you…you I may never see again." Seeing the glint in her eyes, Arthur knew better than anyone that she would not be swayed and so called for her horse to be saddled. It took a day and a half of riding to reach the pass in the White Mountains, but thanks to Merlin they knew they were at least a day ahead of their enemies.

"This is death trap, Sire." Lancelot said as they got their first view of Camlann. It was a narrow valley as they had thought, but they had not counted on it being quite so surrounded by cliffs, leaving them little space to manoeuvre.

"They will have nowhere to run…but neither will we." Leon had to warn.

"It ends here, Leon." Said Arthur. "Whether it be life or death…it ends here." The order to make camp was given and everyone was on edge, knowing of the battle to come the following morning. Arthur and Guinevere had retreated to their tent, spending a little time together before Arthur was needed to finalize their plans. The Knights of the Round Table were gathered around a fire, drinking and toasting each other, though Leon – ever the voice of reason – ensured they did not drink so much as to be hung-over the following day. Merlin and Morgana too were spending time together, but unlike the other couple they remained in the open; there would be a time for their relationship to grow, but the night before a battle for Albion's future was not it. Instead they sat around a fire by themselves, alternating between murmuring softly and speaking in their minds. Until, that is, Morgana's voice was not the only one Merlin heard.

" _Merlin…"_ A voice, not unlike Kilgharrah's when the dragon had been calling to him before they met, spoke to him clearly, causing him to look around for the source only to come up with none.

"Merlin what is it?" Morgana asked.

"I don't…I thought I heard something.

" _Merlin…"_

"There! Did you not hear it?"

"No."

"It called my name, as if it was calling to me." Feeling an urgency to search the voice out, Merlin rose and took off at a swift pace.

"Merlin wait!" Morgana called out, drawing the attention of the nearby Knights.

"What is it, My Lady?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll be fine, I'll bring him back." She said and took off after the warlock. While uncertain whether or not they should follow, Elyan made a good point that if anyone was safe with their enemy bearing down on them it was Merlin and Morgana, their magic being strong as it was, and so the Knights remained, hoping Elyan was right. The two sorcerers walked for a long time, the sun beginning to set when they arrived at a cave. Merlin immediately recognized it from a past visit and did not hesitate to enter. Morgana was close behind him and was quite in awe at the glowing crystals that covered the floor and walls.

"Where are we?" She asked in a hushed voice. Her magic told her this was a special place and she felt almost reverent of it.

"This is the Crystal Cave. It is the place where magic began." He answered, still searching for the voice.

" _Merlin…"_ It called again and he spun around, his eyes going to one crystal in particular that seemed to glow just a bit brighter than the others. Approaching it carefully, knowing that the crystals could be treacherous, he saw a figure being to appear in the crystal and gasped upon recognizing it.

"Freya…"

"Hello Merlin." She smiled softly.

"But…what are you doing here? Why have you called me here?"

"I had to warn you. Alined and Bayard mean to attack tonight, they will not wait until morning."

"But they are too far to attack." He said confused. "I saw them, I used my magic and I know they are at least half a day's ride away. They can't attack until tomorrow morning at the earliest, and that's if they ride all night."

"They are closer than you think, Merlin. Your magic has been fooled by one of theirs."

"How could someone overpower Merlin?" Morgana had to ask. "Overpower _Emrys_?" Freya smiled at the woman who had changed a destiny thought certain and had captured Merlin's heart.

"Merlin may be the greatest warlock to ever exist, but that does not mean other powerful beings cannot do him harm. You yourself are proof of this, Morgana. If you and Merlin truly fought, the outcome would not be certain, your power is that great."

"Who then? Who is powerful enough to fool my magic?"

"The druid boy Kilgharrah warned you of all those years ago. He suffered under Uther's hand and deems Arthur no better."

"But that's not true! Even I saw quickly that Arthur is nothing like Uther. How could he not?" Morgana cried

"Alined has kept the truth from him. Convinced him that you, Merlin, are merely Arthur's puppet and are claiming that all is well to further your master's plans."

"That's preposterous!" She growled.

"Even so, it is what is believed." Freya turned back to Merlin. "My time grows short. Arthur must be ready for this attack. There is an old path over the ridge that is well hidden. It will lead directly into the camp and Alined and Bayard know of it. But more importantly, you _must_ stop the druid boy, Merlin, or your worst fears will come true." Freya began to fade and unlike their last meeting at Avalon, Merlin did not beg her to stay. "I am so happy you have found love, Merlin. Take care of each other." With those final words the crystal fogged up and Merlin reached over and held on to Morgana, taking comfort from her proximity. Freya had said she was happy for him, and though he would never forget his first love, he could not find any part of himself that regretted loving Morgana, or that wished for Freya to return. There would be time for this later, though. For now there were more pressing matters, and Merlin just realized the meaning behind Freya's warning.

"Mordred." He gasped. Morgana too recognized the name, and just who the druid boy was, was became clear. "Morgana it's him. _Mordred_ is the one to kill Arthur at Camlann."

* * *

 **A/N - And Mordred is now entering the picture! Mordred's story is obviously vastly different from the show and you'll learn a bit more next chapter, though I warn you he's another in-and-out character, he won't be sticking around.**

 **Review please!**


	21. For the Love of Albion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – For the Love of Albion**

* * *

"We have to warn him. We have to warn Arthur!" Merlin said desperately.

"We'll never make it back in time for our warning to be of use." Morgana countered, not liking this anymore than Merlin. The warlock stopped panicking for a moment and closed his eyes, reaching out to the rampant magic of the Crystal Cave for a solution. Thankfully one came and he went back over to the same crystal Freya had appeared in, this time using his magic to search for Arthur. It took a moment, but his image finally appeared in the crystal, showing both him and Guinevere lying together in bed.

"You're lucky they're fully clothed." Morgana muttered, disturbed by the sight of her brother in bed with his wife.

"Given the circumstances I probably wouldn't care either way." Merlin muttered back. "Arthur," He began to speak, the crystal's magic working to transmit his words directly to The King. "Arthur! Come on dollophead, wake up! Your plan is a good one and you may yet save this kingdom, but beware, your army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge at Camlann and they know of it. They mean to trap you, Arthur. Find the path or the battle will be over before it's begun. Find the path!" They saw Arthur's eyes snap open and it was enough for Merlin to know that he'd gotten the message.

"Come on! We have to get back!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

At the camp, Arthur was suddenly pulled from sleep with the feeling that Merlin had been talking to him. But that was impossible. Elyan had informed him that he and Morgana had taken off and not been seen since. Things had not appeared right with Merlin, the Knight had said, so Arthur assumed it had something to do with magic and let it go. Now, however, he could have sworn he heard Merlin's voice, but the warlock was nowhere to be seen. He raised his head as his mind caught up to what Merlin's voice had said, Guinevere waking beside him and instantly going on alert; she knew that face only too well.

"What's the matter?"

"Merlin."

"It was a dream, Arthur, just a dream." She tried to comfort him but he shook his head.

"It didn't feel like a dream. It felt…" Suddenly realizing that Merlin must have found a way to communicate with him from wherever he had gone, Arthur realized the warning he'd been given was just that and bounded out of bed.

"Arthur!" Guinevere cried after him, wondering what was going on. However, he paid no mind to his Queen for the moment as he burst out of his tent and began looking around for his First Knight.

"Sire!" Leon called, running his way; it appeared he too had news. "Scouts report that Alined and Bayard's army is on the move and far closer than we thought."

"They'll attack before the night's done. Tell the men to prepare, and send word to the other monarchs." He ordered.

"Yes, Sire!"

"Percival! Gwaine!" He found his next targets easily, Percival towering over the men around him. "Take a patrol of men to the rear of us, you're looking for a hidden path running into the mountains. They mean to out-flank us, we must stop them now!" Word went through the camp quickly that the battle was nigh as Arthur returned to his tent to put on his armour and say goodbye to Guinevere.

"If anything should happen to me-"

"It won't!" She was adamant as she helped him with his armour.

"But if it does – no, Guinevere, this must be said." He stopped her for a moment and pulled her to stand before him, looking her in the eyes. "If something happens to me, I want you to rule as regent until Gwydre is of age." He held up his ring, the royal seal, the only one allowed, by law, to exist that was in the possession of the sovereign at all times. Knowing this, Guinevere knew that he was really saying goodbye, and could hold her tears back no longer.

"I can't. Arthur, I can't rule without you! I'm a maid, not a Queen! How can I-"

"Are you much more than that, Guinevere!" He insisted. "You are a brilliant Queen. You handled Lady Winifred, and much more, without my help. You are wise and kind, and you care for our people I can think of no one better." Guinevere tried to stop her crying, but only managed to turn it into a sniffle. With a small, sad smile, Arthur tilted her face upwards and brought his lips down on her in a gentle kiss. She returned it with fervour, knowing it may be their last, and the two only parted when the need for air forced them.

"I love you, Arthur."

"With all my heart."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur looked out over the combined army that had been created as he stood alongside his fellow monarchs to address them. There were not as many as he had thought, though it was understandable, given that enough men to protect each monarch's kingdom had to be left behind and so no one's army was at full strength. Alined and Bayard had amassed a huge army between themselves, and though they were outnumbered, it was not by enough to make the battle a surety. It was entirely possible that they would win. It was also entirely possible that Camelot, and the other kingdoms, would fall. But they were going to do everything in their power to make sure that didn't happen.

"Tonight…we do battle." Arthur began. "Tonight we end this war. We end a war as old as the land itself. A war against tyranny, and greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn. Some will live…some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms." Placing his hand on Excalibur's hilt, Arthur paused. "This is normally where I would say we fight 'for the love of Camelot.' But Camelot's people are not the only ones fighting here this day. There are men here from Caerleon, Essetir, Nemeth, Meredor and Gawant as well. We stand here united, all of us, though we come from different kingdoms, different backgrounds, and even different beliefs. We are united in one common cause against those who would seek to kill us and destroy our peace for their own selfish gain. No matter if we live or die tonight, we have made history, for whether you fight with a sword or with magic, for the first time in Albion's history, we stand as one. And I could not be prouder. So, instead of fighting 'for the love of Camelot' or Caerleon, or Essetir, or Nemeth, Meredor or Gawant, I propose this," Unsheathing Excalibur, Arthur raised his sword above his head, the immortal blade shinning far brighter than it should in the pale moonlight. "For the love of Albion!"

"For the love of Albion!" Not one man, no matter which kingdom they hailed from, hesitated as they followed the lead of King Arthur. Their own Kings and Queen followed suit as well, their reaction only slightly slower as they saw first hand why it was Arthur who was the prophesised King of Albion. Arthur had not meant to be the only one to give encouragement to the men, nor had the other monarchs intended to let him, but after Arthur was finished and they saw the reception his words received, they were not sure there was anything else to say. The drums of the approaching army were getting louder by then any way so they decided to simply take their places. Annis returned to the camp with Guinevere who had insisted on standing with Arthur until the last possible moment. They would join Gaius in ensuring all was ready for the injured men who would no doubt need their help. Odin, once he had learned of the vulnerability in their flank, had said that he would take some of his men to join Percival and Gwaine in protecting it, while the others would remain to fight the main force. They hoped that with Odin's help there would be enough men to cover their backs. They knew that Bayard and Alined would not send too many men for it was to be a surprise attack and too large a force would give away their position; little did they know that it had already been given away thanks to Merlin. Arthur calmly walked to the front line as the sound of drums drew ever closer, his fellow Kings following him. He stood tall as they appeared, unsurprisingly without Alined or Bayard at their head, though the two were seen on a small hill overlooking the battle. Holding Excalibur tightly, Arthur braced himself as the drums stopped.

"On me!" He shouted, raising Excalibur on high and charging their opponents, the others not half a second behind him. There was a great clang of swords as both armies came upon each other, the narrowness of the pass making it difficult to move, let alone fight, when that many men were determined to push through, and those who had been at the back were left waiting until bodies had shifted enough for them to move forwards. A similar scene was playing out at the ridge to their rear, though unlike those who fought with the main part of the army, this faction had anticipated no resistance, thinking their enemy did not know of the hidden path, and the momentary surprise allowed several men to be taken out before most swords were even raised.

 **oo00oo00oo**

As the melee continued, those too injured to fight returned to camp and within short order, too short for anyone's liking, the makeshift infirmary was full and injured soldiers were forced to lie on the ground as they were tended to.

"Bandages, bandages…" Guinevere murmured as she rushed into the tent where supplies were kept. She found them quickly enough and was about to rush back out to the soldier who had lost his arm just below the elbow when she was knocked aside. One of Camelot's knights that had stayed behind to protect her and Annis had been the one to push her and for good reason, his action having saved her life from the man who followed him, an axe in hand. With the Knight unable to fight properly lest he hurt his Queen or those already injured, and the other man not caring who was hurt, Guinevere saw quickly how this was going and decided to help out. Picking up the sword the Knight had dropped, she ran the attacker through without a second thought

"Thank you, My Lady." Said the Knight, earning naught else but a nod as Guinevere went back to the task that had brought her into the tent in the first place. While all this was going on, Merlin and Morgana were rushing back to Camlann. They knew they would not make it before the battle started but hoped to not be too late. They heard the battle long before they saw it, and neither hesitated when they came upon the first of their enemy's men. Morgana, who was wearing the same makeshift armour and carrying the same sword she had all those years ago when they had gone to protect Ealdor, swung her sword at the man, cutting him down while a flash of gold eyes saw those others around her thrown backwards. Merlin too used his magic to clear their path, neither stopped but simply used magic or sword to take down their enemies. They arrived at the top of the ridge, directly between both ends of the battle, in time to see Arthur surrounded. Raising his hand, Merlin summoned his magic to him, thinking quickly on the best way to deal with multiple enemies at once. The sky darkened as his magic obeyed him, even if he himself was not entirely sure of exactly what he was asking of it. Felling the power build in his hand, Merlin thrust it forwards, pushing the power outwards towards those that dared surround his friend. Lightning escaped his fingers, hitting each of Bayard and Alined's men at once. Another thrust of his hand saw others meet the same fate and Arthur's path cleared. His display of magic that none but he could achieve naturally drew much attention as the battle came to a momentary standstill. However, Merlin was far from inactive. Time and time again he used his lightning to turn the odds in their favour, his presence bolstering morale, though none more so than Arthur.

"For the love of Albion!" He shouted and let the charge once more, running passed those that Merlin had felled towards the men closer to the rear that still stood. See that at least for the moment his friend was safe, Merlin turned to Morgana.

"I must find Mordred." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I'll come with you."

"No. I need you to stop Alined and Bayard from fleeing. If they escape this will never end."

"Merlin-"

"Your magic is strong, Morgana. More than strong enough to handle those two cowards and any sorcerers they may have guarding them. We _must_ end this here and now, but I cannot be the one to do it. It is my destiny to protect Arthur I must follow him. So please, do this and ensure peace for Albion." Without warning, Morgana reached up and brought her lips crashing onto his, pouring every ounce of feeling she had for him into that kiss. When they pulled apart she nodded.

"Go. And come back to me." With one final lingering look, the two took off in separate directions. In the short amount of time that Merlin had been speaking with Morgana, Arthur had disappeared into the fray. Anxiety rose inside him as he took off in pursuit, hoping he was not too late. Arthur himself had been fighting a fierce opponent who had stopped him from moving on with the others, his skill great enough to keep them battling for longer than usual. The King eventually came out the victor and with no enemies bearing down upon him he took a moment took look around at the bodies littering the ground. Most were dead, some still dying, and Arthur's only consolation, though it was small, was that there were fewer bodies he recognized belonging to their army than there were of Alined's and Bayard's. Turning to return to the fight, Arthur caught sight of one of his own knights who still lived, though would not for much longer. Unable to do otherwise, he went to the Knight's side, offering him what comfort he could. As he thought, it wasn't long until the man took his last breath; however, it was long enough for an enemy to come upon him. In his distraction, Arthur was almost too late to block the attack, though ultimately he succeeded. His crouched position, however, did not offer him enough manoeuvrability to block the second attack. Arthur felt the sword pierce his armour and cut into his side. His breath caught in his throat at the immediate pain that dropped him to his knees.

"You left me no choice." The man said and Arthur briefly wondered what he had done to him, or if they had even met before, for Arthur did not remember the man's face, let alone his name. Such thoughts were pulled from his mind as the man raised his sword once more to finish the job. Moving with a speed the belied his injury, Arthur thrust Excalibur upwards, the immortal blade cutting through the man's armour like butter. He gasped and Arthur twisted the sword, determined to not give his attacker the chance to recover that he had been given. When the man fell, Arthur looked down at his wound, seeing blood already seeping through the chainmail, but did not deem it too bad, for he would no doubt be in worse pain if it was. Determined to continue fighting, he made it only a few steps before he collapsed, his eyes closing as the ground rushed up to meet him.

 **oo00oo00**

Leon and Elyan watched as the opposing army retreated, a sense of elation filling them. They weren't idle for long, however, and were quick to begin giving orders as they made their way back to camp. They saw Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine as they went, all three looking a little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless. Morgana stood tall alongside Albion's monarchs with Bayard and Alined ensnared in her magic, though neither Arthur nor Merlin were anywhere to be seen. Thinking their brother and King would be reuniting with their sister, they approached the infirmary tent, only to find her alone.

"Gwen." Leon called. She looked up and with a choked gasp launched herself and them both, holding them tight. "The battle is won. Alined and Bayard are captured, and their army is in full retreat, making for the hills. I have dispatched two hundred men to drive our advantage home."

"And Arthur?" She dared asked. The look her brothers shared not going unnoticed.

"We have not seen him yet. We thought he may have been with you." Elyan said.

"We will keep looking." Leon assured her. Feeling tears well up, she merely nodded.

"Thank you." Without another word, Camelot's Queen turned back to the man she had been helping, stopping a soldier along the way. "I will need some fresh water." The soldier nodded and under the concerned gaze of her brothers, Guinevere returned to work. Knowing it would break her if they did not find Arthur, the two determined to go back out to look, and not return until they had found him.

Merlin too was still looking for Arthur, though he had given up a manual search some time ago and was instead following his magic as it guided him. It led him further and further away from the camp, through a sea of bodies which made his heart sink more as each moment passed. Finally his magic stilled, telling him he had arrived. Looking around he spotted Mordred first, recognizing him not through the face he had not seen in years, but through the fading magical presence he had once known well.

"Oh Mordred." He muttered, feeling sorrow for the young druid, yet hoping at the same time that he had been killed before he had been able to harm Arthur. His hope was short lived, for not ten feet away Merlin spotted his friend. With a strangled cry, he dashed forward, falling to his knees and searching for signs of life. Thankfully he found them, though they were faint, the cause for his current state obvious by the red stain on his armour. Knowing he needed to get him help, Merlin picked him up and began walking away from the battlefield. He was unsure if the battle was over, the dull roar of men could still be heard in the distance, and his first priority was to get Arthur to safety. As such, his destination was not the camp, located across the field closer to where the sounds of battle could be heard, but to the trees where he would at least be able to find cover. Laying Arthur on the softest piece of ground he could find, Merlin started a fire to keep his friend warm, a feat which would be aided by the now rising sun. Only after he did what he could for Arthur's comfort did he then open the link he and Morgana shared.

" _Morgana."_

" _Merlin!"_ She answered immediately, sounding quite relieved. _"Where are you? Did you find Arthur?"_

" _Yes…but I was too late. Mordred was there, dead, but Arthur's injured. I fear he's not long for this world."_

" _The battle's over, we won. Come back to camp and we'll help him!"_

" _No. Send Gaius to me. I want him to look at Arthur before I try any magic."_

"But we can help him here!"

" _I know. But Morgana, if I have to use magic to save him I can't do it with Gwen breathing down my neck. Besides…something doesn't feel right. The wound, it doesn't_ feel _normal. I think Mordred used some magic to make it worse. Please…just send Gaius."_ Although she still did not agree with his reasoning, Morgana said she would do as asked, knowing that the worst thing to do right now would be to fight him when time was of the essence. Breaking their connection, Merlin turned to check on Arthur, only to find he was being stared at.

"Arthur." He breathed, scrambling to his side. "How you feeling?" He got his answer when Arthur tried to move, letting out a cry of pain as he agitated his wound. "Lie back!" Arthur did as instructed, not having the energy to fight him "I'm sorry. I thought I defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time."

"What are you talking about?" He felt he should know what Merlin was talking of, but his memory was fuzzy.

"The prophecy that said you would die at Camlann. I defeated our enemy, but I knew it was Mordred I had to stop."

"Mordred?"

"He was the druid boy that we saved all those years ago. Kilgharrah warned me of him, just as he warned me of Morgana, and I didn't listen. It's been years and I forgot about Mordred, but Freya, The Lady of the Lake, came to me and said it was him that would be your downfall. We rushed back, but I wasn't quick enough."

"He said that I left him with no choice. The one who stabbed me."

"He's been with Alined for who knows how long, and was convinced that you were the cause of the suffering he's faced."

"That makes no sense."

"I know. It was Uther's fault, not yours. Nevertheless, that is what he believed. I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough."

"It's just a scratch, Merlin." Arthur tried to comfort him, hearing the deep sorrow in his voice.

"You should rest. Gaius is on his way to see you." Merlin's evasion did not go unnoticed, though he was too tired to think more on it now, so for once he did as Merlin asked and went back to sleep.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Three more patrols have returned from the White Mountains, My Lady." Said Leon. "There is no sign of him" As if he knew that Leon was speaking of his father, Gwydre began to fuss to Guinevere's arms.

"He must be somewhere." She insisted as she tried to calm her son down.

"We have spoken to every villager, to every man, woman and child, but there has been no word."

"He is out there."

"We will keep searching."

"He is alive. I know it. I can feel it." Leon nodded and made to leave but was stopped when she spoke again. "Who else is still unaccounted for?"

"Gaius and the Lady Morgana…and Merlin"

"They've not been seen?" She gasped. They had returned from the White Mountains not long ago, and Guinevere admittedly had spent the time cooped up with her son, worrying about Arthur. But she could not believe she had not noticed that Gaius and Morgana were missing. Merlin was less of a surprise, she had no doubt that he would be with Arthur, wherever that was.

"Not since the battle.

"Keep searching, Leon. For all of them." The First Knight nodded and left The Queen alone. Only once he'd left did she allow her tears to fall, though they did not go unseen.

"Oh lovey!" Margie gasped, coming to her side and pulling Guinevere into her motherly embrace. "He'll be found, don't you worry."

"I hope you're right. I don't know what Gwydre or I would do without him." She said forlornly as she looked down at the ring she had tied around her neck, it being far too large for her small fingers. She felt the weight of the ring weighing her down, the meaning behind it all too clear. Looking to her eight-month-old son, Guinevere prayed that he would not become King before he could even talk. Such responsibility was too much for one so young, even if it would fall to her for many years to come. No, for the sake of their son if nothing else, Arthur had to be alive.

* * *

 **A/N - I said Mordred would be in and out and I meant it. For those wondering exactly what happened (cause I never went into much detail) with Mordred, his story is this: after being rescued by Merlin and Morgana and returned to the Druids, a young Mordred left Camelot with his people and made a new home in Deorham to escape Uther's persecution. Alined, who wanted power and wealth above all else, was informed of a powerful Druid boy and took Mordred "under his wing" in the hopes of using him later to achieve his goals. Alined treated Mordred, and the Druids, well and over the years had utterly convinced Mordred that both Uther and Arthur were evil. When Arthur became King, Alined upped the brainwashing and further convinced Mordred that Arthur was responsible for all the suffering his people had faced so that by the time he decided to go to war against Camelot, Mordred wanted to stand at his side and defeat Arthur, convinced as he is that only under Alined's rule can his people prosper. Additionally, Mordred's power grew exponentially to the point where his magic could rival Merlin's (ok not really cause he's Emrys, but in the same way that Morgana's rivaled his in the show, as in he could never actually beat Merlin, but Merlin couldn't just snap his fingers and defeat Mordred, the Druid was powerful enough to put up a good fight). The extent of his power will be shown more next chapter as in the absence of an immortal blade being the cause of the severity of Arthur's injury, it's Mordred's magic. Hope that clears some things up.**

 **Review please!**


	22. The Diamond of the Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – The Diamond of the Day**

* * *

"Any change?" Merlin was brought out of reverie when he heard Gaius' voice. He jumped up immediately, going to help Gaius with his bag only to find that it was not his usual heavy bag he had with him, but rather one much smaller, and that Morgana already carried it; he should have known she would not stay behind.

"No. Is that all you got?" Merlin felt his anxiety creep up again as Gaius knelt beside Arthur and began unloading the bag Morgana handed him. "There's no yarrow, no lady's mantle?"

"I've got comfrey."

"Not even sticklewort? There must have been sticklewort you could've picked on your way here!"

"Merlin…?" Morgana asked softly. This anger was not like him, though it was understandable given he clearly thought his best friend was dying.

"Why don't you go and water the horses?" Gaius' suggested. "And make sure they're fed, it's a long journey back to the citadel."

"That's a wonderful idea, Gaius." Morgana said before Merlin could say no. She practically had to drag him away so that Gaius could work in peace, though he came quite willingly after a few steps.

"It's magic." He said once they had reached the horses. "Whatever Mordred did he didn't just merely stab Arthur, there's magic at work and nothing I tried helped him." Merlin seemed near tears and it unnerved Morgana for she had never seen him cry before; thankfully for her sake as well as his he allowed her to comfort him. It wasn't long before Gaius came to find them, his report on Arthur's health bleak.

"You have already tried to heal his wound, haven't you Merlin?" The warlock nodded and Gaius sighed. "A wound such as that should have been child's play for you. It did not hit any vital organs nor did it hit an artery, yet it continues to bleed and aside from the bruising around the edges it will not heal. That is why I asked if you had tried to heal it." He said when Merlin looked confused. "The bruising looks as if it is weeks old and yet the wound itself tells me it is in fact but a few hours old."

"What can we do, Gaius?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Whatever is causing the wound to stay open is beyond my skill. Unfortunately I fear its lethal power will not easily be denied if not even your magic is strong enough to circumvent it."

"There must be _something_ we can do!"

"All I can say for certain is that this is dark magic at work. It would take a force of light just as powerful, if not more so, to stop it."

"You know something that might help?" Morgana asked, though it wasn't really a question, for Gaius' tone conveyed as much.

"The only force of light I know of that is powerful enough to know how to counter this magic, and that is strong enough to be successful, is The Triple Goddess herself." He did not sound very optimistic. However, Merlin's eyes filled with hope.

"Then I will take him to the Lake of Avalon and will summon The Triple Goddess to heal him." Merlin insisted, untying the two horses and leading them to where Arthur lay.

"Merlin, one cannot just summon a goddess." Gaius protested, not wanting Merlin to get his hopes up.

"I have worked hard these last years to bring magic back to Camelot and the rest of Albion, to ensure that people can once again worship her and the Old Religion without fear. She will not ignore my call."

"And if she does?" Morgana asked, earning a glare in return. "Merlin, I want this to work as much as you do, all of Camelot does…but what if it doesn't work?" Merlin's look turned dark, though it wasn't directed at anyone there.

"I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth. She may be a goddess, but she would be unwise to make me her enemy."

"You would threaten The Triple Goddess?" Gaius was quite incredulous. "Merlin, even if she does answer your call, she may not be able to help him! You are placing all of your hopes on a long shot and would make a very powerful enemy if your hopes are dashed!"

"If she cannot help him…I don't know what I'll do." He admitted. "But I meant only that she would make an enemy of me if she didn't even bother to answer my call and try to help." His words placated Gaius only a little, for there was still much ambiguity in them and the old physician did not like any outcome he could think of coming from them.

"Arthur, we need to go." They had reached his side and Merlin helped him to his feet. "I'll ride with you-"

"I can ride my own horse, Merlin. I am not that injured." Either Gaius had not told him how serious his injury was, or he was putting on a brave face as he often did when ill or injured; given how well he knew Arthur, Merlin suspected the latter.

"Alright then." Using magic, Merlin hoisted Arthur into the saddle. He then used his unique sight to locate the patrol from Camelot which he knew would be nearby given that The King was still missing. "You'll find the patrol just under a mile to the west." He told Morgana and Gaius once he had located them. "They will take you back to the citadel. Tell Gwen…tell Gwen what you must." He wasn't sure if the truth was a good idea, but knew that if they were caught in a lie later she would make them pay for it, so decided to leave what she was told up to them.

"Make sure she sleeps, and takes care of herself." Arthur asked of his sister. "No doubt she's worrying and taking care of Gwydre, but not bothering to care for herself."

"I will care for them both." She promised as she adjusted Arthur's cloak to ensure maximum warmth. "And you can care for them when you return to us."

"Morgana-"

"No! You will not say goodbye, Arthur Pendragon, I will not hear of it! You're more stubborn than me, and you will live through this." He nodded, though she could see the fear in his eyes, which was reflected in her own. "Besides, you're my only family left and if my brother does not give me away then I have no one."

"What?!" He moved quickly to look between Merlin and Morgana, though instantly regretted his actions as he groaned in pain. "You're getting married?" He ground out.

"Eventually. But I won't say yes unless Merlin asks properly." This had the desired effect of distracting Arthur who began interrogating Merlin as they rode off.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Morgana!" The Queen of Camelot cried happily as she and Gaius returned to the citadel. She, along with the Knights of the Round Table, and Albion's monarchs, save the two currently in the dungeon, were gathered in the presence chamber discussing what would happen next when they returned. She hugged Morgana warmly before greeting Gaius just as happily. "Where were you two? What happened? Have you seen Arthur? Or Merlin?"

"Slow down, Gwen." Morgana said. "Merlin is fine-"

"And Arthur?" She jumped in before Morgana even had a chance.

"He's injured." She admitted.

"Gaius tell me." Guinevere all but begged, correctly assuming that he had gone to tend to The King. "Why isn't he here?"

"His wound is quite severe." Gaius tried to explain gently. "Ancient magic was used to ensure it would not heal, and if it does not, he will die." While trying to be gentle, he would not lie to her. "Merlin is taking him to a place where he may be saved."

"Well, we must send the knights. Ready as many men as you can." She instructed Leon who nodded before Gaius stopped him.

"No, My Lady. Merlin can cope by himself. He is the only one who can help Arthur now. You must trust him."

"Of course I trust him, it is just…" She wasn't exactly sure what it was. She trusted Merlin, certainly, though a part of her would feel better knowing he had help. "Very well." She said after a moment. "Let us pray he is successful and that both he and Arthur return to us."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Merlin and Arthur travelled until the setting sun made them stop and Merlin made Arthur as comfortable as possible as they settled in for the night. The following day they continued on, though Arthur grew weaker and weaker as the hours wore on. His wound continued to bleed, and though Merlin had been able to slow the blood loss, no matter how many times he changed or added a bandage the wound would not clot; no matter what herbs he used or magic he tried, it would not heal. As the sun rose on third day of their journey Arthur could no longer sit a horse and so they continued on foot, Merlin taking only Excalibur with them. They were probably just over half a day's walk when The King collapsed, not able to hold his own weight any longer, even with Merlin's help.

"Come on, we have to make it to the lake." Merlin said, trying to get Arthur to stand.

"It's too late." He murmured deliriously. "It's too late…even with all your magic, you can't save my life."

"I can. I'm not going to lose you."

"Just…just…just hold me…please. There's something I wanted to say."

"You're not going to say goodbye!"

"No, Merlin…" He forced himself to turn his head and look Merlin in the eye; that simple action was harder than he thought it would be. "Everything you've done, for me, for Camelot the kingdom you helped be build, and for all of Albion…I want to say something I've never said to you before…thank you." Merlin waited for him to say something else, but instead he felt Arthur go limp, his eyes closing.

"No. No, Arthur…Arthur!" He tried to lift him, to wake him and make him walk, but he had well and truly passed out. Giving up his efforts, Merlin did the one thing he could think of.

" _Dragon! Imala! Sungente gumenta! Keshophanekes!"_ It wasn't long until the roar of The Great Dragon could be heard and mere seconds after that the two last remaining dragons flew into view.

"Kilgharrah!" He cried. The Great Dragon's look became concerned when he saw Arthur lying unmoving on the ground and the tears unabashedly flowing down Merlin's face. "I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have once last favour to ask." Any of his usual quips about how he doubted this would be the last favour Merlin asked were kept to himself as he lowered his hand and allowed Merlin to lift Arthur onto his back, the warlock climbing on behind The King and holding him in place so he did not fall off. The dragon took flight and they began chasing the dawn while Merlin explained where they were going. Aithusa flew alongside them, talking to the Dragonlord in their shared mind, trying to comfort him, as a half day's walk took but a few minutes with a dragon's speed.

"Merlin. There is nothing you can do." Kilgharrah warned, sorrow lacing his voice, when they arrived. Merlin, who had been dragging Arthur towards Avalon, froze hearing his words.

"I've failed?"

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass." Merlin shook his head and began walking once more.

"No. The prophecies said Arthur was The True King of Albion, and he's not yet."

"The prophecies said that he would unite the land of Albion and bring about a great age of peace. Whether he lives to see that age of peace or not, he has succeeded in building it. The future is clear: even without Arthur on the throne, Albion will never be divided as it once was."

"I can't lose him! He's my friend!" Merlin sobbed, refusing to let go.

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just _a_ king, he is The Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest…Arthur will rise again." Merlin felt his heart drop and closed his eyes, allowing his magic to surround him as like Aithusa, it too tried to comfort him. Its usual comforting presence did nothing for him now, though allowing his magic loose did reassure him unintentionally.

"He's still alive!" He gasped, looking up to Kilgharrah. "He's not dead yet, though he fades fast!"

"Then you must hurry, young warlock." The dragon did not hesitate. He had thought The King dead, his own magic not able to feel the fleeting life within him, but then Kilgharrah and Arthur were not entwined as Arthur and Merlin were. Merlin moved as fast as he could, forgoing trying to manually move Arthur and using magic instead. Merlin entered the lake with him, stopping not far in and falling to his knees. With his armour on Arthur would have sunk to the bottom, and though he was nearly dead, Merlin did not think speeding the process along by drowning him would help matters. Instead he sat in the lake holding The King, the water submerging them both almost entirely, though their heads were still visible above the waterline. Closing his eyes once more, Merlin focused on his magic and summoned it all to him, using every ounce of his power, and both praying to and pleading with The Triple Goddess at the same time to answer his call and heal his friend.

" _Oh dduwies fawr, deiliad golau a hud a lledrith, ateb fy galwad ac iachâ dy frenin yn proffwydo. Ewch i ffwrdd y tywyllwch o fewn ac am ddim rhag drwg. Gadewch i'ch pŵer nefol i ddisgleirio, a gogoniant yn olau i ennill y dydd!"_ At first nothing happened and Merlin felt his fear return, thinking The Triple Goddess would not answer his call. His fear quickly turned to anger for that same reason, wondering how she could ignore him after all he had done, all he had sacrificed for magic, the very basis of her power. Before his thoughts could further travel down that road, they were stopped as he felt an immense amount of power envelop him and Arthur. The sheer strength of the magic could only mean that The Triple Goddess had in fact answered his call. A white light began to glow from within Arthur, growing brighter by the moment until it covered his whole body and forced Merlin to avert his eyes. A gasping breath was heard and regardless of the continuing light Merlin's eyes flew open. The water rippled as Arthur's chest moved up and down, while the red hue that had stained the lake as the wound continued to bleed began to recede, and Merlin's hope returned.

" _There is much good The Once and Future King can still do for Albion."_ He heard a voice speak, one he had never heard before.

"Thank you." He murmured, knowing the goddess herself was speaking to him. Though her words indicated she had not healed him for Merlin, the warlock still felt the need to thank her.

" _Remember that it would also be unwise to make an enemy of me, Emrys."_ He was properly shamed at her warning, and pushed those feelings forward for her to feel, though was relieved at the understanding he felt in return; clearly she knew his words had been a result of his worry and grief. The goddess' presence left him then and the light surrounding Arthur began to fade. Merlin's energy began to fade along with the light, though he forced himself to focus on Arthur. The King began to stir, his eyes opening but a few moments after the light had disappeared.

"Merlin." He murmured. "What...what happened?"

"You're alive. Thank god." Merlin murmured back as his energy continued to fade and everything went hazy. He collapsed a second later into the water, his head going under as his world went black.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, surging forwards and pulling the man above water. When Merlin was no longer in danger of drowning, Arthur's mind went to his wound. He remembered that any movement, no matter how small, had hurt previously. He also remembered that he had been ridiculously weak and unable to stay awake, yet now he felt fine, his wound did not hurt, nor did he feel weak at all.

"It is good to see you alive, King Arthur." His head turned to look at the dragon who had spoken, wondering when and where he had come from, for he had no memory of Kilgharrah's presence.

"It's...good to be alive, I guess." He was unsure what the proper response was, and decided to go with the first thing that popped in his head.

"I had thought you gone from this world, but Merlin would not give up on you. He was determined to save you."

"I'm glad he did." Arthur murmured as he lifted Merlin up and out of the water. Aithusa flew over and sat at Merlin's side "Will he be alright?"

"Powerful and ancient dark magic was used to ensure you died in battle. Equally powerful and ancient light magic was needed to save you." Kilgharrah explained. "But before that, the ancient one who healed you had to be summoned, which in itself is no easy feat."

"I see now what Merlin meant when he said your cryptic messages were annoying." He muttered to the dragon's amusement. "Please do explain yourself."

"Merlin used a great deal of magic today. Magic that only he, above all sorcerers, is capable of, yet magic that he may not have been ready for. No doubt it took all his strength and he will now need to regain it."

"So he overworked himself and is exhausted." Arthur summed up. "He'll rest and will otherwise be fine?"

"Yes, I see no reason to the contrary."

"Good. Then I'd best get him back to the citadel." He lifted the smaller man into his arms, far more easily than Merlin had lifted him, and looked around for the horses, which were nowhere to be found. "Where are the horses?"

"About a half day's walk from here, I believe." Arthur nodded, catching up quickly.

"You brought us here."

"The Dragonlord summoned me when he did not believe you would live long enough to make it here on foot."

"And I don't suppose that knowing the Dragonlord will sustain numerous bruises and injuries as I haul his dead weight through the forest for about half a day, no doubt dropping him several times, would be incentive enough to take us back to the horses?" Kilgharrah laughed at his unorthodox way of asking for a ride, but granted the request nonetheless. However, instead of returning them to the forest he flew them all the way to the citadel, landing in the courtyard amidst a flurry of activity as people scrambled out of his way, and more rushed out to greet him, wondering what had brought The Great Dragon here that day. They got their answer when he lowered his head to allow his passengers to climb off his back.

"ARTHUR!" Guinevere yelled, having been one of those to come outside when they'd heard of the dragon's arrival. She now rushed to his side, crashing into him and holding on for dear life. "Thank god! You're alright, thank god!" She repeated over and over again. Arthur managed to calm her enough to loosen her grasp on him and see her passed into the care of her brothers, allowing him to reach for Merlin.

"Oh no!" Morgana gasped, finally seeing the man she had been looking for, though not as she had hoped to see him.

"He's alright." Arthur assured his sister as he carried Merlin inside, stopping only long enough to thank Kilgharrah. "He apparently used a great deal of magic and is merely sleeping...at least that's what the dragon says. Gaius, I would like you to look at him just in case." Even without The King's request, Gaius was going to do just that and so followed Arthur to his nephew's chambers. It was a large group that followed them and all were relieved when Gaius confirmed that Merlin was indeed merely sleeping, though given how much magic had been used, he could not say how long he would sleep for. Morgana won the argument she and Arthur got into regarding who would stay with him until he woke. Her claims that he had been near death and needed rest went unheeded, though he gave in when she reminded him that Gwydre had missed his father. Promising to return first thing in the morning, Camelot's King and Queen returned to their own chambers, Arthur happily taking his son into his arms the moment he laid eyes on the baby.

"I was so worried." Guinevere murmured as she cuddled into Arthur's side. Gwydre had fallen asleep not too long ago and after putting him to bed both parents had decided to get some rest themselves, regardless that it was still quite early. "I nearly lost you." The tears she had been shedding for the past three days returned, though this time Arthur was there to comfort her.

"I'm fine. Thank to Merlin."

"We will have to find some way to thank him properly. We owe him a debt we can never repay."

"I doubt he'll see it that way, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Oh!" Guinevere gasped, suddenly remembering something and reaching to untie the cord around her neck. "This belongs to you." It was the royal seal she had worn since the day he gave it to her, and she was only too happy to return it to him. "You have no idea how glad I am that I get to return that to you."

"I think I have some idea, if your relief at seeing me again is anything like mine at seeing you." She could not fault that logic and so merely leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N - I'm a sucker for happy endings, what can I say? I try to make them realistic, but I honestly don't think there will be a day where a story I write doesn't have a happy ending. At least mostly.**

 **Just to be clear: Mordred cannot command dragons and did not use a sword forged in a dragon's breath to injure Arthur. It was magic, pure and simple, that was the cause of Arthur's injury not healing; though granted it was very powerful dark magic which very few would have the power to cast. Mordred is one of those powerful enough, he being significantly more powerful in my story than the show. Merlin not being able to heal Arthur was not an indication that Mordred is more powerful than him, but rather that Merlin didn't know how to counter this particular dark magic, and also that he is not a being a pure light magic. Though of course I would say he's a force for good, I would also say he inhabits a grey area, like most living beings. It also didn't help that he had already used a great deal of magic in battle not too long ago.**

 **Also when Kilgharrah spoke of Albion's future being bright even without Arthur it was because the future he saw at that time didn't have Arthur in it. Like with his visions of Morgana not changing until the last minute, his vision of Arthur dying didn't change until The Triple Goddess healed him. Until that happened, Arthur would have certainly died, so that's why he saw that particular future and told Merlin it was too late.**

 **Translation of Merlin's spell (in Welsh,** ** **courtesy of Google Translate):****

 **"Oh great goddess, bearer of light and magic, answer my call and heal your prophesied king. Take away the darkness within and free him from evil. Allow your heavenly power to shine, and glory in light to prevail!"**

 **Review please!**


	23. The Greatest Kingdom Ever Known

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The Greatest Kingdom Ever Known**

* * *

The following morning was early enough to attend to any matters of state. Arthur received a grand reception as he entered the Privy Council chambers, his Knights having seen him the previous day, but had not had the chance to speak to him as he'd shut himself in his chambers with Gwydre and Guinevere. Albion's other monarchs were in attendance as well and welcomed him back happily. However, it was the person who was most relieved by his recovery – aside from his wife – that gave him the least warm welcome.

"Can we get on with this so I can go back to bed?" Merlin grumbled. Much to Gaius' astonishment he had awoken early this morning. He was still quite exhausted, but by the physician's estimation the amount of magic Merlin had used should have kept him asleep for at least a few more days, and were it anyone but Merlin it no doubt would have. Arthur looked to the source of the voice, the only one who was sitting at the Round Table, with his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed in either a sincere attempt to sleep, or an overt exaggeration of his tiredness; Arthur suspected the former. Morgana stood by him and she was the first The King greeted as he made his way to Merlin's side. After embracing his sister and ensuring her he was all right, he grabbed Merlin by the arm, forcing the disgruntled warlock to his feet before embracing him as well, much to the shock of all who knew them. While Arthur and Merlin's regard and care for each other was well known, they were far more prone to insults, jokes and barbed comments then displays of affection, so it was a very rare occurrence, which many in the room had never seen, when their affection was shown publicly. After a moment of shock, Merlin returned the embraced and that was Arthur's cue to end it.

"No, I'm not done yet." Merlin said, wrapping his arms around Arthur more tightly when the other man began to pull away; this effectively brought the tender moment to an end.

"Unhand me, Merlin."

"No!"

"Now." He growled warningly and Merlin complied. The King cleared his throat when he saw the amused looks of those gathered. "Yes...well. Sir Leon, report." He conspicuously changed the topic.

"The armies of Mercia and Deorham have retreated, Sire. What is left of them at any rate. Casualties were sustained on both sides, but their losses were far heavier." The First Knight promptly explained. "I sent men to drive our advantage home and ensure that none remained within Camelot's borders."

"In your absence we discussed our next move with your Queen." Said Rodor, Albion's other monarchs joining the discussion. "As time was of the essence a decision had to be reached."

"It is why Lancelot and Percival are not here." Guinevere added. "The day after the battle they took a battalion of men each, made up of men from all the kingdoms, and made for Mercia and Deorham."

"Their purpose?" Arthur was curious, wondering if they had decided to claim Bayard and Alined's kingdoms by right of conquest.

"Peace." Said Annis. "We decided we would not dishonour your desire for peace by trying to forcefully claim kingdoms that are not our own."

"However, your Knights have orders to ensure they know that peace is mandatory." Godwyn continued. "If either Alined or Bayard's heirs are of a similar mind as their predecessors and would attempt to continue this war, they are to be informed we will crush them." Arthur nodded, having expected such a course of action if for no other reason than Guinevere was consulted; it was the same course of action he himself would have taken and she knew him well enough to know that.

"If they departed two days ago the earliest we can expect them back is another week. And that only if they stay no more than a single night." He mused to himself.

"Might we impose upon your hospitality until then?" Lot asked. "I would know their answer before heading home."

"Of course. You are all welcome." Guinevere assured them.

"We also have much to discuss, I think." Annis' words were pointed and if they left any room for ambiguity the look she sent Arthur did not.

"If you are all going to say that you're giving up your crowns so that I may be King of all Albion, I will call you insane and kick you out of my citadel right now." This drew a chuckle from the other monarchs, though Caerleon's Queen gave a hearty laugh.

"I do not know if we go quite _that_ far, Arthur." Rodor said. "But after what we witnessed in battle, I think we all agree with Annis that discussion is in order."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Percival returned just over a week later from Mercia with word that Lord Tybalt, a cousin of Bayard who became heir apparent when Bayard's son was killed in battle two summers ago by Camelot troops – giving reason to his desire to overthrow Arthur – seemed quite amenable to peace. He had signed a document to that effect stating that he agreed to whatever terms of peace Albion's other monarchs decided on so long as they brought no further harm to Mercia or his people. Beyond that Percival reported that he did not believe Lord Tybalt to even be capable of subterfuge, his instinct told him that Bayard's heir was entirely genuine in his desire for peace. Between the written document, Percival's instinct and Mercia's greatly diminished army, all the monarchs were happy to trust he was in truth, and would take no more action than keeping an eye on things just in case they were wrong. Bayard himself would be released into his cousin's custody only if he agreed to abdicate in favour of Lord Tybalt who in turn would ensure he caused no more trouble. This too was stated in the document Lord Tybalt signed.

It took nearly another week for Lancelot to return, with not even half his battalion. It did not take a genius to figure out what had happened: Alined's son and heir was not so inclined to make peace with those that kept his father prisoner. Upon hearing what Lancelot had to say, The Prince promptly ordered what remained of his father's army to attack Albion's delegation. The Prince himself lost his life in the ensuing battle as did much of Deorham's remaining army. With no other children nor siblings, and Deorham's nobility both scrambling to figure out who was next to succeed Alined and become regent in their King's absence, and fighting amongst themselves in regard to how to respond to what many called the murder of their Prince and wrongful imprisonment of their King, Lancelot claimed Deorham by right of conquest. The arguing nobility had no choice but to accept this claim for not one of them had a good claim to Deorham's throne, nor could any scrounge up enough men to forcibly evict Albion's delegation. Lancelot had lost no men in the battle and had left the majority of his battalion to guard Deorham until the monarchs could decide what to do with the kingdom. He returned with the royal seal, which Alined had left in his son's care in case he should not return, and presented it to Arthur alone. As a Knight of Camelot, Lancelot could only claim Deorham for his King, though Arthur had no desire to hoard the land. It did not take much discussion among the monarchs to determine what was to happen with Deorham. King Alined would remain a prisoner for the remainder of his days, though he would not stay in Camelot. King Lot offered to take him, knowing of a small manor deep in the Feorre Mountains within his land that would serve well a prison. As Alined was a threat to all of Albion, each monarch would send a set number of men to guard the manor and ensure he never escaped. As for the kingdom itself, it was agreed that it would be split amongst the three other kingdoms it bordered. Essetir, Meredor and Camelot would all receive a portion of the land to rule, absorbing Deorham into their own kingdoms; Camelot would receive a great boon from this in that they would now have a direct route to the sea, where previously they had to cross allied land.

During those weeks that they awaited the return of their delegations, much discussion was held between Albion's monarchs. All of them. Unsurprisingly given his other option was to remain a prisoner for the rest of his life, Bayard had agreed to abdicate in favour of his cousin. The new King Tybalt had personally come to retrieve his cousin and attempt to offer further assurances that he did not want any further trouble. The other monarchs quickly agreed with Percival's assessment that Tybalt was in earnest and so he too was included in the discussions of Albion's future. Of course, given they were all of a similar mind, the discussions did not take long. Arthur did not want to take anyone's crown away from them, and thankfully for him the other monarchs were not offering them. However, this was as far as Arthur's victory in not becoming King of Albion went. While it was unanimously agreed that they would not give up their crowns or kingdoms, the other monarchs were united in that there was at least some truth to the ancient prophecies proclaiming Arthur The True King of Albion. As such, they decided that even though he bore not that title, Arthur would lead them in matters that concerned all of Albion. He agreed to this largely because he was given no choice, but also because with peace truly reigning, he did not anticipate having to take on that leadership role often, if at all. With all of Albion's monarchs in attendance, a peace treaty was agreed upon and would be officially signed during a grand celebration held in Camelot over the summer. During that time, each monarch would travel back to Arthur's kingdom for the celebration and signing, though for now they returned home.

Two months later, on a bright sunny day, the monarchs gathered once more. A table had been brought out to the balcony overlooking the citadel courtyard with the peace treaty placed upon it. Before a crowded courtyard containing nobles and commoners alike from all seven kingdoms, each monarch signed the treaty, binding their kingdoms together in a pact of unbreakable peace. Arthur was the last to sign and with a not so subtle push from his fellow Kings and Queen, he stepped forward to address those gathered.

"Let every man, woman, and child bear witness that for the first time, all of Albion stands united in one common cause. We stand together in peace and prosperity for the betterment of all, no matter which kingdom you call home. From this day forward there shall be no more war or bloodshed, no more hate or discrimination, for we are all united together as one!" Then, just like that day on the battlefield, Arthur unsheathed Excalibur and raised it high. "For the love of Albion!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

 **Ten Years Later…**

"Your Royal Highnesses, My Lord, please! We must get you dressed for the festival!" Nia, one of the maids, cried as she ran after her charges. It was not a task she relished knowing of the trouble The Princes and their best friend could often be; however, the royal nursemaid was her friend and was running late this morning so she had agreed to help out. It was a mistake she already regretted, for no sooner had she walked in had the three young boys dashed out of the nursery with wooden swords and shields in hand, playing as they ran down the corridor. As she chased them around the corner she came to a stop behind the boys who themselves were frozen in place seeing the look their mother and aunt was giving them.

"Llewelyn, Ioan, Amhar are you not supposed to be dressing for the festival?" Guinevere's question was pointed and the raised eyebrow told them their fun was over.

"Yes Mama."

"Yes Auntie." They dutifully replied.

"Your Majesty I do apologize." Nia said, to which her Queen only smiled.

"Think nothing of it, Nia. I know only too well the trouble they can be."

"Indeed. But they will cause no more trouble today will they?" Their nursemaid, Irina, had finally arrived and was one of the few who could control them without much effort. The little girl Guinevere had known from the days before she was Queen was now nineteen. She had begun helping Margie when the number of royal children had grown and although she had never officially been given the post, Irina had been caring for the children for so long that she had merely continued to do so when Margie grew too old. The innkeeper's wife did continue to frequent the citadel, and aside from their mother was the only one who could force their obedience with but a look; however, she was not caring for them as she once did. With Irina now here, Nia happily passed the children off and went about her regular duties while the three boys were marched back to the nursery.

"There you are!" Morgana cried, seeing her son. "I should've known you'd be playing with your sword. I could kill Arthur for giving it to you." The last part was muttered so only Guinevere could hear and was a sentiment The Queen wholeheartedly agreed with.

"Be thankful you've only got the one." The Queen muttered back. Morgana and Merlin had married in the autumn following the signing of the peace treaty. Eight and a half months later – which Arthur nearly killed Merlin over, though had Morgana insisting the child was merely early – they had their first child, a daughter named Adara who would soon be turning nine. Their son, Llewelyn, followed two years later before their third and final child, another daughter named Saffir, who was now four. Guinevere and Arthur had outdone them by two children. After Gwydre came seven-year-old Ioan who was quickly followed by his six-year-old brother Amhar. Llacheu, who was three, was the fourth child of The King and Queen and Guinevere swore he would be the last, only for their one and only daughter, Bronwyn, to be born but a few months ago. With Irina's help, the two mothers wrestled their sons into their best clothes and gave them strict orders not to get dirty before they went off in search of their other children. Gwydre was the easiest to find. The ten-year-old future king was quite in awe of his baby sister and took his duties as a big brother very seriously, so it was not surprising to find him further in the nursery entertaining Bronwyn with a stuffed rabbit under Margie's watchful eye.

"I hear you finally got that lot ready for the festival." The old woman said with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sure the entire citadel heard their complaints." Morgana answered with an eye roll.

"Gwydre are you ready?"

"Yes Mama." He replied without looking up and she could indeed see that he was dressed in his best crimson doublet and was even wearing the circlet proclaiming him The Crown Prince. While Uther had withheld officially proclaiming Arthur his heir until he was a man grown, because, in Uther's words, Arthur had to earn the honour in battle, Arthur himself would not force his son through the same trials and had happily bestowed the honour upon him for his recent tenth birthday.

"That should be everyone then." Guinevere said. "I dressed Llacheu earlier."

"You sure about that?" Arthur's voice came from the doorway where he was followed by two chagrined, and very dirty, children.

"Saffir!" Morgana exclaimed seeing her daughter's dress was covered in mud.

"Llacheu started it!" She defended petulantly. "He tripped me with his magic then said that _my_ magic was weak and I couldn't do anything about it…so I pushed him in the mud."

"And Llacheu pushed her back." Arthur concluded the story. His youngest son was the only Pendragon born with inherent magical ability. Gwydre, like Gaius, had the affinity for it but had to study hard and even then could only perform small spells. On the other hand, Morgana and Merlin's children all had magic, and with not only being the children of two powerful sorcerers, but with one of them being the legendary Emrys, they were all quite powerful in their own right. Adara followed her father around learning everything she could and was determined to one day take over as Court Sorcerer. She and her cousin Gwydre were quite close and all could see in their relationship the similarities to that of their fathers; none would be surprised that as Merlin served as Court Sorcerer for King Arthur, Lady Adara would one day serve as Court Sorcerer for King Gwydre.

Llewelyn too was destined to continue on his father's legacy, though in a different capacity. As the first born, and only son, of a Dragonlord, he would one day inherit the gift passed from father to son as Merlin had inherited it from Balinor. As such, Merlin had introduced him to the dragons at a young age and he had formed a bond with Matthan the youngest dragon. Matthan had been but an egg when his mother had flown him over from the continent. Word had spread of the existence of dragons, and a Dragonlord, in Albion and had reached an elderly dragon who had been in hiding for years, guarding her egg. Knowing that her egg would only hatch if a Dragonlord called him forth, she had taken the chance of the rumours being true and had left her hiding place to seek him out. During her travels, she had been injured as the humans who had caused her to go into hiding in the first place hunted her once more and she had not lived long after arriving in Albion. She had called out for her brethren when she could fly no longer and Merlin had rushed to her side, having heard her call. Knowing she was not long for this world he had quickly called Matthan forth, allowing the mother, who had guarded her egg for decades, to meet her child before she died. Aithusa, who by this time was fully grown, had taken on the role of mother and essentially raised Matthan, though Merlin and Llewelyn were frequent visitors. Much as his pseudo mother had bonded with Merlin, Matthan had bonded with the future Dragonlord and as of now they were the only two dragons left; or at least no more had come out of hiding. Kilgharrah had passed on one year into Albion's Golden Age of peace. His passing had not been surprising given his age but had hurt Merlin nonetheless. The powers of The Great Dragon were passed on to the oldest and wisest dragon yet living, in this case Aithusa, who took her task seriously and with Matthan now grown was often gone for long periods of time as she searched the world for more dragons, though she had yet to succeed in finding any.

"I've already called for water to clean them up. Hopefully it won't be much longer." Arthur added. George and Sefa both brought the required jugs of water not a few minutes later, each taking one of the children to get them cleaned up. The maid and manservant still primarily served The King and Queen, but would often help with the children where needed.

"May I assume that Adara has stayed clean?" Morgana asked. It was highly unlikely that her eldest daughter would be rolling in the mud, but earlier today she would have said the same about Saffir.

"Of course, Mama." The girl herself answered having entered the room with her father.

"I was going to ask what's taking so long, but in your question is my answer I think." Merlin said to his wife.

"I blame you, you know. I was never one for such antics." Arthur snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh at his sister's comment, which did not go unnoticed by her.

"On second thought, I blame Arthur." Her eyes were narrowed on her brother who tried to look innocent.

"You're not fooling anyone." Merlin said of his attempt at innocence.

"Shut up Merlin." When their children grew old enough to begin copying their actions, the brothers-in-law had greatly toned down their insults. Arthur was still frequently heard to say 'shut up Merlin', while Merlin would still call him a dollophead, but overall their banter had become much more harmless. At least in the presence of their children that is. When her father had come into the room, Bronwyn's eyes had immediately latched on to him and she had been reaching for him ever since, though Gwydre tried to distract her. Deciding she had been ignored long enough, The Princess let out a wail which prompted her eldest brother to quickly give her what she wanted; while he adored her, he could not abide her tears.

"Hello my Princess." Arthur murmured, Bronwyn snuggling into his chest as he held her close. The tiny girl had her father wrapped around her finger, a fact which Merlin teased Arthur endlessly about. It was only fair in his mind, given that Arthur had been merciless in his teasing when Adara was born, The King laughing at all Merlin would have to endure raising a girl, most notably dealing with suitors when she grew up, and Merlin was only too happy to reciprocate now that Arthur had a daughter himself. Bronwyn's birth had, however, united them in one thing, much to their wives annoyance. They were both determined to scare off any boys who came near them, and with one being The King and the other Emrys, there was little doubt that they would succeed. Of course, given how much their daughters had them wrapped around their little fingers they would no doubt put their fathers in their place when the time came, a fact Morgana and Guinevere kept to themselves for now.

When all the children were ready, they made their way down to the Privy Council chambers together where they would be meeting the members of their more extended family. Gaius yet lived but was now quite a frail old man. Hunith had returned to the citadel for good a few years ago, both to be near her son and grandchildren, and to take care of her brother in his final years. She did visit Ealdor each year, accompanying Merlin, Morgana and their children when the Duke and Duchess of Ealdor visited their land. They had built a grand house not far from the village and stayed there for nearly a month each summer. The Knights of the Round Table were all also in attendance today along with their families, and it was a rare occasion nowadays when they were all together. With Albion at peace, keeping the Knights together was not strictly necessary and Arthur could think of no one better than both Lancelot and Gwaine to oversee Camelot's newly acquired land. The people of Deorham had not all been receptive to having their kingdom split in three and being forced to bow to some other King, so an overseer was necessary to ensure a smooth transition. Lancelot had already proven himself a fine commander and had not lost one man in the skirmish against Deorham's late Prince, while Gwaine knew the intricacies of the nobility and ruling over a large portion of land, training that the common born Lancelot had not had. Gwaine had finally come clean to Arthur about his noble birth and had actually volunteered for the assignment. To this day the two remained in the south-eastern most part of Camelot, returning to the citadel only a few times a year to attend Privy Council meetings. Both had married women of the former Deorham's nobility, which appeased the staunchest naysayers, though had not been the reason behind their marriages; they dearly loved their wives and the children that followed.

Leon, Elyan and Percival remained at the citadel, Leon continuing to serve as Camelot's First Knight. They had all married over the years and had children, or in the case of Elyan had his first child on the way. Elyan had ended up falling in love with Lady Beatrice, much to his surprise and everyone else's. The woman who had once been quite mean to his sister had apparently had a change of heart when she returned to the citadel over a year later. Even so, he had purposefully stayed away from her until one night at a feast they were seated next to each other and simple manners dictated that they converse with one another. Love had not happened instantaneously after that, but rather over many months when one day Elyan realized that he did love her. His sister and brother-in-law had not been ignorant of the increasing amount of time he spent with Lady Beatrice and so were not surprised when he came to them asking for their blessing. Guinevere was more than happy to give it, seeing her brother truly in love and knowing that Lady Beatrice's change was genuine. Arthur, for the simple fact that it had been his wife that had been insulted, was slower to give his permission for them to wed, but would not have denied Elyan the woman he loved. They had now been married for four years and after all that time were still childless, until now.

Percival and Leon's romances were not nearly so controversial. Percival had fallen for a woman in the lower town and had successfully courted her. The two were now parents to three boys who were clearly going to be as big as their father one day. Leon's mother had been responsible for his marriage. While Lady Agnes would not attempt to arrange a marriage for her only son, she had no qualms about pushing women in his direction when she decided that he was waiting too long to make her a grandmother; Leon's argument that she doted on Guinevere's children like a grandmother fell on deaf ears. One of the women had in fact caught his eye and it was not long before they were married, their twin daughters following in short order.

However, regardless of where life took them, each of them were here today for the ten year celebration of Albion's Golden Age. The other monarchs and their families were to come as well and would no doubt be arriving soon. With all of them now gathered, Arthur and Guinevere led everyone outside onto the steps in the courtyard where many of their people were already gathered. The prediction that it would not be long until their guests arrived was accurate. Queen Annis rode into the courtyard first and over the next hour the other monarchs arrived as well, having timed their arrival for the start of the festival. Like those many years ago, Albion's other monarchs still deferred to Arthur in matters that affected all of Albion, and this celebration was no different then when the treaty was signed ten years ago.

As he watched Arthur give a speech to start the festival, Merlin thought on his last conversation with Kilgharrah. The late Great Dragon had died happy, informing Merlin that Albion was well and truly at peace. The Golden Age the ancient prophecies foretold would come about under the reign of The Once and Future King that was at hand, and he saw nothing but light and happiness for as far into the future as he could see. Of course, they both knew that it would not last forever, for according to the same prophecies darkness would one day shroud the land, signalling the time for Arthur to rise again. But even so, Merlin knew that what they had created together, this Golden Age, would not be forgotten, in fact far from it. As Kilgharrah had said that day, the story they have been a part of would live long in the minds of men.

* * *

 **A/N - The end.**

 **Of course there was one more chapter, I did promise 23 after all! Thank you all for reading and your wonderful reviews. My next story should be up soon, it won't be a Merlin fic, but a sequel to the Narnia/PR crossover written with mae-E is in the works as well as some other stuff. After that who knows! I got a feeling it may be another Merlin though! ;)  
**

 **Review please!**


End file.
